Last Chance
by punklau
Summary: After getting an emergency call from an old friend, AJ flies out in hopes to save an innocent life. A life she once loved. A life she never stopped loving. *AU* (Explicit language and chapters of a sexual nature)
1. Calling For Help

**Calling For Help**

* * *

"Hey, thanks for getting here so quickly." A dirty blonde-haired man smiled softly, embracing a short, Puerto Rican woman after waiting at the gate for her in the airport in Florida.

"Yeah, I got here as soon as I could." She embraced him tightly and then pulled away from him, looking up at him, how incredibly ill and tired he looked, "I'm not gonna ask how you're holding up, Dean. Your eye bags are pretty self explanatory." She squeezed his arm softly as he just smiled at her.

"It's been a crazy few weeks." Dean nodded, "Is that the only bag you brought?" He asked her, looking on at her small travel case which she had wheeled behind her off the flight.

"Yeah. I can make a quick trip home if I need anything else." She nodded to him as they began to head for the main exit of the airport.

"I hope… you don't mind me calling you, AJ." Dean said as AJ looked up at him. AJ was abbreviated for April Jeanette. She was short, dark-haired, smart, successful and beautiful, and she'd known Dean since she was sixteen years old, "I uh… I don't know what else to do." He shook his head, "if I'm honest, I'm sort of losing my mind out here." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when I heard." AJ said, "I just told Ben it was… family stuff." She nodded to him.

"How is he?" Dean asked, not because he wanted to, had AJ not brought her husband up, he would have completely forgot she was even married.

"He's fine." AJ smiled, knowing fine well he didn't really care to know how her husband was, "Are you out here on your own?" AJ asked him as they walked outside the airport, waiting in the queue at the taxi rank.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "Well who else is gonna be here?" Dean asked her as AJ just nodded and sighed.

"What the hell was he doing out here anyway?" AJ asked him with frustration.

"He took a job." Dean said, "It was last minute sort of thing. Some scaffolding project he jumped on. Next thing I know I'm getting calls left right and centre and my brother's face is on the front of the newspaper." He shook his head as AJ groaned, moving down the line as the taxi's came one by one.

"Have you been allowed to see him?" AJ asked him as Dean nodded.

"I've saw him a few times. The first time he didn't say a word." Dean said, "It's uh… it's not looking good."

"No, well the whole situation isn't good." AJ shook her head, "Never thought I'd have to... have him as a client." She shook her head, "Especially not for this." She said as Dean nodded.

"I don't think he's expected any of it either." Dean said as AJ looked up at him, "What?"

"Well I have to ask, don't I?" AJ said.

"What? If he did it?" Dean said as AJ nodded, "You've known him since you were a kid. You work it out." Dean said, a little annoyed.

"Well can you blame me? There are… a lot of factors indicating that he did it." AJ said quietly.

"I didn't call you out here to go all attorney on me. I called you out here for your knowledge and you're the only person that can get through to him." Dean said as AJ sighed and looked down at the ground, "Of course he didn't do it."

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Ok." She said quietly as a cab pulled up as they were next in line to get in, "Are we taking the same cab?" She asked.

"Yeah, get in." Dean nodded as AJ sighed, following him in behind once putting her case in the trunk.

* * *

"Sorry, that was just Ben." AJ said, later that night coming out of the bathroom in her hotel room where Dean was waiting.

"Why didn't you just tell him why you were coming out here?" Dean asked, moving the empty pizza box over to the coffee table, sitting back down where AJ had been showing him some legal documents that she'd brought with her, trying to figure this out the best she could.

"Because." AJ shrugged, walking back over to him and taking a seat across from him.

"Because… what?" Dean smiled a little as she scooped the papers back up in a neat pile.

"Because… you know why." AJ eyed him as Dean just nodded.

"He think you still got a hard on for him?" Dean asked.

"No." AJ said, "Because I don't." She said, "Look, I'm not here to discuss my family life with you… I think we have a little more to concentrate on." She told him as Dean just nodded.

"If he's from Chicago, can't that mean that they prosecute him there?" Dean asked, "Of all fucking states, we're in this one." He groaned.

"No, he committed the crime…" AJ paused, "He supposedly committed the crime in this state which means he'll be prosecuted here." AJ said.

"There's no way getting around that?" Dean asked as AJ shook her head.

"How long was he here for?" AJ asked him.

"Uh… few days at least." Dean said.

"And who did he go with?" AJ said.

"He was with Pearce and Kane." Dean said, "He uh… he got fired, so he was… well he barely had money to heat his apartment, so they offered him a job with them at some scaffolding site here." Dean said, "He took it and left."

"And he was only here a few days until it all happened?" AJ asked him as Dean nodded.

"I've still not got a chance to properly speak to him. Every time I've been to visit he's just… it's like staring at a blank page." He said.

"I'm gonna need to know his whereabouts that night. What he was doing, where he was..." AJ nodded, scribbling things down on a notebook as Dean watched her.

"You uh… you gonna go see him tomorrow?" Dean asked her as AJ looked up from her notebook, "He might talk to you better."

"I'm not the prisoner whisperer." AJ told him.

"No, but he still loves you." Dean said abruptly as AJ just raised a brow, "You're the only hope I got for him. That's why I called." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, "I'll go see him tomorrow. I'll get a rundown from him of what went on and… I'll do everything I can to help him." She nodded as Dean smiled

"Thank you." Dean nodded as AJ looked across at him, seeing a glint and desperation in his eyes amongst the tears welling in them, "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going for a smoke." Dean said quickly, standing up as AJ watched him.

"Dean." AJ said as Dean turned around, trying not to look her in the eye, "I'll… I'm gonna do everything I can to help your brother." She nodded, "I promise." She said as Dean nodded.

"Thanks." Dean said, turning back around and heading out of the hotel room quickly as AJ sighed, leaning back on the chair and running her hand through her hair as she looked on at the documents in front of her, the documents she'd never even had to use before, the high-profiled documents.

* * *

"Sign here." A warden said as AJ scribbled her signature on a visitation list in the prison she had just entered with Dean, "If you're his attorney, only you can be present." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ said, turning around to Dean, "I'll get you outside when I'm done." AJ told him as Dean nodded. She was trying to hide the fact her stomach was doing somersaults and she felt like she was going to vomit. Not because she was in a prison. She'd been in many prisons all over the country, but because she was going to see him.

"Follow me." The warden said as AJ nodded to Dean and followed the warden down the hallway. She was wearing a tight grey dress with a black coat, which was her normal work attire, but this suddenly felt like more than work.

"I thought this would be opened visitation." AJ turned to the warden as she saw the set-up of the desk with a caged panel splitting down the middle.

"You kidding?" The warden arched a brow, "Take a seat." He told her as AJ sighed, walking into her side of the room and sitting her purse down, pulling the chair out and running her hand through her hair as she watched the door open on the other side.

She listened as handcuffs rattled, not only against each other, but against the chain which linked down to his feet and around his waist. She'd sat and spoke to lots of prisoners but not any who had more restraint than just a pair of handcuffs.

She saw his face turn the corner and swallowed the lump in her throat as he approached the chair. What hurt, was that he still looked how she remembered. She always wondered what it'd be like if they bumped into one another again… she never in her wildest dreams thought it'd be like this.

"Hi." AJ whispered once he took a seat, resting his hands on the table as he looked across at her through the cage, swallowing his own lump in his throat.

"Dean called you?" The man asked as AJ nodded, looking past him outside the door where she saw many guards standing. She didn't understand it. She knew this man. He had a temper but… he wasn't an animal, not like everyone thought.

"I uh… I'm here to help you." AJ nodded as the man laughed and nodded.

"Mhm? How?" He asked, "You already bailed me out of jail one time. I should be the one oweing you."

"I think this is gonna take more than bailing you out of jail, Phil." AJ gritted her teeth, not understanding how he still managed to find humour at a time like this, but maybe that was why she loved him so much.

"So… what is it? What do you want to know?" He asked exhaustedly, "I take it you're my attorney now?"

"Yeah." AJ said, "Dean called me for help. Said the one you had wasn't doing anything." She said, "Do you know how serious this is?" She wondered if he was still in shock.

"I'm aware." Phil said, or Punk to most people, a man covered in tats with slicked back hair, dark eyes and a stubbly beard.

"You need to tell me everything." AJ said, "So I can help."

"I took a job here." Punk took a deep breath, having lost count of how many times he'd told his story, "I took a job here with some friends, I was here three days, working on a building site. We went out for drinks one night, or… a soda in my case." He said as she nodded, already figuring that. She did know him after all, "We were hitting up another building site the next day and Kane had forgotten his tools, since they were both blitzed, I volunteered to go get them, and that's when I found them. Cops showed up two minutes after and here I am."

"Did you touch them?" AJ asked him.

"No. I looked at them, in shock, as you would… uh… then I heard the sirens, they charged in, full attack team… I thought they were gonna kill me to be honest." He admitted truthfully, "Well… back then." He said as AJ sighed.

"How come their blood was found on your pants back in your hotel?" AJ asked.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged.

"Phil, you gotta give me more than that. I don't know isn't saving you from all of this." AJ said, angered by his lack of strength. She knew he was stronger than this, but she supposed in his situation, she wouldn't know how to feel.

"Look, I'm telling you what I've told the cops, and the investigators, and the press and all these people who are treating me like some sort of celebrity. I don't know how those girls' blood ended up on my pants in the hotel, I don't even know how those girls ended up in the building site, alright?" Punk said.

"Did you do it?" AJ asked, not being able to bite her tongue, "I'd like to think I know you, and I know that… the Phil I remember wouldn't have done this-"

"I didn't do it, April. And you can just go back to Chicago if you insinuate I did, again." He warned as AJ looked across at him.

"They are going to put you to death." AJ spat as Punk looked across at her and gulped, looking into her worried eyes, "You need to tell me what the hell is going on."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm excited about this! Let me know what you think!**


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Dean asked once he spotted AJ walk out the doors of the prison, immediately walking over to her after standing out in the cold for half an hour, "What'd he say?" Dean asked.

"Not much." AJ said, "I think we both know that he didn't do this. The Phil you and I know has a bad temper, doesn't get along with others… but he's no killer or kidnapper." AJ shook her head, "They're suggesting that he kidnapped the girls the night he got here." AJ said, "Locked him in one of the underground branches in the building site." AJ said, "He was going back to get tools for his friend, opened up the door and there they were, and the cops just conveniently show up right at that exact minute?" AJ asked, "And the blood on his pants back at the hotel… how could that have happened, he said he never came into contact with them."

"April, I'm just as clueless as you are." Dean told her, "I know you're thinking what I am… someone set him up. They must have, right?" Dean shrugged, "But who else was out here that he knew other than Pearce and Kane, who are too dumb to be apart of any of this, let's face it." Dean said.

"I don't know, Dean." AJ shook her head, folding her arms, "But he's not putting up a fight, which isn't helping him.'

"He's in prison, in full segregation, they slide his food under the door… how is he gonna fight?" Dean asked him as AJ sighed to herself, "That's why I called you."

"Dean, I'm an attorney, not an investigator." AJ reminded him, "Any time I put my nose where it doesn't belong, something bad happens. I've learned my lesson."

"This isn't just some random client, though." Dean reminded her, "And the outcome of this isn't even him getting a life in prison… he's sitting on death row. I don't know… I don't know how long he has." Dean told her as AJ gulped, it was still a shock to her, "I know you guys fell apart on bad terms… but I know you still care about him… as a friend." He said quickly, "So… please, I need your help trying to figure this out, because the cops… well it's easy for them to put the blame on him, the story checks out, but if he said he didn't do it, then he didn't do it." Dean said as AJ nodded.

"He gave me a rundown of what happened." AJ nodded, "He thinks he's being set up too but… he has no idea by who, especially cause he's not even in Chicago." AJ said as Dean looked to her.

"You think… you think that's why someone set him up here? So he could get the death penalty?" Dean wondered as AJ looked up at him.

"Who would want him dead?" AJ shook her head, "He's an ass but he's no trouble for most part, and who'd be clever enough to set the full thing up in a different state, making sure they covered their tracks and put the blame all on him?" AJ said as he sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I think we should talk to Pearce and Kane, they were closest to him when it all happened." AJ shrugged as Dean nodded, "We need a starting point." She said as Dean looked across at her suddenly.

"So you'll stay and help?" Dean asked her.

"I'll do what I can." AJ nodded as Dean smiled.

"I really appreciate it." Dean said as AJ nodded, "When was the last time you even saw him?" Dean asked, walking to his rental car with her.

"Uh… a few years ago. We ran into each other, awkwardly, I was at the store with Ben, he was himself. He didn't say much, I didn't say much." AJ shrugged, "Before that it was when we split up." AJ said, getting into the car with him into the passengers seat.

"Miss him?" Dean asked her as AJ looked at him.

"I'm married." AJ said.

"I didn't ask your relationship status. Do you miss him?" Dean asked again as AJ just looked the opposite way out of the window.

"I did." AJ nodded, "But I've moved on." She took a deep breath and turned back to him, "I have my own life now. We dated. It never worked out. We moved on. It's a common thing that people go through." She nodded.

"Yeah, but… you were best friends." Dean said, "Inseparable."

"Yeah, well things change. Time goes on." AJ said, "He couldn't support me in what I wanted to do, that wasn't my fault."

"I'm not saying it was." Dean said, "I just… well I know you still care about him and… seeing him like that must be tough. It is for me." Dean nodded as AJ sighed and nodded.

"They're treating him like an animal." AJ sighed and shook her head, fidgeting with her hands as Dean nodded, "And if he's innocent… how can he be… how can they put him to death?"

"Well because they think he's guilty. And everyone loves when a psychotic killer of two young girls is caught, right? It avoids panic." Dean said as AJ sighed and nodded.

She knew that this man was not a killer. It was hard to dismiss such hard evidence, but she believed him, and truth was, she already knew in her heart the minute she got word about it, that he hadn't committed this awful crime. She knew him too well.

She was scared, and she didn't know where to begin with pulling this massive jigsaw apart. She'd been managing to live her life just fine, but every now and then she did think of him. He was a special part of her life. He was there for her when she was at her lowest and vice versa, but life got in the way, and before she knew it she was staying at law school and he was at home taking whatever jobs he could get.

She met hem both in high school when she was just sixteen after moving from New Jersey. They took her in and at first, she really thought she was like a little sister to them, but not with Punk. Feelings got in the way and he suddenly became a bigger part of her life. He was her first everything. First date, first kiss, first boyfriend, first time. And she loved him. Truly. But things got difficult. Illnesses, deaths, careers, the future… and it fell apart. She never thought that she'd be siting across from him again… especially not with a cage between them and his wrists and ankles shackled together.

"You wanna go grab some lunch?" Dean asked her, "Figure out where we're gonna start with all of this?" He asked her as AJ nodded as he started the engine and drove off. Sometimes she did find herself snooping around, it was in her nature, she was curious, especially with her job title as an attorney, she liked to know everything about everything, and she knew that the skills she had learned would benefit her with helping Punk, but she only hoped it would help them enough, because right now, she had no idea what was going on and why he was being very clearly set up, in ways that could possibly end his life.

* * *

"How long are you gonna be out there?" A voice spoke through AJ's phone later that night, being her husband of one year, whom she had met at law school. She promised herself that she wasn't going to entertain the idea of a boyfriend during her studies, but things just sort of happened and snowballed from the get go. She loved him and cared about him. He was a good man. Maybe too good.

"I'm not so sure yet." AJ said, lying on her bed on her stomach whilst her phone sat in front of her on loudspeaker, "Could be a while." She sighed. She hated lying to him, but she knew how he felt about Phil, and this would have easily broken out a fight between them both if he knew why she was really out in Florida.

"Well, give your aunt my love." Ben said, "I'm missing you. The house is quiet." He said as AJ smiled.

"I miss you too." She said, "I'll give you a call in the morning before you go to work, yeah?" AJ said.

"Ok, sweetheart." Ben said, "Love you."

"Love you too." AJ said, hanging up and groaning to herself as she rested her forehead down on the soft mattress.

Her and Dean had spent the day together, thinking of possible scenarios which would lead them to the truth, but it was incredibly hard when everything really did point to Punk. The friends he was with were flying out and AJ had arranged to meet them in the morning whilst Dean went to visit Punk in prison. She knew how hopeless Dean was feeling and it killed her to see him so broken. They were very close brothers; AJ knew that better than anybody.

* * *

" _Look who decided to actually show up for once." Dean watched as his brother who was just a year older than him, sat his tray down in the school cafeteria, dumping his backpack which had approximately one notebook in it, which no doubt wasn't even for the right class, "Mom didn't wake you?" Dean asked him as Punk sat down next to AJ across from Dean._

" _No, she was night shift. How did you get up?" Punk wondered._

" _Uh… that magic thing called an alarm. They're quite good." Dean said._

" _Shut up." Punk said, looking down at the food, "This is like fucking prison food, how can you two eat this?" He groaned._

" _It's actually not that bad." AJ told him, taking her nose out of her book and sitting it down._

" _You're reading a different book today." Punk noticed._

" _Yeah?"_

" _What happened to the… the other one? What was it called?" He asked her, sticking his straw in the can of soda heavy handed as Dean rolled his eyes._

" _Origin? I finished that." AJ waved her hand, "I'm onto a new one."_

" _You need a hobby." Punk scoffed, inhaling the so-called prison food which he was complaining about mere seconds ago._

" _This is my hobby." AJ rolled her eyes, "What hobbies do you have?" She tested, "Besides sleeping, eating and unfortunately breathing really heavily." She nudged him to move over a little._

" _I have a ton of hobbies." Punk scoffed as Dean raised a brow._

" _Like what?" AJ smirked as Punk turned to her._

" _Ask your mom." Punk smirked as AJ narrowed her eyes at him, pushing the tray of food off the table as it splattered everywhere, almost over a group of girls walking by._

" _Uh... That was my breakfast." Punk turned to her._

" _Eat it from the floor then." AJ smiled, standing up, knocking her tray off his head deliberately as she walked off to the trash cans and out of the cafeteria as Punk sighed, turning to Dean who was just smiling to himself._

" _Oh, what?" Punk spat._

" _Nothing." Dean laughed, "Just one of these times she's gonna claw your throat out."_

" _She knows I'm playing." Punk waved his hand, "Do you know what class I'm in this afternoon?" He asked him as Dean just rolled his eyes._

" _No, I do my best to remember my own classes. Not yours." Dean shook his head._

 _Punk was in his last year at school, whilst Dean and AJ were on their second last. He didn't enjoy school. Most of the time he didn't show up. He didn't have many friends, explaining why he sat with his brother and the girl they'd taken under their wing after watching the local bullies pick on her. He was very much protective over the both of them, and he was always going to be the big brother looking out for his little brother, with AJ, there was always something there. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in any room, and he loved how she was her own person, and didn't change for anyone._

" _C'mon, let's go find out what class you're in." Dean shook his head, standing up from the table as Punk followed, stepping over the tray of food on the floor and laughing to himself. He also loved that AJ was a little crazy, just like him._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! For anyone who think they're gonna see anything other than Punk and AJ paired together, you're reading the wrong story I'm afraid. They own my ass and I'd have to be held at gunpoint to write them with other people (in a serious way). So, sorry if that's what you came here for! But there's lots to come for this one. Let me know what you think! Lots of flashbacks, lots of angst, lots of drama… you know me.**


	3. Way Back

**Way Back**

* * *

" _Does anyone know where Mr Ambrose is today?" A biology teacher asked as AJ looked up from her notebook and looked over at where Dean normally sat. It wasn't like Dean to ever be off from school. Not because he enjoyed it, but because he didn't like being at home._

" _I could call him." AJ raised her hand as the older teacher raised a brow. She was in most of Dean's classes whilst Punk was in others, when he decided to show up that was._

" _No phones in class." She said sternly as AJ just made a face and looked back down at her notebook._

 _She got through the rest of the school day, finding it incredibly strange sitting on her own at lunch. When she arrived in Chicago, her number one fear was going to a new school and having no one to talk to, but very quickly she befriended a boy with bleach blonde hair and a boy who rolled up cigarettes for his lunch, who just happened to be brothers. They watched out for her, and despite arguing at times with Punk, she felt fortunate to have them as her friends._

 _As soon as she got out of school, she called Dean, and after getting no reply, she called Punk who gave her no reply either. She assumed that they were probably just not showing up for the day, but out of curiosity and suspicion, she headed to their house where they lived with their mother. She knew their father wasn't in the picture, but she didn't know the reason why. Their mother was sweet and kind and if she was ever at their house, she was always well looked after by her._

 _She walked down the sidewalk, getting to their house and walking up the steps, knocking on the door and waiting a little while until finally someone came to the door, smiling as she saw Punk standing._

" _Hey." AJ said, her smile fading once she saw he had bloodshot eyes, something she'd never saw before, "What? What's wrong?" AJ asked immediately, knowing something was up just by the look on his face._

" _Uh… it's mom." Punk said as AJ looked at him, "She was…" He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, "She was coming home from work this morning." He said, "She… she got into an accident."_

" _Oh my God." AJ shook her head, walking into the house and taking a hold of his wrist, "Is she ok? Is she at the hospital?" AJ asked him as he shut the door over._

" _Yeah." Punk nodded, "Uh…" He tried to clear his throat, "It's not good." He shook his head, "Doctor said she's…"_

" _Ok, Phil. Sit down." AJ nodded, taking his hand and leading him over to the bottom of the stairs, fearing that he was going to pass out, "Where is Dean?"_

" _He's in the kitchen." Punk said, holding his forehead as AJ looked round and saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table with his hands in his head, "Doctor says she's brain stone dead." Punk looked up at her as AJ placed her hand over her mouth._

" _I am… I'm so sorry." AJ shook her head as Punk just shook his head._

" _There's nothing they can do for her." Punk said, "We-We need to turn off her machines and… he doesn't want to." Punk nodded back, referring to Dean as AJ sighed._

" _Phil, you need to call someone. Do you have an aunt or an uncle? Your dad?" AJ wondered._

" _We don't have anyone else." Punk said as AJ sighed, looking down at him, watching as he placed his hands over his face._

" _Is there… is there anything I can do for you?" AJ asked him, wiping her tears whilst he wasn't looking. She wasn't exactly best friends with their mom, but she knew how much she mean to Punk and Dean, and from what she did know of her, was that she was a good woman who loved and done anything for her sons. It was tragic, and she was worried about her friends._

" _Can you come with us?" Punk looked up at her._

" _M-Me?" AJ said as Punk nodded._

" _She liked you." Punk nodded, wiping his nose as she gulped, "And I don't know how Dean is gonna hold up." Punk said as AJ nodded._

" _Ok." AJ whispered, "Ok, I'll-I'll come with you." She nodded._

* * *

"Why'd you call her?" Punk asked, sitting behind the cage across from Dean in the closed visitation room as Dean shrugged.

"Because we need her. _You_ need her." Dean said, "She's talking to Pearce and Kane today, see what they have to say."

"The cops already spoke to them." Punk sighed with exhaustion as Dean looked across at him, "You should have left her alone. She's got a life. The last thing I wanna do is make her feel guilty for not helping me." He said, "You should tell her to go home."

"Well it's sort of life and death right now, Phil." Dean said, "She wants to help. She still cares about you. It's obvious." He said as Punk just nodded and shook his head at the same time. Being cooped up in segregation for so long, he was finding it hard to think straight.

"The blood was on my pants." Punk said, "Whatever she finds, whether it's useful or not, it's not gonna change anything. I already told her that." He said, "She's wasting her own time."

"We're gonna try figure out who put the blood on your pants, because… that's the only way the blood could have gotten there… by someone putting it there." Dean said, "Right?" He said as Punk just nodded, "So if we figure out who is trying to set you up, we can prove that you're innocent." Dean said.

"And how are you gonna figure out who is setting me up?" Punk asked, "What if I just got picked at random? Some psychopath out there saw me, saw an opportunity, saw where I was staying, and went for it." Punk said.

"Then we'll find something that proves you were set up." Dean said as Punk sighed, "Look, I know you're losing all hope in there, but…you just gotta have hope." He nodded.

"You should just leave me here." Punk shook his head.

"Shut up." Dean said.

"I'm serious." Punk nodded, "I just… I bring you down. Every opportunity I get." He said, "Ever since mom died, I've just brought you down with me, and I don't want the last thing on my mind to be how much I let you down. Just get out of here." Punk said.

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna walk away from you like this. You're the only thing I've got." Dean said, "You're my big brother. I need you." He said as Punk looked across at him, "I don't care whatever bitterness you and AJ have with one another since you broke up but it's been a long fucking time… she wants to help, let her." Dean said, "She's pretty good at what she does."

"Yeah, she was always nosey." Punk nodded to himself as Dean smiled a little, "What if you guys snooping around gets you in trouble?" Punk asked.

"It won't. AJ knows what she's doing." Dean said, "She's got connections too which helps." Dean nodded.

"She hasn't changed." Punk said as Dean nodded, "Haven't had a proper conversation with her like that since we broke up." He said, "Long time ago." He nodded.

"Yeah, which is why you gotta let her help you. She's got more knowledge about it than I do. She knows the best way around it."

"What if there's no way around this? I mean… whoever has set me up, whether it was on purpose or not… they know what they're doing. They're not stupid." Punk said.

"I know." Dean said, "But soon enough, you get too smart for your own good. There will be a slip up somewhere, there will be something we can use, and me and AJ will find it." He nodded as Punk just sighed.

"I don't want this weight on your shoulders. If… If this happens, when it happens… you can't feel guilty, Dean."

"It's not gonna happen." Dean spat, "Listen to me." He said, "You're not gonna be punished… you're not gonna be killed for this, ok?"

"I have to prepare myself for if I do." Punk said, "Starting to think about… all the things I haven't got to do… all the things I ruined." He shook his head, "Could have had a good job. A wife. Kids." Punk said.

"That wasn't really your frame, was it?" Dean smiled a little.

"No, I guess not." Punk said, "I'm going out of my mind in this cell. They keep me separate from everyone else." He said, "No one looks me in the eye." He shook his head.

"They'll be sorry once we prove you're innocent." Dean said, "I'm going to meet with AJ later, maybe she'll have something from speaking to Pearce and Kane." He said, "Her brain works quicker than mine."

"Wouldn't be hard." Punk teased as Dean smiled. He was glad to see his brother hadn't lost his spirit completely, which was miraculous given what he was going through, "Is she still married?" He asked out of curiosity as Dean laughed a little.

"Still? She only got married last year." He laughed a little, "Yeah, she is. She told him that she was out here for family things. I think you might be a little bit of a trigger on him."

"I've never even met the guy." Punk scoffed, "She happy with him?" Punk wondered.

"I haven't really got the chance to speak with her properly. I tried to ask about him but… she shut me down." Dean shrugged as Punk just nodded, "You still care about her?" Dean asked.

"I never stopped. She knows that." Punk shrugged, confident that AJ knew he still cared about her. He never wanted things to end with them. Life got in the way for both of them, "She wanted her law degree. Moved away. A smart husband who she has more in common with-"

"There's no one she has more in common with than you." Dean said, "C'mon." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Maybe." Punk said, "All that never changed how I cared about her." He said as Dean nodded, "I just didn't want to involve her in this."

"Odds are she would have come anyway." Dean said, "This isn't even about the fact that you're my brother but… you're an innocent man being put on death row for a crime you never committed."

"You're the only one who believed I'm innocent. The evidence is there-"

"I don't care about evidence." Dean said, "I know you didn't do it and I'm gonna work with AJ to prove it."

"I get… I get told how long I have tomorrow morning." Punk said, "Could be weeks. You might not have time." He said as Dean shook his head.

"I'll make time." Dean said.

"Time to go." A warden burst through the door on Punk's end as Dean sighed.

"I'll see you soon." Dean said as Punk nodded, standing up as the warden lead him out of the room, so quick and suddenly.

* * *

" _I can… wait out here." AJ said, standing outside the hospital room where Punk and Dean's mother was in. Due to her severe head injuries and being confirmed brain stone dead, the decision was to switch the machines off as in the simplest of terms, there was nothing he doctors could do for her._

 _Dean was a mess and Punk was trying his hardest to keep it together. They really had no one else, and he asked AJ to come along just so it wouldn't be so apparent that they were on their own now. Completely. They didn't even know what would happen to them since they were still just young boys._

" _Can you come in?" Dean asked, rubbing his bloodshot, teary eyes as AJ sighed. It broke her heart to see them in such a way. They were always so upbeat and happy. Making jokes left right and centre._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, placing her hand on Dean's arm. She really was like a sister to Dean. The only thing between her and Punk which prevented her from feeling like a sister to him, was the fact that sometimes, although she'd never admit it, he gave her butterflies in her stomach, and he made her blush, certainly not at that moment in time, but in the past. She thought he was good looking, charismatic, funny with the same type of humour as her, snarky but perhaps a little too aggressive and smug at times._

 _But she cared about him. She cared about both of them._

" _C'mon." Punk sighed, patting Dean on the back as they walked on into the room as AJ followed. She did feel like she was here to hold their hands. She'd never saw them this vulnerable before and she knew that was another implicating factor that proved how much they trusted her, and how much she really meant to them._

" _How are you guys doing?" The doctor asked, coming into the room slowly as Punk just nodded, taking a seat by his mother's bedside whilst Dean sat across, AJ sitting beside him._

 _The staff at the hospital had been incredibly great with them given how young they were and how they had no other family to help them at the time._

" _H-How… how do you do it?" Dean asked him._

" _We'll… just take the support from her and… she'll slowly pass." The doctor nodded._

" _Will it hurt?" Dean asked him._

" _No. She… She won't be aware of what's going on." The doctor assured him._

" _How long?" Punk asked him, "Until she…"_

" _Just a few minutes." The doctor told him as Punk nodded, running his hand through his hair, reaching out and taking his mother's hand as AJ watched and sighed to herself. She was almost scared of how broken they were, and worried about what would happen to them. Their mother was the only thing they had. She worked endless shifts at the hospital as nurse and had done since they were just babies when their dad left them. She knew that much. She loved them both indescribably. Having been to their house for dinner a handful of times, or visiting if her and Dean had a project to do for school, she would always voice how much she appreciated that Dean and Punk had another female figure in their life to keep them in line, which always made her smile._

" _Just tell me when you're ready." The doctor nodded softly as Dean sniffled, looking down at the ground as Punk just nodded to the doctor who slowly unhooked the support from their mother, listening as the heart rate monitor beeped until it faded out to nothing, the room turning to silence as Dean let out a loud sob whilst Punk looked down at the ground._

 _AJ shuffled her chair further towards Dean, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder as she looked over to Punk who looked over to them, wiping his tears and realising that he only had Dean and AJ left._

* * *

 **A/N: There will be a lot of flashbacks to really get into their life prior to Punk being imprisoned, but obviously still continuing with the story at present day. Let me know what you think!**


	4. The Difference

**The Difference**

* * *

" _Hey, I stole you both a brownie." AJ smiled, passing Punk and Dean over another helping of the schools famous brownies, knowing how much they both loved them as they smiled gratefully and took it from her._

 _It had been a few weeks since they had tragically lost their mom and AJ could see a change in both of them. They were still the same boys she loved and knew, but there was almost like a dullness in both of them. She didn't blame them after what had happened. The impact of their mother's death really was taking a toll on both of them. She could see that physically and knew it mentally._

" _You didn't have to steal them." Punk reminded her, sitting next to her on their usual seats as AJ just shrugged._

" _I don't like you both enough to buy them for you." She said, "And I hate this place. They don't deserve more money." She shrugged as Punk smiled and bit into the brownie, "How's it been with the new foster parents?" She asked them, almost a little scared to._

 _She had let them stay with her for the first few nights but her mother had expressed how much she didn't want two boys sleeping on their couch every night, so AJ had to tell them that they really would have to go to the social and figure something out from there, which they understood._

 _Punk thought because of his age, he would be able to get a place of his own and drop out of school to get a job and pay rent, but the social still regarded him as a kid and weren't happy about the set up of them living on their own, so had been transferring them around different foster parents. Some were nice. Some weren't._

" _They're alright." Punk shrugged as Dean just grumbled._

" _Well it won't be long until we get moved along to the next one." Dean took a dig and looked across at Punk, "If you keep getting sent to juvie." He shook his head as Punk looked across at him angrily._

" _It's not my fault." Punk said._

" _Then whose is its?" Dean asked angrily as AJ watched silently and awkwardly. She didn't like seeing them fighting._

" _What do you want me to do? The first foster family we were with didn't give us food." He said, turning to AJ, "They locked their cupboards." He told her as AJ raised her eyebrows, "So I had to steal some food, alright?"_

" _You didn't have to get caught." Dean hissed back as Punk shook his head._

" _I done it so you could have something to eat. You're welcome." He said loudly._

" _Instead you were in juvie for a week and I was stock with those morons." Dean said, "Yeah, thanks very much."_

" _Can you guys…" AJ butted in loudly before Punk got the chance to respond to Dean, "Can you guys stop fighting?" She asked them, "What good is it going to do?" She said as they both just looked down, "There's weekends where… my mom isn't in. You know you can get away and stay with me." She told them._

" _I'm just gonna leave school and get a job." Punk said, "Save up for our own place." He said._

" _What about education?" AJ shook her head._

" _I barely show up anyway." Punk shrugged._

" _Your mom would want you to stay in school." AJ reminded him as he turned to her. He knew she was right on that note and sighed to himself._

" _Why does your mom hate us?" Dean asked her, taking a bite of his brownie._

" _She doesn't hate you." AJ shook her head, "She's… well she's not fun to be around, even for me." She informed them, "She's used to it just being me and her in the house."_

" _Can we come stay Saturday?" Dean asked her desperately._

" _Dean." Punk shook his head, "Don't just invite yourself." He said, making his elderly brother status aware._

" _I'm not. That's why I asked." Dean said._

" _I'll see if my mom is going to be in." She smiled, "Honestly, most times you guys stay she thinks we're having a gang bang." She told them as they laughed, "No, I'm serious." She said as their smiles faded, "She's… paranoid." She just shook her head and looked down as Punk watched curiously._

" _If you can't have us over it's fine." Punk nodded as she looked up and smiled._

" _I'll try my best." AJ nodded to him, "Anything I can do to help."_

" _Thanks." Punk said as Dean nodded._

" _Yeah, thanks." Dean smiled to her. She was good to them, almost like their very on stand in mother, well, to Dean anyway…_

* * *

"So what did you find out from them?" Dean asked, sitting with AJ in the lounge of the hotel they were staying at where he had met her just after visiting Punk in prison and just after she had visited with Punk's friends who he had worked with whilst over there.

"So they took the job off some construction manager in Chicago. I got his name and phone number so I'm gonna check that out." AJ nodded, "Because it was pretty much just a scaffolding site there was obviously no CCTV cameras around but I'm wondering if the hotel that Phil stayed at will let me have a look at the tapes from the few nights he was staying there." AJ said.

"Don't you think the cops will have saw the tapes?" Dean asked.

"They had no reason to look at them. If those girls blood was on Phil's pants, they're gonna suspect that he killed them, right?" AJ said, "So they're not gonna have a reason to look at the cameras. Although they might have checked them out to see what Phil had been up to in the few days leading up to the murder, but… I guess they would have found that he was just… coming back and forth from his room." AJ shrugged, "Do you think there would be any way I could take a look at the building site where they found the girls?"

"If you go at the right time when there's no one around." Dean nodded.

"Then we'll go tonight." AJ nodded to him as Dean gulped, "So Kane and Pearce told me Phil was acting fine the entire time. He volunteered to go back for the tools and that's when he found the bodies… so… if that's the case, why couldn't the police realise that Phil couldn't have killed them if he was out that night."

"They'd been dead a few hours." Dean said, "And the last people saw of them was the night Phil arrived here."

"Do the cops know where they were held before the building site?" AJ asked him.

"No, I don't think so." Dean shook his head.

"Then we need to find out." AJ said, "I'm gonna talk to their parents if I can." AJ nodded to herself, "I wanna know as much as I can about these girls. What their hobbies were, who their friends were, where they were going when they disappeared-"

"You think that's a good idea?" Dean asked, "I mean… these girls were kidnapped, beaten severely… tortured… and then killed." He said, "And you're representing the supposed killer." He said, "You could get a slap in the face."

"Then I'll get a slap in the face." AJ said, "But they could tell us something-"

"Something they haven't already told the police?" Dean said, finding it unlikely.

"Look, this is what you do, Dean." AJ said, "You start small. You start somewhere and you try and make sense of something." She nodded, "I know it's like we've got nothing right now but… hopefully we can piece something together, even just a little bit for us to go on." She nodded, "I'm meeting with the investigator who lead the case tomorrow morning." She said, collating her papers together, "Remind me to call the guy who got Pearce and Kane the job over here in the first place.

"So this is what April looks like at work." Dean smiled to himself.

"Usually I'm not this stressed." AJ admitted truthfully.

"Hey, please don't make yourself ill." Dean shook his head, "Phil is real mad at me for… calling you and asking for your help. He didn't want you involved."

"Well, he doesn't like asking for help from anyone." AJ nodded, "Not even if he's sitting on death row." She shook her head, getting a jumping wave of anxiety in her stomach every time she said that out loud.

"He uh… he finds out how much time until… until it happens, tomorrow morning." Dean said, "It's probably gonna be a few months." He said as AJ nodded.

"Give me a few weeks with it." AJ nodded, "unless the real psychopath behind these killings is a complete genius, which I highly doubt, we'll get some sort of breakthrough that… that will at least make the cops question some things." She said as Dean nodded.

"You gonna go see him again?" Dean asked her.

"Not until I have to. I don't want him to get frustrated with me. I know he's been over the whole thing a dozen times. It's probably messing with his head." She shook her head as Dean nodded.

"You could always just… go see him just to see how he's doing." Dean suggested.

"I'll let him buy me a drink when he's released." AJ told him firmly, "Before we part ways and don't see one another until another 8 years." She said, "Do you want another drink?" She stood up. They still had a lot of things to go over.

"Uh yeah, go on." Dean nodded, watching as she walked off over to the bar area in the lounge.

* * *

" _Go on. Try it." Dean smirked, holding out his cigarette to AJ as they sat in the living room of her house with the TV on and a pizza lying on the coffee table. AJ was sitting on the floor whilst Dean sat on the couch behind her and Punk sat over on the couch across._

 _Her mom worked at a care home for the elderly and normally at the weekend she worked night shift which meant Punk and Dean could stay the night sometimes, meaning they would sleep on the couch and she would sleep in her room upstairs of course. It was just her and her mom that lived in the house._

" _I don't wanna try it." AJ waved her hand at Dean whilst Punk flicked through the TV channels._

" _It's so good to actually see a TV again. Our stupid foster family right now don't have one. They only listen to their 1970s radio in the kitchen." Punk groaned as AJ laughed a little._

" _Try it." Dean told her, "I see you look at me every time I light one." He said as AJ just shook her head and turned to Punk._

" _I won't judge you if it turns into a filthy habit for you too." Punk teased._

" _I just wanna know what it's like." AJ assured them, taking the cigarette from Dean as Punk watched her take a puff, laughing to himself as she then coughed dramatically and handed Dean the cigarette back to Dean, "That's horrible." She laughed a little as Dean smirked and took another puff._

" _Thank God for that." Punk smiled to himself as AJ placed her hand on her chest._

" _I'll stick with the pizza just now." AJ said, reaching over for another slice of the pizza as Dean just laughed._

* * *

 _Later that night, Dean ended up falling asleep on the couch due to not being interested in the horror movie that AJ and Punk had picked to watch. Sometimes if Dean wasn't in the conversation, she felt it a little awkward with Punk, and she knew that was only for one reason._

" _He's worried about you, you know." AJ turned to Punk, still sitting on the floor in front of the couch Dean was asleep on whilst Punk sat on the other couch._

" _I know." Punk nodded, looking on at the credits rolling from the movie they had just watched, "I'm not going anywhere though." He assured her quietly._

" _You in and out of juvie really scares him. I can see it." AJ nodded, "I know things are tough right now but… it's not long until you're done with school. If you stick in and get good grades you could get a good job, get a place for the both of you." She said, "My advice would be to avoid a criminal record." She smiled to him as he nodded and laughed a little._

" _I think when mom died her soul just made her way into your body." Punk said as AJ laughed a little._

" _I'm not as nice as she was. Can't be possible." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled, "It's only been a few weeks. You guys need to grieve. No one is expecting you to be all macho and carry on." She said, "All these different foster families can't be easy." She shook her head._

" _No, it's not." Punk said, "It's like we don't have a home anymore." He shook his head truthfully. He never got vulnerable with anyone or showed any sort of emotion. Not because he believed he was all tough but because most often that not, he was good at putting a smile on his face, but with AJ, he felt like he could talk to her and everything would be ok. She had that affect on him._

" _You have a home. With one another." AJ nodded, "This won't be forever. You just gotta tell yourself that." She said as he smiled._

" _Yeah." Punk nodded in agreement, "So what's the deal with your mom? I thought she was pretty cool." He said._

" _She is to your face." AJ said, "She just has a different perspective on a lot of things. Blows a lot of things out of proportion." She nodded._

" _And she thinks we're having a gang bang?" Punk nodded, "Even when she knows we're brothers."_

" _Yes, there is also that." AJ nodded and laughed as he smiled. He loved her laugh. He really loved it._

" _You seem scared of her." Punk said truthfully as AJ looked over at him._

" _I'm not scared of her." AJ shook her head bravely, "Why do you think that?"_

" _Just a feeling I get from you." He shrugged, "You shouldn't take her for granted, trust me." Punk said as AJ nodded, looking down at the ground._

" _Uh… you wanna stick on another movie?" AJ asked, getting to her feet and closing the empty pizza box over, "I'll get more popcorn." She said as Punk watched her. He did feel like on some level it was wrong to be looking at her differently from the way Dean did. They had come into her life like older brothers, but it never felt legit between them both. He always caught her staring, and he also caught his own self staring back. There was something there and both were doing a lot to avoid it._

" _Yeah, I'll find something." Punk nodded as AJ just smiled and nodded, heading out of the living room when Punk stopped her._

" _AJ." He said._

" _Yeah?" AJ turned around._

" _Thanks for letting us stay tonight." Punk nodded, "He's a lot happier here." He nodded over to Dean who was in a peacefully high sleep, "We both are." Punk said as AJ just smiled._

" _It's the least I can do." AJ said as Punk just smiled, looking up at her as she gazed back. She was extremely scared of how out of control she felt when she looked at him. He was rough around the edges. Bleach blonde hair that was usually tied back with a bandana or a cap on top, and although not seeing it often, he had the most insane smile that caused her to melt into herself. She just didn't know what to do about how she felt, especially when she knew fine well that he felt the same, otherwise he wouldn't entertain the long gazed they would share every now and then, and how when it was just the two of them they would enjoy deep and meaningful conversations._

" _Ok, popcorn." AJ nodded to herself, walking back out of the living room as Punk smiled watching her. One day, he knew those feelings were going to become a problem, or perhaps the best thing to happen to him._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	5. Loose Ends

**Loose Ends**

* * *

"This is all the footage you have?" AJ asked, sitting in the back room of a hotel, the hotel where Punk stayed at during his time there, looking through the CCTV cameras with Dean as she realised there was a lack of footage over the few days Punk had stayed with the hotel.

"Uh… yeah, that seems to be it." The manager, Bill said, "I'll leave you to play around with it." He said as AJ nodded, watching him leave the room as Dean sat beside her and looked on.

"Is there stuff missing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah there's a frame. About two hours before the cops arrested Punk." AJ nodded.

"Could have been when the pants were planted in his room." Dean said as AJ nodded.

"How could someone have gotten in here to erase that, though?" She asked, "And why wouldn't the cops have picked up on the fact there is a tme-frame missing just hours before the bodies were found." She said, "Isn't that suspicious."

"Maybe they think that Punk deleted it because it showed him wiping blood off his pants or something?" Dean shrugged as AJ nodded.

"I guess." AJ said, scrolling through the previous frames, pausing for a second as there was a shot of Punk walking down the corridor which his room was at, and it looked like he was rubbing his hands on his jeans, as if trying to get something off of them.

"What is he doing?" Dean asked, trying to look closer to the blurry frame.

"He's… he's wiping something off his hands." AJ said, turning to Dean who just shook his head, "Can we get a shot up of the reception area at this time?" She wondered to herself, scrolling around as she found an angle from the camera in the reception, rewinding it back to where Punk had walked in, watching closely as he had bumped into someone who looked like they had spilled something over him.

"Wait a minute…" Dean pointed as AJ looked closely.

"Someone done that on purpose so they could get a clear shot of him wiping his hands on his jeans." AJ turned to Dean who raised his eyebrows, "But wouldn't the cops have saw this?"

"Look up there at the settings." Dean pointed as AJ looked up on the screen, "This was deleted." He said,

"Why bring it back then?" AJ shook her head.

"Because there." Dean pointed to the screen where it looked like a woman at reception had leaned over the desk and taken something, "It was obviously deleted for the cops and then brought back."

"And Phil had disappeared at this point where this woman takes something so… it wouldn't even matter." AJ said as Dean nodded, "We need to know who has been in here to look at this CCTV besides the cops." AJ nodded.

"Can you zoom in on the guy that spilled something over Punk." Dean pointed as AJ nodded, zooming in on the still image as the pixels tried to form. It was still incredibly blurry and they couldn't make out the face at all.

"Punk probably hasn't even thought about this. I could go ask him about that guy that bumped into him. He could give us a description." AJ nodded hopefully whilst the manager came back through, "Hey, could you tell us who else has had access to this footage beside the cops?" AJ wondered.

"Uh… no one." Bill shook his head, "Just you two since the cops, and they hardly looked at anything. They saw what they needed and left."

"What about before the cops? Just before." AJ said.

"No. No one." Bill said.

"But you have a frame missing, you know that?" AJ asked, "Someone would need to have deleted it. This technology doesn't just fail from time to time." She said.

"Sometimes certain cameras in the hallways lose their signal." Bill nodded, "Uh… see here." He showed, going back to months ago to give an example, "See…. There's a missing frame here." He explained, showing a few more as AJ sighed.

"I know but it's a little convenient that it happens hours before one of your guests supposedly had blood found on their pants." Dean looked up at him.

"It was dried blood. Could have been there for a while. He's guilty as sin, everyone knows it." He said as Dean stood up, the chair collapsing back behind him as he eyed the smaller man, intimidating him.

"Dean." AJ sighed.

"He's not guilty." Dean spat as Bill just put his hands up.

"I think you should leave now." Bill nodded as AJ sighed, closing down the footage and grabbing her bag.

"Thank you for… letting us take a look." AJ nodded, shoving Dean forward out of the room as they headed out of the hotel, "Hey!" AJ spat angrily whilst catching up to Dean who was power walking ahead angrily, "Hey!" She called again, tugging on his wrist and pulling him around to look at her.

"What?" Dean said.

"If you're doing this with me you have to keep a cool head. I have connections and I have power to look into this more closely but those luxuries will be taken from me if you're acting like a lunatic." She said, "Newsflash, people think he's guilty. It's easy to think he is." She reminded him, "There's a hell of a lot thrown against him." She said.

"But he's not guilty." Dean hissed.

"I know that, but you can't let it get to you or else we're gonna lose out on gaining access to things." She said, "Ok?" She said as Dean just nodded and sighed.

"Well that was a waste of time." Dean shrugged.

"Not really." AJ shook her head, "Maybe they do lose signal in the corridors but… that frame was deleted. I know it was. And if we can prove that was deleted, and show how someone spilled something over Phil, and that's why he was rubbing his jeans with his hands, then maybe we can spark something." AJ nodded.

"You heard the guy, no one has looked at the CCTV." Dean said.

"No one that he saw." AJ reminded him, "So whoever it is must have come in and done it without anybody noticing." She said as Dean nodded.

"We should find out who that guy was who bumped into Punk." Dean said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I'll uh… I'll go visit him just now. Meanwhile you could try and find me out names and addresses of those girls parents."

"You really wanna talk to them?" Dean asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'll text you when I'm out." She told him as he nodded, watching her walk off.

* * *

Punk was sitting in his cell on the floor. His cell was located in a completely different area of the prison with a few other prisoners who were also labelled as dangerous, evil and inhumane. He was in complete isolation for most of the day besides when he got yard time which was still segregated from everyone else.

His cell was barely a cell. It had what appeared to be a bed and a toilet. He spent the majority of his days picking the paint from the wall, having created huge patches around the tiny squared area that he was locked up in.

He was done with asking himself, why him? He was too tired to feel sorry for himself. At first he was in shock, complete and utter shock that not only would he be imprisoned for such a brutal and unforgiven crime, which did not commit, but he was also on death row, and he wasn't sure how to deal with that yet.

But after the shock had subsided, he figured that of course this happened. He felt like his whole entire life had just been one big fuck up, ever since their mom died. He lost his bearings. The only time he remembered feeling good about life and what was to come, was when he was with AJ. But just like everything else, that fell apart too.

"Brooks!" Punk heard a knock at his cell door as he watched the latch which they gave him his trays of food through, open up, "Got some docs for you." One of the wardens said as Punk groaned, getting to his feet and walking over, "They uh… they got a date for you." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Thanks, boss." Punk said, taking the envelope from him as the shutter was slammed down.

Punk sat over on his bed and opened up the envelope, reading through the work as he saw the date which he was to be executed via lethal injection or the chair. It was his choice, which was awful good of them to let him decide, he thought.

He sighed to himself as he realised that in three months time, his life was possibly going to be over. That was all he had. Three months.

"Brooks!" He heard again.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"Visit from your attorney." The warden said, slowly opening up the door as Punk sighed and nodded. He didn't like the way the wardens acted like he was going to lash out on them. He was easy to cooperate and he didn't blame them for looking at him the way they did. Some were nicer than others. They were only doing their job, he understood that, "Ok, let's get the chains on. No funny business." The warden said as Punk just nodded, standing up and staying still as he was cuffed around his ankles and wrists, leaving his cell and heading to the visitation room where he saw AJ was already sitting.

He couldn't believe she was really here. Seeing her face was one thing that kept him going throughout all of this. Although he really didn't want to bring her down with him in whatever it was he was apart of covering up. He still aimed to protect her, even if she was married and moved on.

"Hey." Punk nodded to her, taking a seat behind the cage as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Hey." She replied, "Uh we found some things this morning… at the hotel you were staying at. Some weird stuff with the CCTV." She nodded, "There's a frame missing from a few hours before the body was found… we reckon that's when whoever it was put blood on your pants." She nodded, "And we figured out that the cops got footage of you wiping your hands on your jeans a few hours before that." She said, "But what they didn't see was the frame from a different angle where you bumped into a guy-"

"He spilled hot coffee over me." Punk remembered immediately as AJ nodded, "So the cops thought that was me rubbing the blood on my jeans?" He asked her as AJ nodded.

"Yeah because the frame that showed that guy bumping into you was deleted but brought back, there must be a setting to erase and bring things back." She said, "But the frame before the bodies were found is definitely deleted.' She nodded as Punk sighed, 'Do you remember anything about that guy you bumped into?" She asked him.

"Not really." Punk shook his head, he bumped into me and then kept walking. I didn't get a good look at him." He said as AJ nodded and sighed, "I got three months." He told her as she looked across at him, "That's when they… you know." He said as AJ nodded.

"I can find something. There will be a crack somewhere I just need to find it." She nodded.

"I don't want you to waste your time and then when it comes you'll end up feeling guilty for not saving my life… I don't want that on you." He said, "That's why I didn't want Dean to call you." He said.

"Well tough, cause I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She told him seriously as Punk just nodded.

"I've let him down again." Punk sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as AJ shook her head.

"You've not let anyone down, Phil. This wasn't your fault. You've been set up." She said.

"I wouldn't have had to come out here in the first place if I wasn't unemployed." He shook his head, "You had the right idea getting away from me when you could." He said.

"Don't say that." AJ hissed, "I never wanted to leave and you know that fine well." She said as he just looked across at her, "This is not down to you, ok?" She said, "We're gonna do everything we can to prove you're innocent. Everything." She said as he just nodded.

"Thank you." He said quietly. It was a reminder that she was always there for him when he needed her, and he was always there for her too. He felt like nothing had changed between them, and the feelings were still most definitely there, she was still the most beautiful woman ever to him, and he knew that it was bothering her a little that their feelings were there, especially when she constantly played with the wedding band on her finger whilst looking into his eyes, like nothing had ever changed.

* * *

" _Hey." AJ smiled, stepping up onto the bleachers all the way to the top where she saw Punk sitting._

" _Hey." Punk nodded._

" _What are you doing here?" She asked him, taking her bag from around her body and sitting down beside him._

" _Waiting for his stupid ass to get done training so we can split. I got a free period after lunch." He said as AJ looked out onto the field where Dean was at, on the football team. Not because he was a stud or a popular guy like most of them, he was just really good at it._

" _So if you got a free period after lunch, where are you supposed to be right now?" AJ asked him._

" _History." Punk shrugged, "I don't need history." He said as AJ just nodded, "What are you doing out here?" He asked._

" _Well, this is really my free period." AJ said, "And I like the fresh air." She nodded to him, "New foster family again?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded._

" _Just a dad." Punk said, "We uh… we don't get along. At all." Punk said as AJ frowned._

" _My mom is away all weekend. She's visiting my aunt in Florida. She's leaving me alone so… you guys can come stay the full weekend if you want to." She smiled to him as he nodded immediately._

" _Yeah, right on." Punk nodded, "He'll be thrilled about that." He nodded over to Dean who had just speared someone to the ground, causing Punk to laugh to himself._

" _You uh… you've got…" She pointed to his bandana as Punk turned to her, "It's just a bit of hair sticking out." She said, tucking it in as he adjusted it properly, "Your roots need done."_

" _Tell me about it." Punk scoffed, watching her as she took out her book along with a brownie from her bag, "Do you just have an endless supply of brownies in your bag?" He laughed a little._

" _Yeah, do you want one?" AJ smiled to him._

" _Go on." Punk nodded as AJ took one out and handed it to him._

" _So what's wrong with this foster father then?" AJ asked him._

" _He drinks." Punk nodded, "Isn't exactly friendly." He shook his head._

" _Why would his name be down on the system then if he doesn't want to take kids in?" AJ asked, shaking her head._

" _I don't know." Punk shrugged, "I'm thinking I just get myself put in juvie again so we can get moved onto the next family." He nodded._

" _No, don't be ridiculous." AJ said, "It's not gonna be long until you don't get convicted as a minor, so… just get out of the habit." She told him, "Whenever my mom isn't in you guys can come over. You know that." She said._

" _Yeah, thanks." Punk smiled, "You've been good to us." He nodded._

" _Well you're my best friends." AJ shrugged, "You'd do the same for me." She nodded to him, turning around and looking at him as he looked back and nodded. It was rare that they were ever alone just the two of them, but when they were it wasn't like two best friends talking. She was attracted to him and she was doing all she could to stop herself, but she couldn't help it._

" _Yeah, we would." Punk smiled to her, "So what's this book about?" He asked her, noticing she was reading yet another book, no doubt finished the one she had just started yesterday._

 _She then sat and explained to him about the book she was now reading as he took interest in it. Whether he was faking it or not, he always showed her a great deal of attention and for someone who was used to it, she enjoyed it, especially from him. She knew she was younger than him, but not by much. She just didn't want anything to change between them, but it was safe to say, the feelings were there._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them.**


	6. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

* * *

" _So what's your mom visiting your aunt for?" Dean asked, sitting at the kitchen table in AJ's house whilst Punk was upstairs in the shower, seeing as their foster father didn't have hot water running in the house they were in._

" _Ugh my aunt Lorena has money problems. She always has done." AJ said, sitting at the table peeling an orange, "She's actually closer to my age than my mom's age." She admitted truthfully, "Mom tries her best to look out for her." She nodded._

" _Where's your dad?" Dean asked pretty forwardly as AJ looked up at him. They knew that AJ's father wasn't in the picture, just like their own. They knew a lot about her family, but not every detail._

" _You tell me." AJ smiled to him as Dean nodded, "I don't know him. Left when I was two. Mom said he was useless anyway. She doesn't have a lot of good things to say about him." AJ said as Dean nodded._

" _Yeah, our mom didn't have much to say about our dad either." Dean shook his head, "Bad man as far as we know." Dean nodded._

" _Better off without them." AJ smiled to him, "Mom was actually going to move back to Puerto Rico with me but when she got offered the job here in Chicago, she thought it'd be better and less hassle." She nodded._

" _How could you have lived in Puerto Rico? Don't they speak-"_

" _Spanish?" AJ laughed a little, "I know Spanish."_

" _Like you speak it?" Dean asked her as AJ nodded, "Say something to me in Spanish." Dean smiled as AJ rolled her eyes._

" _Hijo de las mil putas." AJ nodded to him as Dean raised his eyebrows, shocked at this revelation._

" _And you know what that means? You can really have a conversation with someone in Spanish?" He asked._

" _That means son of a thousand whores." AJ said as Dean raised a brow, "When we first came to the states, mom used to always say it to anyone who pissed her off, males normally, I picked it up and it was the first thing I learned to say." She nodded as Dean laughed a little._

" _Why am I not surprised?" Dean asked as AJ shrugged, "But you actually know Spanish? Like if a Spanish person walked in here right now and talked in Spanish you'd be able to talk back with them?"_

" _Yeah." AJ laughed, finding it amusing how fascinated he was._

" _Can you teach me?" Dean asked her curiously as AJ laughed, "Is that why you got to skip Spanish class at school?"_

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "I can teach you some, I can't promise you'll pick it all up in one sitting." She laughed a little._

" _AJ!" Punk yelled from upstairs._

" _He's probably broke your shower." Dean rolled his eyes as AJ got up and headed to the bottom of the stairs._

" _What?" AJ called back up._

" _Uh… how'd you turn the shower off? I think it's stuck." Punk said as AJ rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, walking around the bend and into the bathroom where he was standing with just a towel around his waist. She really wished he had some clothes on at least. She felt her insides tightening watching the little beads of water run down his chest and arms._

" _You just turn it." AJ shook her head, leaning into the shower, getting soaked in the process as she pushed the turner back in and turned it around._

" _Ah you push it in first." Punk noticed, "I was just trying to turn it." He said as AJ just nodded._

" _We're gonna order food soon so… hurry up." AJ said, trying to avoid looking at him. Everything at the minute had seemed to be a constant reminder of how much she was really starting to like him in a completely different way. The action was there, physically and mentally. She cared about him. She liked being around him. She knew these feelings weren't just a phase, and she was starting to find it hard, and she couldn't help wonder if he felt the same as sometimes she felt him staring too, which made her less scared._

" _I'll be down just now." He nodded to her, closing the bathroom door back over as she headed back downstairs, shaking her head._

* * *

 _Later that night once the trio had ordered some food and simply chilled out playing some games and watching TV, Dean of course was the first to fall asleep again flat out on the couch whilst this time AJ and Punk were sat over on the other couch._

" _Stop hogging the popcorn." AJ said, taking the bowl from Punk back into the basket of her legs after he'd sat with it for more than half an hour, almost finishing the full bowl without her having any._

" _I don't get this film." Punk said, stretching his hand back into the bowl and taking a handful of popcorn, "The car kills people?"_

" _I believe you should call her Christine." AJ said, "That's her name."_

" _How does she kill them, though?" Punk asked._

" _If you shut up and watched you'd see instead of asking so many questions." AJ shook her head as Punk just laughed and nodded._

" _Mom really is inside your body. I don't care what you say." He said as AJ smiled to him. She'd been in Chicago for over a year and practically had been best friends with the both of them for that same amount of time, but she knew there was always something different with her and Punk. Something more deep and personal. They seemed to get one another, and not that she was saying that she and Dean didn't get one another, but it seemed a lot deeper between her and Punk._

" _So… I know you didn't go to last years because you were new but… are you going to formal?" He asked her._

" _I'm trying to watch this." She nudged him as Punk paused the TV and she looked up at him._

" _No. I don't go to those things. You know I don't." She said._

" _I saw you chatting with Freddie Thompson in the cafeteria line yesterday." Punk said, "Looked like he was cracking some pretty funny jokes." He nodded as AJ just shook her head._

" _Are you stalking me, Phil?" AJ teased a little as he just shook his head, "He just spoke to me about homework, that was all."_

" _I'd stay away from him." Punk nodded, "Heard a lot of stories about him."_

" _Oh, you've heard?" AJ smiled a little as he nodded._

" _From Dean. He's on the football team with them." Punk said as AJ nodded._

" _What do you care if he was talking to me anyway?" AJ laughed a little._

" _Well, I look out for you like you look out for me." He shrugged._

" _Well thanks but… I can make judgements on my own." She nodded._

" _Did you have a boyfriend in New Jersey?" He asked her as she looked up at him._

" _No." AJ shook her head, "Why the sudden interest?" She laughed a little, not understanding why he was asking her so much, but yet again, it felt like she could talk to him about that sort of stuff._

" _I'm just asking." Punk shrugged, "You should go to your formal." He nodded._

" _You wanna know the truth?" AJ asked him, leaning her head back on the couch as he nodded, "My mom doesn't let me go to… any things like that." She said, "She's paranoid that I will end up… getting drunk, having sex, ruining my life away." She nodded, "So she doesn't let me go."_

" _You're almost eighteen." Punk said, "She can't tell you what to do." He laughed a little as she just shook her head._

" _You don't know what she's like." AJ said quietly as Punk watched her._

" _Is that what you'd do? If you went?" He asked her._

" _What?" AJ asked._

" _Get drunk, have sex, ruin your life?" He screwed his face up a little._

" _No." AJ said, "The most I would do is find a quiet corner to sit and watch all the people I hate and despite on the daily act like idiots." She said, "That seems more realistic."_

" _She can't keep you a prisoner for your entire life? You're gonna have to go out and experience things for yourself. It's how you learn, right?" He said as AJ nodded._

" _Try telling her that." AJ said, "She's very programed into how I'm gonna live my life. She wants me to be a doctor, find a guy in that field of work. She always says, Chiquita you're too good for average." She said in a Spanish accent as Punk laughed a little._

" _Maybe I agree with her there." Punk nodded as she looked up at him, into those mysterious, wonderful eyes. She felt like she could really talk to him and not feel worried or embarrassed, "So you've never… you've never been with anyone? Not even a kiss?" He asked her. He had been under the impression that she maybe had her first boyfriend back in New jersey before she moved. He didn't take her for having five different relationships or anything like that, but she was a beautiful girl, and she had a beautiful personality to go along with it. He wondered if she knew that._

" _Not even a kiss." AJ repeated and nodded as he looked at her, leaning forward as she watched him nervously, knowing what he was going in for, breathing erratically as she felt his lips press against hers. It was like it happened in slow motion. There was no warning, but she didn't care, she wanted it, she wanted to kiss him, and things just felt right._

 _He placed his hand on her cheek, deepening the kiss as she felt his tongue touch hers. She felt mildly clueless about the full thing until suddenly they found a relaxed rhythm, and she let him in to deepen the kiss, their lips catching off of each other as she had butterflies tingle through her stomach. She knew this was the exact reason why she didn't look at him the same way she did with Dean. There was more there for both of them, and it felt like a relief to finally act on it._

 _She enjoyed staying the way they were, now leaning a little more forward whilst cupping his cheeks, but they suddenly had to break apart when they heard Dean move around on the couch. For a minute they'd almost forgot where they were. She felt her head in the clouds, and she knew that if it wasn't meant to be, that it would have felt wrong and they would have broken apart the second their lips met, but that was just it… it did felt right. It felt safe and right for both of them, and they were slowly becoming each other's comfort._

" _What are you guys watching?" Dean grumbled with his eyes barely opened as he looked over at the TV, lying on his stomach._

" _Uh…" Punk cleared his throat as AJ shuffled away a little, "Christine. The killing car."_

" _You're both losers." Dean grumbled, turning back around to go back to sleep as AJ just turned to Punk and gulped. They both knew that there was something definitely between them, and that was always a scary thing, especially since she'd never even had any relationship. She was still pretty young, and so was he. But she was sure of how she felt about him, and so was he._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! More to come.**


	7. Mixed Signals

**Mixed Signals**

* * *

"Hi, I'm April Mendez." AJ smiled pleasantly, shaking a woman's hand after being let into her house, "I just… I want to say I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your daughter." AJ nodded. She knew there was a certain way to go about this, which is why she told Dean to stay back at the hotel whilst she spoke to one of the victims mother's. She didn't know if that would give her any hints or breakthroughs regarding Punk, but it certainly might have given her bearings as to why it was her daughter and another girl who were both taken and killed. Of course it was all a very hard subject.

"Please sit down." The woman, Andrea said as AJ smiled and took a seat on the couch, "I won't lie, when you called and you said you were the offences attorney, I was ready to pull the phone out of the socket." She said as AJ nodded, "But… you want answers just like everyone else does, and you're entitled to it." She nodded, a permanent box of tissues sitting beside her, "I just wish I was given the proper time to grieve now."

"I promise you, I won't take up much of your time." AJ nodded, "I just wanted to know about Ava. Her whereabouts before she'd gone missing, anything strange that you noticed about her, the people she was hanging around with… I know she was only eighteen but… that's normally age which kids hide a lot from their mother's."

"She was a normal kid." Andrea nodded, "She went to school, she had her friends, she even started working in a pet shop just down the road." She smiled to herself, "She said she wanted her own money. She was independent like that." She nodded as AJ smiled, "There was no change in her mood, or her attitude." She shook her head as AJ nodded.

"And the other girl who was killed, that was her best friend… so assuming they were both out together when they went missing or… they were taken?" AJ asked as Andrea nodded, wiping her tears.

"Yeah, that seems to be what happened." Andrea nodded, "The thing that confuses me is that… they had to have gone missing during the day because that's when Ava stopped answering my texts. And she always replied to me right away. Always. Her phone was glued to her hand." She laughed to herself.

"So you think maybe that Ava and her friend… they maybe walked into a trap of some sort? Thought thye were meeting someone that they thought they knew and it… it didn't turn out that way?" AJ asked her.

"I don't know what I think. There are many stories going around. In the papers, all over the news. People making up what happened to them… Some say they were raped, some say they were burned to death, some say they were cut up into pieces." Andrea shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead to cover her eyes as AJ sighed, "That's my daughter." She sobbed.

"I am so sorry." AJ sighed, "I know that doesn't mean anything to you, but I am." AJ said as Andrea tried to get herself together, "But I know that my client isn't guilty, and I don't want another innocent life to be killed." She said, "He did not touch your daughter."

"Then how come the blood was on his pants in his hotel room? That doesn't just appear." Andrea said, "You should be ashamed of yourself for… for representing such a monster." She shook her head as AJ sighed.

"He's being set up." AJ said, "We don't know how yet, but… he is not a killer. Wouldn't you want to find out who it really was? Instead of worrying that they have the wrong person?" She asked.

"I don't think they have the wrong person." Andrea said, "I think he's pleading ignorance and he's mentally insane." She said as AJ's nose twitched, "He'll get what he deserves." She said, wiping her tears with a tissue.

"I know it's probably a good peace of mind to have someone locked up for it, but… they have the wrong man. My client is innocent. I will prove it, I just wanted to know if… maybe you knew something you were holding back from the cops, or something that you noticed about Ava." She said as Andrea just shook her head.

"No, I know nothing." Andrea said, "She left the house to go out with her best friend Elizabeth, she stopped texting me around noon time, she was then missing for three days, and then her body was found." She said, "That's what I know." Andrea said as AJ just nodded and sighed.

"Ok." AJ said, standing up from the couch, "Again, I am… I am so sorry for your loss." She said as Andrea just nodded, "Thank you for agreeing to talk to me. I'll just show myself out." She said as Andrea nodded, grabbing another tissue as AJ left the house with the exact same thing she came with. Nothing.

* * *

"So she didn't say anything?" Dean asked, laying on AJ's hotel bed whilst AJ took her coat off and nodded.

"She doesn't know anything. I didn't expect her to. I thought maybe… she'd have something to say about Ava's friends, where she went, how she was before the murder but… she seemed like a pretty normal girl with good friends and… a good life." AJ sighed to herself, sitting down by the table as Dean looked over, "She thinks Phil did it like everyone else." She nodded.

"There's a surprise." Dean shook his head.

"She just wants someone to blame I think." AJ said, "She was emotional."

"Well, I assumed she'd be." Dean sighed, "So… we still have nothing?" Dean asked.

"Well we have the CCTV footage problem. If we can get another little breakthrough on that, it could be worth bringing up. I think we have to find out who was in the hotel that day, who could have gone into the back and got access to the cameras to delete the frame and temporarily erase the first frame of Phil getting bumped into." AJ nodded, "And I'm gonna call the number Pearce and Kane gave me for the guy who set them up with the job over here. Lorenzo Danes his name is. You know him?" AJ asked Dean.

"Never heard of the guy." Dean said cluelessly as AJ just nodded.

"Right now I need a coffee and a plan." AJ sighed.

"You're an organized worker." Dean nodded.

"I hate mess." AJ reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember." Dean said as AJ's phone began to ring from over on the desk table. She got up and walked over to it.

"It's Ben. Shh." She put her hand up to him as Dean just laughed and nodded, "Hey." AJ answered chirpily as Dean rolled his eyes a little, "I'm good. How are you?" She asked him, taking the phone call into the bathroom as Dean watched and listened. He for one didn't think it was all very legit that she was married. He knew she wasn't stupid to just settle for anyone to make herself look less alone, she had more pride than that, so he knew there was obviously some sort of love between them… but it just wouldn't compare, he knew it, and she knew it too. Which was sad in a way.

* * *

" _Why did you do that?" AJ asked, the next morning walking into the kitchen where Punk was sitting having breakfast. Dean had gone out to the store for some things they needed and to no doubt ask someone to buy him cigarettes._

 _They never got the chance to talk about what had happened the previous night, but AJ wasn't holding back._

" _Do what?" Punk asked her._

" _Kiss me." AJ said, "You shouldn't have done that."_

" _In a way, I was actually helping you out, so that if someone comes along that you really like… you won't have to worry about if you did it right or not." He nodded to her, trying to hide the fact that he kissed her for the pure reason that he wanted to, and he didn't regret it._

" _Cut the crap, Phil." AJ shook her head and folded her arms as he looked up at her._

" _You kissed back." Punk shrugged as AJ just looked at him._

" _Well I didn't wanna be rude, did I?" She covered._

" _Bullshit." Punk smiled a little as AJ looked down at the ground, "I was just trying to help you out. Give you a little experience." He shrugged as AJ looked across at him. She was starting to feel like he really had just kissed her because he felt sorry for her, and not because he liked her the same way she felt._

" _So that was it?" AJ asked him as he looked up at her. He felt too embarrassed to tell her that he kissed her because he liked her, because he didn't really know how she felt. Although he saw her staring from time to time, and he knew that she felt what he felt was going on between them, he didn't know if it was something she'd even want to entertain, so he didn't want to put himself through the embarrassment._

" _Yeah." Punk shrugged as AJ just nodded to herself. Neither had the guts to say about what an amazing kiss it was, and had Dean not woke up, it probably would have continued on. They both wanted it to continue on. It was just a shame neither of them could find it in them to tell one another._

" _Uh… Where is Dean?" AJ asked, running her hand through her hair, staring to feel nervous about the fact that the feelings she had might not have been mutual, and she might have just been a stupid little girl with a crush on a boy who didn't think twice about her._

" _Store." Punk nodded, looking up at her and noticing how flustered and anxious she looked, "He said he'd buy some food in, cigarettes probably." He shook his head as AJ just nodded._

" _I'm gonna go do homework." AJ pointed back._

" _It's Saturday." Punk made a face._

" _Yeah, so what?" AJ shrugged, "We're not all lazy like you." She said._

" _That's true." Punk nodded, watching her as she walked away, his smile fading as he sighed to himself and placed his hand on his forehead. He didn't want to act like everything was a joke. He wanted to tell her that he kissed her because he liked her, not because he just felt like it or he was trying to do her a favour. He didn't want her to think of him like that._

 _The feelings had been there for long enough and there was only so much he could hide before it got in the way, and he had a hunch she felt the same, she was just too reserved to tell him. He saw the hurt look on her face when he said he had only kissed her to cancel out a dreaded first kiss with someone else._

 _He shook his head and got up from the kitchen table, walking out the hallway and heading upstairs where she had gone, heading through to her room as she turned around._

" _What?" AJ shook her head, watching as he walked towards her, grabbing her face and pressing his lips back against hers as she stumbled back a little with shock. She thought she would only have last night to think about after thinking he really wasn't interested in her at all, but obviously it was just a big act._

 _She let the kiss deepen, running her hands through his streaky hair as he grabbed a hold of her waist. There was more force in the kiss than the previous night, with more feelings showing that this was what they both wanted, and suddenly kissing him had become her favourite thing ever._

" _W-What are you doing?" AJ asked, once pulling back, confused with the mixed signals._

" _Maybe I lied." He told her, "Maybe I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you." He nodded as she smiled at him. Her smile was even better up close and personal._

" _I was hoping you would say that." AJ smiled quietly as he nodded, leaning back down and kissing her again. Everything just felt right with each other suddenly._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	8. Happy Eighteenth

**Happy Eighteenth**

* * *

 _"So… you guys are dating now?" Dean asked, walking to school with Punk a few weeks later. After AJ and Punk had became comfortable with stealing kisses from one another, they slipped up one night when Dean saw them and all hell broke loose. At first he was shocked, then he was confused, then he was angry, and then he… almost felt like he saw it coming._

" _Yeah." Punk nodded, grabbing the cigarette from him and throwing it onto the road, "You already had one an hour ago."_

" _That was my last one, idiot." Dean shoved him over._

" _If mom knew I was letting you smoke any she'd kill both of us. You gotta cut down." Punk told him._

" _Whatever." Dean grumbled, "So… you and AJ… you always liked her like that?" Dean asked him._

" _Yeah. I never saw her as a sister the way you do." Punk shook his head, "Sure she's still my best friend, I think that helps actually, being friends first." He nodded._

" _You really like her?" Dean noticed as Punk nodded, "I didn't but I kinda did see it coming. I caught you checking her out a lot but I thought you were just being you, and… she does act differently with you and than she does with me."_

" _So it's true, I am the better looking brother." Punk smirked as Dean rolled his eyes._

" _I'm sure that's what it is." Dean said, "Have you… you know…" Dean nodded as Punk turned to him._

" _No." Punk shook his head._

" _You guys are gonna be spending more time alone together and where does that leave me?" Dean asked as Punk turned to him._

" _Don't be a baby." Punk scoffed, "We'll make time for you. You can always third wheel."_

" _Oh, yeah. Sounds great." Dean nodded, "So have you been on dates?" He asked, trying to get up to speed with the now relationship status of Punk and AJ._

" _Yeah, a few. Just the movies, burgers, she… she doesn't want her mom to know so that's why she has to come to ours with daddy Warbucks." He rolled his eyes, referring to their new foster father, being moved on to a different home yet again. Their current foster father was barely in the house. He worked long hours almost every day, which was good for Dean and Punk since they had more freedom, but… it was like they were just staying at a hotel. The man didn't even talk to them._

" _What is her mom's problem? She seems strange." Dean shook his head._

" _I don't think they get along." Punk nodded, "I think she's suffocating her." He said._

" _AJ is almost eighteen. She's not eleven." Dean said._

" _Yeah, I know." Punk said, "As soon as I'm out of school I'm gonna get a job, get a place for us to stay so she can come around whenever." He nodded._

" _This is weird." Dean shook his head, still not getting used to it yet. Not that he was mad about it or that it was impossible for it to happen, it was just strange to get used to, "Who knew her type was ugly ass, blonde haired, dirty Punks." Dean shook his head, "I thought she'd set her bar high." He teased as Punk pushed him as he pushed back._

" _You just remember you're the third wheel now." Punk said as Dean just grumbled._

" _I don't think I'm gonna enjoy this set up." He said as Punk just shook his head._

" _Shut up." Punk pushed him into the school as Dean laughed to himself._

* * *

"What is AJ doing today?" Punk asked, sitting across from Dean in the closed visitation room.

"She's calling the guy that gave Kane and Pearce the job out here. To see if he knows anything or ask him about the work side of it." Dean nodded, "And we're gonna try and stick to finding out who was in the hotel and who erased the CCTV footage." He said.

"You guys aren't putting yourself in danger, are you?" Punk asked.

"No, AJ has a… well she has a distinct way of convincing people to talk to her." Dean said.

"No surprise there." Punk nodded, "And then what? What happens when you figure out who was tampering with the CCTV footage? You go track them down and get killed by this psychopath?" Punk asked him, "I wish you guys would just stay out of it."

"And let you die?" Dean gritted his teeth, "Shut the fuck up, ok? We're doing this." He warned as Punk just sighed and nodded, looking down as Dean watched him, "Do you remember AJ's eighteenth birthday?" He asked him as Punk looked up at him and raised a brow, "Well, the part where I was there, I don't need to know what happened after." He warned.

"What about it?" Punk asked.

"That bracelet you bought her… she still wears it." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"It was a cheap looking thing." He shrugged, "She loved it." He remembered and smiled to himself as Dean watched him.

"Better times, huh?" He smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk mumbled, "Much better."

* * *

" _It's beautiful, Phil. Oh my God." AJ smiled, wrapping the bracelet around her small wrist which had her name on it. Her eighteenth birthday hadn't been hugely celebrated like most people. She opened her presents from her mom in the morning, and was over at Punk and Dean's house where they lived with their new foster father, who was away for a few nights on a business trip. She told her mom she was visiting a girl friend, even though she didn't have any, just so she could get away with staying over at their place._

" _Do you really mean that? Or do you hate it?" He asked her nervously._

" _No, I love it." AJ gasped, "It's beautiful. Thank you." She said, leaning up and pecking him on the lips as he smiled to himself, "You guys got me too much." She shook her head. They were always good to her and although she only had the both of them, she felt loved and appreciated, especially now that her and Punk were being so open about their feelings with one another._

 _They hung out all three of them like they normally did, and Dean, being as discrete as a brick smashing through a window, decided he'd go out and let them have some of their own time._

" _Alright, I'm gonna go out and let you two do what you gotta do." Dean stood up from the sofa as Punk rolled his eyes and AJ looked up at Dean._

" _You don't have to go." AJ assured him. Her one request through dating Punk was that they never made Dean feel left out or on his own. She would have hated to make him feel like that._

" _It's ok, I don't mind." Dean assured them, "I might go check in with the boys from football." He shrugged._

" _You sure?" Punk asked him._

" _Yeah." Dean nodded, "But I will be back so… get a move on, yeah?" He said, grabbing his jacket as AJ just shook her head and smiled as Dean left the house._

" _Discrete is his middle name clearly." Punk shook his head, sitting on the couch next to AJ as she laughed a little. They'd not necessarily seen a huge drastic change in their relationship, they were still the best of friends, only with a little more kissing and touching going on, which AJ really enjoyed, "You wanna put on another movie?" Punk asked her as she turned to him._

" _I don't… I don't think I wanna watch a movie." She told him quietly, leaning her head back on the back of the couch as she looked into his eyes. She trusted him for this, and most importantly, she wanted it, maybe even more than him. She liked that it wasn't even on his agenda, and that he was willing to let her decide how fast or slow they were going to take things. She was aware that only one of them was a virgin, and it wasn't him._

" _Well… what do you want to do then?" Punk asked quietly, looking at her in her innocent brown eyes. They'd been dating for a few months and even though he didn't find it was possible, he felt closer to her than ever. The could always talk about anything before anyway, but now it just felt right to be so open and close, and the feelings were most definitely there._

" _I uh… I don't know." AJ whispered, "Not a movie, though." She shook her head, inching closer to his face before pressing her lips against his as he kissed back. With him, she felt like she could be herself, like she could be free and not have to worry about her mother dictating what she could and couldn't do. She felt safe with him, and like she could be who she really wanted to be, and not what her mother wanted her to be._

 _She knew this night was coming, and she wanted it. She'd been dreaming about it. She just hoped it would be as perfect as it was in her dreams._

 _She made her move, sitting up and putting her leg around him, straddling his hips and cupping his face whilst continuing to make out, feeling his hands on her hips and circulate down by her ass._

 _It was nice, and also a complete turn on for Punk to see her in this light, the way no one else saw her, and he wanted this just as much as she appeared to want it. This felt way more right than being friends and pretending that was all that would happen between them. This felt right, for both of them, almost like… nothing could ever feel as right as being with each other._

" _Take me upstairs." AJ whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth as he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I want to." She nodded._

 _He didn't have to be told twice, and picked her up, heading for the stairs and walking up them into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and walking over to the bed where he placed her down._

" _Just because… you don't have to-" He began but she stood up and pressed her lips back against his._

" _I want to." She assured him once pulling back, stepping back a little where the backs of her knees hit the end of the bed, pulling her t-shirt up over her head and placing it down on the floor as he watched. She then reached for his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and placing it on the floor, looking on at the few randomly placed tattoos on his upper body and smiling._

" _They're so ugly." She whispered as he laughed._

" _Give it time. I'm working on it." He said as she smiled, leaning up and kissing him again as this time, he lowered her down onto the centre of the bed, running his hands through her hair, trailing the kiss to her neck as she rolled her head back. It was all new feelings to her and they were pretty indescribable._

" _You're so beautiful." Punk whispered, taking a minute as he looked into her eyes as she looked up at him. She was glad that she was sharing this moment with someone she cared about… someone she… loved._

 _She kissed him on the lips again as he trailed the kiss back down her jaw and to her neck, leaving hot kisses all around the area as she moaned softly, smiling to himself, reaching his hand down and unbuttoning her jeans sliding them down as she helped him push them down to her ankles, kicking them off onto the floor as he cupped her neck and kissed her again, wandering his hands around her back as she sat up a little so he could unclasp her bra, which he did, pulling the straps down and throwing it onto the floor._

 _What he loved was that she looked comfortable. She didn't look nervous or scared, and that eased his own mind._

 _He smirked and kissed down to her breasts, taking each one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nipple whilst cupping the other one, switching around as he listened to her moaning lightly about him._

" _Phil." She whispered faintly under her breath, arching her back just a little as she felt her body tingling with the touch of his hands and mouth on her, feeling him kiss down her body, past her stomach and down to her panties._

 _Just because she was comfortable with him didn't mean she still wasn't nervous. She was afraid to disappoint him with being so inexperienced, but she knew he wasn't like that, he was patient and taking it one step at a time, which she appreciated._

 _She looked down, watching as he placed a kiss through her panties onto her intimate area, biting her lip and nodding as he then pulled them down her legs, tossing them onto the floor as he parted her legs._

 _Her body was beautiful. She was beautiful. He wanted her to know that._

 _He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against her folds, using his tongue to part them as she collapsed back down onto her back and groaned. She'd never felt anything like it. It was a pure rush of pressure, anticipation, pleasure and so many other wonderful sensations that she couldn't process._

" _Oh my God." AJ moaned as Punk smiled. He already loved to hear her moan._

" _You taste so good." Punk moaned, using his tongue on her, dwelling between her folds, flicking her clit teasingly and around the sensitive flesh as she writhed above him, moaning softly and whispering his name, "You like that?" He asked sensually as she nodded and gasped._

" _Please don't stop." AJ begged him as he smiled, closing his mouth back around her swollen folds, bringing his hand up and sliding a digit inside her as she moaned a little louder, "Shit." AJ gasped, feeling him hit her g-spot whilst continuing to use his tongue on her clit, her insides tightening with pleasure as she felt ready to burst, "That feels so good." She moaned out, placing her hands in her hair, gasping and moaning to herself as she took this moment for herself, letting him get her to where she wanted to go, feeling her peak rise and rise until she finally came, her progressive moans turning into one loud one as Punk smiled up at her._

" _Fuck." AJ gasped, her chest rising up and down, her body tingling with the feeling as her eyes fluttered opened and closed, eventually looking down at him as he was lapping up her release, feeling almost drugged as she watched him make his way back up her body, already lost in him and putting her entire being in his care, "I want to feel you inside me." She whispered in his ear as he smiled, looking down at her and pressing his lips back against hers as she tugged at the button on his jeans, pushing his jeans and boxers down as he helped her out and kicked them away, settling between her legs as AJ looked down and gulped, looking back up into his eyes and smiling._

" _It's ok." Punk nodded, caressing her face, "It's gonna feel good." He said as AJ nodded, watching as he leaned over her and opened up the bedside drawer, taking out a condom, ripping it open and sliding it on himself as AJ tensed a little, feeling the tip of him touch her entrance._

 _He pressed his lips against hers with each slight force he used to push inside her, until he broke the last barrier between them and she moaned so loud that their kiss broke apart and she clawed to his arms._

" _Oh my God." AJ moaned and gasped, feeling him buried deep inside her, feeling full and dying for him to move._

" _God, you feel amazing." He moaned, holding her chin as he looked down at her, "Fuck." He moaned, beginning to move in and out of her, watching her as she moaned so sexily, cupping her breasts and saying things in a language he didn't speak. Making her feel good was a natural high of his own mentally. He wanted to just watch her, all her facial expressions, her little jumps and jitters, her moans and whispers._

" _Phil." AJ moaned, feeling him continuously hit her g-spot, already feeling her pleasure build up as she rolled her head back. It was like nothing she had experienced before, and she couldn't ever imagine not having this sort of closeness and intimacy with him. It felt unbelievable, not just because it was her first time, but because it was with him._

* * *

 _The night went on and Punk made sure to make every second worth it. He brought her to a release on her back, used his mouth on her again, took her from behind which she requested whilst whispering in his ear, and finally, not being able to hold out much longer, he was on his back with her on top._

 _If there was thing that he learned was that she was wild and maybe even a little bit freaky. She was not afraid to tell him what she wanted, and in his opinion that was a good sign of trust, not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous and having her naked on top of him was a fine moment for him._

" _Fuck, I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned, moving her hips up and down on him whilst he had his hands on her hips, feeling her take him all the way in, losing his mind a little as well as her. She wasn't holding back at all._

 _Once she had found ease, it was almost like she was craving it, like it really was a drug. She loved the feeling of his body against hers, and that second before reaching her release, where he'd kiss her neck and watch her closely, that in itself caused her to lose her mind._

" _Yeah? Go on, baby." Punk grunted, "Fuck, yeah." He moaned, watching as her small hips really moved up and down on him fast, both of them craving that release as much as the other._

" _Fuck… right there." AJ moaned, massaging her clit whilst Punk took over and thrust up into her, thrusting so hard she collapsed over him, moaning his name in his ear as she eventually came, just as he did also._

" _Fuck, April." Punk moaned, gripping her hips tightly as he came, his length still inside her as she lay numb on top of him in a sweaty heap, turning her head around so she could look at him as he turned into her and smiled._

" _I love you." She said quietly, her breath still fast and uncontrolled as he looked into her eyes, her naked body against his as he nodded, swallowing to clear his dry throat._

" _I love you too." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back softly and tiredly._


	9. Careful

**Careful**

* * *

"I called the guy who set Pearce and Kane up with the job over here." AJ said, sitting across from Punk in the closed visitation room, "He gets his business proposals off of a Mexican drug Cartel, name is Alberto Del Rio. You know him?" AJ wondered as Punk shook his head.

"Never heard of the guy." Punk said, "This is how it went down, I was in my apartment watching the cubs game, sitting in darkness with the TV on mute so the land owner wouldn't think I was in, cause guess what? I didn't have money to pay rent." He said, "I get a call from Kane, he says they've got this job out here, good money, few weeks, could lead to other work too." Punk nodded, "So I took it, we flew out a few days later. That's how little I know of this job. And I didn't question it because… well why would I?" Punk asked her, "Please tell me you're not going to speak to this guy… Alberto." He shook his head.

"I am." AJ told him, "And me and Dean are going to the hotel you were in again today, try and narrow something down to who the hell was around the CCTV footage that week. Maybe we could still get something out of that." AJ said as Punk just nodded, "I know it's… it's not much but… it's little things… could promise a lot." She nodded to him. She just wanted to give him some hope. Even just a little bit. To keep him going. Seeing him this way really hurt her, more than she was letting on.

"Dean said you were still wearing it." Punk noticed the bracelet on her wrist as AJ looked down at it, quickly covering it with her coat sleeve as Punk turned to her, "I was convinced you hated it."

"Wouldn't still be wearing it, would I?" AJ asked him as he smiled and nodded.

"Guess not." He said, "How is Dean going? I uh… I don't like asking him, but… you know I'm worried about him." He nodded.

"I think he's more worried about you." AJ nodded, "He's ok. He's strong, you know. Like you." She said, "He's helping me. He's determined." She said.

"The kid has no one once I go." He said as AJ shook her head.

"You're not going anywhere." AJ demanded.

"Let's just…" He said loudly with frustration as AJ looked at him, "Let's just… be a tiny bit realistic here." He said, "If… when in three months, they inject me, electrocute me, whatever the fuck they're gonna do… you promise me one thing." He nodded.

"Phil, you're not-"

"You promise me you look out for him." Punk nodded, "I can't have my last thoughts, worrying that he's gonna be in trouble or… alone." Punk said.

"I will always look out for Dean, he's my best friend." AJ said, "But you aren't going anywhere?"

"You're his best friend? You've not saw him in years." Punk said, "I know me and you are different, you don't wanna see my face, that's fine, but… he was still your friend, you just left him too." Punk said, getting unnecessarily angry. Perhaps it was the isolation in the prison, the fact that he really just wanted to touch AJ, even just hold her hand, but there was a cage dividing them, or maybe it was that little thing about him being on death row, but something was starting to snap in him.

"Phil, I… I had to pursue my career. Part of it involves travelling. That's why we agreed to split up. It was causing too much fights and… we weren't like that." She said.

"Yeah, well when I die just keep your eye on him, alright?" Punk said bitterly as AJ looked across at him.

"You are not dying." AJ spat, "I will find something, even if it's just something small, anything that can give us… at least a little more time. I know three months feels like tomorrow to you, but that's a lot of time for me to get something." She said.

"And when you don't?"

"Do you underestimate me?" AJ asked him as Punk looked across at him.

"No, but-"

"Well then have some hope and trust me." AJ said as Punk just sighed, "We could find something today, I could find something in this drug cartel." AJ nodded, "We just need to make sure we're looking in the right places." She nodded.

"Just… don't put yourself in the centre of this. You don't know who is behind this." Punk said, "Whoever it is, they might want me dead, and if anyone is trying to stop that from happening, they might go after you." Punk said, "Be careful." He said.

"I'm always careful." She said.

* * *

" _How does it feel to have officially left school?" AJ smiled, lying in her bed with Punk a few months later after her eighteenth where Summer had eventually came and her boyfriend of almost half a year had left school._

" _Let's not pretend I ever really went anyway." Punk laughed a little, sitting up against the headboard with no shirt on, smiling down at AJ laying into his stomach, naked, as it seemed the only thing they done when they found themselves in a house on their own._

" _You did at the end." AJ said, "You got good grades." She nodded, "It'll help you get a job."_

" _Yeah, doing what?" Punk asked, "Fixing cars or something?"_

" _What's wrong with that?" AJ shrugged, "What do you want to be?" She asked him, looking up at him._

" _I don't know. I never really had a dream job." He shrugged, "I'll go where life takes me." He nodded, "I'll start applying for jobs, hopefully I can make enough to cover rent every month and we can get off the social system." He said, "And you can stay all the time." He nudged her with a smirk._

" _I like the sound of that." She smirked, leaning up, holding the sheets to her body as she pressed her lips against his, feeling him pull her over on top of him so she was straddling his hips, about to settle in round two when they heard the front door open and close._

" _Shit, that's my mom." AJ panicked, quickly getting off of him, getting off the bed and putting her clothes back on as Punk done the same, fixing the messy bed whilst AJ tried to flatten her hair down, being as quick as they could whilst her mother climbed the stairs._

" _Chiquita? I brought you home some cake from the bakery beside the-" AJ's mother, Jeanette said, pausing once walking into AJ's room, looking over at Punk who had just finished putting his t-shirt on, looking from him to AJ. She knew when her daughter was guilty and she could see the look on her eye._

" _We were just… school project." Punk smiled to Jeanette._

" _Mhm… and I thought April told me you'd left school now?" Jeanette asked as Punk gulped, "Which one are you?"_

" _Mom." AJ said._

" _I think you should leave, young man. Right now." Jeanette nodded as Punk groaned internally and nodded, turning to AJ, telepathically wishing her good luck as he grabbed his sweater and headed down the stairs, leaving the house._

" _Mom, he was just… keeping me company." AJ defended innocently, "And he was helping me with some studying." She nodded, watching her mother sit the cake box down. She wasn't due to be home for another few hours but had managed to finish her shift a little earlier for the day._

" _Open all your drawers right now." Jeanette folded her arms as AJ just shook her head._

" _No… mom, you're being ridiculous." AJ rolled her eyes nervously._

" _April Jeanette, you open your drawers right now. All of them." She said as AJ looked across at her and shook her head._

" _Fine." AJ nodded, opening the small amount of drawers in her room as her mother immediately went to the drawer by her bed, pulling it completely out and emptying it, "Mom!" AJ shrieked, watching as her mother relentlessly went through all of her things, searching the other drawers as she thankfully didn't come across what she was expecting to find, "Stop it, what are you doing?" AJ said, trying to pick up the clothes which she was rapidly pulling out._

" _Your bag… empty it." Jeanette said, trying to find her breath as she brushed her hair from her face, "Onto the bed." She nodded frantically as AJ looked on in horror._

" _Mom, what is wrong with you?" AJ shook her head._

" _Do it now. Empty it." She snapped her fingers as AJ gulped, grabbing her bag from in the corner, emptying it on the bed as her mother raked through her personal belongings, finally finding what she had been longing to find amongst the clutter, "You're having sex?" Jeanette glared at her, holding the box of birth control tablets up as AJ looked across at her, "With that boy?" She asked._

" _Mom, he's been my boyfriend for months." AJ said, "And wouldn't you rather I was being safe?" AJ shook her head. She couldn't exactly deny anything, her mother was definitely on to her, she just wished she didn't have to be so uptight in the first place._

" _I would rather you weren't sleeping with anyone, young lady!" Jeanette hissed, "You want to end up like me? Pregnant at eighteen with no support? No money? No nothing."_

" _That's not going to happen, mom. You're over exaggerating." She shook her head, "I'm eighteen, I can do what I want. I'm in a relationship." She said, "If you got to know Phil you'd know he's a good guy. He treats me well." She nodded._

" _I don't want to know him." Jeanette hissed, throwing down the pills, "That's the one in and out of juvie?"_

" _Not for a long time-"_

" _Well you certainly know how to pick them." Jeanette laughed._

" _He's my first boyfriend." AJ said, "I'm allowed to have a boyfriend, mom. I'm allowed to have sex, ok? Why are you being like this?"_

" _April you want to go to law school. That's more important than any boy… you shouldn't be letting him touch you." She shook her head with disgust._

" _I can do what I want." AJ spat, "You can't tell me what to do anymore, mom! Ok? I can make my own decisions, my own mistakes, and if this is one of them then I'll learn from it… but you don't control my life." She warned._

" _We need to change these sheets right now." Jeanette said in a panic, starting to strip AJ's bed sheets right now, "You won't be seeing that boy anymore. You shouldn't be having anyone touching you." She shook her head, peeling the sheets away as AJ placed her hand on her forehead._

" _You don't make that decision." AJ said, "He is my boyfriend and… and I'm allowed to have sex with my boyfriend." She said with anger, "Ok? If I want him to touch me then he can touch me." She said, starting to lose her own temper with her mother, "And if I wanna have sex with him? Then I'll have sex with him." She spat as Jeanette glared across at her, "You need to drop this right now." She warned._

 _She had always had a very complicated relationship with her mother, mostly because she never understood her mother's thought process and why she acted certain ways at different times. She had always been a little scared of her as a little girl, but not anymore. She was her own woman now._

" _Fine." Jeanette threw the sheets back down, "You wanna be a whore? Go on then." Jeanette spat as AJ gulped, watching as her mother left the room and slammed the door shut, trying to keep her tears at bay, only ever wanting support and advice from her mother, not anger and paranoia._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! More to come. Will AJ and Dean get a breakthrough? More on the flashbacks also.**


	10. Too Much

**Too Much**

* * *

"Hi, Laura. I'm working on the Phil Brooks case." AJ introduced herself to the duty manager in the hotel they were revisiting again, speaking to someone else instead of the manager they saw before.

"Oh, I thought that case had been cleared up." Laura said, a young woman around AJ's age, standing behind the reception desk as AJ and Dean stood across from her.

"Not quite." AJ said, "Who has the keys to the back room where the CCTV footage is kept?" She asked.

"Uh… just me." Laura smiled, "Why? What's going on with the footage?" She asked.

"There's some frames missing." Dean said, "Someone must have gotten in there and deleted them." He said.

"Sometimes the footage does cut out at certain points." Laura told them.

"Yeah, Bill told us that." AJ nodded, "But we just think it's a little coincidental." AJ said, "You're the only one who has keys to that room?" She asked as Laura nodded.

"Just me." Laura nodded, "If it helps I could give you a rundown of the hotels activities that week… you know, suppliers, engineers, to see if anyone like that was around?" Laura said, "We have a logbook, like a diary." She smiled as AJ raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"That would be great." AJ nodded, "Thank you." She smiled.

"I'll just be a minute." Laura excused herself and wandered away into the back as AJ turned to Dean.

"This could give us something." AJ nodded to Dean who nodded hopefully, waiting as Laura came back with a log book to mark in when they got different suppliers in and when they had different work done in the hotel.

"Ok, here we go." Laura said, flicking the pages back to the week which the bodies were found, "So… we had our suppliers in as usual but they don't ever come around here they drive around the back and drop off the boxes there." She said, looking through more, "Oh, we did have a technician in." She said, looking up at them both, "Our systems were down and I couldn't check anyone in so he came out and fixed it. He was probably in the back at one point." She nodded as AJ turned to Dean with hope.

"You got a name and a number?" Dean asked immediately, reckoning that could be the guy they were looking for.

"I do. I'll write it down." She said, grabbing a piece of paper and writing down the name and number for which belonged to the technician, "He was in an awful hurry to get out of the hotel too. That was the day that someone had stole something from the reception. I remember that now." She smiled as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"When this… technician was leaving, did he happen to have a drink in his hand? Coffee maybe?"

"You know, I think he did." Laura nodded, "Of course I wasn't paying much attention because I was busy trying to deal with the thief." She smiled a little, "I hope that helps you." She said, handing her over the name and number of the man who had came in to fix the systems.

"You're a star, Laura." AJ smiled, "Thank you." She nodded, leaving the reception area with Dean.

"So that's our guy?" Dean asked, "He messed with the footage, deleted the frame of him walking down the corridor to Punk's room, came back, finished up with whatever he was doing, deliberately bumped into Punk and set the footage so they got a shot of him wiping his jeans instead." Dean nodded.

"But that means the bloody pants were in the hotel room whilst Punk was in it too." AJ shook her head, "Where were the pants found?" She asked.

"Bathroom." Dean said.

"I'll need to check with Punk. Obviously he didn't even notice." AJ shook her head, "Ok, this is good. This is something." She nodded.

"Are you still gonna talk to that Alberto guy?" Dean asked her.

"Not just now. I think we should focus on this." She waved the piece of paper with the name and number on it, "See where it takes us." She said as Dean nodded.

"Seems promising." Dean sighed with a little relief.

"Yeah, hopefully." AJ nodded as they left the hotel.

* * *

" _She took them off you?" Punk asked as AJ nodded, sitting outside in a park bench whilst Dean was over by the van getting them drinks and snacks. AJ had to quickly tell Punk about what happened with her mom after he had left. She didn't want to say anything in front of Dean._

" _She must have come in during the night and took them." AJ said, "I'm fine for just now but in a few weeks I'll need to go to the doctors again for another prescription." She shook her head._

" _Why is she like that?" Punk shook his head._

" _I don't know." AJ sighed, "She's just so… strict. It's like she's trying to outdo her own mistakes through me." She nodded, "But we're careful, I thought that would mean something to her." She said, "I just can't keep up." She shook her head, running her hand over her face._

" _Hey." Punk said, stretching his hand over and taking hers in his, "It's alright. Don't bother about her. She… She clearly just wants to protect you, maybe a little too much." He nodded, "She'll probably forget about it soon." He said as she sighed._

" _Not my mom." AJ shook her head, "I just constantly walk on eggshells with her. All the time." She sighed, "It's never ending."_

" _You can stay at ours tonight if you want to." He said._

" _Now she knows I'm not going to stay with a girl friend, she probably won't let me out of the house. She'll know I'm going to see you." AJ said._

" _Well bullshit, who does she think she is?" He asked, getting a little angry, "You're eighteen, you can do what you want now." He reminded her as AJ just nodded, watching as Dean came back from the van with the drinks and some snacks._

" _That fucking line was ridiculous." Dean groaned, sitting back down beside Punk as AJ sat across, "What?" He sensed the atmosphere, opening the can of soda._

" _Nothing." AJ shook her head, "Just my mom being… crazy, I guess." She nodded._

" _So nothing new?" Dean said, "What this time?"_

" _She found out about me and Ape and she's not happy about it, let's just say." Punk said._

" _She'll get over it. No parent wants their daughter dating, especially when the boyfriend looks the way you do." Dean nodded to Punk._

" _And how do I look?" Punk asked._

" _Terrifying. Like a murderer." He teased as Punk just rolled his eyes, "Forget about her, AJ. She'll need to accept it at some point." He shrugged, "Have a churro." He pointed as AJ sighed and smiled. She could always count on them to be there for her and cheer her up._

* * *

"Ok, I got through to him." AJ nodded, walking back into the hotel room where Dean sat after she had just called the man who they had gotten the number from the hotel. The man who had access to the CCTV footage, the same man who 'accidentally' bumped into Punk on his way out.

"Yeah? Is he gonna meet us?" Dean asked

"Yeah, that's the way I went about it." AJ scoffed, "I told him I was Phil's attorney and he was just desperate to come see me." She said as Dean glared at her, "No, I said we needed him to fix the system in the real estate agents office across the road. When he comes we'll be waiting for him. You'll be there to make sure he doesn't run and I'll be there to make sure he talks." She said.

"What if we fall short?" Dean asked her.

"Well we possibly could." AJ said, "This guy could just be working for someone else. The mask behind the mask sort of thing." AJ nodded, "We just gotta make sure we get as much out of him as possible. If he was sent to delete those frames, who by, names, addresses. I'll record the whole thing too for evidence." AJ nodded.

"What if this is way bigger than the both of us?" Dean asked her as AJ looked at him.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Well, if we start peeling at a foundation, what if… behind it there's a ton of people behind it?" He asked, "What then?"

"If we get that close to who actually killed those girls, we go straight to the police, they will reassess and Phil will be exonerated." AJ said, "Why? What makes you think this is bigger than we think?"

"Well it just seems like a lot of thought has gone into it." Dean said, "Getting Phil out here so he was in a state which still allows the death penalty." Making sure the crime committed was brutal enough, planting the evidence, erasing the evidence, making it look like… it was impossible for it to be anyone else other than Phil. That's scary to think who could be behind that. And we're probably poking around where we're not wanted." Dean said.

"Well I'm not gonna stop until I prove he's innocent." AJ said.

"Me neither." Dean said, "I just think we should be as discrete as possible."

"Yeah, of course." AJ nodded, listening as there was a sudden knock at the door, "Did you order room service?" She asked him as he sat on the end of the bed.

"No." Dean shook his head with confusion as AJ walked across to the door, opening it up and gulping.

"Ben?" AJ shook her head, looking on at her husband standing with a suitcase.

* * *

" _Mmm… right there." AJ moaned with a smile, laying on her back naked whilst Punk was settled between her legs, thrusting into her, every now and then leaning down to kiss her neck, knowing how much she loved it, knowing everything she loved._

" _Yeah, you like that?" Punk whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as she moaned her head back._

" _Yes, harder…" AJ moaned as Punk thrust into her harder, feeling him completely fill her, continuously hitting her g-spot as she immediately tangled her hand down and massaged her clit, the combination being enough to give her another release, "Fuck!" AJ moaned, gripping his arms, arching her back and rolling her head back as Punk watched her with a smile, feeling his own release reach it's peak._

" _Fuck." Punk grunted under his breath, his thrusts becoming slow and steady as he spilled himself inside her, collapsing over her as she smiled. There was no better feeling. Being together was like being in their own little bubble, quite literally now that Punk and Dean had their own apartment now._

 _It was a few months later and after Punk secured a job in a garage like he suspected he would, he managed to secure enough for a deposit on an apartment, and was making enough money to support the apartments rent, bills and whatever they needed such as groceries._

 _It meant AJ was spending less time at her own house and more time with Punk in the apartment, and she was beyond caring what her mother thought about that. Punk and Dean were just glad they didn't have to see another new foster family again._

" _You might need to change these sheets." AJ whispered as he collapsed down beside her, feeling her curve into him, resting her body on top of his, "I made a mess." She smirked quietly, tangling her leg over his. She felt at her most happiest with him like this, she felt safe and loved, and their relationship had been blooming for almost a year now, and it had never been better._

" _I like when you make a mess." Punk grinned, cupping her face, pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back softly. He felt as her hand roamed down his chest, touching his length as she stroked it up and down which caused him to laugh._

" _So you're not satisfied?" He asked her._

" _Oh, I am. I just want it again." She smirked, kissing the corner of his mouth just as the bedroom door was slammed open, causing AJ immediately to roll back over, grabbing the sheets to her body as Punk sat up and looked at the door where Dean stood with his duvet wrapped around him, only his face visible amongst it._

" _What the fuck? Get out!" Punk shook his head as AJ placed her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing._

" _If I hear any more from you two tonight…" Dean warned, "I will behead you both." He said, "You have school in the morning." Dean looked at AJ, "Please behave." He told them as Punk and AJ looked at him, "Go to sleep. Everyone… everyone hush." He nodded, "Alright?"_

" _Alright. Get out." Punk said as Dean left the room, closing the door over and walking back across to his bedroom._

" _Was he high?" AJ laughed to herself._

" _Looked like it." Punk shook his head as AJ just smiled and turned back into him._

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

" _When will she wake up?" Punk asked, sitting by a hospital bed whilst Dean stood on the opposite side._

" _Soon hopefully. She'll be tired, groggy… might take her some time to come around. When she does she'll… she'll be assessed by a psychologist." The doctor said as Punk nodded and sighed, taking a hold of AJ's hand as he looked down at her lying on the hospital bed, so small and vulnerable, hooked to the machinery._

" _So the pills are out of her system?" Dean asked the doctor._

" _Yeah." The doctor nodded, "We assume like you told us, she threw most of them up with your assistance." He nodded to Punk, "But… we still had to rush her here to make sure everything was flushed out. The IV drip will help with that." He nodded, "Are you her… only family?" He asked as Punk turned to Dean._

" _Yeah, we are." Dean nodded as the doctor just smiled._

" _Ok. She'll wake soon. If you need anything I'll be down the hall." He told them, leaving the room as Punk sighed, running one hand through his hair whilst the other held onto AJ's hand. He'd never been so scared in his entire life. He thought he had lost her for a second._

" _Why'd she do this?" Dean sighed, taking a seat at the opposite side of the bed as Punk just shook his head._

" _I-I don't know." Punk shook his head. That was the most worrying thing. He though that if his girlfriend was suicidal, he would have noticed at some point. It had all happened so fast._

" _She's not like that." Dean sighed, "She doesn't just… give up." He shook his head, "Maybe it was the stress of applying for those law schools." He said as Punk just shook his head._

" _She's been fine." Punk sighed, not understanding why he had come home to his girlfriend lying on the bathroom floor next to an empty box of pills, "In fact she's been more than fine. She was buzzing the other night." He laughed to himself, looking on at AJ and sighing. He felt helpless and annoyed at himself for not spotting anything different with AJ, but it was hard to. She had her ups and downs, but he didn't ever think it was leading towards suicide. He felt like an idiot for not noticing and reaching out to her sooner._

" _You can't blame yourself." Dean said, already knowing that's what his brother was doing, "We couldn't have known. She showed no signs-"_

" _Does anyone show signs before they try to kill themselves?" Punk thought to himself, "What if she's unhappy?" Punk asked. There was so much going through his head._

" _Look, man. We won't know nothing until she wakes up. Main thing is she's fine. She's safe. If you didn't find her when you did, could have been a whole different story." He said, "You saved her, alright? So don't be blaming yourself." He shook his head as Punk just sighed, "We'll be here when she wakes up."_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! More details to come!**


	11. To Be Loved

**To Be Loved**

* * *

" _Hey." Punk smiled softly, watching as AJ began to open her eyes finally in the hospital, "Hey, how you feeling?" He asked her, holding her hand tightly as he watched her look around the room, looking back to him as she recalled what had happened, why she was in the hospital, and she tried so desperately not to burst into tears._

" _How you feeling?" Dean asked as AJ turned to him, "We're right here with you, ok?" He nodded as she nodded along with him, turning back to Punk, remembering what had happened in phases. She remembered the harsh headache, the feeling of carrying a thousand people on her back, like there was a dark cloud over her, and she just couldn't do it anymore. At that moment in time, she wanted to die, and not because she wasn't happy with her life with Punk and with Dean, she just couldn't describe why, she didn't really understand herself. Over the course of the few months, she'd feel exceptionally great, optimistic, positive, and then it would just change to something much duller. She had gotten good at hiding it from Punk and Dean, but it had all built up to this, and now she didn't know what to say or what to think._

" _You uh… you remember what happened?" Punk asked her as she nodded, still coming around from her sleep, "Well, you're ok now." He assured her, "But… the doctor is gonna want you to talk to some people." He nodded as AJ just sighed._

" _We didn't call your mom." Dean said, "We figured you wouldn't want her here." He said._

" _No, I don't." AJ said. She'd had a huge fall out with her mother a few months back, which resulted in her permanently living with Punk and Dean in their apartment and no longer speaking to her mother. The words that were exchanged were vicious, toxic, and she just couldn't live there anymore. It had gotten bad._

" _I'll go back to the apartment and get you some clothes if you want." Dean nodded, more so trying to give AJ and Punk some time on their own, "Do you want anything else in?" He asked her._

" _My book." AJ nodded as Punk smiled. It was a little glimmer of hope that she was still in there._

" _Ok." Dean smiled, rubbing her hand and getting up from the chair to leave the room and head back to the apartment._

" _April, I was so scared." Punk shook his head, looking on at AJ once Dean had left the room, "I thought I'd lost you." He sighed, still feeling that horrible anxious, worried feeling inside him, even though he knew she was ok._

" _You could have." AJ said, faced with the reality of what she had actually tried to do. In her moment of deep, dark depression, she just wanted to end it all, and now seeing his face, it made her upset that her feelings were so bad that she risked never seeing him again, and ending her life so young. She was upset and for the first time, worried about herself._

" _Are you unhappy? Is there something that… that pushed you to do this?" Punk asked her, "Someone?" He wondered, just trying his best to understand._

" _N-No… I just…" AJ placed her hand on her forehead and sighed._

" _April." AJ's doctor smiled softly as he walked into the room, "How are we doing?" The doctor, Jeff asked, standing at the bottom of the bed._

 _AJ just nodded in response because she couldn't think of a word to describe how she was actually doing. She thought this whole situation was pretty self-explanatory of how she was feeling, "Tired?" Jeff asked her._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded quietly as Punk sighed._

" _Ok." Jeff nodded, "I'll give you a few hours to come around, get you something to eat and drink if you feel like it… then you'll be given a psych evaluation, April." He said as AJ just nodded, not surprised at all, "It's best if April does this alone." He nodded to Punk._

" _Yeah, sure." Punk understood._

" _The most important thing right now, April. Is that you're here with us." He nodded, "I know maybe that wasn't your intention, but… now we can give you help that you need." He assured her as AJ just nodded, "You're not alone." He nodded as she just forced a smile and nodded, watching as he left the room as her smile faded. She supposed that was part of the problem. She had been good at putting a smile on her face, especially with Punk and Dean, which is why they probably didn't notice anything. She thought she could handle it on her own, that the feelings of overwhelming highs and lows would go away, but they were only getting worse, to the point where this was where she now was._

" _I'm right here." Punk nodded, leaning forward and kissing her head as she closed her eyes and sighed, gripping his hand tightly, never wanting to let go._

* * *

"Ben, what are you doing here?" AJ shook her head, watching as her husband walked into the hotel room as Dean stood up from the bed and folded his arms.

"You should read the papers." Ben said, "Phil Brooks' new attorney revisits case. Quite the story." Ben nodded, "You forget these people are everywhere?" He asked her, dumping his suitcase down, "Why'd you lie to me?"

"I know you would have wanted me to stay out of it so… I thought it'd be best if you didn't know." AJ said whilst Dean stood over in the corner, discretely listening in to the conversation without making it noticeable.

"I'd want you to stay out of it because you can't fight evidence with nothing, April." Ben said, "The man is guilty. There's nothing for you to investigate here." He shook his head as Dean looked up.

"I'm Phil's brother, just so you know." Dean eyed him as Ben just nodded with little interest.

"Well… hi, nice to meet you." Ben just nodded to him.

"Look, I know Phil. He didn't do this." AJ shook her head, "We're already onto something with the CCTV footage that was used." AJ nodded, "It's promising. Really promising." She said, "You don't know him like I do."

"I'm aware of that, AJ. But this had nothing to do with you. What… what are you still hung up on him or something?" He asked.

"No." AJ gasped immediately, "I'm married to you." She said, angry that he would say something like that whilst Dean just smiled to himself in the corner.

"Have you saw him?" Ben asked.

"A few times, yeah. About the case." AJ said, "There is nothing going on here besides me trying to save an innocent man's life." AJ said, "There are things that are being overlooked, and missed, and as much as you hate me saying it… I know Phil, maybe better than anyone… he didn't do this." AJ shook her head as Ben sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "Now you can fight with me over this if you want, but I'm still gonna go and get answers." She said.

"You don't know what you're digging into." Ben said, "You remember anything from law school? You can't represent someone if you're dead." He said.

"No one is gonna die." AJ shook her head, "I'm good at my job. I can figure this out. We've got three months. That's a lot of time." She said.

"A quick question…" Dean interrupted, "You saw about this in the paper? How'd you know we were staying here?" He asked, looking Ben in the eye as Ben looked back.

"I… I called the hotels around the area, to see if AJ was staying in any." Ben told him as Dean just leered across at him.

"Dean, could you… give us a minute?" AJ asked him as Dean just nodded, walking through them both and leaving the room.

"You lied to me, April. You never lie." Ben shook his head, folding his arms.

She'd met him in her last year of law school and things just took off from there. They were compatible in their line of work, and he took her for what she had left to offer. She never thought she would date again after Punk, but he was kind and gentle, and very good to her, which made it hard for her to lie to him like this.

"I'm sorry. I just… I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want it to become a fight between us." She said, "But I can't not do anything. And not because I still have feelings for him… but because I can't watch an innocent man die."

"How do you know he's innocent?" Ben asked.

"Because I know him. I know Phil. He's not a killer." She said, "He's a lot of things but he's not a killer, and we're getting somewhere, finally… I'm meeting with a potential suspect tomorrow. We think he tampered with the footage to make it look like Phil was rubbing blood on his pants, and he deleted the frame of him planting the pants in his room." AJ nodded.

"So there is something to go on?" Ben asked as AJ nodded.

"Baby, he's innocent. Believe me." AJ said as Ben sighed and nodded.

"I do believe you." Ben nodded, "And… if I'm here, I can help you." He said as AJ looked up at him.

"You don't have to-"

"No, if you believe he's innocent then I do too." Ben nodded, "Two attorneys are better than one, right?" He asked as she smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her back.

"Just don't lie to me." He said, running his hand down the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." AJ said, looking up at him, leaning up and pressing a kiss against his lips.

* * *

"Why is he here?" Punk asked, sitting across from Dean in the closed visitation room later that day. After Ben had arrived, AJ explained to Dean that he was going to help them, and that they were going to go for lunch so she could explain to him what they had found so far. He didn't argue against it, it was her husband after all, but he wasn't all that keen on Ben, and he'd only saw him for a few minutes.

"He found out AJ was out here looking into the case." Dean said, "Now he's helping us apparently." He shook his head.

"What is he like?" Punk asked.

"Uh… he's fine, I guess." Dean shrugged, trying not to be problematic, "I only saw him for a few minutes. Good looking. Raised on the right side of the tracks, you know."

"Unlike us?" Punk smirked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, well… we were on the wrong side for most of the time." Dean said as Punk nodded, "He seems alright. I don't wanna be pissy just because of you. If she's happy with him, then whatever." Dean shrugged as Punk just nodded, "And if he's gonna help, that's more people on your side." He said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You said you're meeting the guy who you think messed with the footage?" He asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Dean said, "if it was him, it means that you must have been in the hotel room the same time the pants were. What do you remember doing the night you got to the hotel, before you went out with the guys?" He asked.

"I walked into my room, I changed my jeans to another pair, changed my t-shirt and left." Punk said.

"So you didn't go into the bathroom? Odds are the pants were there when you were in the room then." He said.

"But… how would that guy know that I was going straight out?" Punk asked, "How did he know I wouldn't take a shower or something and end up seeing the pants?" He asked.

"Maybe he took a chance." Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Hell, this could all fall through and this guy we meet might just be some… technician geek who had nothing to do with it, but it's the most we've got so far." Dean nodded.

"Be careful, yeah?" Punk sighed, "I mean, what if this is him?" Punk asked, suddenly, for the first time, finding a tiny bit of hope since he was imprisoned.

"Then we'll get the son of a bitch and you'll be exonerated." Dean nodded as Punk sighed to himself, trying not to let it get to his head too much, there was always a possibility that it would fall through, "We got something here, and if this falls through, we'll find something else. Ok? Everyone has just took a back seat now because it seems so clear that it was you. No one was ever looking for something else, to prove it wasn't." He said, "So we'll find something. Even if it's just something that gives you a little more time until we can get more." He nodded.

"How is AJ doing?" Punk asked, "If she gets too stressed, you know she could-"

"Yeah, she's alright." Dean assured him, "She's healthy, if that's what you're getting at." Dean said as Punk nodded, "She's out with the hubby just now." He remarked. He personally wouldn't be able to take it serious, but he would respect it as much as he could. She had clearly moved on. That was fine.

"Make sure you trust this guy. I don't want him to get in her head and then… she ends up not believing me anymore." Punk said.

"Hey, she knows fine well you didn't do it. No one can convince her otherwise." Dean said, "Still loves you, I reckon." Dean nodded as Punk just shook his head.

"She's married." Punk said.

"What's your point?" Dean raised a brow, "C'mon. You two never wanted to split up. Things just got in the way, got ugly and you both gave up. It used to be just… the three of us against everyone." Dean recalled and smiled.

"We're not eighteen anymore." Punk said, "And I'm also on death row. It's safe to say things aren't like they used to be." Punk said, "She moved on, I gotta respect that. She deserved to be happy." He nodded as Dean sighed, looking across at him and nodding.

"Yeah. So do you, man." Dean reminded him as Punk looked up at him, "So do you." Dean nodded.

* * *

" _I can't believe she… she never told me." AJ shook her head, sitting on the couch in Dean and Punk's apartment, having just gotten home from the hospital a few days ago, after being there for a surprising few weeks._

 _After being evaluated, it was revealed to her that her own mother had been dealing with bipolar disorder since she was her age, and saying that, she was then given the same diagnosis after spending a few weeks in the hospital with different councillors, doctors and specialists._

 _It was a shock, for all of them, but AJ wasn't disheartened by it, in fact, being diagnosed was like a breath of fresh air, because all of that suffering that had been going on for the past few months, the suffering that was weighing her down, there was a reason for it, and now she could really properly deal with it._

 _Looking back, she did spot different symptoms, even before dating Punk, before she even moved to New Jersey, but that was only because she was looking for them now._

" _Maybe she was scared." Punk said, sitting next to her on the couch. It had taken him a little bit of time to wrap it around his head, as well as Dean. But none of it changed their relationship. He still loved her the same. He still cared about her, and he vowed to be there for her._

" _It all makes sense." AJ nodded, "All the strange breakdowns she'd have." She sighed to herself._

" _Still doesn't make it right the way she treated you." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded._

" _Yeah, I know." AJ said._

" _You uh… you promise me that… you'll talk to me?" Punk turned to her as she looked at him, "I can't lose you… you know." Punk said, "So… I'm here, throughout all of this. You can always turn to me." He nodded, "I don't want you to feel helpless like that again." He said as AJ nodded._

" _I just… I couldn't handle it. It wasn't anything to do with you. I'm still learning about it all. I… I have medication. A therapist. You and Dean." AJ said, "I'll get through it. Might not be easy. It's not gonna go away, is it?" She shrugged, "But it's not gonna change anything between us." She nodded._

 _She thanked her lucky stars that she had been blessed with such an amazing boyfriend. She didn't think it was possible to love him even more, but she did, these past few weeks had been extremely difficult, for both of them, and he'd been there for her throughout the full thing when she really needed him. To be loved really helped her at this time, and with him, she felt like she could still have a normal life, even if she was bipolar. He didn't make her feel different, and neither did Dean. She was glad to have them._

" _I always got you." Punk nodded to her as she smiled, shuffling over to him and cuddling into his side as he smiled, laying down on the couch with her._

" _I could take a nap right now." She whispered as he nodded tiredly._

" _Yeah, me too." Punk said, kissing her head as she smiled. She knew what she was up against, but with him, she didn't feel so alone anymore. She only wished she'd let him into how she was feeling before trying to take her life. But she was just glad she was still here, and anything they faced they would face together. They weren't little kids anymore with a crush. It was much much more than that._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	12. Always And Forever

**Always And Forever**

* * *

"Play it cool, alright?" AJ nodded to Dean the next day, standing outside the real estate's office with Ben, waiting around the corner as Dean got ready to go work his magic, "Don't lose you temper, just coax him around here." She said as Dean nodded.

"Alright, I got." Dean waved his hand, "Just stay here." He said, walking out from behind the wall and towards the offices where he stood outside, looking left and right for their guy. As soon as he saw the man, heading into the offices with his tools, he immediately stepped in front of him.

"Hey, man. What the fuck?" The man looked at Dean who looked back.

"You've to go in the back door. They don't open at the front this early." Dean said.

"Oh, and you work here?" The man chuckled, Derek, they had learned his name to be.

"No, but I'm doing some work outside in the back, they told me to come in that way, and I thought I'd grab you before you piss them off any more." Dean said, "You're welcome." He whispered as Derek just shook his head.

"Fine. Lead the way." Derek nodded as Dean smiled, turning around and walking around the building with Derek behind him, following closely, minding his own business until they turned the corner in the back and Dean immediately grabbed him and pinned him against the wall where AJ and Ben stood behind him, "Dude, what the fuck?!" Derek choked a little.

"You're gonna answer a few of our questions." Dean spat.

"Derek." AJ said, "You recently fixed up the system in the hotel across the road from here, right?" AJ said as Derek glared across at her, "You did." She answered for him whilst Dean held him against the wall, "Did you erase different frames in the footage, and did you plant bloody pants in Phil Brooks' room, and proceed to spill hot coffee on him in order for it to look like he was… rubbing blood off of his jeans?" AJ asked him as Derek eyed her, gulping as he stared at all three of them.

"Tell us what you know or I will twist your neck off." Dean spat as Derek feared as he looked into Dean's eyes.

"Ok. Alright." Derek nodded, "Ok. I deleted the frames." He put his hands up as Dean eased his grip a little, but still kept a hold on him, "I deleted the frames, but I-I didn't put the pants in the bathtub."

"No one said anything about a bath tub." AJ hissed, "So you knew who planted the pants? Who are you working with then?" She asked him as Derek just shook his head.

"I was just paid to do a job." Derek said, his voice breaking, "I-I have three kids I gotta feed, alright? I didn't know anything about the job until after it all came out."

"So you're ok to let an innocent man die?!" Dean yelled angrily.

"Shh, people are gonna hear you." Ben told him as Dean just nudged him away.

"I don't give a fuck. You are going to the police and you're telling them who told you to delete that footage, and you're telling them who put those pants in Phil's room." Dean said, looking into his eyes, "Do you hear me?"

"I don't know. I don't know who did it." Derek shook his head, "I don't." He promised them as AJ looked at him.

"Then who did you take the job from?" AJ hissed.

"It-It was an email." Derek said, "It was an email threatening my family. So I did everything he asked."

"Email addresses usually have names." Dean hissed, getting in his face.

"No, not this one. It was just random letters and numbers." Derek said, "I'll show you if you don't believe me." Derek said, sliding his hand down to his pocket, grabbing his phone out and scrolling through his emails all the while Dean kept a hold on him, "There." He said as AJ grabbed the phone from him and read it.

"So you get this email?" Ben said, "Why not just report it to the police instead of going through with it?" He asked.

"Well I don't know who it was, if they were watching me or not… I didn't want to chance it."

"And now an innocent man is sitting on death row." Dean said, "You're gonna tell the cops everything you know, pal." Dean nodded as AJ handed Derek his phone back.

"You need to do the right thing now." AJ nodded to him as Derek gulped.

Dean then suddenly felt a sharp jab to his gut, releasing Derek whilst the man ran by them and straight back out onto the street.

"Hey!" Dean yelled desperately, about to run after him as AJ pulled him back.

"Leave him. It's fine." AJ nodded, "He can't just disappear." She said, "We really have something now. I got the whole thing on record, I got that email address. We'll find him." AJ said, placing her hands on her hips as Ben nodded. At first he thought that AJ was just convincing herself he wasn't guilty, but now hearing this, it seemed like he really wasn't guilty.

* * *

" _Ok, close your eyes." AJ smiled, sitting on the sofa on Christmas morning beside Punk whilst Dean sat across. They'd been in the apartment for almost three years and just like the two years before, AJ had gone big on the Christmas decorations, and presents. She worked a part-time job in the reception of a vet and spent the rest of her time in her second year of law school. Dean was working his way up in a warehouse, already earning a supervisors role in a short time and bringing decent money in whilst Punk continued to work in the garage._

" _Do I need to?" Punk groaned._

" _Yes, you need to, because I could barely wrap it properly." She said as Punk raised a brow._

" _What the hell did you get me?" Punk said worriedly._

" _Just close your eyes." Dean groaned impatiently._

" _Fine." Punk nodded, sitting back on the couch, closing his eyes over as AJ smiled, tip toeing behind the couch and lifting the puppy out of the cardboard box. The puppy was a blue staffy, and after it had been taken into the vet she worked in just days before Christmas, abandoned with no family, she remembered all the time Punk gushed over getting a dog one day, and thought it was a perfect idea, "Are you gonna be naked when I open my eyes?" Punk wondered._

" _I am still here, you know." Dean said._

" _Damn it." Punk hissed as Dean rolled his eyes._

" _Ok." AJ smiled wandering back over to the couch, placing the tiny puppy onto his lap as Punk jumped a little, opening his eyes up and looking down at the puppy._

" _Shut the fuck up." Punk laughed, looking down at the puppy and turning to AJ, "Are you serious?" He asked as she nodded and smiled, "Oh my God." Punk said, lifting the puppy up, stroking it's little head as it curled on his lap, "I feel like I just gave birth." He said._

" _Well you didn't." Dean tutted, "He's cute, right?" He smiled, "He was in my room all night. So you wouldn't see."_

" _He's so fucking cute." Punk said as AJ laughed to herself, "We're keeping him, right?" He turned to AJ._

" _Yeah." AJ smiled and nodded, enjoying the smile on his face, knowing how much he wanted a dog of his own, "Yeah, we're keeping him." AJ nodded as Punk smiled._

* * *

 _6 months later…_

" _Baby, are you home?" AJ asked, unbuttoning her coat as she got into the apartment after a day at law school._

 _It was strange to be a somewhat adult. To be in their own place, and have their own jobs and their own responsibilities. She couldn't have asked to enjoy her life with better people. Although things had gotten in the way, and she was still in some way getting used to living with bipolar disorder, she took every day as it came and if anything, her and Punk's love grew stronger every day. She was so sure of it, she'd never be with anyone else. She'd married this man and have his babies and reminisce on the good times, when they were old and grey._

" _Baby?" AJ called out, sitting her bag down, listening as paws suddenly could be heard, rushing out of her and Punk's bedroom, watching the eight month old puppy, whom they had called Hooch, bound towards her excitedly, "Oh, hi baby." AJ smiled, crouching down and greeting the dog, scratching under his ears and his tummy once he had lay down on his back which caused her to laugh. He was very much a part of the family._

" _Hey." AJ smiled as she watched Punk walk out of their bedroom, "Were you asleep?" She wondered and laughed a little, noticing him rubbing his eyes._

" _Well it's 11pm." Punk said, "I'm sure they don't do lectures at this time." He said as AJ got to her feet._

" _Well no but I had an assignment to do and it's better I do work outside the apartment. You distract me too much." She teased, poking his chest as he just smiled._

" _Bit late though?" Punk said, trying not to be mad, "I'm more thinking about your health than anything else." He nodded, wandering around to the kitchen as Hooch followed him._

" _Well yeah, I know it's late but… I had to get my work finished, and my health is fine." AJ said, taking her coat off and sitting it on the kitchen counter, "I'm almost through my second year and then you have me the full Summer, stress free." She smiled. There was of course times where her work from law school got so intense that it became a priority but certainly never over him. She was passionate about her work and was determined to one day become an attorney just like all those powerful women in the books she'd read, but it was proving to be a lot of hard work._

" _Hey, I'm not mad. I just don't want you to be working yourself into the ground." He said as she shook her head._

" _I'm not." AJ said, "I did lose track of time tonight, I guess." She nodded, watching as he took a bottle of water from the fridge and open it up. There was something special about the fact they had made it on their own, and they were creating a life for themselves on their own. It had always just been the three of them, and she couldn't imagine her life without Punk or Dean, she was reminded by that almost every day, "Let me make it up to you." AJ smiled, wandering further over to him as he placed the bottle of water down on the counter and smiled down to her._

" _You don't have to make it up to me." He said. He wasn't controlling. He was very encouraging and wanted AJ to pursue the career she wanted to, he just wished he saw a little more of her, that was all._

" _Well then… let me just treat you." She shrugged, lifting her t-shirt up over her head as he smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She knew Dean was on night shift for the week otherwise she wouldn't have stripped her t-shirt off so quickly, and thankfully Hooch had returned to their bedroom to go back to sleep._

 _Punk lifted her up, placing her onto the kitchen counter, stripping his own t-shirt off as he began to kiss her neck, running his fingers through her hair as she smiled to herself and moaned. Their love never changed. From that first time over four years ago, they somehow still managed to get closer every single time, and she knew she'd never be loved by anyone the way he loved her._

" _I want you inside me." AJ whispered, undoing her jeans, pushing them down with her panties, lifting her hips to kick them down as Punk smirked, pushing down his shorts and boxers before parting her legs, feeling her claw at his shoulders and neck, "You know… no one…" She gasped against his lips as his length teased her entrance, "No one will ever be able to love me like you." She said, cupping his face as he looked into her eyes._

" _I hope no one ever has to." Punk whispered, caressing her neck as she smiled._

" _It's you and me." AJ smirked as he smiled, tugging her hair back so she was looking up, feeling him kiss her throat, running his hands down her waist as she shut her eyes and smirked, "Please give it to me." She whispered as he looked up at her and smiled, pushing himself inside her as she tensed and moaned blissfully, rolling her head back as he smirked._

" _There it is." Punk whispered, watching as her eyes rolled back before tilting her head to look at him._

" _Hard." AJ nodded, pressing her lips against his, feeling him begin to move in and out of her hard, moaning loudly and smirking to herself, rolling her head back as he kissed her neck._

 _There was nothing that could compare. Anything that got thrown at them, they faced together. The love was no longer of a sweet, teenage dream, it was much much more than that._

* * *

"Brooks!" Punk looked up at the cell door, sitting on the cold floor in the tiny cell, "Got something for you." The warden said as Punk sighed, getting to his feet and walking over to the door where the small shutter opened up, watching as a piece of paper was handed through.

"What's this?" Punk asked, crouching down and taking the paper.

"Uh…" The warden paused, "It's for you to fill in… who you want at your final visitation. What you want your last meal to be." He said, "You just… fill it in and push it back under the door." He said, handing Punk through a pencil as Punk took it slowly from him.

"Yeah, thanks." Punk sighed, wandering back into the centre of his cell, sitting down on the small bed as he looked down at the piece of paper, sitting it down beside him and placing his face in his hands.

He always thought he'd die an old guy. Hopefully through natural causes through the night. He hoped he would have been satisfied with the life he'd lived. He never thought that he'd be informed when he was going to die.

There were only two people he wanted to see during final visitation. He just hoped it wouldn't have to come down to that.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	13. Doors Behind Doors

**Doors Behind Doors**

* * *

"How did you find him so quickly?" Dean asked, back at the hotel they were staying at where AJ had managed to track down where Derek lived a few hours after they had let him get away. AJ also had the recording of him saying what he said to them on her phone and also remembered the email address which he had showed them on his phone.

"I went to law school for five years." AJ said, "You learn tricks." She nodded, standing up from the computer and gathering her things, "If we can get him to go to the police, tell them what he was told to do, show them the email, that's enough to put the case back up in the air again at least." AJ nodded, getting her things together as Dean nodded.

"Do you remember the email?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah, it's written down over there somewhere." AJ pointed over to the desk where she had been working, "We could track that down too. That might lead us to the actual killer. Why he would contact a random technician is beyond me but… maybe he had something against him too." She shrugged, "I don't know." She shook her head as Dean picked up on the TV in the corner of the room documenting the five o'clock breaking news.

"Hold up." Dean shook his head, grabbing the remote and turning it up as they all turned around and looked on. AJ walked over to the TV, not believing her eyes or ears as it appeared their only source of evidence. The only light they'd managed to find… had been found dead in a street around an hour ago.

"Oh my God." AJ shook her head as Dean's grip tightened on the remote, listening as the anchor woman explained that this death was being treated as a murder.

"Fucking bullshit!" Dean yelled, throwing the TV remote across the wall hard as AJ jumped, "Fuck!" Dean yelled angrily, placing his hands in his dirty blonde hair.

"Alright, calm down." Ben said.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Dean hissed whilst AJ stood in front of the TV in shock. They had only spoke to the man a few hours ago. She couldn't help wonder if he had been killed as he ran away from them. Had he been killed because someone saw him speaking to them? Was he dead because of them?

Suddenly she needed a seat.

"What are we gonna do?" Ben asked as AJ walked over to the bed and sighed, taking a deep breath and sitting some paperwork down beside her.

"I can't fucking believe this." Dean grumbled, running his hand over his face forcefully as AJ just shook her head.

"He… someone must have been watching us." AJ said, looking up at Ben, "Someone must have saw that we… we had something to use as evidence and they… they killed him before we got the chance to do anything." AJ shook her head.

"We have the phone recording." Ben said, "I mean… that's something. We have the email address."

"He could have spoken to the police." AJ sighed, starting to feel like they were just going round in circles, "He said he had three kids." She shook her head.

"Shouldn't have been helping put innocent people in prison then." Dean spat, having absolutely no sympathy for anyone who had worked against his brother to put him on death row. No one.

"Alright, it's not over yet." Ben nodded, "If we can figure out who is behind this email address, that's a big break through." He suggested.

"And what if this is just… breaking through door after door, with no answers?" She asked, "The cops aren't going to care about the recording we got. It could be anyone from their point of view." AJ said.

"This is just a bump we've hit, alright?" Ben said.

"It's more than just a bump, someone desperately wants us to stay away from this… what if we end up dead ourselves?" AJ said, starting to show just a little fear now that she had realised what they were really getting into.

"We won't." Ben said, "C'mon, you're the smartest attorney I know." Ben smiled as Dean looked over and rolled his eyes.

"So what do we do now? Now that our only source of evidence is dead?" Dean asked them.

"I think we should look at this email." Ben nodded.

"We can't just send an email to the address and say that it's the attorney representing Phil Brooks, wanna talk to us?" AJ shook her head, "This is a mess." She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"What about the Mexican guy?" Dean asked, "That gave Lorenzo the job for Pearce and Kane. The drug cartel guy?" Dean said as AJ stood up.

"What was his name again?" AJ spoke to herself, looking through her notes and finding it, "Alberto Del Rio?" AJ questioned, "Wait.." She paused, looking down at the name, "Where is that address… the email address?" AJ asked.

"Here." Ben said, handing the piece of paper with it written down over to her.

"A.D.R." AJ said, looking on at the letters in the email address along with the numbers, "It's him." AJ nodded, looking up at Dean who walked towards her as Ben looked across at her, "It's his initials. And he set up the job here." AJ said with a smile as Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Could be a coincidence." Dean said, "With the letters."

"Or it could be him." AJ said, "We need to find him." She nodded, turning to Ben and smiling as he smiled back, "Ok, we need to find him."

* * *

" _What are you doing?" AJ smiled, sitting up in bed with her legs crossed, her books out in front of her as she felt her boyfriend playing around with her back, kissing her torso and neck every now and then, distracting her in other words whilst Hooch lay in his bed in their room fast asleep. He was lazy like Punk, she always liked to say. The Summer had come and gone and she was heading her way into her third year of law school. She could feel the work load intensifying and she knew that now she was in her third year, she would be going on placement a lot of the time, and perhaps would be away from home quite a lot, which saddened her at the thought of not seeing her boyfriend, her puppy and Dean, but pursuing her career meant a lot to her._

" _What do you think I'm doing?" Punk smirked as she laughed._

" _I have work to do." She told him._

 _They'd had a wonderful summer, just like all the previous ones before that. They'd went on a camping trip, they spent some well-deserved alone time in the apartment, they went away for a weekend to a hotel, they went to BBQ's hosted by some of the guys in Punk's work. It was great, and a reminder of how great it was to spend time together._

" _Do you really have to do it? It's Saturday." Punk moaned as AJ laughed a little._

" _Yeah, I have to do it." AJ smiled, feeling him tackle her down onto her back as she laughed._

" _You don't really have to do it." Punk shook his head, kissing her neck as she smiled to herself, rolling her head back, rolling over on top of him._

" _You're a real bad influence." She whispered between kissing his lips, "Real bad." She shook her head, crawling down his body as he smirked looking down at her._

" _Who said I didn't just want a kiss?" Punk smirked as she just laughed to herself, disappearing under the sheets as he could still see her face._

" _You never just want a kiss, Phil Brooks." She smirked, pulling his boxers down, wrapping her hand around his length and stroking him up and down as he moaned quietly and looked down at her, "Someone's awake this morning." She smirked, feeling him get hard already, stroking him up and down as he smirked, watching as she then placed her mouth around him._

" _Fuck, Ape." Punk moaned, grabbing a fistful of her hair as she bobbed her head up and down on him, rolling her tongue to the base of his length, feeling him hit the back of her throat and then moving back up, going back and forth from using her hand to her mouth._

" _Yo!" Dean knocked at the bedroom door as AJ didn't even budge, continuing to use her mouth on him as Punk laughed to himself, knowing she was doing deliberately to torture him._

" _W-What?" Punk said._

" _I'm going for breakfast. What do you two want?" He asked. He knew better than to walk into their room. It was a danger zone for his eyes most of the time._

" _Tell him I'm having my breakfast right now." AJ moaned smirking up to him, wrapping her mouth back around him as Punk groaned to himself and watched her, feeling himself getting closer to the edge._

" _Do you guys want the usual?" Dean asked._

" _Mhm… yeah." Punk said._

" _What about drinks?" Dean asked casually as Punk rolled his eyes._

" _The usual, Dean." Punk said angrily, running his hands over his face, looking down as AJ started deep throating him, trying his best not to moan to loud, hoping his brother would disappear from behind the door._

 _It was a regular occurrence for them to all have a day off on Saturday, and they'd have breakfast together every morning._

" _Can I take some money?" Dean asked, "I'm not paid for another week." He said as Punk placed his hand on his forehead whilst AJ just laughed to herself and continued to bob her head up and down on him._

" _Yes." Punk replied, "Just go." Punk said with frustration as AJ smiled, using her hand on him._

" _Ok, I'm going." Dean announced, leaving from behind their door and heading for the front door to the apartment as Punk sighed with relief, starting to feel himself lose it as AJ continued to use her mouth and hand on him, until he finally let go and spilled himself in her mouth as she took everything he had to offer, a few bits running down her cheek as she smiled to herself, pushing her books off the bed and climbing back up his body._

 _She wiped her face with her finger, then put her finger in her mouth as she lay on top of him, looking into his eyes as he smirked._

" _I reckon we have an hour." AJ said, "By the time Dean tries to remember what our usual actually is." She nodded, kissing him as he laughed against her lips._

" _I'd say two hours." Punk replied as she smirked, feeling him roll them over so she was on her back, watching as he disappeared down her body, pulling her shorts and panties down and burying his face between her legs as she arched her back and moaned to herself._

 _Everything was perfect. She was so happy surrounded by people who cared about her. Even when things were tough, when her illness got in the way and sometimes she didn't want to get out of bed, they accepted that, they were there for her just like they always were, and just like she was for them. They were the only family she ever needed._

* * *

"Brooks! Dinner." A warden said, opening up the shutter to Punk's cell door as Punk walked over and took the tray that had been slid through.

"Wait a minute, boss." Punk said, sitting his breakfast down on his bed and grabbing the piece of paper he had been given earlier, "Uh… I filled this in." He said, handing the piece of paper through the shutter as the warden, whom he couldn't see, grabbed it from him.

"Cinnamon waffles." The warden nodded as he looked at the piece of paper, "Alright, man." The warden sighed, "Waffles it is." He said as Punk nodded, watching as the shutter closed over, walking back over to his bed and sitting down.

He hoped he wouldn't have to sit down and have his last meal, but… he decided to fill it in anyway. He also didn't want to fill in who he wanted at his final visitation, but he didn't have the choice. He couldn't live on hope. He had to be realistic and accept the possibility that his life could be coming to an end. Which was a crazy, scary place for his mind to be at. But the last thing he wanted to see before dying was an empty room. He wanted the only two people he'd ever loved, besides his mother, there in the room to say goodbye, to tell them one final time that he loved them.

* * *

Later that night, after agreeing to figure out a way to find Alberto… AJ, Ben and Dean decided to have an early night. A lot had gone on and AJ had felt a headache coming on and had crashed in bed the minute Dean left to go to his room.

Whilst AJ lay fast asleep, Ben lay awake and watched her. Her determination to free a man whom she once loved almost rubbed him the wrong way, but he knew their own love was real. After meeting in their last year of law school, things just took off. At first he assumed he was a rebound. At the time she was still pretty hung up on her ex, but as time passed, they created their own life, pursuing in exciting careers, buying their first house together, getting married, all things that he knew she'd never get from the man sitting on death row.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling on at her as she slept so peacefully, getting out of bed and wandering around the dim room over to the desk where her cell phone sat.

He knew her passcode, she wasn't secretive, she had no reason to be. They had an honest relationship. She was an honest person, and extremely loyal which he loved most about her.

He went into her phone and got the voice recording she had taken of their now dead source of evidence, pressing his finger on the trash can icon and selecting to delete the recording, looking over at her in bed and smiling to himself.

He placed her phone back down and made his way back into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	14. Seeds Of A Break-Up

**Seeds Of A Break-Up**

* * *

"So you're telling me the guy is dead?" Punk asked, looking across at AJ who sat behind the caged wire in the visitation room the next day.

"Yeah." AJ nodded as Punk shook his head and looked down at the ground, "But we got something with the email address he gave me. Links back to that guy who set up this job in the first place, for Kane and Pearce."

"The drug cartel?" Punk looked up at her as AJ nodded, "And you're gonna go demand answers from him?" Punk asked her, "April, you're one of the most intimidating people I've ever met, but you don't mess with these people, alright? They're bad news. And now the only way we were getting somewhere is dead… it means someone is watching you, and the thought of that, whilst being locked up in a tiny cell with nothing but my thoughts to drive me insane… that's killing me."

"Would you prefer I stopped and let you die?" AJ asked him.

"If it means you're safe." Punk gritted his teeth as AJ paused and looked across at him, "You and my brother." Punk said quickly as AJ just nodded.

"I know you're worried." AJ said, "But… I'm not letting this slip through my fingers. We're gonna find out where this guy is… Alberto, we're gonna go talk to him, we'll be prepared." AJ nodded, "And we'll get some more answers." AJ nodded.

"Where is he?" Punk asked.

"Dean and Ben are trying to find his location right now. Ben knows how to… find peope. It's one of the… off the books skills they teach you in law school."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me and Dean." Punk said bitterly, "When you came home and slept in my bed every night." He said as AJ looked across at him.

"Yeah. Well, that was back then." AJ reminded him as Punk nodded. She could sense he was getting angry, frustrated, tense… she could only imagine what it felt like to have her life on the line. But he was the toughest person she knew.

"They asked me yesterday." Punk said, "They asked me who I want there with me… when they… when they put me to death." He said as AJ just shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"Phil-"

"Your name is down." Punk nodded, "If you don't wanna come, fine." He said, "But… well you and Dean are the only people I've ever cared about… next to mom." Punk said, "I'd like your face to be the last thing I see." He nodded.

"Phil." AJ shook her head, looking up at him as he noticed her eyes teary, "We're not doing this. I'm not… no one is saying goodbye. We have time." AJ said.

"in the case things don't work out. I had to fill it in anyway. They uh… they asked me what I wanted for my last meal." He laughed a little, "I went for waffles." He nodded.

"Usual." AJ smiled lightly.

"Yeah. Saturday morning." Punk nodded, remembering, remembering the good times, where life was beautiful and he had all he ever wanted.

"Phil, we're gonna find this guy and he's gonna give us something. That email came from him, threatening Derek to go erase the footage from the CCTV in your hotel." AJ said, "That's something, alright? Just don't give up." She shook her head.

"For what it's worth…" He said, "I'm happy you moved on." He nodded, "I'm happy you moved on and found someone that loves you." He said, even though his body was physically rejecting the words, "You got yourself a good life."

"You did too." AJ said, "I never forget about you. You or Dean." AJ said, "We broke up because it was healthier for us. I was never home. You didn't talk to me anymore-"

"That's not fair." Punk warned.

"You didn't." AJ said, "And it's because I wasn't there. Whenever I was home you'd be working or… I'd be still working, it got too much and… my health got in the way and… the best thing for us was to not be around each other." AJ said.

"Guess you say we just couldn't handle life, right?" He asked, "Wasn't meant to be." He shrugged, not meaning a single word that he said. Of course he was bitter and jealous that some other man was with her. Was married to her. Given what they had together, it wasn't easy to know someone else lay beside her every night, and kissed her, and told her he loved her. In fact, it was torture.

"It wasn't easy for me to move on, you know." AJ said, "Ben was there for me, took what I had left to give and… I love him." AJ nodded as he stared into her eyes, and she hated it, because he knew when she was lying, "I care about him. He's my husband." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I get it." Punk nodded, "We all gotta move on." He said, "Just be careful with this guy… Del Rio. You could be walking into anything." He said as AJ nodded.

"We'll all be ok." AJ promised him, "For now just… don't give up." AJ shook her head, "We're getting somewhere. When we find this guy's location, we'll go out and see him and come back, fill you in." AJ said as Punk nodded, watching as she put her coat on.

"I never stopped loving you, you know." Punk shook his head truthfully. It was true. It had been a few years since they broke up and although he hadn't really saw much of AJ besides bumping into her awkwardly in some places in Chicago… there wasn't a day went by where he stopped loving her or loved her less. He knew he'd never stop loving her. There was too much history. And the most annoying thing was, he knew she felt the exact same.

AJ just sighed, continuing to button her coat up as she stood up from the chair, "I have to go." She said quietly, leaving the room as Punk watched her, sighing to himself as the wardens came in to take him back to his cell.

* * *

" _That's not the point! You said you'd be there and you weren't!" AJ yelled, standing in their kitchen across from Punk whilst Hooch lay up on the couch on one of the cushions. Dean was still at work._

" _I already told you. Something came up at work, alright? I can't just ditch my work and be like uh… my girlfriend has this meeting with her law school, mind if I just fix this car tomorrow… doesn't work like that." He said._

" _Then drop a phone call, a text message, anything. It's not hard, Phil." AJ shook her head, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge._

" _I was working!" Punk yelled, "How am I supposed to drop you a phone call when I'm under a car? I don't have books and shit to read but I do actual work, April. Proper work." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows._

" _Excuse me?" AJ spat, "I work too, and reading books isn't as easy as you think." She said._

" _Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there." Punk said, trying to calm himself down, "But you can't be mad at me about it."_

" _I can, actually." AJ said, "It's been organised for weeks. And every week I reminded you about it to make sure that nothing would get in the way. You told your boss you needed to finish early. And you still couldn't make it?" AJ said._

" _Yeah, I couldn't. Because we got a drop in last minute, It happens, and I was the only one on the shift so I had to stay." Punk said, "It's not my fault."_

" _Well it meant a lot to me." AJ said, "And I looked like an idiot who had been stood up by her boyfriend of five years." She shook her head._

" _It wasn't a date, April. You were meeting with your lecturer about your placements. Why did I need to be there in the first place anyway?" He asked, saying things now that he didn't mean through his anger and frustration. It wasn't the first fight they'd had and he knew it wouldn't be the last, it happened from time to time, it was only natural, but he just hated when it happened._

" _Because you're the only family I have." AJ spat, screwing the cap back on her water and throwing it at him angrily, "I got no one else, that's why." She hissed, pushing by him as Punk ran his hand through his hair and sighed to himself._

" _I'm sorry, I couldn't be there. But don't act like I chose not to be there." He said, "I had to work. There's a difference between that and me choosing not to go." He said._

" _You still didn't think twice about calling me or texting me. Would have taken two seconds." AJ shrugged tiredly. She was exhausted. So much of her work was catching up to her. She'd just gotten out of a depressive cycle so bad that she couldn't even make her class one day. Punk helped her through it of course, like he always did, but after having this meeting set for weeks with her lecturer, to decide what sort of placements she was going, she really wanted Punk to be there with her to help her decide, to be a part of the journey with her, but he hadn't showed and didn't bother to let her know why either._

" _I was busy." Punk said._

" _I get busy. I still talk to you. I still let you know things." AJ said as Punk looked across at her, "Forget it. I'm tired. I wanna go to bed." She shook her head just as Dean walked in the door from work, "And don't… don't think you can come in and start kissing me and it'll go away. Stay on your own side." She warned as Dean raised his eyebrows, watching AJ walk into the bedroom, letting Hooch join her before shutting the door over._

" _Uh… what's going on?" Dean feared to ask as Punk just shook his head._

" _She's just being moody." Punk said._

" _Can I ask what about?" Dean asked, dumping his things down._

" _Something came up at work tonight and I couldn't make the meeting she wanted me to go to." Punk said, "And I didn't get the chance to text her and let her know and now she's all mad and annoyed." He sighed. He didn't like fighting with AJ. It gave him a hollow feeling in his chest, knowing he'd hurt her and upset her was a killer, but he really didn't intend for that._

" _Damn, she kept reminding you about it too." Dean cringed._

" _Yeah, I get it." Punk said._

" _It'll sort itself out. It always does with you two." Dean shrugged, "She's just came around from a depressive episode. Just give her some space." He nodded as Punk sighed and nodded._

" _Yeah." Punk said._

* * *

"Did you find where he's at?" AJ asked, arriving back at the hotel where Dean and Ben were.

"Yeah. He's in Chicago. Got an address for his warehouse." Ben said, "I've booked us plane tickets for tonight. We'll crack on with it tomorrow." He nodded.

"Ok, good." AJ nodded, "Gives us time to think about how we're gonna play this." She said, "We could play it either way… pretend we're not who we really are, although he'll probably know because of the press, or we just go in there, ask him what he knows, if he's defensive and shady, could be our guy, if he's got information for us, good… if we have to do our own digging… so be it." AJ shrugged.

"We're gonna end up dead, aren't we?" Dean grumbled, standing over in the corner.

"Not when you have cop friends." Ben said.

"Then tell your cop friends my brother is innocent!" Dean yelled

"Cop friends in Chicago." Ben said.

"April, I thought you knew better than to be friends with cops." Dean tutted, "Disappointed." He said as AJ just smiled over to him.

"Well you shouldn't be, because they can get us places that regular AJ Mendez couldn't." AJ smiled over to him as Dean nodded and raised his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you take his name?" Dean asked forwardly, making it extremely awkward for both AJ and Ben, enjoying every second of it.

"Haven't got around to it." AJ said, brushing it off.

"You've been married for a year." Dean said, "You'd change your name to Brooks if you married Phil-"

"What did you just say?" Ben stood up as AJ placed her hand on her forehead, watching them square up as she broke them apart.

"Stop it! Both of you." She warned, "This isn't about any of us." She warned them, "You can act like children if you want but an innocent man's life is on the line right now." She said, "And we need to work together." She said, turning to Dean, "This is my husband. Please respect that." AJ looked at Dean who sighed, looking down at her, "My marriage has nothing to do with this so… don't pretend that it does." She told him straight. She knew Dean was getting cranky and bitter because he was frustrated and angry, and he was also just as devastated about her and Punk's break up as much as Punk and AJ were. But she had moved on, he had to accept that just like Punk.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean mumbled, putting his hands up and wandering back to the corner as AJ nodded.

"Ok, let's just… pack our things up… catch this flight back to Chicago tonight." She nodded tiredly.

"What are we doing about the recording of Derek talking to us?" Dean asked as Ben discretely looked across at him.

"I don't know." AJ said, placing her hands on her hips, "I mean, we could always take it to the cops, maybe tell them that's the reason he was killed."

"I doubt that would mean anything to them." Ben said.

"You never know." AJ said, reaching over for her phone as she attempted to get the recording up, "Uh…" She tilted her head whilst scrolling through the empty cache, "It's gone." She shook her head, looking up at Dean who unfolded his arms and looked across at her suspiciously, "It's not there anymore." She shook her head as Ben looked across at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	15. Names And Faces

**Names And Faces**

* * *

"What do you mean it's gone?" Dean asked, walking towards her as she showed him where the recording had deleted from, "And you're sure you didn't delete it?" AJ asked.

"I'm sure." AJ said, "I couldn't have." She said, starting to second guess herself a little, thinking back in case she perhaps accidentally deleted it.

"It can't just delete itself." Ben hummed, walking over to them and looking at the phone.

"Well this is fucking great. Our guy is dead and now the only proof we had on him is dead with him. Great." Dean nodded, walking away, trying to stay calm as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe there's a way to get it back." Ben wondered, taking the phone as AJ sighed.

"Maybe I done it accidentally. Maybe when it was in my pocket, I don't know." AJ worried, starting to feel guilty.

"No, this can't be your fault." Ben said, "Have you crossed any people since we got the recording. Anyone that could have hacked into your phone?" Ben asked.

"No. I only left this morning to go to the prison and I didn't see anyone or bump into anyone." AJ shook her head, "Maybe I just deleted it by accident." She shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead as Ben sighed.

"Look, it wasn't valuable to us anyway." Ben nodded, trying to make her feel better about it.

"It was the only thing we had!" Dean shouted.

"That's not true." Ben said, "We still got this guy in Chicago. He could be promising." Ben said.

"Or he could be a complete psychopath who kills us the minute he sees us." Dean said.

"I told you… we're hooked up in Chicago. We have protection." Ben said as Dean just grumbled, "And we'll go about it in the right way. If he's the one who sent that email, then he obviously knew about the set-up… ok? That's a big deal. Whether or not he's the one behind it or he's just another missing piece of the puzzle, we'll figure it out." Ben said, turning to AJ who looked slightly disheartened, blaming herself for losing the recording, "Hey, we've still got something here." He nodded to her, placing his hand on her shoulder as she just nodded and sighed, wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her back.

"When do we leave?" Dean asked.

"We'll come by your room and get you." Ben said, still embracing AJ as Dean just nodded.

"It better be worth our while." Dean said.

* * *

" _Are you away again?" Punk groaned, coming home from work one night as he met with AJ in their bedroom who was packing her suitcase. He could have counted on one hand how many times he'd saw her in the past month. She was constantly on her placement, and he understand that was part of her process to getting her degree, but he didn't see it benefiting them very much._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "Just for a few days." She told him, "I was gonna make dinner tonight." She smiled to him._

" _I uh… I already ate." Punk said as AJ looked up at him, "Boys at work brought pizza in."_

" _Dinner for one then." AJ said coldly, continuing to pack. It wasn't hard to notice the increase in fights they'd had recently. They had both reached points in their life where, in terms of Punk, he was working all different hours, long hours, illegal hours no doubt, to make sure rent could be covered, bills could be paid, food could be bought, AJ also contributed of course, but she also had her classes to attend, and at the moment, was actually out of town every so often on her placement. They were tired fights. Fights out of nothing sometimes. And it wasn't who they were. Their love was still there, they knew it would never go away no matter what, but it was becoming a little hazy._

" _If I knew you wanted to cook I wouldn't have eaten anything." He told her._

" _It's fine." AJ shook her head , watching as he lay down on the bed. At times she did feel guilty for getting mad with him. He did work hard. Extremely hard. And for long hours too. But sometimes she got the impression that he believed he was the only one who was doing work, and that rubbed her the wrong way, "You have dirt on your nose." She told him as he rubbed his nose, 'Still there."_

" _Wanna have a shower?" Punk smiled to her._

" _I already showered." AJ told him, "And I need to pack." She said as he looked over at her._

" _What time do you leave tomorrow?" He asked her._

" _7." AJ said._

" _Are you going to the same firm as last week, yeah?" He asked her as she nodded, "So what do you do there?" He wondered._

" _I hang out with lawyers, attorneys… take notes from them, help them out with little things here and there if I'm trusted enough." AJ nodded, "It's really good for experience." She nodded._

" _Lots of guys in suits." Punk nodded._

" _Lots of girls in dresses." AJ replied, "I find them more attractive." She said, deliberately to annoy him as he just nodded._

" _I would too." Punk said as she glared across at him, "I'm going for a shower." He said, getting off the bed and walking on out of the bedroom as AJ continued to pack her things._

* * *

 _Later that night once AJ had packed and made herself dinner, she turned in for the night early due to being up so early in the morning. Punk stayed up a little longer with Dean watching the sports highlights until she finally heard him come to bed, listening to him trip over some things on his way in, stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed._

 _She felt like she was constantly leaving on bad terms and it annoyed her. Their fights were becoming meaningless and it hurt her because she loved him so much. He was everything to her, and she hated being this distant._

" _Phil." AJ said quietly._

" _Mhm?" Punk replied, their backs facing one another in bed but with their eyes wide opened._

" _I don't want to feel guilty every time I leave." AJ said, listening as he turned around, which she then turned around too to face him._

" _Why are you guilty?" He asked her._

" _I know we hardly see one another. And I know it's because I'm away a lot but… I am in my third year, things are gonna get difficult now. Harder." She nodded, "And it's the career I wanna have-"_

" _April, I want you to do this. I want you to go after your dream job. You know I do." He said, "And I know how much you're enjoying your placements. I'm not taking that away from you." He said._

" _I feel like you're mad at me." AJ whispered._

" _I feel like you're mad at me." He replied as they looked one another in the eye._

" _I'm not mad at you." AJ whispered, shuffling over to him and pressing her lips against his softly, "I love you." She whispered, "I know I've been up and down a lot recently, trying to sort out my meds… and we hardly see one another, and you're working… all hours under the sun… but I hate feeling like this with you." She shook her head._

" _Like what?" Punk said._

" _Distant." AJ said, "Like we're falling away from each other." She shook her head._

" _We're not." Punk assured her, tucking her hair behind her ear, "It's just that little thing called life, right? It's not gonna be like this forever." He shook his head, "We've always got each other." He nodded as she smiled, pressing her lips back against his as he pulled her over on top of him._

" _Since I won't see you for a few days…" She whispered, straddling his hips and lifting her t-shirt off, revealing no bra underneath as he smirked, "Let me make it special for you." She whispered, leaning back down and pressing her lips against his softly as he kissed back, caressing her neck._

* * *

The next day after they had touched back down in Chicago the previous night, AJ woke up and they were ready to set the wheels in motion. Ben had contacted their back-up, in other words, they're protection, and they headed out with a simple strategy, to ask simple questions and hope for truthful answers. They knew there was a good chance they wouldn't get truthful, if not any answers, but hey had to try.

They headed to the warehouse and walked on in where a lot of workers were operating, loading shelves, stacking, all kinds of manual labour in a busy environment. Of course it was all a massive cover up for a drug supplying business.

"What are you doing here?" A worker turned to them after spotting them.

"Looking for the boss." Ben answered, "Alberto?"

"Boss isn't here. Wife is though. In the office up the back." The worker said as AJ turned to Ben.

"She might know something." She whispered as Ben nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Ben nodded, leading the way down the warehouse to the back office, walking on in where a black haired woman sat behind a desk. She looked too young to be married, but that wasn't relevant to them either way.

"Who are you?" She asked, sitting up.

"We just wanna ask some questions." AJ said.

"Are you feds?" She tensed.

"No." AJ shook her head immediately, "We wanna ask you some questions about the Phil Brooks case."

"That man who tortured and killed those poor girls?" She asked, "Why?" She asked.

"He didn't." Dean gritted his teeth, "He's innocent."

"Ahh, so you're his attorneys." She smiled, "Beats me why you're wanting to ask me questions about it. The only information I get is from the news, like everyone else." She said, focusing on her computer screen.

"Well we know that isn't true." AJ said, "Your husband, Alberto… where is he?" She asked.

"Mexico. Visiting family." She said, "Why?"

"Well we know that he sent an email to a technician in Florida, to tamper with the CCTV footage in the hotel Phil was staying at. So we were just wondering… what he has against Phil, and why he's trying to frame him?" AJ asked, "What's your name?"

"Paige." Paige said as AJ nodded.

"Ok, Paige. I can see it in your eyes, you know something." AJ said, "So this is what's gonna happen, you're gonna tell us what you know… if you don't, we'll magically whip up a search warrant for the few squad cars waiting outside to search this place, turn it upside down." She said as Paige looked up at her, "If you tell us what you know, they'll drive off." She said as Paige gulped, looking up at her, "So… what's it gonna be?"

"Ok, alright." Paige nodded, "Alberto told me about this… off job he had to do. I remember hearing about Florida. One of his third cousins, Lorenzo… he normally gives jobs to him and his crew." Paige said, "So there was a building site in Florida that needed workers so Alberto called up Lorenzo, told him to take on some people, head on over to Florida." Paige said, "Then just a few days before they were flying out… this guy came to Alberto. I uh… I didn't hear anything, I swear. I was told to go wait outside." She said.

"Did you get a name?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. His name was Dennis something." Paige waved her hand, "I saw Alberto giving him a plane ticket and he gave Alberto a lot of money." Paige nodded, "He was in for quite a while." Paige said.

"But Phil wasn't apart of the job at this point." Ben said, "Didn't you say Pearce and Kane were the ones who… got him in on it."

"What were those names?" Paige asked.

"Pearce and Kane." AJ said.

"They were here." Paige nodded, "The same day that other guy. Alberto gave them some money. They weren't here for long."

"I'll kill the fuckers." Dean hissed.

"So Alberto gave this… random dude a plane ticket, the random dude gave Alberto money-"

"A lot of it." Paige nodded, "That's really all I know." She said truthfully, "Alberto will kill me if he finds out I spoke to you."

"You'll be anonymous for just now, don't worry." AJ nodded.

"Although your husband did clearly take part in setting my brother up." Dean hissed, glaring at her, "In fact, sounds like he set the whole thing up. What does he have against him?"

"Nothing as far as I know." Paige said.

"Sounds like this Dennis guy had a lot to talk about with him." AJ said.

"They were in there for a few hours." Paige nodded, "And I'd never saw him before."

"When will your husband be back?" Dean asked.

"A few weeks." Paige said.

"All very convenient isn't it?" Dean glared at her as she just glared back.

"I told you what you want. Now you can leave." Paige said, "And don't come back."

"Would you testify in court? Had this whole thing to be revisited?" AJ asked.

"My husband would go to prison." Paige said.

"Yeah and my brother is gonna die soon." Dean spat as AJ looked across at Paige.

"Can you give me your number, at least." AJ said.

"Yeah." Paige nodded, writing down her number and handing it to AJ.

"You sure you don't remember anything about this Dennis guy?" Ben asked.

"No." Paige said, "Looked like he and Alberto knew each other. But I heard nothing. I swear." She said.

"Ok." AJ nodded, getting way more information than she thought they would, "Thank you for your time."

"Yeah, just get out of here now." Paige said as they left the office.

"First things first…" AJ said as they walked out of the warehouse, "We're gonna go talk to Pearce and Kane."

"Talk?" Dean said, "Oh, we're gonna do more than talk."

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of names and people, I know, but it will all conclude to one person. Not as soon as you think, though! Let me know what you think!**


	16. Less Time

**Less Time**

* * *

"You took money off of that Mexican drug leader, to make sure Phil went with you to Florida!" Dean yelled with his hands wrapped around Pearce's neck, having went to his house. They were friends of both Punk and Dean's. At a time they worked with Punk in the garage he used to work in.

"Alright, let him speak." AJ said, pulling Dean back before he choked him to death, "Let him tell us what happened." She said as Pearce placed his hand on his neck, sitting on the floor as he slid away from them.

"Lorenzo told us that he… that he wanted to talk to us… Alberto." Pearce said, "So… we went to the warehouse and he gave us money to make sure Phil came on the job with us." Pearce said, "We didn't ask questions, alright! We didn't know what was gonna happen."

"Did Phil have a problem with Alberto? Have they ever ran into each other?" AJ asked him.

"Hey, I don't know this Alberto guy." Pearce said.

"But you took his money, didn't you? Fucking cunt." Dean kicked him over.

"Alright, stop it." AJ warned Dean, "So Alberto wanted you two to make sure Phil was on the job, and he also sent some strange guy out to Florida too… maybe he's our killer? This Dennis guy?" AJ wondered.

"Either way, Alberto goes to prison for this. He's participated in the set-up." Ben said.

"Participated? He set the full thing up!" Dean said.

"For who, though?" AJ asked, "If he had no issues with Phil, then why would he put this much time and effort into making sure he was framed and put in prison on death row?" AJ asked.

"I need air." Dean shook his head, leaving the room and walking out of the house whilst AJ and Ben stayed and spoke to Pearce some more.

Dean sat down on the front step, running his hands through his hair and sighing to himself. Nothing could ever be easy. There was a time when things were easy, and it was just the three of them, but now… so many things were wrong. His brother being on death row for a crime he didn't commit being at the top of the list. He couldn't lose his brother. Not after all he'd done for him. Not when he was the only thing he had left in the world.

He looked up as he watched the train go by, racketing along the line loudly as he sighed to himself.

" _Which… Which one of you fucking shits did it?"_

 _Eighteen year old Punk looked up, sitting beside his little brother as they looked up at one of their many foster fathers they'd gotten._

" _Well don't just look at me." The slightly drunk man hissed._

" _Done what?" Punk asked._

" _Stole money from my wallet and stole my cigarettes?" He spat as Punk sighed to himself. He knew it wasn't him, and he could already feel the guilt coming from his little brother beside him, "Someone is looking awful guilty." He looked at Dean, grabbing him up by the t-shirt._

" _Hey!" Punk yelled, standing up and grabbing the older man by the throat, "You touch my little brother again I will bottle your neck." Punk hissed as Dean looked over, "I took your fucking money and cigarettes, alright?" He spat, "It was me." He said as Dean gulped and looked over. It wasn't the first time his brother had to take blame for something stupid he had done. It probably wouldn't be the last either._

" _I should cut your hands off." The man grunted, turning the tables and grabbing Punk by the throat, "Your mother obviously didn't raise you right." He spat, hitting a switch in Punk that should never have been turned on, ever._

 _4 hours later…_

" _Are you going back to juvie?" Dean asked, sitting in the police station with Punk who was holding a bag of ice to his cheek._

" _Probably." Punk told him._

" _You should have just let me say it was me." Dean said._

" _What? And then he beats you up and I get done for murder? No thanks." Punk said, sitting in the reception area with him, "Just stay with AJ as much as you can. I shouldn't be in for long." He told him._

" _I just stole the money cause he wasn't feeding us." Dean grumbled, "And… he's a prick."_

" _Yeah." Punk nodded, "He seemed like a bad character. I read his text messages when he was in the shower the other day." He said as Dean shook his head, "A lot of people texting him saying, I owe you one." He rolled his eyes._

" _Why did you read his messages?" Dean asked._

" _Why not?" Punk said, "You stole his money."_

" _For survival reasons." Dean exaggerated as Punk just rolled his eyes._

" _Phil." A social worker walked over to Punk, the normal social worker they spoke to, "One week in a detention centre." She nodded as Dean sighed to himself, "Dean, a new foster family will come around to pick you up. Phil, you need to come with me." She said, knowing them both by name from their regular visits._

" _Alright." Punk nodded, turning to Dean, "It's just a week." He said casually, embracing his brother, messing his hair up and standing up from the chair._

" _See you in a week." Dean nodded, watching as he was taken away through the station, sighing to himself. Hadn't he had his older brother, the odds are he wouldn't have been as protected and unharmed as he was._

* * *

"Hey." AJ sighed, walking out of the house and seeing Dean sat on the step, "You alright?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"When's it gonna end, AJ?" Dean asked, "When?" He asked.

"Soon, hopefully." AJ nodded, "We've got our layout. We know who is the puppet master behind it all. We just gotta find out what the reasons were, who actually committed the murder, and… and we've got it." AJ said as Dean sighed.

"It's my fault." Dean nodded.

"What is?" AJ asked.

"Everything. Phil in prison." He said, "It's always me." He shook his head.

"Dean, you didn't do this." AJ shook her head.

"I always got on at him… when he lost his job I would fight with him, tell him he was a mess, that he needed to get a job, get his life together." Dean said, "And the job he takes he gets set up and put on death row." Dean shook his head, "And all those times in juvie… he was there because of me, because I'd done something stupid and he didn't want me to be punished for it."

"He's a good brother." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm a terrible one." Dean said as AJ shook her head.

"No, you're not. You're not a terrible brother, Dean. You two have a bond that… I don't know if any other siblings in the world have it." She smiled, "It's more than just brothers for you two." She said, "We're all blaming ourselves right now. He's on death row. We're worried. Don't you think I've thought the same? I thought… what if we were still together? Would this have happened?" AJ said, "We can't blame ourselves for this. We blame the people who have set it all up." She nodded.

"Feels like we're still not getting anywhere." Dean said.

"We are." AJ nodded, "We've got more than I ever imagined us to get. We need to find out who this guy was who got the plane ticket from Alberto. He could be our killer. And then we take what we have to the cops in Florida, present it to them and… they'll have to pause the execution, and once they realise that they got the wrong guy, Phil will be exonerated and he'll be out." AJ said, "Ok?" She rubbed his back as he nodded.

"How do we find this guy… Dennis?" Dean questioned.

"We're gonna go to the airport, check the flights to Florida leading up to the murder, look at the passengers, see if we can find a full name. Start from there." AJ said.

"Ok." Dean nodded.

"Don't give up." She shook her head, rubbing his shoulder as he just nodded.

"April." Ben said, walking out of the house as AJ stood up and looked across at Ben, "Uh… on the news…"

"What?" AJ shook her head, grabbing the phone from his hand as she looked on with horror.

"They're moving the execution date forward." Ben said, "To next week." He said as Dean stood up.

* * *

" _Why am I the one in the wrong here?" AJ asked, walking by Punk in the kitchen, "I stayed an extra night so I could spend another day working on placement. I didn't stay away to avoid you." She said._

" _We had plans." Punk said, "And you knew we did." He nodded._

" _Doesn't feel nice, does it? Planning something and… and work coming in the way, does it?" AJ hissed._

" _Oh, oh… so this is you getting back at me… for what? For all the times I had to work late? Not because of choice but because I need the money?" He said, "Is that what you're saying."_

" _No, I'm not that immature." AJ said._

" _Are you seeing someone else?" Punk asked as AJ turned to him, a look of sheer anger on her face, which told him his answer and how pissed she was that he even uttered those words to her._

" _I'm gonna pretend you never said that." AJ laughed it off and shook her head._

" _Well you're never home, April!" Punk shouted, "I can't be in a relationship with someone that I never see. It's impossible. And I know you're probably out there having a good time with all your.. lawyer friends… how do I not know someone else is catching your attention, you probably see those people more than you see me." He said as AJ shook her head, turning and looking across at him._

" _It's like you want me to say yes." AJ looked into his eyes, "Is that what you want? Is that what'd make you feel better? Yeah, Phil. I've been sleeping with someone else all this time. That's why I just loathe coming home to you. I wanna be out there getting fucked by my bit on the side." She said, "Is that what you want to hear?" She asked, "Idiot." She shook her head._

" _You're ridiculous." Punk shook his head._

" _No… no, what's ridiculous is that I can't remember the last time we've had a conversation with one another without it turning to a fight. I can't remember the last time that we had sex, not because we needed to make up with one another but because we wanted to." She said._

" _To have sex, the other person has to be there, April." Punk hissed, "You're never here."_

" _Because I'm trying to do something with my life, Phil. I thought you got that." She said._

" _I do, and I want you to follow your dreams, whatever it is, you know I support whatever it is you want to do… but you're overstaying at your placement when you could be here with me. You're making that choice." He said, "This is… it's getting too hard." He shook his head._

" _You're making it too hard." AJ said._

" _I am?" Punk asked, "Well fuck me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend." Punk said as AJ just shook her head._

" _You're not here all the time either, Phil. Sometimes you get home at 11… 12 at night. I could get mad at you for that, but I don't, because I know it's a job." She said, "We're not eighteen. We have things to do. We have bills to pay. If we want any sort of future together then… we have to make these sacrafices right now-"_

" _Right now, I don't think we'll have a future." Punk told her truthfully as AJ closed her mouth, looking across at him as he stared back, "Because I can't do this anymore."_

" _What?" AJ shook her head._

" _Maybe we just… we take a break or something, I don't know." Punk rubbed his forehead._

" _Are you kidding me?" AJ screwed her eyes up at him, "A break from what? Seeing each other too much?" AJ spat sarcastically._

" _A break from this. Fighting. Getting mad with each other. How many episodes have you had in the last month?" He asked her._

" _What's that got to do with anything?" AJ said._

" _Because you're stressed out, and it's affecting your health, and the last thing I wanna do is keep fighting with you." He said._

" _So you wanna break up instead?" AJ asked, "Just flush almost six years down the toilet and move on? Pretend we don't exist to each other?"_

" _No, I didn't say that." Punk said, "I just don't think this is helping. I think we need time apart. You need to focus on your classes, your placements. I need to focus on my work. And we need to… we just need a break, April." He waved his hand. He didn't want to fight with her anymore. He couldn't. And if it meant they had to separate, to keep their sanity, then he was willing to do that._

" _So you wanna break up?" AJ asked, not believing what he was actually suggesting._

" _I don't want to." Punk said, "But this isn't gonna work." He told her._

" _So what… you want me to move out?" AJ asked him._

" _I can move-"_

" _Your brother stays here." AJ narrowed her eyes at him, "I'd have to move."_

" _Well, I can sleep on the couch and we can-"_

" _I can't believe you're actually saying this." AJ shook her head._

" _April, we've been fighting non-stop for months. Is it really hard to believe?" He asked her._

" _I love you." AJ shook her head._

" _Yeah, I love you too. That's why I think we need time apart-"_

" _By time apart… you mean break up and never speak again?" AJ asked him as he looked across at her, "You're the only family I have." AJ said, "Now you just don't want me anymore?" She asked him._

" _I want you, April. Believe me. But what I don't want is to see you unhealthy, and to see us tear each other apart until we can't even love one another." He said, "This can't keep going on."_

" _So we just pretend that everything that happened… never happened?" She asked him, "Pretend that you're not the only person I will ever love… pretend that I wasn't there for you when your mom died, or when you were in and out of juvie. Pretend that you weren't there for me when I wanted to die. Pretend that you didn't stick your fingers down my throat after finding me on the bathroom floor… and… save my life." AJ said, "You think we can just break up and go our separate ways and all of that disappears?"_

" _No, I don't." Punk said, "But I think this is only gonna get worse." He told her as she looked across at him, hurt and confused, even though she did understand why he wanted this, she just couldn't believe it._

 _They stood looking across at one another, not saying much else as Punk watched tears well in her eyes, watching her look down at the ground and wipe them as they stayed silent. It was hard, trying to do something for the best when it seemed far from it. He just didn't want to fight anymore, and he didn't want to feel guilty, and he didn't want to watch her feel guilty. All he wanted was for her to be happy… but he never really figured that it was him who made her happy in the first place._

 _One Week Later…_

" _Hey, man… what are you doing?" Dean asked, walking out of his bedroom during the night as he looked over at Punk sitting on the couch with Hooch lying beside him._

" _Can't sleep." Punk told him, "Uh… tomorrow when AJ comes over, I'll be at work. She's gonna get the last of her things." He said as Dean sighed and nodded._

" _She found a place?" Dean asked._

" _She's staying with a girl from her class until she gets somewhere. I told her she could still stay here until she got a place but… she didn't want to. Well actually, her reply was that she didn't want to see my face." Punk said as Dean sighed._

" _Maybe you should be here tomorrow… talk to her." Dean said, "This doesn't feel right."_

" _No. It'll only make things worse." Punk said._

" _Is that what you want?" Dean asked him._

" _Of course it's not." Punk said, "But it's not working out."_

" _Sounds like you're giving up." Dean said as Punk looked over to him._

" _Yeah, and what would you know? You date a different girl every week." He spat as Dean looked across at him and nodded._

" _Alright, man. I'm going back to bed." Dean said, sensing that a lot of hurtful things could come out of his brothers mouth, being in the emotional and angry state that he was in. The whole thing just didn't feel right at all._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	17. Final Visitation

**Final Visitation**

* * *

"Can they do that?" AJ asked, looking through the news report online as Ben nodded.

"They can do whatever they want." Ben said, "But to me… maybe there's been more evidence shed against Phil." He nodded.

"No, they can't… next week… that's too soon." Dean said, "They can't give him one date to prepare for and then… then change it to just a few days away. That's torture."

"Strictly speaking, they decide and make whatever decisions they feel is necessary." Ben said.

"Then we gotta go back to the cops in Florida and let them in on everything we know. It's gotta stand for something, right?" Dean said.

"Yeah." Ben nodded, "Yeah, it might buy us more time." Ben said, "I tell you what, why don't I stay here and figure out who this… who this Dennis guy is, I'll go to the airports… you guys fly back to Florida and take what we have to the cops, to the detective who ran the case." Ben said as AJ just stood silently, not knowing what to say or think, "AJ." Ben nudged her shoulder lightly as AJ looked up at him, "You and Dean go back, go to the cops, try and get a hearing for us to present the evidence, I'll stay here and I'll track down this guy."

"O-Ok." AJ nodded, "Ok." She said. She hadn't let it get to her head too much that Phil was actually being put to death, but now… now it felt so real and she felt completely numb, like she was in a continuous nightmare that wouldn't end. That she couldn't wake up from.

The good news was, they had something to go on. They had the information about Del Rio, practically being the puppet master. They had what they needed from Pearce and Kane. Although he was dead, they sussed out the CCTV footage problem… all they needed was a reason and a killer.

"I'll get you flights for tonight." Ben said as AJ nodded.

"Get us a ticket for that prick in there." Dean pointed to the house where Pearce was still in, "He's gonna testify, tell the court that he took money from Del Rio to make sure Punk was in on the job. I'm not giving him a choice." Dean spat, walking back into the house.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked, looking on at AJ who looked as white as a ghost, like she was going to throw up any minute.

"Mhm." AJ said, trying to keep herself together, for his sake, "Yeah. I'm fine." AJ nodded to him.

* * *

They arrived back in Florida the next morning, and AJ and Dean had gone directly to the station to present everything they knew to the detective in charge, trusting that Ben would be on the job to find Dennis and track him down in Chicago.

It took a few hours to really go into detail about everything to the detective, who was actually a very pleasant man named Michael, willing to listen to them and what they had to say.

"This is uh… this is interesting stuff." Michael nodded, sitting down at the table with AJ and Dean, along with Pearce who Dean was forcing along.

"And it proves my brother is innocent." Dean pointed out, "They've changed the execution date to less than a week now. You gotta believe us. We have the evidence here." Dean said desperately.

"Yeah, the execution was brought forward." Michael nodded, "Because there was more charges against him. After more tests at the forensics… there's signs of rape, to both bodies." He said as AJ shook her head.

"No… no, I'm gonna stop you right there." AJ warned, "You look at this information I am giving you here. There are people out there, doing their damn best to make sure that Phil is put to death." AJ said.

"April, do you have any information for me that can be given directly… from someone who isn't dead, missing or… actually knows what's going on?" He asked, looking up at Pearce who didn't really know much about anything.

"My brother didn't rape anyone." Dean said, "And he didn't kill anyone either. You've… you've got the wrong guy, and you're gonna kill an innocent life. And that'll be on your hands."

"Hey, I'm just going by the evidence I collected. The blood was on his pants in his hotel room. He was at the murder scene, where he worked. He's a troubled guy… in and out of juvenile detention centres since he was a kid." Michael said, "All of that against your evidence that someone is apparently setting him up… with your only person to testify… a man who doesn't know anything about what actually happened." He pointed to Pearce, "It's useless."

"I'm giving you names." AJ spat, "Alberto Del Rio. He's in Mexico right now. He planned the whole thing. We think he did it for a man named Dennis-"

"Dennis what?" Michael asked.

"We don't… we don't know yet." She said as Michael nodded and sighed.

"April, you're an attorney. That means you represent clients in court. You don't need to be gathering evidence, especially when… it's useless."

"How is it useless?" Dean asked, "Check it out. Go question Alberto Del Rio. We have a man here who is saying that he took money from him to make sure Phil went to Florida with them. How is that useless?" Dean said as Michael sighed.

"Look." Michael said, "You're his brother." He pointed to Dean, "And you're his ex." He looked at AJ, "You're desperate. You're trying to make this fit and it's not working out for you. You got too many names and no… no suspected killer yet." Michael said, "I will… I'll look into this Alberto guy, alright? That's not gonna push the execution back, but if I find something interesting I'll make it known."

"And when we find out about this guy… Dennis, we'll have more to tell you on that too." AJ nodded as Michael just sighed.

"Right." Michael said, "I'll see what I can do but… I'm not promising you that anything I find is gonna be useful."

"Just do what you can." Dean said as Michael nodded.

* * *

 _6 days later…_

"I… I don't think I can do this." AJ shook her head, standing outside the prison beside Dean whom had black eye bags weighing him down, smoking on a cigarette to attempt to get some sort of ease from all of this.

"We just… we can't think about it, alright?" Dean nodded, trying to keep himself together. He couldn't describe the feeling of going to see his brother for the last time, forever.

After they had spoken to Michael, he looked back into the case for them with all the evidence they had given him, and after not being able to find Alberto, having a dead technician, and having Ben failed to find out the man whom had gotten the plane ticket to Florida, it was safe to say… no one wanted to give them the time of day anymore, and AJ just couldn't accept any of it. They all knew something wasn't right and they knew Phil was innocent, and that's what made it so much harder.

"I… I can't." AJ shook her head, looking at Dean, "I can't do this." She screwed her face up as Dean nodded.

"You can." Dean said, "You'll regret it." He said as AJ swallowed the lump in her throat, looking on at the prison doors and sighing to herself, "We gotta be there for him." He said, throwing his cigarette down and standing on it as AJ took a deep breath.

She felt incredibly sick. She didn't think this would be something she'd ever have to experience. Having to watch someone she once cared about, someone she once loved to death… be put to death. Someone she still cared about.

"C'mon." Dean whispered, placing his arm around her as she nodded, walking on ahead as they entered the prison.

They were taken to the visitation room, which thankfully had no barriers blocking them away from Punk. She couldn't wait to hug him, but… she was just afraid she wouldn't let go. A twisted part of her mind wanted him to take her with him. Throughout all of this, her own life she'd moved onto seemed to be so unimportant. Ben had become just a shadow, and that may have been harsh but… she couldn't help it. She felt like she was eighteen again.

They stood up as the door opened, watching as Punk walked into the room, hands and ankles cuffed with two wardens on either side of him.

Punk couldn't really put into words how the last week had been. He couldn't remember much of it. He'd felt almost drugged out. Like he was already dead. He didn't expect AJ to be here but walking into the room and seeing her was the biggest relief of the entire week.

The wardens uncuffed him finally and left the room for him to have his final visitation. Dean immediately stood up from the table and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly as Punk hugged him back. They hadn't been able to hug for months.

"You alright?" Punk asked him, looking over at AJ who sat at the table.

"Me?" Dean croaked, pulling back from the hug, placing his hands on Punk's shoulders.

"I'm fine." Punk nodded as Dean just shook his head. His brothers ability to stay calm throughout the most severe situations was something he was always quite jealous of. He knew he done it so not to worry him or frighten him, "April." Punk nodded, walking over to the table as AJ looked up at him, "Thank you for coming." He said quietly as AJ gulped and nodded, standing up and wrapping her arms around him. She was right… she didn't know if she would be able to let go.

* * *

As Punk requested, they sat and done everything they could to pretend that the situation they were in, wasn't real. They played card games, Punk ate his waffles, they talked about the great memories they had made, and AJ realised how much she had missed being in their lives. How much she wished her and Punk fought just that little bit harder for one another. Suddenly her marriage was becoming a blur.

They sat for the length of time that Punk was given for his final visitation, until a warden came and let them know it was over, and suddenly… Punk was scared.

"Alright." He nodded, standing up from the table, sighing to himself, watching as AJ stood up, looking over at her as she looked ready to burst into tears, praying to himself that she wouldn't, or it'd only make things worse, "Please don't." Punk said to her, wrapping his arms around her as she hugged into him, resting her cheek on his chest as tears rolled down her face.

"I did everything I could." She whispered, her voice breaking.

"I know you did." Punk nodded, "You remember… what I asked you to do?" He whispered to her as AJ looked up, and then looked over at Dean whose hands were shaking as he paced around in a circle.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Keep him good, alright?" Punk asked as she nodded, her lip quivering as she tried to keep swallowing the lumps in her throat, "I still love you." He nodded, "You know that." He said as she nodded.

"I never stopped loving you." She shook her head, cupping his cheek as he placed his hand over hers, watching her as she leaned up and pressed a kiss on his lips. She didn't care. In that moment. She couldn't help herself. Knowing she was going to lose him, she just wanted to remember him the way they used to be. The way they always should have been.

Punk deepened the kiss, placing his hands on her waist, flashbacks of their times spent together replaying over and over in his head, almost trying to calm him down, trying to help him remember how happy he was at a time. Replays of waking up on a Sunday morning with her, showering together, cooking together, dates, anniversaries, birthdays, Christmas', everything. She was never going to be anything less than the woman he loved. He was taking that to his grave with him.

They pulled back from the kiss, realising the horrible truth that they didn't have all the time in the world anymore.

He backed away, watching as she sat down on the seat, turning away from him as he watched her shoulders shake up and down. Punk backed up, turning to his brother who was just as equally a mess and rightly so. Although AJ was a big part of his life… he'd had Dean since he was one years old. They done everything together. They were more than brothers.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, hugging his brother, resting his chin on his shoulder as Punk hugged him back tightly.

"Nothing was your fault." Punk told him, "Stay good for me, alright?" He asked him sadly, "And… look out for her." He whispered, looking over at AJ sitting at the table crying, "Make sure she's happy." He said, "I love you." He squeezed his brother as Dean gulped.

"I love you too." Dean croaked, holding onto the hug for as long as he could.

"Ok, Phil. That's it." The warden at the door nodded, hating the sight just as much as anyone else would, "Gotta go." He said as Punk pulled away from Dean and nodded. He was just glad he got to spend his final hours with the people he loved, even if he and AJ had fallen apart. It was still there. Their love was always gonna be there.

Punk put his hands out as they cuffed him back, whilst Dean headed over to AJ to make sure she was ok, needing the comfort just as much as she did.

Once Punk was cuffed back up, he took one final look back, looking at AJ's teary face, and his brother's helpless one, and walked away, escorted out of the room.


	18. It's Not Over

**It's Not Over**

* * *

"I'll uh… I'll see you in the morning." AJ said, walking down the hotel corridor with Dean after they had come back from the prison. The thought that Phil was no longer with them, that he had probably passed away minutes after they had left the prison, it was starting to hurt her in a physical way, and she needed to lie down and forget about the world. She felt like there were five thousand people standing on her back, like she couldn't breathe. She guessed that all the time she spent without him these past few years, was always comforted by the thought of him still being out there and living his life… but now she didn't even have that anymore.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, just as hurt and upset as AJ was. They knew they'd have to plan a funeral and they needed each other's comfort more than anything at the minute, "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Dean said, giving her a hug as she hugged back.

"I can't believe he's gone." AJ whispered, tears in her eyes as she placed her forehead on Dean's chest.

"We just gotta keep it together." Dean nodded, rubbing her back softly as AJ nodded, pulling back from the hug, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, parting ways with him and walking into her hotel room with Ben.

After Ben couldn't find the answers they were looking for quick enough in Chicago, he flew back out to be with AJ as he suspected she would be upset. Very upset.

"Hey." Ben said softly as he watched AJ walk in the door, dumping her bag down.

"Hi." AJ said with exhaustion, trying her best not to just collapse down like she so desperately wanted to.

"You ok?" Ben asked her, even though it seemed stupid. He wasn't foreign to the fact AJ had been in a very serious relationship before he was with her. She was always open with him about how much she was in love with Phil, and that a part of her would always care for him. That threatened him a little, but he tried to respect it. Twistedly, he felt a little relief that the execution was over.

"No." AJ said calmly, "No, I'm not ok." AJ shook her head, "I'm gonna go for a shower. Order some room service and… go to sleep." She nodded, "I just need some space."

"Of course." Ben nodded, "I'm here for you, April. I know it can't be easy." He said as AJ nodded.

"No, it's not." AJ said, taking some fresh pyjamas into the bathroom with her, closing the door over behind her and turning on the shower to drown her sobs.

She stripped her clothes off and got into the shower, wishing for the roasting water to burn her and cancel out the emotional pain she was feeling, but all she ended up doing was sitting down in the shower, hugging her knees and remembering Phil, thinking about how he was gone forever, torturing her own self.

* * *

" _Is this new shampoo?" Punk wondered, standing in the shower with AJ who was rinsing her hair out under the shower whilst Punk looked at all her products, "Does this one smell nice?" He wondered as she laughed to herself, watching as he opened up the lid and smelt it, "Oh, what's that one?" He looked at the label, "Mango and papaya." He read, "Smells nice." He approved, sitting it back down._

" _Here, smell this one." AJ said, taking a different shower gel she used, "It's my favourite." She told him as he opened up the lid and smelt it._

" _Ah yes, I know this scent." He nodded as she rolled her eyes, "Smells like your skin." He nodded as she smiled._

" _Phil, you look like a wet dog." She smiled, looking on at him with his hair over his eyes. He didn't have his long hair like he did when he was eighteen. He'd cut it recently and normally slicked it back. She really liked it, but when he was sleeping or in the shower, he looked like a little wet puppy. She loved that even more._

" _Thank you." Punk nodded, "I might grow it out again." He admitted, "I miss it being long."_

" _As long as I have something to grab." AJ told him as he smirked and nudged her._

" _We all have our preferences." Punk nodded, pulling her body closer to his as she smirked, looking up at him._

 _They normally showered together most nights when Punk got home from work. AJ was in her first year of law school, so the work load wasn't too terrible. Sometimes they'd enjoy the shower in multiple ways, other times they would simply just shower together, just to be with one another._

" _What did you get up to today?" Punk asked her quietly, pushing her against the shower wall, crouching down as she smiled watching him, feeling him kiss her body all the way down until he got to her intimate area, crouched down enough where he parted her folds and dived his tongue straight in._

" _Fuck." AJ gasped with a smile, rolling her head back against the shower wall, grabbing a fistful of his wet hair whilst he pushed one of her legs over his shoulders for a better angle, "Oh my God, baby." AJ moaned, grabbing his hair with one hand and cupping her breast with the other._

" _You taste so good." Punk groaned, keeping her folds parted as he used his tongue all over her, flicking it against her clit and around the sensitive area, looking up at her as she moaned and gasped._

" _Phil, I'm gonna cum, baby." AJ moaned and nodded, "You're gonna make me cum." She cried out as he smiled, using his whole mouth on her as he ate her like she was his last meal, keeping her against his mouth until she finally came, moaning out his name and gasping for air, "Oh my God." She shuddered, smiling to herself as Punk removed her leg from over his shoulder, standing back up straight, "Take me from behind." She smirked, kissing him quickly and turning around, pressing her body against the shower wall as he smiled, standing behind her as he held her by the hips, thrusting inside of her as she moaned out._

" _Fuck." Punk moaned._

" _Yes, baby. Just like that." AJ smirked to herself as he leaned forward, tilting her head around as he pressed his lips against hers whilst thrusting in and out of her, smiling against the kiss as she moaned against his lips._

 _He couldn't wait to one day, be all grown up, really grown up. To be married to this woman, to have their own house, to have babies, and to still be as in love with each other as they were right now. He knew it would happen. One day._

* * *

AJ sat on the shower floor, hugging her knees as she water sprayed only on her feet, crying to herself for a few minutes and then stopping, and then crying again and then stopping. Her body was trying to cope with this loss but she just couldn't. There was no was no easy way to die, especially so young… but this way was truly torture, because she knew his innocence. She knew he wasn't to blame. Just… no one wanted to listen to them, and none of the evidence they found could have been presented well enough in court. She just couldn't accept it yet.

She eventually got out after running the water for long it had gone cold. She got herself washed, dried and into her pyjamas, coming out of the shower and heading over for the room service menu. Although not having an appetite, she hadn't ate all day and knew that she had to eat at least a sandwich.

"You feeling better after that?" Ben asked as she turned around to him. Did he think a shower was going to cure her sadness? Or was he just lost for words at what to say? She hoped it was the second.

"I just wanna have something to eat and sleep." She nodded to him. She wasn't trying to take her sadness out on him. That wouldn't have been fair, but she really just wanted to hear nothing but silence, and to just be alone.

"Ok." Ben nodded, "I'll be over here, just doing some work." He pointed over to the desk as AJ just nodded, watching him sit down at the desk. It did surprise her how easily he had managed to forget about all the work they'd put into helping Phil. It was like he just threw it all away and was now moving on with his life. She wished it was as simple as that for her. But it wasn't.

She ordered a sandwich to her room and once it arrived she lay in bed trying to force it down her throat but she just couldn't. She just wanted to lay down and disappear from the world, and that's exactly what she did until there was rapid knocks at her door.

"Who the hell-" Ben stood up, walking over to the door as AJ sat up in bed, "Excuse me?" Ben opened up the door as Dean walked straight on in.

"Put the news on. Right now. Put it on." Dean said as AJ shook her head, grabbing the TV remote and turning it onto the news as she looked on, shuffling onto her knees as they all watched and listened to the news report.

"Phil Brooks who was supposed to be put to death today at a minute past twelve through the night was not, due to new evidence come to light." The reporter spoke, "Phil Brooks was charged with the murder and torture of two teenage girls, and by state was sentenced to death by lethal injection. Just minutes before the process, it all stopped and Mr Brooks was taken back to his cell after foreshadowing evidence was brought to detective Michael Rooney's attention." The reporter spoke.

"Oh… my God." AJ shook her head, feeling like her body had just been sparked back up by hope as Dean nodded.

"He's fine… he's not… he's not dead." Dean shook his head, going through a range of emotions. From thinking that his brother was well dead and gone, to turning on the news and hearing that the procedure had been stopped due to some hopeful evidence. It was a range of emotions he was struggling to control.

"We need to… we need to go to the station." AJ said, getting out of bed as she reached for clothes as Ben watched her.

"Wait a minute… don't you think we should wait until tomorrow. It's 1am." Ben said.

"No. I need to… I need to know what's going on. Maybe Michael found something eventually." She said, wiping her face from all the tears as she got her clothes on, not even caring as she stripped in front of Dean, not that he was in a state of mind to pay attention anyway.

"There will be press all around the station." Ben said.

"I'm going." AJ told him firmly, grabbing her coat and flicking her hair out from it, "C'mon, let's go." She nodded to Dean as they quickly left the hotel.

* * *

AJ and Dean arrived at the station, pushing their way by the press and walking into the station in search for Michael who looked stressed out by so many people asking him questions.

"Michael." AJ got his attention as he looked up, "What the hell is going on? What's the evidence?" She asked.

"Del Rio's wife." Michael nodded, "She came forward, all in the nick of time too. I had to ring up the prison immediately, they had Phil in the chair, ready to do it. Ready to inject him." He said, "But I called it off, not after what she's told us." Michael said as AJ gulped.

"What? What did she tell you?" Dean asked.

"This guy look familiar to you, Dean?" Michael asked, opening up his folder and showing Dean the picture.

"Yeah… he was… he was one of mine and Phil's foster fathers." Dean nodded.

"He's Dennis." Michael nodded as AJ turned to Dean who tilted his head.

Dean tried to think back and concluded that they weren't even there at his house for long enough to really even take in his name. He would never have thought back to that.

"W-Why him?" AJ shook her head, "What's he got to do with Del Rio?"

"Apparently Del Rio owed him one. I don't know, ok… this is all new to me just fifty minutes ago." Michael said, "When I know the details… I'll let you know." He said, rushing away into the already busy station as Dean ran his hand through his hair and turned to AJ.

"Oh my God." Dean shook his head in disbelief.


	19. The Whole Truth

**The Whole Truth**

* * *

AJ refused to leave the station until she got some answers, as did Dean. They were still trying to wrap their heads around this complete miracle that mere seconds before Punk was about to be put to death, life-saving evidence came into light and it had been called off until further notice. It was another glimmer of hope again for all of them.

"So what's the deal with this guy… Dennis, him being one of your foster fathers when you were kids?" AJ asked, standing waiting in the station reception area with Dean.

"I don't know what's going on there." Dean said, "We were with him… just for a few months. He wasn't good to us. I stole a lot from him. Was barely there and when he was… he wouldn't buy in food or give us any money." Dean said, "Punk took the blame for me after he found out I'd been stealing from him, him and Punk had this fight and Punk went to juvie and they moved me onto a different family." Dean said, "But it wasn't that deep or personal."

"Hopefully Paige is in there telling Michael everything." AJ sighed, looking down the corridor where Paige was no doubt sat talking to Michael, "I knew she was holding back something. It was like she was scared."

"If word gets out that Phil isn't the killer, Del Rio won't ever come back to the states and this… Dennis guy, he'll split just as quick." Dean said.

"As long as they know Phil isn't guilty." AJ said, "That's all I want." She nodded. She couldn't believe that he was still alive. After going back to the hotel, feeling like her soul had been ripped from her, not knowing what to do with herself, she truly thought that they had lost him forever. And it had scared her a little because… she was reminded again of how much he meant to her. How much he still meant to her. She was still thinking about their kiss, and she felt bad about it because she was a married woman, but not bad enough to keep thinking about it over and over again.

"He's gonna be a mess." Dean shook his head, "Michael said they had him set up for it, it was literally seconds away from happening." He said, "Can you imagine what that feels like? Sitting there and waiting to be killed." He sighed.

"Hopefully we can see him later." AJ nodded.

"I doubt it. They'll probably wanna keep him in the dark for as long as possible." Dean reckoned as AJ sighed.

"What if Paige says enough to get him off? For him to be let go or at least even have his penalty taken away." AJ said.

"Let's not rush ahead." Dean said as AJ sighed to herself, "Did you tell Ben you kissed him?" AJ asked her as AJ looked at him, "What?"

"I thought he was going to die." AJ said, "It just happened." She said, a little flustered.

"April, you don't have to hide it from me. It's me." He nodded, "You know me. And I know you." He reminded her, "You can still love him. It's not a crime."

"I love my husband." AJ said, "I care about Phil, of course I do, and I was emotional and so was he… we have history. Ben knows that and when I do tell him… he'll understand."

"You're sure about that? If I hear him getting mad at you… you know my fists have no off button. I will punch him in the face." Dean nodded.

"No you won't do anything." AJ said, "That's a conversation me and my husband will have in private." She said, "I love Ben. We've been together for a long time now."

"You were with Phil for longer." Dean said.

"Yeah, well he isn't Phil." AJ reminded him angrily as Dean just nodded.

"How often do you see each other?" Dean wondered, "I mean… you're both attorneys. Must be busy… hard to see one another."

"I know what you're doing." AJ nodded, "I'm not stupid, and I'm offended that you think I am."

"I know you're not stupid." Dean said, "What am I doing?"

"You don't like the idea of me and Ben together and you're trying to… to pick out cracks in my relationship." AJ nodded, "Don't. It's not your business anymore. It's not like we live together anymore." She said, "I'm married to someone I love. And quite frankly, this has nothing to do with him. He helped us, don't forget that." She said as Dean just nodded, backing away and putting his hands up.

"Alright." Dean nodded, suddenly watching as Michael came back down the corridor, approaching them over at the front desk.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Michael asked them both.

"Bad."

"Good."

AJ said bad whilst Dean said good.

"Ok, well the bad is…" Michael began, "We can't release Phil right now… in fact, we can't release him until we're one hundred percent sure of who killed those girls, right now it's looking blurry but we've got an idea of what's been going on. The press are really gonna love this." He sighed, looking out to the front of the station where the press were crowded around.

"Ok, and the good?" Dean asked eagerly.

"The good is…" Michael looked at them both, "The good is… I and many other colleagues of mine have looked things over, especially with what Paige has come forward with… it's looking more like Phil is innocent than ever." He nodded as Dean sighed with relief.

"So… he can't be sitting on death row anymore?" AJ asked, "If you have to look back into the case and there has to be a whole other trial… he can't be sitting on death row."

"Technically, he is still sitting on death row but… there won't be another date for an execution." Michael said as AJ nodded.

"So what did Paige tell you?" Dean asked.

"Well she practically knew about the whole set up." Michael nodded, "As you know, she's Alberto's wife… not the greatest husband. He's rather violent towards her. That's why she didn't wanna say anything. She's shaken up. I decided to give her a coffee break. She's just a young girl." He sighed.

"So she knows everything?" AJ asked, "What did she tell you?"

"Ok, well basically…" Michael began, "Del Rio… he's got a warehouse in Chicago but it's just a cover-up for his drug business. Now he has a link to Dennis…. Dennis Smith that is, one of your foster fathers growing up." He nodded to Dean, "They were in business together, actually… probably around the time you and your brother were living with him." Michael said.

"Yeah, he was never there, and when he was he… he was really strange." Dean said as Michael nodded.

"What Paige also told us was that one of the girl's fathers… Ava, he was involved with the business at a point too. Back in Chicago." Michael said, "But apparently he sold them out, got protection from the cops, got a new identity and moved here with his family." He nodded, "As you can imagine, Del Rio and Dennis… they want their revenge."

"So they murder his daughter and her friend?" AJ asked, "What's this got to do with Phil?" She said.

"Well no one really gets away with that sort of murder unless there is someone else to blame, so… Lorenzo, I think he's maybe Del Rio's cousin, distributes work for building sites, Del Rio voiced the plan to Dennis about getting some boys out to do some work in Florida and they could be put to blame for it." Michael said, "But Paige said that Dennis came to Del Rio with a specific name."

"Phil's." Dean nodded, following along now.

"Yes." Michael said, "So then Del Rio paid those two boys to make sure Phil was in on the job. He paid the technician here to tamper with the footage, and Dennis took the flight out here… killed the girls, put the bloody pants in Phil's room and… now we don't know where he is." Michael nodded.

"Oh my God." AJ shook her head, not believing it, "But… what the hell does Dennis have against Phil? They were just kids when he knew them. Why would he want to kill Phil in the process of all of this?" AJ asked.

"Why was he even listed on the social system to be a foster carer?" Dean asked.

"Well this is where we've done our own digging." Michael said, "Might be a little hard to hear actually…" He nodded specifically to Dean, "Since the last five or six years, there's been a lot of charges against him, from people around your age who were also in the foster system. Some girls, some boys." Michael said as AJ had already figured out.

"Oh my God." AJ gulped.

"What?" Dean said.

"Amongst many other things, the man has been charged for sexual abuse on children. Teens." Michael said, "A few of the charges were dropped, some still stand but… nothing has been done about it. As soon as the social system found out his name was off the list right away." Michael said as Dean swallowed the little bit of sick that had come up, "I'm not gonna ask you right here and now if he ever… touched you or your brother."

"Oh, hell no." Dean answered right away, "No. He didn't. And if he even tried to we would have killed him."

"Maybe that's why he was so mad with you two… maybe Phil in particular because he wasn't able to manipulate you like other kids. You guys stuck up yourself… in fact, we have it here that Phil was put in a juvenile detention centre for a week because he broke his nose." Michael looked at his folder as Dean nodded.

"Any idea where he could be now?" AJ asked.

"We're trying to track him down, him and Del Rio." Michael nodded, "They're the guys we want and… well the story checks out." He said as AJ sighed to herself whilst Dean was still trying to process it all, "I'd like to apologise for not… for not giving you guys much of my time… this has all proved me wrong. And you guys managed to find the seeds of it all and bring it to life so… than you." Michael nodded.

"We just didn't want an innocent life to be killed." AJ said, "You'll keep us updated, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course." Michael said, "I'm gonna go speak to Paige again, see if she could tell us anything else."

"She'll be alright, right?" Dean asked, "I mean… you won't charge her for withholding information, especially if that sick fuck was abusing her."

"No. Not unless it appears she took part in any of the activities." Michael said, "There's a good chance she'll lead us to Del Rio, who could lead us to Dennis." He nodded.

"Do you think we could see Phil?" Dean asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Michael said, "What he's gone through in the last twenty-four hours, only a handful of people will experience that in the world. There's a good chance he's probably traumatised. It's probably best that he's given some time." He said as AJ just sighed and nodded, "For now, just let us do our jobs, stay out of it." Michael said as AJ and Dean nodded. All they ever wanted was for someone to believe that Phil was innocent, now the evidence was really truly there, it was only a matter of time before the truth would prevail, they were just glad it happened in time.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	20. One Call Away

**One Call Away**

* * *

"I mean… can you even believe it?" AJ shook her head, standing in her hotel room with Ben. Her and Dean had left the station and decided they'd try and at least get a few hours of sleep.

She'd informed Ben of everything that had actually happened. The whole truth and nothing but the truth. About Del Rio and Dennis' business, about one of the victims fathers selling them out, encouraging the murder itself, about Dennis being the walking, breathing scum bag he is… there was so much to cover yet all the parts glued together perfectly.

"Sounds complicated." Ben nodded, sitting on the end of the bed as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ gasped to herself, "Michael reckons that… although they can't exactly release Phil right at this minute… he'll still go free soon, once they get everything officiated and they get word on where Del Rio and Dennis are."

"They'll just let him go like that?" Ben asked her as AJ looked over at him.

"Well he's innocent." AJ said, "If they've found who really killed those poor girls then… Phil will be released, immediately." AJ said as Ben just nodded.

"Sounds like they got him in time. How bad would it have been if they discovered all of that after putting him to death?" Ben asked her as she nodded.

"I know." AJ said, still not believing it, "I can't believe it. I think Michael feels bad now for not taking us very seriously." She said.

"Yeah, I bet." Ben smiled, "So are you gonna go see him?" He asked her.

"Hopefully tomorrow at some point. Given what he's just been through, literally being seconds away from death… he's gonna be pretty shaken up, probably won't have a clue what's going on… it's best he has a little bit of space before we bombard him with all of this stuff that's came out." AJ said as Ben nodded.

"Well, I… I gotta go back to Chicago, April." Ben nodded as AJ turned to him, "I… well I got work to do." He smiled a little, "And we've been out here for a while. Don't you think now that the truth is out… you should come home with me? Try and get back to our lives again after all this madness." He laughed a little as AJ looked across at him.

"I need to be here for him getting out." AJ said calmly.

"Do you?" Ben questioned as AJ folded her arms and looked across at him, "He has his brother. You've done your part. Don't you think we should go back to living our lives now?" He asked her.

"I wanna see him get out." AJ said, "And make sure he's ok." She told him as Ben just nodded and put his hands up.

"Ok, whatever you want." Ben smiled as AJ looked across at him and sighed to herself.

"There's… there's something I need to tell you." She said, grabbing the chair from behind the desk and sitting it in front of him as she sat down on it, watching as he looked across at her wearily, "At the final visitation last night… when… when they were taking him away…" She said, "We kissed." She nodded, watching as his nostrils widened a little, "I kissed him, ok. I made the move." She told him honestly. She was an honest person. She'd always been that way.

"You kissed him?" Ben spat angrily.

"Ben, I thought they were going to kill him." AJ said, "I thought that was the last time I'd see him. I was upset and so was he… it just happened." She nodded, "You know that a part of me will always care about him, I've always told you that."

"Doesn't mean you need to kiss him." Ben said bluntly.

"No, it doesn't. But I thought he was going to die." She said, "I know that doesn't make me a very good wife, kissing another person, but I think under these circumstances… it's a little different." She nodded.

"Do you still love him?" Ben asked her, looking into her eyes. He had always gotten rubbed the wrong way by the fact he knew that his wife still shared feelings for another man. It angered him and it annoyed him, even though he knew what they had was always great and had also been special. He'd done everything he could to eliminate those feelings from her. He thought marriage would be the deal breaker, but it wasn't, and he felt like he needed to take drastic measures into his own hands these past few months…

"No." AJ said, after a long awaited pause. What scared her, was that she knew fine well that she did still love Punk. Not even just a little. She well and truly loved him, and still thought about that kiss they shared. She realised in a life or death situation, it was him who she'd want by her side, to kiss and hold, not her husband… and that was starting to alarm her a little.

"You're sure about that?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, breaking that honesty she was so well known for, just because she didn't want to hurt him. He was a good man. He was good to her…

"Then just come home with me then? We were living good before all this craziness." He smiled.

"I want to be here to really make sure it's over." AJ nodded, "I'll be alright on my own. You go back. I won't be that long behind you. I promise." She smiled as he looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Ok." Ben nodded, "Ok, I'll… I'll get on a flight tomorrow morning." He told her, "Are you sure you'll be alright here?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, I have Dean, and this… well I don't think this will take long to be over now anyway." She said, "You're right… when I get back we will resume right where we left off." She smiled to him as he nodded with slight hope.

"Yeah, I like that." Ben smiled as she nodded, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back. It just wasn't the same.

* * *

The next day, Ben had gone off for his flight back to Chicago whilst AJ and Dean headed back to the station to get the latest on what was going on. Due to having her experience in law, AJ was appreciative of how well she was being treated at the station. They weren't being shut out from anything. She supposed they wanted the truth just like she and Dean did.

"So have you got anything else to tell us?" AJ asked, sitting in a boardroom type room with Michael and Dean.

"No, not since last night." Michael said, "Paige told us everything she knew. We're keeping her close by. She's afraid Alberto is gonna come find her if he finds out she came to us." He nodded, "We've got cops looking out for her." He said, "We're trying our best to track down Del Rio and Dennis but… I think when they found out you two were snooping around, they must have split quickly." He nodded as AJ sighed.

"But you still can't keep my brother in prison if you know that he didn't do this." Dean said, "Just because you don't have the guys doesn't mean he still has to stay in prison. It's not one in one out type deal." Dean said.

"Yeah, we know that, Dean." Michael said, "But we wanna get this right. Officially right. There's still a lot of blank spaces." He said.

"Like what?" AJ asked.

"Well first of all we still have no idea who made the phone call that night." Michael said, "We know it was a male, but that was it, no one had time to analyse the call because we were so spooked by the murders." He said, "But now that we've looked into it…" Michael paused, looking at both of them, "The call was made from Chicago."

"That's impossible." Dean shook his head with confusion.

"So there's someone else?" AJ asked, "Someone made that phone call when they weren't even in the same state?" AJ asked, "How can you even keep Phil in prison at this point? You know he's totally innocent."

"I do know." Michael said, "I'm working on a way to realise him where it's easy for him, for you guys and for the public. You gotta understand that… if people see Phil realeased, they're gonna know that the real killer is still out there." He said, "That scares people believe it or not."

"That's not my brothers problem. You know damn well he's innocent and you can't keep him in prison for no reason."

"No, we can't." Michael agreed, "I'm working around the clock to figure out his exoneration." He nodded to them as AJ and Dean looked up at him, they didn't think they'd hear that word, "Yeah, it's… well, it's completely clear that Phil has been set up here. By men who know what they're doing. By men who had a motive."

"And you think that Dennis wanted to frame Phil because of how he acted back when he lived with him?" AJ asked.

"It's possible. Dennis is a psychopath among many other things. He's also a paedophile who has supposedly sexually abused kids. Most of the reports were from young boys." He nodded, "That's probably why his name was on the social system." He shook his head at how much of an evil man they were dealing with, "Odds are, you and your brother pissed him off." He looked at Dean, "You weren't easily manipulated, you stole from him, you stood up to him, and I quite believe that if he touched either one of you he would have lost a hand… that probably angered him… and in a psychopaths mind, that's gonna stick." Michael said, "We still need to go talk to Phil about what he remembers about Dennis."

"Combine that with the motive to get back at that girl's father after he sold him and Del Rio out, left them in the shit… that gives him a motive and it also gives him a cover-up too." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Michael said, "It's uh… this is nothing like I've dealt with before. I'm sure it's the same for you." He nodded.

"I've never had a client on death row." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, well he won't be on death row for much longer." Michael nodded to her as Dean sighed to himself with relief. No one had any idea how good it was to hear that. To hear that his brother was going to get out of prison and his life wasn't on the line.

"But who made that phone call then?" AJ asked him, "Do you think it was Del Rio maybe?"

"Yeah, that's what we're thinking." Michael said, "We'll figure it out. In the meantime I'm gonna go visit Phil. After that, you guys could probably see him tonight. He's probably still in the dark about all of this and… well I'd like to apologise to him after… well after looking down on him as murderer." Michael nodded, "You guys just stay low to the ground, ok? Lots of press floating around."

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

* * *

 _A few months earlier…_

" _Hey, baby. I'm home." AJ said as she got through the door of the house she shared with her husband, dumping her bag down and unbuttoning her coat after a long day with a client in court. She couldn't wait to collapse on the couch and put her feet up whilst eating some pasta. She was trying desperately hard to be good at this adult thing and it seemed to be failing._

" _Hey, in here." Ben called to her from the living room as she walked on in, smiling upon seeing him._

" _You bet me home." AJ smiled, leaning over and kissing his lips a few times, standing back up straight as he nodded._

" _I got lucky with a new witness coming forward. Case is gonna resume in a few days." He smiled to her, cracking a can of beer open. He didn't drink a lot but he had the odd beer here and there._

" _I feel like mines is never gonna end." She sighed tiredly. Both of them working in the same line of work made it easy to strike up conversations. Obviously they didn't just talk about work, but it was something they definitely bonded over._

" _You just think that because you're in the moment." Ben told her, "Go get yourself some food and come in, tell me all about it." He said, taking her hand and kissing it as she smiled._

" _I will." AJ smiled to him, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen to get herself some dinner as he waited. They had built a home together, and she was very happy with her life. Although a certain someone always crept up in her mind from time to time, she was still very content with her life she lived with Ben. So she thought._

" _Is that a new dress?" Ben smiled as she walked back into the living room with a bowl of pasta, sitting down beside him on the couch and placing her feet up on the foot rest, watching as Hooch, the five year old dog ran up and jumped up beside her, having missed her all day. She liked to say that she got the custody over Hooch after her and Punk's break-up. She really didn't want to part with him and although she knew Punk loved him, he was strong and gentleman enough to let her take him._

" _It is." AJ said, "I got fed up of wearing the same ones." AJ sighed, wearing a tight grey, long sleeved dress that showed off all her curves, "Why? Do you like it?" She smiled to him, twirling the pasta around on her fork._

" _Yeah, I do." Ben smiled, kissing her cheek as she smiled to herself, looking over to the TV, talking to Ben about each of their days until he got a text on his phone. She didn't pay much attention. Not any attention actually, "Uh…" Ben looked at his phone, "I think I'm gonna go get changed. Put something more comfortable on." He told her._

" _Oh, alright." AJ smirked, "Don't tease me." She laughed to herself as he smiled._

" _I'll be back in a minute." He told her, standing up and leaving the living room to go upstairs whilst AJ sat finishing her dinner in the living room._

 _Ben got upstairs and walked into he and AJ's bedroom, closing the door over tight and reading the text message._

' _He's left the bar. Make the call now.'_

 _Ben dialled 911, waiting as it rang for a short amount of time as the operator picked up immediately._

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	21. Conflicted

**Conflicted**

* * *

AJ and Dean had gone to visit Punk later that night, and were actually allowed an open visit with no barriers between them. Punk was still in prison blues and was still under the watch of the wardens, but even he could feel that the severity of his situation was weakening. To be honest, he was still a little shocked and confused. He'd tried so hard to prepare for his death, and sitting in that chair, just seconds away from being killed, it was the scariest moment of his entire life. He didn't think he'd be able to describe how it felt to anyone. He was still trying to get over that.

Dean immediately embraced his brother tightly as soon as he saw him. Punk held onto him tightly, burying his head into his shoulder. He thought that he had shared his last ever hug with his brother, and here he was.

"How you holding up?" Dean asked, pulling back as Punk just nodded, not really knowing what to say, turning to AJ who stood. He'd tried to just replay better times they had over and over again whilst he waited on his death. It was the only thing that seemed to calm him down.

"You ok?" AJ asked him, taking a seat with Dean to avoid the question if she should hug him or not, watching as he sat down too.

"Uh… yeah." Punk nodded, even though Dean and AJ could see how almost drugged out he looked. They didn't expect anything less. They couldn't imagine what it was like for him to go through the whole process. To believe that he was really going to die, just to end up being pulled back to his cell. It must have been so overwhelming and confusing. They could see that on his face, "That detective came around earlier… told me everything." He said as AJ and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, the truths out there now." AJ nodded.

"He reckons you could get out soon. Really soon." Dean smiled and nodded as Punk nodded.

"They're still trying to find this Del Rio guy and… Dennis." He turned to Dean, "Do you know what he was doing?" He asked, still horrified.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "Dirty fucking scum." He spat as Punk just shook his head, "Foster care is hard enough for kids but when you're met with creatures like that." He shook his head, "I'd kill him for that alone, never mind what he did to those girls."

"Well it all pretty much makes sense now. Everyone's parts have been found out… apart from… something about a call, Michael said.' Punk said, "It came from Chicago?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Which makes it impossible for you to even be considered for this. I think a lot of the police station and the state itself is thanking their lucky stars that you weren't put to death before all this came to light."

"Yeah, well I was minutes away." Punk said, having horrible flashbacks and nightmares to that feeling, over and over again. He didn't know if he would recover from it.

"You should be exonerated soon." Dean said, "And we can go home." He sighed to himself as Punk nodded.

"Good." Punk said, "Cause I can't stay here for much longer." He said, running his hand through his hair. He was exhausted and lonely and felt like he was going mad at times. He was just glad that the real killers had been found out, even if it was as shocking as it was to him, "When they find Del Rio and Dennis… you think they'll get the penalty?" Punk asked.

"They fucking better." Dean spat.

"Dennis will." AJ nodded, "Del Rio… I'm not sure. I mean… he pretty much set the whole thing up but… at the end of the day he didn't murder or rape or torture those girls like Dennis did."

"Like people thought I did." Punk sighed. It was tough. Sitting in a cell for 23 hours a day and knowing that outside the walls, people thought he was a killer, a rapist, the worse of the worst. Now he felt a little relieved that people knew the truth. They knew he was innocent.

"Once you're out, we're getting as far away as possible from all of this." Dean nodded, "Let them rot."

"I still don't get why I was targeted. Michael said it was because me and Dennis didn't get along but… that was a long ass time ago. I get the whole… them going after that guys daughter… well, I don't get it, but… you know what I mean." He said, "Why was I put into the equation?" He asked.

"Michael said that…" AJ began, "Because you and Dean… weren't easy to manipulate the way Dennis probably did with other kids… that he got mad about that. I mean, the man is a psychopath… so odds are he's being wanting to get at you all this time, he just didn't have the right set-up for it… which is where Alberto comes into play." AJ said.

"So because I didn't let a paedophile touch me or my brother… he sets me up for murder and puts me on death row?" Punk asked, "It's a bit fucking ironic isn't it?" He shook his head, "If I knew what he was back then I would have ripped his throat out. If it saved the next poor kid who ended up going to him." He sighed.

"Well Michael said that because you and Dean were so adamant… I mean didn't you guys steal from and… and you broke his nose." AJ looked at Punk, "That rubbed him the wrong way, he probably hadn't dealt with that before… put him off his game." She said.

"It's fucking ridiculous." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Look, we're gonna stay here until you get out. We'll be right here when you're released." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"So I finally get to meet your husband? Properly?" He asked her.

* * *

 _Two Years Ago…_

" _I'm in the aisle with the soups and stuff." Punk said, walking around the grocery store which he rarely went to, speaking to his brother on the phone as his brother directed him around the store to get whatever necessary things they needed, "Oh my God, do you remember that mac and cheese in a box that mom used to make?" Punk asked his brother, crouching down to the shelf and picking the box up, "I'm having that for dinner tonight. You want one?" He asked, picking two up as his brother of course wanted it also._

" _Ok, where is the bread and milk? Do we even need milk?" Punk asked, listening to Dean ramble on the phone about the importance of him having his cereal in the morning before work, "Yeah, alright alright. Where is it then?" He asked, turning the corner, bumping into people, about to apologise when he looked down and saw who it was._

 _He hadn't saw AJ since they broke up a few years back. He heard about how she was doing, and she porbbaly heard about how he was doing, but there was no contact and seeing her again brought that pain back of missing her._

" _I gotta go." Punk said to Dean, hanging up and pushing his phone into his pocket, "Hey." Punk nodded to her, ignoring the man beside her, staring at her only. She looked the same, even since she was seventeen and he was jealous of that. Her hair was darker and she looked healthy which made him happy._

" _Hi." AJ smiled nervously to him, not believing that she was seeing him after all that time. Not seeing him made it easier to pretend she was over him, "Uh… how are you? How have you been?" She asked. It felt so wrong, going from how they were, having a love like theirs, to only making small talk like 'how are you' in the middle of the grocery store._

" _I'm good." Punk assured her, even though it was far from it, "I'm still at the garage." He said as AJ nodded, "And you?"_

" _Yeah, good." AJ nodded, "Just back from trial. Not for me… for a client." She said quickly as he smiled. He missed that little super cute wit she had. Truth was, he just missed her completely. All of her._

" _A client, huh?" Punk nodded, "So the career took off?"_

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "It's going good." She said._

" _I'm glad to hear it." Punk smiled to her politely, feeling a little rude as he looked to the man beside her who was looking at him a little too intensely for his liking, "We're being rude here." He turned to the man as AJ shook her head. She'd almost forgotten her fiancé was even standing there, too busy distracted by him._

" _Oh… yeah." AJ nodded, "Uh Phil this is Ben… my fiancé. Ben this is Phil… we… we were in high school together." AJ said, not really wanting to flat out say 'this is my ex' to him._

" _Nice to meet you." Ben nodded politely._

" _Mhm." Punk smiled to him. His heart having massive palpitations at the word fiancé being uttered. He wasn't under the impression that she was out there lonely and not looking for another man to fall in love with, but the realisation that she had met someone else that she loved enough to marry, he wondered if she was really over them, and he felt stupid for not being over them, "So when's the big day?" Punk asked as AJ looked at him. It felt so wrong for him to ask that and be standing on the other side. But she'd moved on._

" _Next year." Ben answered, "It's just gonna be small." He said as Punk nodded._

" _Well I hope it goes well." He said, staring to sweat a little, needing out of the situation quickly, "I better go." He said as they both nodded, "Congratulations." He nodded, specifically looking at AJ who looked up at him and forced a smile, a smile that tried to represent that she had her life together and that she was well and truly over him. A fake smile. He then walked away as she watched him head down the bread aisle, disappearing quickly._

* * *

"He's gone back to Chicago." AJ answered Punk as Punk just raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Fed up?" Punk laughed a little.

"He's got work to do." AJ said, "There wasn't anything else for him to do here anyway." AJ shrugged as Punk just nodded.

"You can go if you like." Punk said, "It's just waiting around now, right?" He shrugged.

"I… I wanna be here when you get out." AJ said, looking across at him as he looked back. Neither had to say it, they both knew what the other was thinking about. That kiss.

"Ok." Punk nodded as Dean watched them with frustration.

"Did Michael say anything to you about how long it would be until you got out?" Dean asked.

"No. Well he said soon. Given they really get all their facts right. Could be sooner than I think. They know who they're after now." Punk nodded.

"They'll get them. They can't stay hidden forever." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I wanna speak to his wife… the woman who came forward with the information. What's her name?" He forgot.

"Paige." Dean said.

"Yeah, I wanna thank her in person. If she didn't come forward I wouldn't be here." He said, "And… you two… you guys didn't have to help me and go out your way to look for cracks." He said, "Thank you." He nodded.

"Well I didn't have the choice." Dean said teasingly as Punk smiled.

"We knew you weren't guilty." AJ told him, "The truth always comes out in the end." She smiled as Punk nodded, "This should be over for you real soon." She said as he nodded. She desperately wanted to slide her hand over and hold his tightly, but she knew she couldn't, and the more and more urges she had, the more and more she was worried. She just wanted to be here for him, and she knew that she had to be there for him as a friend… but the truth was, she wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to do a whole lot more, because she'd felt that feeling of what it'd be like to lose him and that scared her. It made her realise that she needed him. She needed him all this time.

But she was married.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think!**


	22. Out

**Out**

* * *

The day finally came which Punk never thought would happen. He was finally released from prison after Michael out ruled all possibilities that he was connected or involved with the murder. The feeling of getting his handcuffs off, getting out of his prison wear and back into normal clothing, as well as the promise of a hot shower later on with a decent meal… he never thought he'd see the day and he really wouldn't take his life for granted anymore.

Dean picked him up straight away from the prison. There were a ton of press waiting outside to ask him questions but he didn't give them the time of day. They were the same press who were so easily labelling him a murderer and rapist. Tonight he was going to be with those who knew his innocence.

"So did Michael give you the go ahead to go back to Chicago?" Dean asked him as they walked down the side-walk towards the hotel which Dean had booked Punk a room in. Actually having his brother out walking free with him was something he never thought twice about before, but now, knowing that he could have lost him, he cherished it way more.

"He said he wants me to stay around here for the time being." Punk said, "Just in case he needs me, for what I don't know." He shrugged, "But as long as I'm out of that hell hole, I really don't care where I am." He nodded truthfully.

"It's so good to see you out." Dean patted him on the back as Punk nodded.

"It's good to be out." Punk said, "I keep thinking… you know, I could be dead right now." Punk said as Dean turned to him, "I know I can't think like that all the time but… it's true." He said.

"Looking at life a little differently now?" Dean smiled, stepping into the hotel with him.

"A little." Punk nodded, "Definitely not gonna waste a minute of it, that's for sure." Punk nodded, "Don't think I'll ever get over it. I wake up in the middle of the night and I'm sweating. Like… not even just forehead sweat… like my back is dripping." He said.

"Nightmares?" Dean asked him sadly.

"It's not even nightmares it's just like flashing images." Punk said, "And it's just a reminder of that fear… sitting there waiting just to be… injected and killed, not knowing what it'd be like to feel… nothing." Punk said, "I hope when I do die I know nothing about it." He shook his head.

Dean knew that his brother was still suffering on some level, even though he was released and given the all clear. What he'd gone through like Michael said, not a lot of people had experienced that, having to be sitting on death row, have a final visitation, prepare for their own death just for it to be stopped at the last second. It was something that he was sure would always stay with his brother. He just hoped it wouldn't cause problems.

"So is AJ still here?" Punk asked as they headed for the elevator in the hotel lobby.

"Yeah, she's in her room." Dean nodded, "I'm uh… I'm not gonna ask… well, actually I am." Dean waved his hand, "What's going on with you two?" He asked.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "Uh… nothing." Punk laughed a little.

"You kissed." Dean said, "I'm not blind."

"Yeah well my lights were about to get turned off. She was upset. I was upset." He said, "Just happened."

"You know, I don't think she's as happy as she's letting onto." Dean said as the elevator stopped and let them out on their floor.

"What makes you say that?" Punk asked.

"Well, she's here and her husband is in Chicago." Dean said.

"She just wanted to see me get out." Punk shrugged.

"For a second can you just… stop avoiding everything." Dean said, stopping in the middle of the corridor, "I've never been more frustrated these past few weeks, one being because I knew you were innocent and I thought you were gonna be killed for something you didn't do. Two, because you still love her and she still loves you and you're both doing everything you can to avoid that." Dean said, "Your break-up was stupid anyway-"

"I always appreciated you being our number one fan, Dean." Punk nodded, "But she's married and she seems happy… you can't judge her on these past few weeks. We've all been a mess." He said, "She loves this guy. Just let that be. Who am I to question her marriage? She's been with him for a good few years. She wouldn't be with him if he wasn't good to her or they didn't have something good together." Punk said, "Me nearly dying… doesn't change anything." He said as Dean just shook his head.

"There's something not right about him." Dean said. He just had a bad feeling. He'd gotten to know Ben, way more than Punk did, and he just got strange vibes from him.

"You're just saying that." Punk shook his head.

"No, I'm serious." Dean said, standing in the hotel corridor, "He's just… he's too nice, you know?" Dean said, "Not to mention he has no sense of humour."

"Dean." Punk tutted.

"Ok, but seriously… there's something not right about him. He's edgy. You know my feelings are mostly right." He said as Punk nodded, rubbing his stubble and sighing.

"It's not for us to interfere." Punk said, "Ok?"

"Ok." Dean put his hands up, "I'm just saying he's strange and just because AJ isn't your girlfriend anymore… she's still my best friend." He said.

"She's my friend too." Punk reminded him, Hell, she saved my life." He raised his eyebrows as Dean coughed and folded his arms, "And you. You saved my life too." Punk nodded as Dean nodded.

"Mhm that's right." Dean said as Punk smiled.

"I missed this." Punk smiled to him as he looked across at him, "I was worried about you… if I were to go. Told AJ to keep an eye on you." He nodded.

"Can't promise how I would have been without you." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"Doesn't matter now." Punk reinforced, "It's over." He sighed, messing Dean's hair as he laughed lightly. He had to remind himself that it was over. For him anyway. His innocence was proven and he was no longer in the picture. He was nothing but the falsely accused, and he could return to his life again, and try and pick it back up where he left off.

"C'mon, I promised you pizza, didn't I?" Dean said as Punk nodded, walking along the corridor, opening up one of the doors into the room as Punk followed, noticing AJ was there, not realising she would have been joining them, not having a problem of course. It was nice to see her in casual clothes like he remembered her in.

"Hey." Punk smiled, placing his hands in his hoodies pockets as she stood up, nodding to him.

"Nice to… see you out." AJ smiled, a feeling of relief sweeping over her seeing him free and in touching distance.

"Nice to be out." Punk smiled back as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Alright, who wants pizza?" He budged between them both as they both just smiled to one another softly and decided on a pizza.

* * *

A few hours later they were eating pizza and watching rubbish TV, and AJ felt like herself again for the first time in a long time. They brought out that childish, bubbly, happy side of her that she hadn't been met with in such a long time. It all felt so overwhelming given what they had been through, thinking they were going to lose Punk and thankfully turning the tables and proving his innocence.

Sitting with them, she realised how much she missed them. How much she missed her life with them, and every now and then she'd glance at Punk who was already staring at her, and she realised how much she missed her life with him.

It was worrying her a lot, because she felt that little thing called a wedding ring nip her every time she stared at him lustfully.

Punk couldn't stop himself if he tried. Being back in touching distance with her, with nothing barricading him away from her, watching her smile and laugh, it was almost too much for him, because he kept being reminded that she wasn't his. She had a husband, and it wasn't him. But that didn't stop him from gazing over at her.

"Alright." Dean groaned, stuffed from all the pizza, "I'm gonna go to my room." He told them, deliberately trying to leave a little early to trap them, which of course Punk knew that's what he was doing.

"It's still early." AJ laughed a little, standing up from the bed, placing the empty pizza boxes over onto the desk as Dean yawned and stretched.

"I know but I ate too much and now I need to sleep." He explained as Punk laughed to himself. Sometimes he just thought to himself, _I'm glad I'm not dead._

"Fair enough." AJ laughed a little, wondering if Punk was going to stay, she didn't see any signs of him moving.

"Can I use your laptop?" Dean pointed over to the mac sitting on the desk which AJ normally used for work along with Ben.

"What for?" AJ laughed, walking over and sitting back down on the bed whilst Punk lay down on the opposite side, trying to keep his distance from AJ.

"Uh… googling." Dean said as AJ raised a brow.

"If you're using it for porn just tell me." AJ shrugged.

"Porn." Dean said.

"Fine, just erase the history and be careful what stuff you go into." She warned as Dean nodded, snatching the laptop up and leaving the room as Punk shook his head.

"He hasn't changed, has he?" Punk looked up at her.

"No." AJ smiled, "Not one bit. You haven't either, to be fair." She said as he looked up at her.

"Have I not got better looking?" He asked her as she laughed a little.

"You went downhill after your blonde hair. C'mon." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"You're right. I was a stud with that hair." He said, placing his hands behind his head as AJ smiled watching him. He looked relaxed and happy, and it was what he deserved. Just having him here with her, being able to talk to him when she thought she'd never be able to do that again, it meant so much to her.

"So you're staying here for a little while until Michael says otherwise?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Just to make sure that everything is really cleared up. I mean I think they got everything they need, otherwise they wouldn't have released me." He said, "I also wanna see that girl… Alberto's wife. Thank her in person." He said as AJ nodded, "Things will just resume back to the way they were before this all happened… it'll be like it… never even happened." He nodded to himself.

"Is that what you're hoping?" AJ asked him as he tilted his head and looked at her. He then sat up against the headboard beside her as she watched him.

"Are you happy?" Punk asked her, letting Dean get inside his head.

"What?" AJ laughed a little.

"Are you happy?" Punk asked as she looked at him, taking a little too long to reply but eventually getting there.

"Yeah, of course I am." AJ nodded, "Why?" She asked.

"I just… I wanna make sure you're happy." He said, "If… If I could go back… back to when we were still together, I would have…" He looked down, "I would have fought a little harder for us." He said, "To be honest, you being married… it's sour." He nodded, looking up at her, "Even more sour because I know you don't have with him what you had with me." He said, not being able to hold himself back.

"Phil." AJ shook her head, wishing that he wouldn't go there. Mostly because she knew he was right.

"What? I'm just saying." Punk shrugged, "I… I still care about you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't be the man you wanted." He said, "Biggest regret of my life." He said, "When you're sitting on death row, you start thinking about all the things that you fucked up."

"it wasn't just you." AJ said, "It was an agreement. We were becoming different people. It wasn't healthy." She said, "And we moved on." She nodded, "I found Ben and he knows that you will always have a place in my heart… but I do love him." She nodded as he looked at her, watching her gulp as soon as she said it, knowing that it was suddenly a huge question mark for her.

"I don't think you can be together like we were, be in love like we were… and be able to really move on." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, looking into his eyes as he looked back. She hated this. Not because of him, but because of her situation. Being back around him again, she realised why she'd fallen so madly in love with him in the first place. All those tucked away feelings she'd tried to disguise were springing back out.

"I missed you." He whispered, placing his hand on top of hers as she tensed a little, looking up at him as she nodded.

"I missed you." She said quietly, looking into his eyes, watching as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. At first she moaned a little with relief, cupping his face and deepening the kiss. She desperately wanted him. She was reminded right now that she would always want him. The only reason she hadn't had those feelings, was because she'd completely isolated herself from him after their break-up, but being back around him, she couldn't control herself.

Punk didn't really care that he was kissing a married woman. He knew that was pretty bad of him, but after spending so long waiting for his death, he just wanted to live for a second, and she brought out the best in him.

It was almost frustrating that they had to feel guilty about doing something that had always felt so right.

AJ got carried away and allowed him to pull her over him, straddling his hips as he leaned against the headboard, deepening the kiss, a way more passionate and hot kiss than the one they shared at his final visitation. She could really feel his body again, threading her fingers through his air as his hands roamed the small of her back. It was the greatest feeling in the world… but the burden of being that woman who cheats on her husband was too much for her.

"N-No…" AJ pulled back as he kissed the side of her mouth and sighed.

"Why?" Punk groaned, almost child-like.

"Because." AJ shook her head, taking his hands from her and getting off of him, trying to get herself together, "Because I'm married." She sighed, getting off the bed and running her hand through her hair as he looked over at her and sighed.

"And does your marriage feel as right as those few seconds we just kissed?" He asked her as she turned away from him, her back facing him as she sighed to herself, "I'm no homewrecker… but I think we both know what's going on here." He stood up from the bed.

"No… no, what's going on is that I thought you were going to die." AJ turned around to him, "And I'm still caught up in all of that." She said, "We broke up because it didn't work out… and I found someone I love." She said, "And I'm not going to cheat on him with you."

"You're only lying to yourself." He said quietly, "What we have… whether you thought I was dying or not… it's not gonna go away. It's way too deep." He shook his head as she looked across at him, "And maybe that's easier for me to say because I'm not married… but I still fucking want you, April." He said as she looked across at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"I think you should go." She whispered as he nodded, "And I think… I need to go back home." She folded her arms, quickly drying her tears as she watched. He knew she wouldn't have been so upset if all the things he was saying weren't true. They still loved one another. Very clearly.

He just nodded, "I won't stand in your way." He said, "Just know I still love you." He said as his head shot up, "And I just want you to be happy." He nodded as her lip quivered.

She wanted so badly to tell him how much she still wanted him and loved him and wished that she never gave up on them either… but she was stuck on trying to be a good person and be good to her husband.

"Please go." AJ nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, "Goodnight." He said, leaving the room. He promised he wouldn't interfere or cause trouble, but being back with her again for the night like old times, it just brought those feelings back, and he missed her and loved her just the same as he did when they were eighteen and had a crush on each other that eventually turned into something so much more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean was in his hotel room, sitting at the desk with AJ's laptop opened up. He may have looked like he didn't really know what was going on at most times, but he was smarter than most people thought… very smart.

Over the course of the weeks, he had managed to see Ben signing into his emails whilst he was helping them. When he told Punk that he got strange vibes from Ben it was mostly to do with how hidden he kept his emails. How he had to log out of it every time he sat up from the laptop. It was strange and Dean didn't miss anything, especially regarding AJ and her safety.

He typed in the email address and password, smiling to himself as it logged in. He'd grew up in foster care at a time where sneaking around on people was a main talent that needed to be learned. Obviously it carried over into adult life.

He scrolled through the emails, not seeing anything that was particularly alarming until he saw a familiar email address, tilting his head as he clicked on it and watched it appear, reading it to himself as his mouth slowly gaped open wider and wider.

"Oh my God."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	23. Break Your Heart

**Break Your Heart**

* * *

" _Here, hold this." 8 year old Punk said, standing out in their back garden as he handed his little brother, 6 and a half year old Dean the water hose as they concentrated on building their rocket ship._

" _Why do you get to do everything?" Dean whined, holding the hose and sighing to himself as he watched his big brother do all the fun stuff. Any time he tried to take part, he was told to stay back._

" _Because I told you." Punk said, "You'll ruin it." He told them bluntly._

" _We should paint the top of it red… like the films." Dean said, crouching down beside Punk. It was a Summer's day and they both had shorts and t-shirts on, and had been playing in the back garden since the minute they woke up._

" _Do we have paint?" Punk asked him curiously as Dean shrugged, "Mom?!" Punk yelled at the top of his lungs, just to really make sure she heard him. Anyone would have thought he was screaming for his life, "Mom?!" He yelled again, not getting a quick enough answer._

" _Phillip." Their mother, Vanessa said, peeping her head out the back door as she looked on at her sons crouched down playing with some sort of homemade rocket ship they had made, "What is it?" She shook her head, stepping out into the garden and folding her arms._

" _Mom, do we have any red paint?" Punk asked her, "Because we wanna paint the top."_

" _Red like the films." Dean added. He took all his looks from his mother. The dirty blonde hair, the blue eyes, whilst Punk took almost everything from the father he'd never met. One would only assume they weren't brothers, but they definitely had the bond of brothers, and the DNA, although she wished she could have picked a better father for them… not that they knew him anyway._

" _And why would we have red paint?" Vanessa laughed a little, crouching down beside them as she looked at the space ship. She was a young mom, which at times made it easy and difficult to do her job. Easy because she felt like she bonded easier with the boys. Hard because she felt like sometimes she didn't really know what she was doing._

" _I don't know." Punk said, "We might have." He said._

" _I'll check." She nodded, brushing his dark hair from his face, "This is really good." She nodded to the space ship which was made from what looked like pieces of cardboard, aluminium foil and string._

" _Don't touch it." Punk warned, "It's not steady enough yet." He told her as Vanessa smiled and nodded._

" _He won't let me touch it either." Dean grumbled, "Why am I holding this?" He wondered, holding up the hose._

" _Yeah, why are you holding that?" Vanessa shook her head._

" _Well because the hose is gonna go inside the ship and it's gonna launch it into the air." Punk told them, "Because it's so fast."_

" _That's a smart idea, baby." Vanessa smiled, "You'll need to make the ship extra sturdy then, huh?" She said as Punk nodded._

" _So do we have red paint?" Dean asked with attitude, wanting his mother to go check as Vanessa just smiled over at him. They were both very opinionated. They had been from day one. But they were also gentle and kind and sweet, and her life really wouldn't have had a meaning with them in it._

" _I'll go check." Vanessa smiled to them, standing back up straight as she walked off back into the house to search for paint, listening as they both bickered outside in the garden and smiled to herself._

* * *

Dean quickly stood up from his seat at the desk in his room and walked as quick as he could out of his room, holding the laptop and making his way over to AJ's room, knocking on it repeatedly, listening as footsteps came to the door.

Hadn't he been so flustered and shocked, he would have asked her if she was ok due to her bloodshot eyes which made it clear she had been upset, but he was too distracted.

"What? You better not have clicked on anything illegal." AJ said, trying to make sure she was presenting herself as ok after her and Punk's discussion, watching as Dean rushed into the room and sat down the laptop on the desk.

"Uh…" Dean turned to her, not sure how he was planning to even say it, "I don't know how to say this." He shook his head, "So… just take a look at it yourself." He told her, pointing over to the laptop as AJ shook her head with confusion, walking over to the desk and sitting down in front of it, tilting the laptop screen up a little and looking on at what appeared to be an email.

It took her a while to look around and gather what it was he was trying to show her, and when she realised it was Ben's emails and who he had been emailing, and what he had been saying, she felt a sudden rush of coldness overtake her body. Like a temperature drop on a thermometer. She almost didn't believe it.

"How did you…"

"I had my suspicions and… I managed to get his email address and password." Dean said, "Not because I wanted to catch him out but because… well you're my friend and I was worried that he wasn't who he said he was… story checks out." He said, looking down at her as she just stared at the laptop in a trance.

She couldn't believe it. It was too much to process. Too much to even consider. She felt like a complete fool, and like she didn't even know the man she was married to. How she thought she had trusted him completely, for so many years, how she had married him and loved him… to find out that he had played a part in trying to take an innocent man's life, a man that he knew fine well she cared about.

"He was the caller." AJ whispered to herself, sitting back on the chair as she stared holes through the email. It was an email addressed to Alberto with the same address they had found from the technician, and it was an agreement for Ben to call the cops when Dennis text him to let him know the bodies were dumped, to make it perfect timing for Punk to be caught at the murder scene.

She had no idea how this could have even happened. How Ben wasn't the man she thought he was. She was always good with being able to tell if she was being lied to, and she felt like she'd failed her own self.

"We gotta take it to Michael." Dean said as AJ sat in silence, staring at the laptop screen as Dean watched her. He did feel for her, because he knew that she did care about Ben. They were married after all. He knew that there was some form of love there, and this seemed like the ultimate betrayal. It was wicked.

AJ had been so focused on making sure she was being the best wife she could possibly be these past few weeks, remembering that it was Ben she shared a home with, who she had created a life and a future with… yet all this time he had been going behind her back, working with the worst types of people in order to set up an innocent man to die. For what? She couldn't figure out why or how it had even worked itself out. She was confused for sure.

"I need to see him first." AJ shook her head, standing up and walking over to her suitcase, picking it up as she began to pack, "I need to know why." She shook her head.

"AJ… we should take this to Michael. You shouldn't go anywhere near him… who knows what he's capable of."

"I deserve to know why." AJ said, pausing packing her suitcase as Dean looked over at her. He saw she was trying to keep it together, and given how shocked he was, he couldn't imagine how she felt when she was married to the guy, and trusted him. He did seem all sweet and kind, that's why Dean had to satisfy his suspicions. Anyone hurting AJ immediately made him mad, but anyone who participated in the helping of getting his brother imprisoned and on death row was a complete no go.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked hesitantly as AJ looked down, running her hand through her hair. She loved her husband and she felt like an idiot for ever trusting him.

"All this time. When he was helping us… he knew everything." AJ shook her head, finding it unbelievable, "I need to sit down." She sighed, taking a seat on the end of the bed as Dean folded his arms.

"Do you have any idea how he could have gotten to know Del Rio? Or Dennis?" Dean asked her as AJ shook her head.

"No… no, he's so… he's always so honest with me." She said, "And genuine." She sighed, not believing any of it. It hurt to be betrayed by someone who she thought loved her. Although her and Punk wound up fighting light cats and dogs, he never ever hurt her like this, or lied t her. Which to her, spoke volumes now.

"Would he have any reason to be a part of it?" Dean asked her as AJ just shook her head, placing her hand over her forehead to cover her eyes as she felt tears rising as Dean sighed, "Hey." He said softly, walking over and sitting down beside her on the bed.

"He's my husband." AJ cried, wiping her tears as Dean watched sadly.

"I uh… I don't know what to say to you." Dean said truthfully, "But I'm here. Me and… Phil." He nodded as she sighed, feeling her head pulsing, "Maybe that wasn't my place to do that but… I'm glad I did because you don't deserve to be lied to, especially not from someone who is supposed to love you." He said, "It's your call but… I think it might be safer if we take this to Michael." He nodded as AJ shook her head.

"No, I want to speak to him. I want to look him in the eye and have him explain to me what the hell he was thinking." She shook her head, "And then… then we'll take it to Michael."

She felt cold and hollow. There'd never been a moment where she thought Ben would do something like this. He had always been wonderful. Kind, gentle, sweet and loving. They were able to talk honestly about their past relationships, and he knew how hung up she was on Phil, how much he would always mean to her, so for him to do something like this really hit her hard.

"I'm coming with you then." Dean said, "I don't trust him. I'm sure you don't either anymore but… I'm not letting you go see him on your own." He said.

"I can handle it myself." AJ sighed, standing up and walking back over to the laptop, wanting to read the email again to herself, trying her best to let it sink in.

She didn't even hear the door knocking, so Dean walked across and opened it up to see Punk standing.

"What are you doing in here?" Punk shook his head, walking on in as AJ turned around and saw it was him. He had initially came back to AJ's room to lay it all on the line with her. To tell her that had she not been married, he would have asked for a second chance, for them to give it another go, be each other's world again, but it seemed he'd walked in on a bit of a situation, "What's going on?" Punk asked, noticing AJ upset, looking on at her laptop as Dean closed the hotel room door over.

"Uh… it's… it's Ben." Dean said as Punk turned to him.

"What about Ben?" Punk shook his head, looking over to AJ who had her head in her hands, "What? What the fuck has he done?" Punk asked, his blood starting to sizzle at the thought of AJ being hurt in any sort of way.

"He was in on it." Dean explained as Punk turned to him, "He was the one who made the phone call." He said, "When he was here helping us I got his password for his email. You know I'm good at stuff like that… and I wanted to just check, I know it was none of my business but I knew something wasn't right… I found an email from Del Rio to him, telling him about the plans and that Dennis would let him know when to make the phone call." He said as Punk's nostrils flared as he looked over at AJ.

He didn't know what he was more angry about, the fact that yet another person was involved in trying to set his death up, or the fact that this person was supposed to be honest and good to AJ. Anyone betraying her or hurting her made him seethe.

"I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	24. Separate Ways

**Separate Ways**

* * *

"You can't go anywhere. Michael wants you laying low right now. The last thing you should be doing is getting a flight back to Chicago." AJ told him, standing up, trying to get herself together, to not break down in front of them, even though it was testing her. She just felt stupid. Stupid for preaching about how great Ben was to her, for telling Punk that they both loved one another… just for this to end up being revealed. She felt really hurt and really foolish, and she didn't like it at all, "I don't even know why he has that email. It could be something completely different from what we think.' She said as they both stared at her and shook their heads, "Ok, so it's not… but I still need to talk to him. I'm still his wife."

"Yeah and that clearly meant the world to him." Punk said as AJ looked across at him and sighed, "Look, I almost understand all of the stuff with Alberto and Dennis. I was a easy option to take the fall for them in their little revenge mission… but what the fuck does your husband have against me that he played a part in all of this?"

"Do you think I know the answer to that? AJ asked angrily.

"Well you sleep with him every night." Punk replied quickly, both of them inching closer to one another.

"Alright, ok." Dean walked in between them to push them back a little from one another, "Ok, let's not fight about it." He said, "AJ is right. You can't go anywhere." Dean nodded to Punk who put his hands on his hips and groaned, "I'll go with AJ."

"Since when were either of you my bodyguards." AJ said as they looked at her, "I can talk to him myself. He's not gonna kill me or hurt me-"

"Just like you thought he wouldn't lie to you?" Punk asked, "You don't know what he's like or what he's after, I think this is proof of that." He said, "Dean is going with you."

"Oh, so I have no choice?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Punk said. He couldn't stand the thought of AJ going back to Chicago, back to this man who played a part in setting him up. He had horrible visions of him hurting her, getting angry with her. If he knew she knew about his play in all of it, then that gave her leverage and he knew that would set him off. Dean was going with her. Not because he thought she couldn't handle it, but to satisfy his conscience.

"I won't get involved." Dean said as AJ just made a face, "What? I won't." Dean said, "You talk between you and him, I'll… watch and occasionally shoot fire from my eyes at him, and then we go to the police and we tell him what we know."

"That's my husband." AJ said.

"Oh, and what? You wanna forgive him?" Punk asked her, "Because from where I'm sitting, they all deserve to die and go through what I went through on that last day. The paedophile can go first." Punk hissed.

"This is easy for you to say. You haven't shared a life with him for years. You're not married to him." AJ said.

"If I was I'd kick his teeth out." Punk said, "He doesn't deserve you. I wouldn't have said that to your face unless this happened, but he doesn't. Not if he's doing shit like this… if he's hanging around people like Alberto and Dennis… would you wanna have kids with him? Huh? Knowing he's friendly with rapists and paedophiles?"

"Shut up!" AJ yelled angrily, looking across at him. It was so easy for them to write Ben off. She knew they didn't like him from the get go anyway, but that wasn't something that bothered her. She knew they were both childish like that, but they didn't know how this felt. She had a life with Ben, for many years. He took her when she really had nothing to give. And he was good to her… but of course that didn't make anything that he'd done ok, she just wanted a second to think about it all.

"We'll get a flight tomorrow." Dean nodded, "First thing… and we can be back here tomorrow night." He said as AJ ran her hands through his hair.

"Fine." AJ nodded as Punk looked over at her.

"You want us to stay here?" Punk asked her. He felt bad for losing his cool with her, but he was just so mad that not only had her husband been a part of trying to kill him, but he'd hurt a woman he still very much cared about, and that made him mad. Very mad. No one got to hurt her, even if they weren't together anymore.

"Actually… I want you both to leave. I just want to go to bed." She sighed, rubbing her forehead as Dean turned to Punk and made an awkward face, "So can you go?" She asked them once not seeing either of them budge.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "We're uh… just come see us if you need anything." He said as AJ nodded, looking over at them and watching them leave the hotel room, sitting down on the end of the bed, letting her tears flow, waiting for them to close the door over before doing so.

Meanwhile Dean and Punk stood outside her door, listening to her crying and sighing to themselves.

"You should see if she's ok." Dean nodded quietly to Punk, "I'll go to my room, book us flights." He said, "Remember she loves this guy… and lives with him, and has a life with him." He said, "it's not as easy for her to just say fuck it he's a pig, like it is for us." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I think I forgot that for a minute." He admitted sadly.

"Yeah." Dean said, patting him on the back, "Go see if she's ok." He nodded, walking down the corridor to go to his room whilst Punk waited at AJ's door, knocking back on it.

"What?" He heard quietly from her.

"Uh… just… open up." He said, listening to her move around and approach the door as she opened it up. He'd saw her cry before. Way worse than this. She wasn't hiding herself from him, but she just felt like an idiot.

"What is it?" AJ sighed as he walked into the room.

"Are you ok?" He sighed, watching as she walked away, sitting back over on the bed.

"I feel like an idiot." She said, wiping her face as he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"You're not an idiot." Punk shook his head, "In fact, you're the least idiotic person I know." He said, "He's the idiot. And I know you just think I'm saying that because I never liked him anyway or whatever… maybe I didn't, but… one, the guy helped try to kill me for a crime I didn't commit… and two, he's hurt you. And I don't like that." He shook his head as she looked up at him, "I thought just like you did that he was a good guy and that he did love you, maybe that's why I didn't like him in the first place… and if you told me, hey Phil, I'm with this guy now and he's really good to me and we love each other… I'm not gonna be bitter… maybe a little jealous… but I wouldn't have come in between that… but now… knowing what we know… you just can't brush something like this off." He said.

"I know that." AJ sighed, looking up at him, "You were jealous?" She wondered as he smiled to himself.

"Yeah, well… I know how good it is to be with you." He nodded as she looked at him and sighed to herself.

"I hope you know that… not a day went by where I haven't thought about you. Maybe this serves me right for being with a guy who I wasn't completely in love with. I guess all of this made me realise that." She said, "I still love you." She nodded truthfully as he looked at her, "I do. And maybe I managed to forget about it because we never saw each other but coming back here, almost losing you… I realised how much of a question mark my marriage actually was and… how much you were still the same man I loved." She nodded as he smiled.

"I guess the break we took… went a little too far." He nodded as she smiled to herself and looked down, "Hey." He whispered softly, tilting her by the chin to look back at him as she looked at him, "You know I love you." He said, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips.

She kissed back, not feeling as guilty as before. Feeling like in a strange way, this was supposed to happen. This was the sign that her love was supposed to be taken care by someone else. Someone who didn't lie to her or hurt her or betray her. Someone like Phil. It was always him.

Punk pulled back from the kiss, looking down at her as she sighed and took a hold of his hand, "You go with Dean tomorrow and you figure it out, and I'll be right here waiting on you when you get back." He told her as she nodded, looking up at him, feeling like she could stare at him again, and not feel bad for being a married woman looking at another man. She felt like herself again, being able to gaze at him, kiss him, seek comfort in him. She really wished they hadn't given up so easily on one another, but… here they were, finding themselves back with each other again.

"Ok." AJ nodded as he smiled.

"You get some sleep." He said, wiping under her eyes where tear marks were, cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead as she sighed with relief to herself, watching as he stood up and left the hotel room.

* * *

The next morning whilst Dean and AJ got their flight, Punk had gone to see Michael in hopes he would let him know where Paige was staying. He wanted to thank her in person. After all, he would have been dead if she hadn't come forward when she did.

Michael gave him the hotel she was staying at and notified the officers who had been keeping watch on her to let them know Punk was coming to see her. They had surveillance around her for protection in the case that Alberto found out where she was and tried to hurt her for going to the police.

Punk headed to the hotel where she was, getting to the room and knocking on the door.

He waited on her moving around until she opened up the door. He didn't know what she looked like until now and was surprised from what he saw. She seemed so young and innocent.

"Oh." Paige said quietly to herself, not expecting it to be him.

"Hey." Punk nodded, "I'm Phil." He said.

"I know." Paige nodded, "You've been on the news for the past few months." She said as Punk nodded.

"Right." He said, "Uh… well, I guess I just wanted to say thank you to you." He nodded, "Had you not come forward with everything… I wouldn't be here, so I guess I kind of owe my life to you in a strange way." He said.

"No, you don't owe me anything." Paige shook her head as he looked on at her. He could see bruising on her arms, scars on her neck, and he was under the impression that she had been lead astray.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked her.

"No." Paige said, opening up the door wider and letting him in as he entered.

"So… Del Rio is your… husband?" He turned to her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, officially." Paige nodded.

"And not officially?" He asked.

"Well let's just say I wish I'd never met him." Paige told him as he nodded.

"Not a good time, huh?" He asked, trying to be discrete.

"No, not really." Paige said, "I uh… I couldn't let an innocent person die. I would have come forward sooner but… he threatened me." She said, "And I was scared he was gonna hurt me… again." She added as he looked across at her.

"Doesn't sound like a good marriage." Punk said.

"It's not." Paige answered simply.

"Did you always know he was like that?" Punk asked her.

"A bastard?" Paige asked as Punk nodded, "Not at first. As time went on, I started to get the real flavour of what he was like. By the time I knew I should have ran… I didn't have the choice." She shrugged.

"He can't hide forever." Punk assured her, "They'll get him and you won't need to worry." He said as she just smiled and nodded.

"I hope so." Paige said, "I also hope you can move on with your life… can't imagine what it's been like for you."

"Yeah, it's been a little crazy." Punk nodded, "Never thought I'd have to prepare to die." He nodded, "But… I'm already starting to get over it. If anything it's made me appreciate life a little more." He said as she smiled, "Are you staying here until they get Alberto?"

"Yeah. The detective has been really good with me. He's got officers on the lookout. I feel safe here, for the first time." She said, "So until they get him, I'm ok here." She nodded.

"That's good." Punk nodded, "Well I won't take up much more of your time." He said, heading back towards the door. He just really wanted to thank her for being honest.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen to you." Paige said as Punk opened up the door and turned back to her.

"Yeah… well, soon it'll be over." He nodded.

"Hopefully." She smiled, "Thanks for coming to see me." She nodded as he just waved his hand.

"Take care of yourself." He said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him as he left the hotel room, walking down the long corridor until he suddenly felt a hand grab him around the mouth, another pulling a bag over his face as he tried to kick and fight, but it was a strong grip that he couldn't get out of, being dragged down the corridor to the fire escape stairs, seeing nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	25. Taken

**Taken**

* * *

"I'll uh… I'll just stay back and let you do the talking." Dean said to AJ as they arrived at her home after their flight back to Chicago. AJ was nervous to confront Ben. They hadn't really had much confrontations before, and if they did was relatively basic over every-day life things. This was a little different, "But if he… if he gets me mad, I ain't promising nothing." Dean warned her as AJ just shook her head.

"Just stay out of it if you can, ok?" AJ said, putting her key in the door and walking into the house, sighing to herself as it no longer felt like a home anymore. She truly thought that she'd be with Ben forever. She wouldn't have married him if she didn't… but then again, at one point in her life she thought it would be her and Punk together forever. She knew things changed, she just wished it didn't have to be like this.

"April?" Ben called from upstairs as Dean already had to bite his tongue from erupting. This man had hurt two people he loved very much. That wasn't ok. Ever.

"Uh yeah, it's me." AJ called up, "Come down." She said, making her way into the living room as Dean followed, looking around the house and nodding to himself.

"Nice place." Dean said, staring over at a picture frame beside the TV of both AJ and Ben. He of course knew this wasn't easy for AJ, not like it was for him and Punk to just write him off. This was her husband who she loved. He had to understand that.

"Hey. I was just out the shower." Ben smiled, walking into the living room, "Hey, what's up, Dean?" He smiled to Dean who just stared at him, standing over in the corner and folding his arms as Ben turned to AJ who looked almost the same. Pissed and angry, "Uh, what's up, AJ?" Ben asked curiously.

"I know." AJ said as Ben looked at her.

"Know what?" He asked slowly.

"I know that you were the one that made the phone call that got Phil arrested." AJ said, watching the blank look of shock appear on his face, which told her only one thing… he was guilty. She was secretly hoping it had been a misunderstanding, even though it didn't seem possible.

"W-What?" Ben shook his head and gulped.

"I saw the email." AJ said, "You… you helped a drug leader and a murderer? To frame an innocent man for a crime he didn't commit… a man you knew that I cared about." She said, "Why? I deserve to know that before I go to the police."

"April… wait… c'mon." Ben shook his head, flustered and worried as Dean enjoyed watching him crumble apart, "I-"

"You have no excuse. You did it. I wanna know why?" AJ asked him.

"I was… I was in a difficult position." Ben said, running his hand through his hair, "How did you even see the email?"

"I…" Dean put his hand up, "I had a ton of foster family, ones I didn't trust… I remember passwords." He nodded as Ben glared across at him, "What? What are you gonna do about it?" Dean teased.

"I'm not speaking to you unless he's gone." Ben placed his hands on his hips as AJ turned to Dean.

"Just go to the kitchen for now." AJ nodded to him as Dean nodded, glaring at Ben as he left the living room.

"April, I was… I was feeling scared and… and I thought that you didn't love me." Ben said as AJ raised a brow.

"That's your excuse?" AJ asked him, "You thought I didn't love you so… you helped imprison an innocent man and put him on death row? What… How does that add up?" She asked him.

"Well do you think it was easy?" Ben spat, "Knowing that when you looked at me, you wished you saw him-"

"Don't." AJ said, "Don't go there."

"It's true." Ben said, "You dream about him. Sometimes you still call me by his name." Ben said, "Do you have any idea how small that makes me feel?"

"Ben, I was with Phil for a long, long time." AJ said, "I grew up with him. I went to school with him. I was around him a lot so… yeah, maybe an odd dream happens or I accidentally call you by his name… that doesn't mean I don't love you." AJ made clear, "Do you think I would marry you, and buy a home with you if I was still desperate to get with him? If I want something, I go get it. You know that. So trust me, if I wanted him, I would have left." She said.

"It still doesn't make it ok." Ben said, "I knew I was always gonna be second best for you-"

"So you decided to get in on killing him? As well as the murder of two young girls? That man has sexually abused children, for crying out loud, Ben." AJ shook her head, "There's no forgiving this. Not one bit."

"My head wasn't in a good place." Ben gulped. He never thought she would have found out, so therefore he hadn't prepared for this at all. He had no excuse ready, "Alberto put me through law school." He said as AJ looked across at him, "It's a thing now with drug businesses. They put people through law school in the case that they draw an unlucky straw… there's someone there to give them advice and help." He nodded, "I left home when I was young, you know that… and I started getting involved with Del Rio. He took me in. He saw potential in me and he offered to put me through law school and give me a good career, as long as I… helped him out." Ben said as AJ shook her head.

"You're disgusting." AJ spat. It scared her how much she didn't know her own husband.

"April, please." Ben sighed, "When I heard about what he was up to-"

"You what? Gave him advice on how to do it? How to get away with it?" AJ spat as Ben ran his hand through his hair, "I thought I knew you."

"You do know me." Ben said, "This isn't all my fault." He hissed, starting to get mad, "You… I knew you still loved him and I… I wanted you to love me." He said twistedly as AJ just shook her head, not believing words like that were actually coming from him.

"This isn't a high school love triangle, Ben!" AJ yelled, "This was someone's life you were happy to take in order to make yourself feel better about being with me." She said, "I loved you. I cared about Phil, and I told you that honestly. What me and him had was special but… I thought what we had was special too." She shook her head.

"I wasn't gonna be with a woman who had her eyes on someone else." Ben told her bluntly as AJ shook her head and laughed a little.

"Ben, I wasn't even in contact with Phil until he was arrested and put in prison, and I didn't plan to have contact with him either."

"But then you did, and not but just a few weeks you're kissing him and you're losing sleep trying to save his life."

"I thought he was going to die you bastard." AJ spat, "And now I know it was partly because of you. You're just another piece to the puzzle. And it sucks, because I never thought you'd be on the same level as murderers, and rapists… I thought I knew who you were." She shook her head as Ben just rubbed his forehead.

"You do know me, April. You know I love you." Ben said.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done this." AJ shook her head, "There's no going back from this. You can't… you can't expect me to even understand any of it." She said, "You're just as good as a murderer… and you've fucking hurt me." She spat.

"I bet you love this." Ben smiled to her as AJ glared across at him. She was starting to get extremely angry.

"What?" AJ gritted her teeth.

"I bet this worked out perfectly for you." Ben nodded, "Now you don't have to feel guilty for going back to him."

"Oh, and that's what you think I'm gonna do?" AJ laughed.

"It's fairly obvious." Ben said.

"Well at least I'll be with someone who doesn't lie to me." AJ spat, inching closer to him, "You're right." AJ hissed, watching as his nostrils flare, "Because you didn't deserve my love anyway. All of this life was just a massive lie." She said, "But you don't you dare forget that I did love you. You were the one who ruined this."

"No. You ruined it a long time ago." Ben said, "I was your rebound. I gave you everything I could and you still wanted him more."

"No. I didn't." AJ said, "I do now." She whispered to him, "Because he's never hurt me this way." She told him, "And he's a good man, and you're not." She told him, "And we kissed again." She said, her catty side starting to show, "We kissed in the hotel a few nights ago." She said as his nostrils flared, "And the part of me that still loved you told me that I was the one who didn't deserve you. And that I couldn't be that woman who makes a mistake and cheats on her husband… but now…" She whispered, seeing him angrier and angrier, "Now I wish I had." She spat, "Now I wish I'd got naked with him and let him touch me-"

She couldn't say much more to get under his skin due to the fist he flew in her direction, knocking her off her feet as she fell to the ground beneath him, tasting blood in her mouth and shaking her head. Maybe she was making things worse, but nothing could be worse than what he had done to her.

Dean immediately walked into the living room, and when he saw AJ on the ground, holding her bloody mouth, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Punk opened his eyes after being dragged out of the hotel, into a car and dragged back into a place he didn't know of. His hands were severely taped and the black bag remained over his head. But he was no fool.

The bag was lifted from his head as he looked around. He was in a run-down motel by the looks of things, and he immediately recognised the face of Dennis, and could only assume that the Mexican man standing beside him was Alberto.

"I'm glad we could finally meet." Punk spat, looking across at Del Rio who just smiled, "Long time no see." He looked to Dennis who leaned against the wall in the corner, glaring at Punk.

"Seconds away, I hear." Alberto said, "Seconds away from death. You're quite the survivor. Hadn't it been for my wife, this would have all… worked out." He nodded.

"Your wife… who you beat and hurt and scare? Her?" Punk asked, "Yeah, she's had enough of your bullshit. And rightly so." Punk said, "So… forgive me, but I don't see why I'm here? Everyone knows you two did it." He smiled to them.

"We can still kill you." Dennis remarked in the corner as Punk looked across at him.

"I feel sick just being in the same room as you." Punk spat as Dennis just nodded and smiled, "Bit stupid that you're both here, where the cops are swarming trying to look for you." Punk said, "You'd think that you'd stay gone. Just common sense."

"You die no matter what." Dennis said, "If it wasn't for that… attorney of yours, we wouldn't be here. So she's next after you."

"If you think that you are going to go anywhere near her, you have mistakenly underestimated me." Punk nodded, "Your plan failed, alright? This is your karma." He said, "And this is your death now. Not mine." He said, "Now you're lucky that you'll be in solitary confinement when you go to prison because prisoners, they don't take too kindly to paedophiles, and rapists." He said, looking across at Dennis, "Because that's what you are."

"I'm not going to prison." Dennis said calmly. Punk knew men like him were completely unchangeable and were evil. Pure evil. With no remorse.

"This is all over what? You being bitter because you found two kids who wouldn't let you touch them?" Punk asked, "You should thank your lucky stars you didn't try to… because I would have killed you… and if you touched my little brother I would have cut you into little pieces."

"And you think I'm the psychopath?" Dennis laughed.

"Yeah, I do." Punk said, "Soon enough, people are gonna know who you are… what you are… and all those kids you hurt and abused, they're gonna get their justice." Punk nodded.

"You think?" Dennis asked as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk said.

"Silence." Alberto put his hand up, "Your time is up, my friend." Alberto said, "You don't get to go free." He said, walking over to Punk who was sat on a chair in the centre of the dusty room, "You're going to wish they stuck that injection in you." He nodded, crouching down in front of Punk.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	26. The Way Out

**The Way Out**

* * *

"Hold still. Stop being a baby." AJ said, wiping Dean's upper eyebrow as he sat on a stool at the kitchen table in he and Punk's apartment. The same apartment she used to live in with them. She'd missed it. It brought back a lot of great amazing, but a lot of scary ones also. But this was always a place she felt loved and safe.

"Who does he think he is?" Dean spat, moving around, making it difficult for AJ to clean his wound. Once Dean put one and one together and saw that Ben had hit her, he completely lost it and both men participated in a nasty brawl around the living room until AJ managed to separate them and drag Dean out. She was just glad that it was Dean with her and not Punk. She was sure Punk would have threw him out the window, or maybe even something worse.

"Forget about him." AJ sighed. She was trying her best to not let it all get to her head. The fact her husband was not only a liar, but he also had no remorse for his actions either, and seemed to think it was ok to justify it by saying he was in a difficult position. AJ just couldn't deal with it, and the punch in the face was the cherry on top for her to really see the true him. It was scary, considering she thought she knew him so well, and thought that she loved him because he was a good, honest, kind man. She was back to thinking the only people she could ever trust would be Punk and Dean.

"You know Punk will go crazy when he finds out what he did. To you." Dean said.

"Then maybe it's best we don't tell him." AJ said, making sure his eyebrow was clean, "He's got enough on his plate right now. He's still trying to get used to the fact he was seconds away from being killed." AJ said, "This isn't something he needs to know."

"Yeah, maybe in a few years, when Ben is in prison you can tell him." Dean said as AJ sighed to herself and nodded. She didn't think this would ever end like this. She thought she would have been put in a difficult position between the man she loved and lived with, and the man who still had a place in her heart, who she still loved, but the tables had turned, and it felt like although she was still trying to come to terms with what Ben had done and what he had lied to her about, she felt like it was meant to be, and that it was a sign that brought her straight back to the one man who she still loved, "So are you gonna tell me what you're gonna do?" Dean asked her.

"About what?" AJ said.

"About Phil." Dean said, "I'm no idiot. You two still look at each other like you're nineteen again. You won't get that with anyone else. You know that, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know." AJ said.

"So… what are you doing about it?" Dean asked.

"I've just been punched in the face by my husband. The last thing I'm needing right now is a new relationship, right away." AJ said.

"It's not just a relationship with you two though, is it?" Dean asked, "You guys just gave up on each other. It was like you were both just tired, and this break you guys took ended up lasting years and you managed to move on… you've found your way back to each other now." He said.

"It's not just as easy as getting back together." AJ said, "There's still so much going on, and… I'm still trying to deal with what Ben has done. What he's lied about." She said, "I know Phil would never lie to me, but jumping back into a relationship with him… I don't think that's what either of us need at the moment."

"But you're saying there's a chance?" Dean smiled like a child, hopeful for his broken up parents to get back together.

"I don't know, Dean." AJ smiled to him a little, "I mean… the feelings are still there…. Like, really still there." AJ nodded to him, "And we've kissed a couple of times and… feels like…" She paused, running her hand through her hair as Dean watched her, "Feels like nothing has even changed." She nodded. There was no denying their feelings still being there, if not… even stronger than they were before, and of course she wanted him. Like she told Ben in the heat of the moment when she was angry, she wished now that she hadn't stopped their kiss in the hotel that night. She wished she'd went further with him, got naked with him again. She'd still never felt love like she did with Punk, and of course she wanted it again, "Who's to say that he even wants to get back together?" AJ said, "I mean… he's been emotional these past few weeks. Thought he was gonna die. Maybe he just wanted a bit of comfort from me-"

"Oh, please." Dean scoffed, "He wants you, alright? Take it from me, who knows him inside out… he wants you and he has done ever since you left." He said as AJ sighed, "And I miss you being around, AJ. You're like my sister." He sighed to himself.

"I missed you too, Dean." AJ sighed, "I would have come to see you, but I thought maybe… maybe that would just make it worse between me and Phil, I thought it'd be best if I just kept my distance from him, in all aspects of his life." She said, "I missed you every day." She told him as Dean just smiled.

"Everything felt right when it was just the three of us." Dean nodded as AJ finished cleaning him up, walking over to the sink and putting the first aid kit away, knowing her way around the place like she hadn't even left.

"It's… well it's not my place or business to be asking…" She said, wiping down the surface as Dean looked over to her, "But… was Phil with anyone else… I mean, obviously he was with someone else… it's been a lot of years but… I mean like a relationship?" She asked, turning back around as he smiled a little.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." AJ said.

"No relationship." Dean shook his head, "But… he's only human, few girls I had to make breakfast for, and I remember clearly that it wasn't me who slept with them… so… I mean he had a few dates, one night stands." He nodded, "Why? Are we jealous?" He smirked as AJ just smiled to him, her emotions catching up to her as she let out a sob, placing her hand over her face as Dean's smile faded and he stood up, "Hey." He said softly.

"Everything is a mess." AJ cried, "Turns out my whole life for the past few years have just been a lie and… and I'm still in love with him and I'm so mad at myself for not fighting a little harder for us." She sighed. She was frustrated with herself, because she wished that they had just fought harder for one another, because she had missed him terribly, and she still loved him completely, and now she felt like an idiot for thinking she had moved on with a good man, when he turned out to be a seedy lawyer who lied to her.

"Hey, come on." Dean sighed, placing his arms around her as she hugged into him, "Look, I don't know what my brother is thinking, but the one thing I know for sure is that he still loves you. You guys went through so much together, you were always there for one another… and yeah, life got in the way but… it's all very convenient that you're both back seeing each other again… and if they feelings are still there, you shouldn't brush them aside." He told her, swaying from side to side with her like he always did as she smiled.

"I just feel really stupid for thinking I had moved on with someone amazing." She said, "And it was always gonna be Phil. No matter what." She sighed.

"You need to talk to him when we go back to Florida. Both of you lay it all out on the line and figure out what's going to happen." He said.

"I just feel really down." She sighed, resting into his chest as he rubbed her back and kissed her head.

She felt herself going into a deep state of dark depression. And back when she lived with Dean and Punk, she remembered them doing everything they possibly could to cheer her up. If she wanted to sleep all day, they'd make sure she was extra comfy with cookies, and her favourite drink, and good movies to watch. With them, she felt like she had a family, and being with them again now made all those wonderful memories come back, and she wished they'd never had to part ways.

"Do they still last as long as they used to?" Dean remembered. He and Punk most likely knew more about her illness than anyone else, including Ben who never really acknowledged her illness. She was trying not to think about him right now anyway.

"Yeah." AJ whispered as Dean nodded.

"Ok, why don't you go for a sleep? We'll get the flight tomorrow, I'll give Phil a phone, let him know what's up." He said, "Have you taken your pills?" He asked her as AJ nodded, "Ok, all of this stress probably isn't good for you." He speculated, "Go… Go have a lie down." He told her as she nodded. He could see she looked exhausted and mentally drained.

"We could still catch the flight tonight." AJ said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I want to." AJ nodded.

"Ok. Just get a few hours then." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks, Dean." She nodded to him, wandering over to the couch, laying down as he smiled. Things just felt right with her back in their lives. Even for him.

* * *

"Is that… Is that all you got?" Punk spat blood onto the carpet floor of the motel, feeling his face pulsing from the constant punches he had been taking from both Alberto and Dennis. He was glad they were having fun, and this was what made them feel big.

"This is what is going to happen." Alberto said, crouching down to him as Punk looked down at him, breathing heavily, "You're going to go back to the police and tell them that you're guilty. That it was you who killed those girls after all. That you just managed to make up this little idea that it wasn't you." He said.

"They have hard proof evidence, you stupid fuck." Punk spat and laughed sadistically as Alberto glared at him.

"Does it look like we care?" Dennis asked, moving Del Rio out the way and looking on at Punk, "You turn yourself in or we kill you right here, right now." He said, "And it's not gonna stop there." He said, grabbing Punk by the face so he would look at him properly, "I'll find that attorney of yours, and I'll find your brother… and you don't want to know what I'll do to them." He hissed as Punk's nostrils flared, collecting the blood in his mouth and spitting it out onto Dennis' face, watching as he moved back a little.

"Take your fucking hands off me." Punk warned.

"Bad move." Alberto shook his head whilst Dennis wiped his face and looked on at Punk.

"Alright then." Dennis nodded, "This is your funeral. Police are gonna find you, slumped over that chair, dead with your pants around your ankles, because it's been a long time coming for you, boy." He hissed as Punk looked across at him.

"Really? I thought I was too old for you." Punk said, "You-You want me to hold a school lunch box? Huh?" He spat as Dennis glared at him, "You're a fucking monster, and whatever you to do to me, that doesn't change who you are. You will always be an evil monster." Punk spat.

"If you were smart." Alberto said, "You'd do as we say and no one has to get hurt." Alberto said.

"No, he's chose his fate." Dennis said, playing with the loop of his jeans as Punk watched and shuddered. The man was vile. Like a snake in the grass, filled with poison. The devil himself perhaps.

"You try anything, you'll be the only dead man around here." Punk said, "So I'd be careful if I were you."

"Coming from the man tied up." Dennis chuckled just as there were loud sirens heard in the distance as Punk smiled to himself and looked at both of them.

"You're out of luck, boys." Punk nodded, "Maybe would have been wise to just…stay away." He said, "And maybe would have been wise to pick a motel with a back door or a window too." He smirked as he watched Dennis and Alberto begin to worry as the sirens became so close that it seemed like they were right outside in the car park area, and from what they could hear, there were a lot of them.

Punk watched as they scrambled around the room trying desperately to come up with a plan, but it was no use, they had became too smart for their own good, and whilst trying to save their own ass again, they had just failed, and there really was no way out anymore.

"Alright, you shut the fuck up." Dennis spat, pulling out a gun on Punk who just glared up at him.

"Oh, go on. Shoot me. They'll only speed up your execution." Punk shook his head, feeling the gun press against his temple. He'd felt what it was like to prepare for his death, yet there were still the same nerves there, if not even worse, because he knew what he had to live for now.

"I will blow your brains out if you don't be quiet." Dennis spat.

"They know you're here." Punk said calmly, listening as what seemed like a large group of armed officers made their way down the motel corridor, pausing outside the door as they suddenly heard a loud banging noise, "Oh, look at that." Punk smiled, watching as both of them began to sweat bullets and panic. It was all very satisfying to see two men that had tried to kill him, fear for their own life, and be found, ready to be taken into prison, ready to be executed.

The cops only knocked once before breaking down the door, pointing their guns at Alberto and Dennis who backed away, however Dennis still had the gun pointed at Punk.

"Put down your weapon!" The cops yelled, pointing their guns at Dennis whilst Alberto had already put his hands up in defence. Dennis was a different kind of evil, though, he just couldn't go down without taking one more innocent life with him, "Put your weapon down!" The cops yelled as Punk looked at Dennis, watching him, as if in slow motion, as he pulled the trigger on him.

As soon as Dennis pulled the trigger on Punk, the cops fired their guns at him, taking him out in the case of him harming any more people, whilst Punk felt his side gush out with blood, watching as the room became blurry, starting to black out as he felt people untie him from the chair, completely blacking out straight after.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	27. Home

**Home**

* * *

"We've managed to get the bullet out." The doctor nodded, "He's lost quite a lot of blood so we've gave him a few transfusions. He's stable for now but… we won't know anything else until he wakes up." He explained, looking on at two very worried faces, Dean and AJ, who had gotten the horrifying news about what had happened in the past few hours with Punk.

"Can we go in?" AJ asked the doctor desperately.

"Yeah, you can go in." He nodded as AJ walked into the room, pausing for a second as she looked over at Punk in the hospital bed, attached to all kinds of machinery, a drip in his hand and oxygen tubes around his nose. She'd never saw him hurt before. Not physically anyway. And it terrified her to see him like this, especially after everything he had been through.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself, walking over to his bedside and taking a seat beside the bed, taking his hand immediately and holding it tightly in hers. He was cold and pale, and she wasn't going anywhere. She remembered waking up in hospital after her overdose, and feeling all that much better to see him beside her holding her hand. She was going to be there for him now.

Dean walked in after finishing talking to the doctor, sighing to himself as he walked around the bed and sat down opposite side of AJ.

"Not used to seeing him like that." Dean sighed to himself as AJ nodded, "At least he's stable for now."

"What if they killed him?" AJ asked.

"What's the point in asking that? They didn't. He's gonna be ok. Have a little bit of hope." He nodded as she sighed, running her hand through his hair as Dean watched, "He looks so small." She sighed as Dean nodded.

"No one looks good in a hospital bed." Dean smiled a little as she nodded.

"He's the strongest person I know." She shook her head as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd say the same to you." Dean smiled to her just as the room door opened, both of them turning around to see it was Michael who had walked in.

"Hey, guys." Michael nodded quietly, "How's he… how's he doing?" He asked.

"He's stable." Dean nodded, "They got the bullet out. Would have been worse if it went right through." He said, "Doc reckons he'll be alright but… we need to wait until he wakes up." He said as Michael nodded, "You gonna tell us what's going on?" He asked as AJ looked at Michael.

"Yeah, well… Dennis is dead. The team had to fire once he pulled the trigger on Phil." Michael nodded, "Maybe he knew he was going to be executed in prison anyway so… why not take someone else with him?" He shrugged, "Bad man."

"Yeah, I'll say." Dean sighed.

"Alberto, he's been arrested. Trying to measure up how much he actually participated in this whole thing."

"He set it all up." Dean screwed his eyes up, "He played just as big a part."

"I know that, but the court can be fucked up sometimes. You know that." He turned to AJ who nodded in agreement, turning back around and keeping her eyes on Punk, only interested in him, "It could mean he avoids the death penalty but gets a life imprisonment." He said, "Or he might get the penalty. I'm not so sure yet." Michael said.

"Should have shot him along with that other monster." Dean hissed.

"Another thing I should bring to your attention." Michael said, "The phone call we got, letting us know where Dennis and Alberto were… it came from your husband." He said as AJ turned around, "He called us, told us to get an attack team in, gave us the address." Michael said, "The first thing that went through my mind, was how the hell does he know?" Michael said, "But about an hour ago, he uh… he just handed himself in for… well for assisting Alberto in all of this. He was the one who made the phone call to arrest Phil, which explains why it came from Chicago."

"He turned himself in?" AJ shook her head as Michael looked across at her.

"You knew?" Michael asked.

"Just recently." AJ said, "I uh…. I went to see him, ask him why he did it but we didn't get anywhere and I came back here to this. I was gonna come straight to you and let you know." She assured him.

"Well, he already beat you to it." Michael said, "Guilt is a powerful thing." He nodded as AJ shook her head. She couldn't believe that Ben had turned himself in, "He might have contributed to… trying to kill Phil, but… he might have just contributed to saving him too." Michael nodded as AJ sighed, looking on at Punk and holding his hand tightly.

"Is he gonna go to prison?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Michael said, "Not only that, but now the Chicago PD are getting in on this drug business Del Rio had, they're gonna try kill two birds with one stone." He said, "And given Ben's job position, I can't imagine what he's helped them get out of." He said, "And assisting Alberto in Phil's set-up, he'll get time for that too." He nodded.

"Good." Dean spat bluntly, "So you got them all?

"Yeah. Yeah, we got them all." Michael nodded, "Couldn't have done it without either of your help." He said, "Hopefully he can get his life back now." He nodded to Punk, "And you two as well." He nodded.

"Yeah, we can try." Dean said as AJ didn't say anything. She was trying to wrap her head around Ben actually doing a good thing.

"This is where we go our separate ways now." Michael said, "You should get him home. Avoid flying, though. Train would probably be best." He said as Dean nodded, "Either way, have a safe journey."

"Thanks." Dean nodded to him.

"Thank you." AJ smiled to him as Michael nodded, leaving the room as Dean looked over at AJ.

"Guilt must have been too much for him." Dean said, "Doesn't change what he did in the first place." He said. He wasn't the forgiving type at all.

"I know." AJ nodded, "But… at least he's admitted to what he's done, which is more than I can say for the other two." She said, "Doesn't change much, though." She nodded. Ben was still that man that had lived with her in a lie, that had punched her in the face and that had helped to try and kill an innocent man. None of that had changed. But, she was grateful that he had decided to be the better man, especially when it might have saved Phil's life. She didn't see it as full redemption, but it was a foot in the right direction. She still didn't want to see his face ever again.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked, "You gonna go see him?" He asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I'm gonna file for a divorce." She said quietly as Dean looked across at her, watching as she kept her eyes on Punk the entire time, "And I'm gonna be here for him." She nodded to Punk.

"I'm sure he'll be delighted." Dean nodded as AJ smiled softly, "We'll get him home in a few days, hopefully, and never enter this awful state ever again." He groaned to himself as AJ nodded in agreement, watching as Punk began to open his eyes.

"Hey." AJ said in a soft and gentle voice, watching as he looked at her, still a little out of it from the anaesthesia, but recognising them of course.

"I'm… I'm getting used to this… almost dying thing." He said in a quiet voice as AJ laughed and smiled.

"You got more lives than a cat, bro." Dean nodded to him, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore." Punk said simply as AJ frowned, still holding his hand and not letting go, "What happened to your face?" He looked at AJ who he noticed had a scab over her top lip where Ben had punched her, "And your face?" He turned to Dean slowly, noticing his cut eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter." Dean assured him, "I'm gonna go get the doctor." Dean nodded, leaving the room as Punk turned and looked at AJ.

"You have to stop giving me heart attacks like this." She told him as he smiled softly, avoiding laughing because he knew it would be painful. He was glad to see her here, not only that, but holding his hand too. He needed that. He needed her here.

"I'll try." Punk said.

"So… Dennis is dead." AJ nodded, "Alberto has been arrested and so has Ben." She said as Punk nodded.

"How was Ben? Did you get the answers you wanted?" He asked.

"I got a punch in the face." She said, looking on at him almost swearing that she saw him try to sit up, but then stopped his actions when he realised how much pain he was really in.

"I'll kill him." Punk said casually.

"No, you won't." AJ said, "Because we're leaving all of this behind and we're going home once you're able to." She nodded.

"We?" Punk looked across at her as she nodded.

"I've just been living in a lie for the past few years. I feel like I don't even know who _I_ am anymore." She said, "But… with you, I know who I am." She nodded as he smiled, "I'm not saying that we just zoom straight back into each other's lives like that, but I'm not gonna pretend that I don't want you anymore. Because I do." She nodded as he smiled, taking his hand and cupping her cheek as she smiled.

"I could get used to having you back in my life." He nodded as she smiled.

Being with him just felt like everything was right. Although she still felt betrayed and hurt by Ben, someone who she really did love and someone who she thought was a good man… but he turned out to be someone completely different. Someone who lied to her. Someone who hurt her. And she didn't know if that was a sign that her only partner in life was supposed to be Phil, but she was going with it anyway, because those tucked up feelings she had for him, they were fully blossoming out again.

"You were there for me when I got out of hospital." She said, shuffling her chair further up the bed, "I'm gonna be there for you." She promised him.

"So you're gonna be my nurse?" Punk tilted his head, resting it on the pillow as she smiled and laughed.

"Yes, that's the plan." AJ nodded.

"Are you gonna wear the outfit?" He asked her.

"Stop." AJ laughed to herself as he smiled. He missed this. He missed seeing her like this. And having the chance now to make things right again, to fight for their love even more, and to never let it go this time… it was a chance he was going to blow.

"I'm just glad you're not leaving me with Dean." Punk said, "He'd not be ok helping me in and out the shower." He said as AJ laughed.

"Well I am more than ok helping you with that." She smirked as he nodded, watching her as she leaned down, pushing his oxygen tubes to the side as she pressed her lips against his softly, cupping his face and enjoying the gentle and sweet kiss just as much as he did. She just wanted to be in his arms again, to feel safe, to feel love. And this wasn't as easy for her to forget about the husband she'd had for a year, and the relationship she had been in with Ben for the past few years. She knew it was going to be different. But Phil felt like home to her.

* * *

A week after Punk spent in the hospital, they took a few trains, having to stop off every now and then due to the length of the journey, but eventually they ended up back in Chicago. Punk was feeling better of course, but he was told to take it easy, to stay resting and to keep an eye on his wound. It was still painful but the fact he could go home to his own bed was a luxury he hadn't had in months.

"How is your wound looking?" AJ asked, looking over at Punk sitting on the edge of the bed in his room. A bed she was particularly fond of. A bed she slept in peacefully and protected every night.

"I changed the bandages just there." Punk told her as she nodded.

"Have you been taking the pain killers?" She asked him as he didn't respond, "Phil?" She looked at him.

"Uh… yeah. Mhm." Punk nodded as AJ rolled her eyes.

"I know when you're lying." She scoffed, "They're there to help the pain." She reminded him, walking over to him and sitting down on the bed beside him, "It'll help you get a good sleep." She told him.

"Are you gonna stay? Are you gonna come back?" He asked her, turning and looking into her eyes. He wanted her back in the apartment with them. He wanted her sleeping beside him again. It just felt right. Nothing else made sense it seemed. And he thought it was stupid to make the excuse of saying it was too fast. It wasn't like they had just met each other last week.

"Right now, you need to sleep. We've been travelling for a few days." She said, diverting the question as he smiled.

"When I wake up, will you answer my question?" He asked her smugly as she smiled.

"I'm here just now. And I'm not leaving." She assured him, standing up and helping him lie down in bed, "Just get some rest." She said as he nodded, watching her leave the room and close the door behind her.

* * *

"You finished?" AJ asked later that night, sitting on the couch in front of the TV with Dean, collecting the Chinese food boxes they had on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I'm finished." Dean nodded as AJ stacked the boxes up and took them over to the kitchen. She felt right back at home again. She knew that everything that had happened over the past few months were still obviously playing on their minds. It would have been abnormal for them to come home and forget about all of it, but they had each other to help one another through it.

"If Phil wakes there is plenty of leftovers." She said, walking back into the living room and sitting back down on the couch as Dean smiled over to her, "What?" She shook her head.

"I missed this." Dean nodded to her as she smiled, "Are you gonna… move back in?" He asked her.

"It seems likely." AJ smiled, "I just… I wanna get my divorce sorted and… figure out how the hell I even move on from all of this." She said, "It's not like me and Phil broke up last week. It's been a long time and… in that time, I was married." She nodded, "Despite what he did, I still lived with him and had a life with him. There's no way I can so easily just forget he existed and jump back into a life with Phil." She said.

"Yeah, I know that." Dean nodded, "No one is expecting you just to forget about him, but… you know in your heart this is where you belong, and I know how much it means to Phil… you being back here." He said, "I don't think there's ever gonna be anyone else than each other for the both of you." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I still love him. I guess I just… I was able to forget about it because I didn't see him anymore and I was so focused on moving on and doing well with my career and my relationship with Ben." She said, "Being back with him brings back all the good times we had… brings back all those feelings." She nodded.

"Well no one is putting a time frame on things." Dean said, "You guys work it out, what works best… I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact this is all over… and that I didn't have to lose my brother." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty thankful for that too." She nodded, "I'm gonna go check on him." She told him as Dean nodded, watching her walk off and smiling to himself. It felt good to have her back in the apartment again. Like old times.

AJ walked into Punk's bedroom, opening the door slowly as she smiled at him laying fast asleep on top of the covers. He looked comfy and that made her happy.

She grabbed a blanket from where she remembered them being, and gently shook it out over him to make sure he didn't get cold. She missed taking care of him, and being at home with him. And without a doubt, she knew that she wanted to be with him again, the way they used to, they just had a lot to work on and get over.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face and smiling, "I love you." She whispered.

She didn't know what she would have done if she lost him, and that told her everything. She didn't want to live life without him anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	28. Back Together

**Back Together**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning, having slept right through the night which he didn't expect, feeling a blanket on top of him and smiling to himself as he knew his brother wasn't as caring as to put it over him.

He slowly sat up, holding his side as he done so, and stood up from the bed. He wasn't bed bound by any means, but his side was extremely sore, especially in the mornings and at nights.

He left the bedroom, walking out into the living room and kitchen area where he saw AJ asleep on the couch with her same clothes on from the previous night, using her coat as a blanket. He really wished she had just came into his bed beside him.

He made his way over to the kitchen and switched on the kettle, grabbing out two mugs, smiling to himself at the feeling of making coffee for someone else again. Waking up to her was always his favourite part of the day when they dated. AJ being the first thing he would see in the morning gave him the best start to his days, and then they'd enjoy breakfast together.

As soon as the smell of coffee began to circulate the apartment, AJ started to wake, stretching on the couch and slowly sitting up just as Punk walked around the couch.

"Morning." He smiled, giving her a little fright as she jumped, watching him slowly walk around the couch, sitting down the coffee on the coffee table and taking a seat beside her, wincing a little as she watched.

"Phil, you should have stayed in bed. I would have brought you some coffee." She said.

"No, I'm ok." Punk said, "I'm not having you run around after me. I have to keep moving or I'll just get stiff." He said.

"You were shot." She reminded him, "You're not made of steel." She said, taking the cup of coffee and taking a sip. He made it exactly the way she loved. It really was like nothing had changed.

"I thought I was." Punk hummed as she smiled, "You know you didn't have to sleep out here on the couch." She said.

"I wanted to give you your space." AJ said, "I could have rolled over and bumped you."

"I would have been ok with that I think." He smirked as she just shook her head and looked down, "I'm not putting pressure on you or anything… I know that what's gone on these past few months have been crazy, we're still trying to get our head around that… but… you know I would like you to come back here and… well, for us to give it another go." He nodded as she looked across at him, "I get it. You're still married and you're still trying to wrap your head around everything that idiot did… but this still feels like your home." He nodded as she smiled.

"It does." She agreed, looking around. It did feel like home to her. She felt safe there with the both of them, and loved of course, "I have a lot of things I need to sort out." AJ said, "First being I need to… I need to file for a divorce." She nodded, sighing to herself. She never thought she'd have to say that in her life-time. She didn't aim to. She hoped when she got married it would be for life. But she assumed she just didn't marry the right guy.

"It's a good step." Punk nodded as she turned to him with a smile. His humour hadn't gone anywhere. That humour she loved that made her stomach hurt from laughing.

"It is." AJ smiled, "And then… I need to go to work and figure out if I can take some time off. Surely they'll give sympathy to a woman going through a divorce." She said.

"It's likely." Punk nodded, "If you explain the cut on your lip, you might get a raise." He said as she laughed and nodded.

"I'll make sure to pitch that in." She nodded to him as he smiled.

"We just gotta try and get on with our lives now. Right?" He said as she nodded, "I know it's bizarre. I was sitting on death row a few weeks ago. You suddenly find out your husband isn't who you think he is. And we're supposed to just move on from all of that?" He said, "But… we got each other. That's always been enough." He said as she turned to him and nodded. He was right. It was enough.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "I uh… why don't I come around tonight and I'll make dinner? I think Dean said he was going out." She said as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Is this a date?" Punk teased.

"No. This is me cooking dinner for us-"

"Like a date." Punk smiled as she laughed, "What's the dress code?" He teased as she smiled. He just wanted to see her smile and laugh. She deserved to feel happy, and he knew he could bring the best out in her.

"How about sweats?" AJ smiled to him.

"This is already sounding like the best date I'm ever gonna have." He nodded as she smiled.

"Don't get too cocky." She said as he smiled.

"Me? Cocky?" He said sarcastically as she smiled, "I can't wait." He nodded seriously as she smiled.

He was right. They had each other to get through everything, and she knew better than to push something good away.

* * *

Later that night after AJ had gone home and also called into the firm where she worked to explain to them what was going on, she headed back over to Punk and Dean's apartment. Her work was kind enough to give her some paid leave. She hadn't taken a day off work in her life, and was a good worker, and given the circumstances of everything, they were more than happy to give her some time off which she appreciated.

She didn't plan on making dinner just to get something else out of it. She didn't want Punk moving around too much, so she thought she'd make dinner for them, and since Dean was out of the apartment, she was hoping they could get some alone time to talk about things. Talk about what they wanted. They hadn't really got the proper chance with all the chaos going on.

"We really did miss your cooking when you left." Punk nodded, sitting at the kitchen table, watching AJ move around the kitchen as she smiled.

"Did you guys live on take-outs?" She asked him as he laughed and nodded.

"Take-outs and processed food." Punk nodded.

"I should have taught you some things." AJ said.

"I'm pretty sure you did but… I always had other things in mind." He said as she smiled over to him. There was still that flirtatious side to their relationship that she had missed dearly. The way he could still make her feel like a eighteen year old girl with a crush was still amazing.

"Mom made sure I knew how to cook." AJ nodded.

"Speaking of." Punk said discretely, "Have you… had contact with her at all?" He asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I actually think she moved away from Chicago." AJ nodded, "She's the one who needs to come to me and apologise. Otherwise, I'm not making any effort. Not after the way she treated me." She said, "And not telling me that she was bipolar… when she knew it ran in genes." She said, "I don't think I'll ever see her again." She said honestly as Punk nodded.

"No, I don't think you will either." He said honestly, "Did you get time off at work?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, they've gave me a few weeks off. I can get a chance to figure out the divorce. Being an attorney, I'm pretty clued up anyway." She said, "I'm not so sure what happens if Ben is in prison though." She shook her head, "But I'll figure it out." She nodded.

"Are you gonna talk to him?" Punk asked her.

"I don't see there being a reason for me to talk to him." AJ said, bringing dinner over and taking a seat at the table.

"Well, not that I'm sticking up for him in anyway. He's still on my list." He said, "But.. he did… kind of… maybe… save my life." He said, "I'm too bitter and petty to take that as a form of redemption. He still lied to you… still put his hands on you… but, maybe in his last minutes of being a free man he thought he'd try and do something good." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm glad." AJ nodded, "I am." She said, "But… that doesn't change anything for me. I loved him. I married him. I trusted him with everything and in the end it just made me look like an idiot." She said.

"You don't look like an idiot." He said, "How could you have even predicted this was gonna happen?" He asked, "I couldn't." He said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I just… I feel stupid for thinking that I could have moved on anyway. Maybe this is what I get for being with him and not… not loving him like I really should have."

"What do you mean?" Punk asked her.

"Well… I was always still hung up on you." She told him truthfully, "Sometimes I would accidentally call him by your name-"

"Oh, yeah?" Punk smirked.

"Not like that." AJ shook her head, "I made sure it wasn't like that." She shook her head at how embarrassing that really would have been, "Like if we were just cooking dinner or something or… watching TV, sometimes it just came out… and he was always good enough to just let it slide over him but… turns out he was so mad he wanted to help kill you." She shook her head.

"Why'd you marry him then?" Punk asked her, "If you knew that you didn't love him. Not properly anyway… why marry him?" He shrugged.

"I did love him." She nodded, "Maybe it was just easier." She sighed, "We both worked the same job. We understood one another." She said, "He was patient with me when he found out how serious I was about you." She said, "I guess, in the moment… I did want to marry him." She said.

"I guess that was before you found out he was a liar." Punk said as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ mumbled, playing with her food whilst Punk had almost finished his, "If… if we were to give this a go again… well, remember why we broke up in the first place?" She said as he looked up at her, "I still work the same job. Long hours. I'm not usually out of town, I work in the area but… what if we just get back together for things to fall apart again?" She asked worriedly. It was her only concern.

"I think we can both agree that we weren't prepared for anything back then." He said, pushing his plate away, "We'd been so used to one another being around at all times that when you started working away and I was working all hours under the sun… it became too hard for us." He said, "I think we've grew up from then. Don't you think?" He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we have." She smiled, gazing across at him as he looked back. Of course she wanted to give it a go. These past few months had reminded her of how much she really did love him. How much she had missed him and how much having him in her life made things so much better.

"I uh… I promise that I'll be better this time." He nodded, looking down, "Things got ugly towards the end. I stopped trying. I gave up." He said, "And it's still the biggest regret of my life." He looked up at her, "And knowing that you were out there and you were married and living your life… killed me." He nodded truthfully as she looked across at him, "I promise this time I'll do better."

"You didn't do anything." AJ shook her head immediately, "It wasn't your fault. Like you said, it just got too much for us and we didn't know how to handle things." She said, "There was never a time where I needed you to be better." She shook her head, "I loved you for you. I still do." She nodded as he smiled. Hearing those words again made everything bad go away. Like it always did, "Maybe… maybe all of this happened for a reason." She nodded.

"You and your reasons." He laughed to himself as she smiled.

"I'm serious." She nodded, "Maybe it all happened to… to bring us back together." She nodded, looking across at him as he smiled.

"Then thank God some psychopath wanted me on death row." Punk nodded truthfully as she smiled.

She didn't want to hold back. She wanted him again. She wanted to feel loved and protected, the way only he could make her feel, the way he made her feel since she was seventeen years old. She didn't want to wait anymore, and she didn't want to hold back just for the sake of sorting her life out. He was her life. And she wasn't being that girl who analysed her decisions all of the time anymore. With him, there didn't even need to be a decision.

She stood up and walked over to him as he watched, smiling as she slowly sat down on his lap, staying clear of his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hi." Punk smiled.

"Hi." AJ replied, cupping his face and staring into his eyes, "I don't want to wait anymore." She whispered as he shook his head in agreement, pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back softly, caressing his neck as he deepened the kiss further.

"I want you inside me." She whispered, pulling back from him as he kissed her neck, giving her goosebumps already as she felt his mouth around her pulse point. She didn't just want him now, she needed him.

* * *

A few hours later, although proving to be a little more difficult with Punk's wounded side, AJ and Punk were in bed, and fitting exactly back into old ways. There was no words to describe what it felt like to be back with each other again, especially so intimately.

AJ clung onto him desperately, the feeling of her naked body touching against his being one she had missed dearly. She never wanted to let him go. Feeling him inside her, laying on her back, having him so close to her again, it brought back all those wonderful feelings he made her feel, and she knew they could never part again.

"Fuck." Punk moaned to himself, thrusting in and out of her, nothing ever feeling as good as being with her. It was almost like relief. Like a drug addict scoring their fix after being clean for so long. It was a high he couldn't get anywhere else and having him back in his arms, under him naked, nothing compared.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ gasped again, having lost count of how many times she'd let herself go. They hadn't lost any of their spark, in fact, it seemed more intense now.

"Cum for me." Punk nodded, leaning down and kissing her as she kissed back, gasping against his mouth, rolling her head back as he kissed her throat and around her neck, hitting off her g-spot continuously until he felt her tighten around him and let go, watching her as she came and smiling to himself, "Fuck, you're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her neck whilst her body shook under him, feeling him continue to move in and out of her until he reached his own release, "Shit, April." Punk grunted, spilling himself inside her as she looked up at him and watched him lustfully.

It all made sense being back with him, not to mention the whole thing felt even more right than it did before they split up. She felt back at home. She felt like in a strange way, she had her life back.

She watched as he lay down beside her after spending some time, steady inside her, kissing her neck, smiling to him as he wiped his forehead with his arm and turned to her with a smile. There was no denying that they weren't going to give this another go. This time she was sure they wouldn't lose each other. They knew what it felt like to live without one another, and yeah, maybe they had moved on in ways, but maybe they were just good at pretending.

"I love you." She whispered happily, turning on her side to rest against him, kissing his shoulder and looking up at him as he smiled, kissing her forehead softly and nodding.

"I love you." He said, both still trying to catch their breaths, but laying in the comfort of each other's bodies. They were at peace together. They could forget everything that was going on around them and only focus on each other. That was all that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	29. Through The Night

**Through The Night**

* * *

"I don't have any clothes with me." AJ whispered the next morning, waking up in the safest pair of arms she'd ever known, having slept like a baby the entire night with his body to comfort her.

"Then you'll have to walk around naked." He whispered back as she smiled.

"You'd be alright with that, wouldn't you?" She smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, it could work for me." He said as she smiled to herself. Everything felt peaceful and calm in his arms. Like absolutely nothing was going on around them, and it was only the two of them in the whole entire world.

"I forgot to ask… how did you get fired from the garage?" AJ asked him. They were now getting a chance to catch up on what they had missed of each other's lives.

"Oh." Punk laughed to himself, "I uh… I had a disagreement with a customer. The worst thing working there was people coming in and telling you what was wrong with their car, when half the time they didn't have a clue." He said as she ran her fingers up and down his chest, "I just snapped, I guess. Doug fired me on the spot." He nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't really have the best of patience." She nodded.

"For the right things I do." He nodded, "So I was unemployed for a few months, which… I thought would be great but it's fucking horrible. No income, just sitting around doing nothing." He shook his head, "So I took the job in Florida." He raised his eyebrows, "That didn't work out, obviously." He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding." AJ sighed, "I can't believe I almost lost you." She whispered to herself, "Twice."

"I don't lay down for no one. You know that." He said as she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." AJ said, "Were you scared?" AJ asked "Waiting on the injection?" She asked, even though it was a pretty stupid question.

"What do you think?" Punk asked her, "Yeah, I was scared. I didn't know what it was going to feel like. Dying." He said, "Those months leading up to it… I just thought about everything I'd screwed up, everything that I hadn't got a chance to do yet." He said, "That killed me itself." He said, "I was worried about Dean." He nodded truthfully, "We've always had each other, you know? I was worried that he would fall apart." He said.

"I would have looked out for him." AJ said, "Oh, why are we depressing ourselves like this?" She laughed a little, looking up at him as he smiled, "You're here. That's all that matters." She nodded, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back.

"So…" Punk pulled back from the kiss, "Does this mean we're giving this another go?" He asked, "Are you gonna come back and stay here?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, this feels like the only home I ever had." She nodded, "And I've got a feeling all of this divorce stuff is gonna be hard going… I might need a little… a little bit of ease." She nodded as he smirked.

"I'll do my best." He smirked, pressing his lips back against hers as she kissed him back, climbing over him delicately, both of them still naked from the previous night's activities. She remembered to be careful around his side and kissed down his body until she was met with his length, wrapping her hand around him and stroking him up and down as he looked down and moaned to himself.

She stroked him up and down for some time until she closed her mouth around him, bobbing her head up and down on his hard length as he moaned to himself and rolled his head back and forward.

"Fuck, Ape." Punk groaned to himself, bunching her hair back from her face as she continued to bob her head up and down, feeling his length hit the back of her throat as she switched back and forth from using her mouth and her hand.

She went back to using her mouth, beginning to deep throat him as he looked down at her and moaned.

"Shit." He groaned, "Fuck, baby. That's it." He moaned, watching as she freed her mouth from him for air, using her hand on him again as she kept a steady rhythm throughout, going back and forth, sending him crazy like he remembered, feeling himself start to get close.

She continued using her mouth on him until she felt him tug her up by the arm a little as she smiled.

"What?" She smirked.

"Come sit on my face." He told her as she raised her eyebrows and smiled, feeling him pull her back up her body as she shuffled all the way to his face, feeling his hands circle around her waist, gasping aloud as she felt his tongue and mouth close around her centre, grabbing onto the headboard in front of her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh… Oh my God." She shuddered, feeling him use his entire mouth on her, "Fuck." She moaned. She forgot the types of things he did to her body.

He continued to eat her like she was his last meal, never missing a second to tease her clit and entrance and any other visible are he could get to, pushing her further and further towards the edge.

"Phil, I'm gonna cum." She moaned, gripping onto the headboard, feeling her body start to tense as her release was on the horizon, every bump and flick of his tongue pushing her further and further over, "Don't stop." She gasped, and she meant that for life. She never wanted them to stop or give up again. They knew the importance of one another.

AJ shuddered as she felt herself reach her release, gasping as she grabbed the headboard and moaned out, lifting her hips up away from him as it almost became too much, trying to find her breath as he pulled her back down and lapped up her spilled juices as she shook at the feeing.

She then moved back down his body after finding the awareness to do so, meeting her lips with his and kissing him deeply as she tasted herself on his tongue and smiled, pulling back.

"Taste good?" Punk smirked as she smiled, answering him back by pressing her lips back against his, finding his length and straddling his hips as she sunk down on his entire length, moaning out as she collapsed back over him and pressed her lips against his, beginning to move her hips up and down on him, never taking these moments together for granted again.

* * *

Later that day after Punk and AJ eventually got up, they made some breakfast which eventually got Dean up and out of his bed.

"I gotta say…" Dean said whilst pouring himself coffee, "I missed you, AJ. But I did not miss being woken up through the night to the sounds of what could only be described as murder taking place." He said, turning to Punk who sat at the kitchen table and shrugged, "I'm gonna be putting in for more night shifts again." He said as AJ smiled to herself, watching him walk over to the couch whilst she looked over to Punk who smiled and winked to her.

"So when are you going back to work?" Punk asked Dean, heading over to the couch.

"Tomorrow." Dean said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"That's quick." Punk said with surprise, "You not gonna give yourself a few days?"

"I can't take anymore time off." Dean shook his head, "Plus, things are fine now. Right?" He turned to him.

"Well yeah, but… I don't know it… it seems too quick to just jump back into every day life."

"Are you kidding?" Dean said, "I can't wait to get back to normality. These past few months have been all over the place. It's nice to be home again and… carry on." He said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Punk nodded, watching as Dean looked at him.

"So… what's going on then?" He asked quietly, "Are you back on?" He asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I think we are. I think she's gonna move in. I'll help her get through this divorce and we can… we can try and give it another chance." He said as Dean smiled.

"I feel like my parents have just gotten back together." Dean grinned.

"Stop." Punk shook his head.

"Who knew that you almost getting killed would have brought a light at the end of the tunnel." Dean said.

"Yeah, who knew?" Punk nodded, turning around and looking over at AJ, watching her as she hummed to herself with the kitchen radio on in the background, making herself breakfast. He'd missed that sight. He'd missed it a lot, "I think we've both realised how much we need each other." He said, turning back to Dean who smiled.

"Hey, I'm just happy that you're both happy. It was always better when she was around." Dean nodded as Punk nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

"Hey, I'm gonna eat all this if you don't come get it." AJ said from the kitchen as Punk smiled to himself.

"I'll get it for you." Dean stood up, "You are the invalid after all." He nudged him as Punk nodded, smiling to himself and sitting back on the couch. Things felt good, Really good.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had brought some clothes over from her house to the apartment. She knew it would take some time to officially move back in, so decided to bring just a few things over. It felt great to be spending the day with her best friends. For so long, they were all she ever had, and being back with them brought so many good memories back, not to mention being back with Punk really felt like a no brainer. It seemed like the only thing that had ever made sense in her life.

The apartment was dead silent. Dean was fast asleep in his room and AJ and Punk were also fast asleep too, until AJ woke up from the sound of Punk beside her. He was still sleeping with his eyes closed but he was gasping for air like he couldn't breathe, and screaming which terrified her.

"Phil." AJ tried to wake him, sitting up, "Phil, wake up." She pleaded just as the bedroom door opened with Dean rushing in with worry after being woken up.

"What the hell?" Dean shook his head with worry, "Hey, man! Wake up!" Dean yelled as Punk's eyes opened up, both of them watching as he slid up the bed, breathing heavily as they looked at him.

"Phil, are you ok?" AJ placed her hand on his arm as he jumped a little, "Hey, it's ok. You're alright." She nodded softly, pressing her hand gently back on his arm as he looked at them both.

"Hey, man. You're alright." Dean nodded, "Just… just a bad dream, yeah?" He said, glancing over to AJ as they both internally agreed that it was more than just a bad dream. It was almost like a night terror.

"I'm fine." Punk nodded to them both, loosening up a little from being tense as he came to his senses and realised he was ok.

"Do you want a drink?" AJ asked him.

"No… No, I'm fine. Just… let's go back to bed." He nodded as Dean looked over to AJ who just nodded to him with assurance.

"Alright." Dean nodded, patting Punk on the arm and leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind him as AJ watched Punk lay back down.

"Are you ok?" AJ whispered, curling into him, kissing his chest as he gulped and nodded.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… go back to sleep." He whispered, kissing her head, his eyes wide opened, too afraid to close them back over incase he ended up back there. In that room.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	30. Night Terrors

**Night Terrors**

* * *

"What are you doing up this early?" Dean asked the next morning, walking out of his bedroom where he saw AJ sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. He was on his way back to work and he didn't expect to see either Punk or AJ up at the crack of dawn.

"I uh… I couldn't sleep." AJ told him as he nodded, wandering over and taking a seat on the couch to tie his laces.

"Phil still sleeping?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah. I think he fell asleep a few hours after we woke him. I heard him moving around a lot." She said as he nodded.

"Worried?" Dean looked across at her as she nodded.

"A little." AJ said, "He uh… I've never saw him like that before. It was like he couldn't breathe. And I just froze." She shook her head.

"Uh… he… he got them he was a kid." Dean said.

"Got them?" AJ shook her head.

"Night terrors." Dean nodded, "When he was like six or seven. He went through a really bad phase. Mom always told us it was nightmares but when we got older we found out that it was because he… Phil saw our mom and dad arguing one night. Dad was drunk. He hit her. There was a fight." Dean said, "Terrified him." He said, "So… a few weeks after that, once mom got the restraining order on dad, Phil started having these nightmares… but they weren't like just bad dreams or anything. He would wake up screaming, or he'd stop breathing. We shared a room so… I remember it pretty well. Sometimes he'd even go sleep walking." Dean nodded.

"Why hasn't he told me about that?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't know, I guess… I guess it's something he doesn't like remembering." Dean said, "But they were really bad."

"So you think that's what it was last night?" AJ asked him.

"It looked like it." Dean said, "The short breath, the screaming, you see how when he woke up he tried to back away from us?" He asked, "He done that as a kid too. In fact, he punched me a few times." He shook his head, "Given what he's been through these past few months… I wouldn't say it's abnormal for him to be having them again." He said.

"Is there something we can do?" AJ asked. She wanted to help in any way she could. He'd been through enough without having to suffer after it all too.

"Well, it's Phil, so he's not gonna take sleeping pills or anything… mom used to make him drink this stuff before bed. Like menthol stuff." Dean said, "I'll see if I can recognise something on my way home from work." He told her as AJ nodded, "Other than that, they will pass… I mean, I'm sure we'd feel the same if we were put on death row and made to wait for our death." He said as AJ nodded.

"It scared me." AJ admitted.

"Yeah, it used to scare me too." Dean nodded, "It's just gonna take a bit of time to actually get over this. At least he's at home, and I know he values you in this recovery process. You make a big difference." He said as AJ smiled to him.

"I just don't want it to effect his life anymore than it already has." AJ sighed, watching as Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch.

"He'll get through it. We all will." Dean nodded, leaning forward and kissing her cheek as she smiled. She always knew Dean's way of getting through things was powering through. He was a very strong individual just like Punk, and that made her a stronger person too.

"You have a good day at work." AJ nodded to him.

"Yeah, ok. Don't rub it in." Dean smiled, "See you later." He said, leaving the apartment. He wasn't worried about his brother, he knew that something like this was bound to happen. They had to remember what Phil had actually been through these past few months, sitting for twenty three hours in a lonely, dark cell, awaiting for nothing but death. It was enough to drive the strongest and stable people crazy, but he also knew that he had a history with night terrors, so maybe this wasn't much of a shock to him.

* * *

" _Mom." Five year old Dean nudged his mother's shoulder as she lay asleep in her room, "Mom." Dean whispered again, nudging her harder as Vanessa opened up her eyes quickly and looked at Dean with worry, sitting up quickly. The boys never woke her up. They were good sleepers and most often than not, they slept all the way through until morning._

" _What? What is it?" Vanessa said softly._

" _I think Phil is upset." Dean said quietly as Vanessa shook her head, suddenly hearing noises from their bedroom down the hall._

 _She got out of bed and ran down the hallway, walking into their bedroom and looking over at her eldest son in his bed. He was shaking, crying and at times, she thought he wasn't breathing._

" _Oh my God." Vanessa shook her head, her instinct reaction was to wake him up, "Phil!" She said, dashing to the bedside and shaking him a little, "Phil! Wake up for me, baby." She encouraged as Dean sat up on his bed across from Phil's, crossing his legs in a basket as he watched worriedly, "Phil, wake up. C'mon." Vanessa started to panic, shaking him a little harder than she wanted to, eventually managing to wake him up as his little green eyes opened up and he slid up the bed trying to get away from her, his terror still fresh in his mind, and still a reality for him._

" _Hey, baby… it's ok." Vanessa nodded, "It's ok. It's mom. And Dean." She nodded as Dean waved to his brother from across the bed, "You're alright, sweetheart. You just had a really bad dream." She said. But she knew they'd had bad dreams before, never to this extent, and with her nurse expertise, it seemed he was having some sort of panic attack along with it._

 _He looked confused and frightened, and she hated to see her son that way, so she tried to bring him around to full consciousness very slowly and carefully, without frightening him anymore._

" _Phil, you were crying." Dean said in a squeaky voice whilst Punk looked over at him, "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked cutely as Punk looked back to his mom._

" _You're ok." She nodded, rubbing his little hand as he sighed exhaustedly, "Do you feel ok?" She asked him, brushing her hand through his messy bed hair as he nodded._

" _Yeah." Punk nodded, wiping his face, not recalling much about what he was actually thinking about, just knowing that it was scary. They'd eventually find out later as the weeks gone by that it was his own father who was sparking up his night terrors._

" _Ok, I'm gonna make you a warm drink before you go back to bed." She said._

" _Umm." Dean smiled over to her and waved, "Can I have some?" He smiled as she smiled and nodded._

" _Yeah." Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, of course." She said, "You keep an eye on your brother, ok?" She told Dean who nodded, "And if you both need the toilet then go just now." She said. If they ever woke through the night, she always encouraged them to go to the toilet, "I'll be back in a minute." She sighed, kissing Punk's head and leaving the bedroom. Until she spoke to someone at her work in the hospital, she was assuming it was just a very bad nightmare, and hoped it was just a one-time thing._

* * *

"Morning." Punk nodded, getting out of the bedroom and heading over to the couch where AJ had been sat all morning.

"Morning." AJ smiled to him, "Did you get some sleep?" She asked him, watching as he sat down beside her slowly.

"Yeah, a little." Punk nodded, "Is Dean away to work?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, he left at 6." AJ said.

"You've been up since then?" He shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep." She shook her head, "I was worried about you." She told him as he looked at her, "That nightmare you had." She said as he nodded.

"You don't have to be afraid. It won't do anything to me." She assured her.

"It looked like you couldn't breathe." AJ said, "And I didn't even know what to do to help you." She said, feeling helpless, wanting desperately to know what she could do to help him, "Dean told me about… the night terrors you got as a kid." She said.

"He did?" Punk asked as she nodded.

"You told me you'd never saw your dad before." She said quietly as he looked across at her.

"Yeah, well… that was the one and only time I did. I pretend that moment doesn't exist." He told her.

"Dean said your mom would give you some sort of drink before bed… he's gonna look for it at the store." She said as he laughed a little.

"I'm not six." Punk shook his head, "I'm alright. It was just a little nightmare." He waved his hand as she looked at him with an unimpressed facial expression, "What?" He laughed.

"C'mon, Phil. It's me. You don't have to be all macho with me." She said, "You're allowed to feel the effects of all of this. You've been through a hell of a lot." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to sit and think about it all day." Punk said.

"I'm not saying you have to." She said, standing up and sitting over closer to him, "But I'm just saying, I'm here for you." She said, placing her hand on his arm and rubbing it softly, "And we'll get through this together, and it'll all be in the past soon." She nodded, kissing his shoulder through his t-shirt as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't you worry about me." He told her, "Yeah, it's still on my mind. Sitting in a cell every day, waiting for each second to drag by, waiting on… dying." He said, "It's not something you imagine yourself dealing with." He said, "And it was scary." He said, "And… the night terrors. They're just a fancy word for a bad nightmare." He scoffed, "Mom would call them that because she was a nurse and she liked official terms." He said as she smiled up at him, "We all have bad dreams." He nodded to her.

"Yeah, and I want to be there for you when you do." She said, "Talk to me about them." She nodded, "I wanna help you." She said as he nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I'm sure you'll get a chance to." He said. He did have terrible nightmares as a child, but they bypassed and only lasted for a short amount of time. He was sure that all the trauma he'd been through were the reason they had come back, but he wasn't scared like he used to be. He knew everything was ok, and he got to wake up beside AJ, which was a calming sight in itself.

"Do you want to go for breakfast?" He asked, "Get some fresh air." He said as she nodded and smiled up at him. Just like Dean, his strong nature to carry on and power through was something that gave her strength too.

"Yeah." She smiled, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. She promised to be here for him throughout whatever pain and suffering he had to go through to put all of this in the past. For good.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	31. Thinking Positively

**Thinking Positively**

* * *

"Hey, April. I thought you were taking some time off." A work colleague of AJ's walked by her in the firm just outside her office.

"Hi, Liz." AJ smiled politely, "I am but… I came in to tidy up my office. It's been giving me sleepless nights." She said as Liz smiled.

"Not to trigger you or anything but… how are you doing?" Liz asked her.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "I just need to get through it." She said as Liz nodded.

"Ben was such a lovely guy. I… well, I couldn't believe it when I heard." Liz shook her head, "Are you gonna go see him?" She asked.

"I don't plan to." AJ shook her head, "I don't really want to see his face ever again." She admitted truthfully as Liz nodded, "I'm in the process for filing for a divorce. I just want to move on from it."

"He was your husband, though. It must feel like the ultimate betrayal." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel good." AJ agreed, "But I can't sit crying about it all day." She said, "My life isn't gonna stop just because he turned out to be someone completely different to what I thought." She said, "He's the one that messed up and he'll deal with the consequences." She nodded as Liz smiled.

"You go girl." Liz grinned, "I always knew you were a tough character." She said as AJ smiled, "When will you back here?" She asked.

"In a few weeks. I just wanna find my feet. Take some personal time." She nodded.

"Well hey, you just got a man off of death row. If anyone deserves a break, it's you." She smiled to her as AJ nodded, "I'm gonna miss seeing you freaking out in your office." She smiled to her as AJ laughed a little and nodded. She wasn't very close to anyone at her work, but Liz had always been a friendly face. She was older, almost like a mom figure, and AJ always appreciated the kind words she would give her.

"I'll be back freaking out in my office in no time." AJ assured her as Liz smiled, "Uh.. Liz.' AJ said, before she walked away.

"Yeah?" Liz said.

"Your husband is a doctor, isn't he?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah, he is. He works at Northwestern memorial." Liz said.

"Uh… I know maybe you won't have the answer for me but… do you know much about night terrors?" AJ asked her as Liz nodded.

"Yeah, it's a scary thing." Liz nodded, "It's like a form of PTSD that only happens when you're asleep. I remember my husband talking to me about it before." She said, "Why? Do you think you're having them?" She asked worriedly.

"No, not me." AJ shook her head, "My…" She looked at Liz and paused. She really couldn't face saying the word boyfriend when this woman knew that she'd only just split from her husband a few weeks ago, "Just a friend." AJ nodded, "He's… going into these really deep sleeps and… it's like a really bad nightmare he's having. He can't breathe, he screams-"

"This friend…" Liz smiled a little, "You seem to have had first hand sight when he's having these night terrors." She smirked to AJ, "Don't be modest, April. I read the papers. That man on death row was your ex… and I'm assuming he's the one suffering from the night terrors?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'm just worried, you know? He doesn't remember them in the morning, and I read that I'm not supposed to wake him when he has them. It's better just to leave him… but sometimes I'm afraid he'll stop breathing… and I don't like seeing him so… scared."

"It is best you leave him. Waking him up in the middle of a night terror… he'll confused and he might not know where he is… it's best to let it carry out." Liz nodded, "He was almost killed, legally, as dumb as that sounds. He had to wait for his death for months, for a crime he didn't commit… you're lucky it's just night terrors he's having and that he's not gone completely insane." She nodded, "They'll pass. I'd say it's pretty expected given the trauma of everything."

"Yeah." AJ sighed, "I just don't want him suffering anymore, you know?" AJ said.

"If he's surrounded by good people to help him through it, they'll bypass." Liz nodded, "Don't you be worrying about it.' She said as AJ nodded and smiled, "Off you go. Get out of this place and enjoy your time off." She told her.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, watching as Liz walked off down the offices as AJ left the opposite way.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" AJ asked, walking into the apartment where she saw Punk and Dean over on the couch crowded around Dean's phone like little boys. She'd been in the process of moving her stuff into the apartment again, whilst sorting out her divorce and selling her house. It was a lot of stress, but she had Punk and Dean helping her.

Punk's terrible nightmares were still occurring every so often and she hated it because she felt helpless and desperately wanted to comfort him, but when he was in them, she was told to leave him alone. It was hard, and she knew he was struggling a lot more than he was letting onto.

"There's a high school reunion for us." Dean said.

"Ugh." AJ groaned a little, dumping some more things down from her house.

"It's all three years." Punk told her, "Who knew people actually remembered us to invite us." Punk said as AJ walked over to them.

"Why are you saying that like you're gonna go?" She laughed a little.

"It could be fun." Dean said.

"You both hated high school." AJ shook her head.

"I didn't." Dean said.

"I did." Punk agreed with her, "But still…" He said, scrolling through the invite list on Dean's phone, "It might be fun to see everyone again. All the people we used to secretly give nicknames to." He said.

"Well, I think I'm busy." AJ said.

"We've not told you the date." Dean raised a brow.

"Ok, then I'll address the elephant in the room… Phil has just got off of death row… do you think anyone's gonna be interested in anything other than that? We're trying to move on from that." She said as Punk looked up at her.

"It might be fun." Punk shrugged, "I doubt that's all people will have to talk to me about." He said as AJ folded her arms, "Don't give me that face." He shook his head as she made an even more apparent face to him as he smiled.

"Well you guys can go. I hated all those jerks anyway." AJ waved her hand. She wasn't trying to kick the wind out of their sales but she just didn't want it to be a constant reminder for Punk that he almost died, twice. Maybe it would have been fun to see people from high school, but she was just worried it'd be too much. She loved how strong he was being, but she just wanted him to take care of his self a little better. She knew the importance of self-care better than anyone.

"Oh, c'mon. It's in a few weeks. Just come." Punk said, "It'll be funny to laugh at everyone that we used to laugh at back then." He said as she looked over to them. It did sound appealing to pretend she was eighteen years old again, "Plus, you wanna know who turned out to be successful and who failed at life… I know you." Punk said.

"Let me see the list." She said, sitting down between them and taking Dean's phone as she scrolled through the names, laughing to herself as she remembered all the idiots.

"Yeah, you're way too much of a busy body to miss this one out." Dean nodded as AJ gasped.

"I am not." AJ defended as Punk and Dean smiled.

"I'm putting my dinner on before I go to work." He said, standing up from the couch and walking off into the kitchen as AJ sat with Punk.

"Are you sure you'd be up to this?" AJ turned to Punk.

"You're saying that like I'm a cripple." Punk laughed a little, "We're not gonna be able to move on if we keep avoiding things. Trust me when I say to you, I'm ok." He nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled.

"Are you ok or are you just strong?" She asked him seriously as he looked down at her.

"I'm ok." He repeated, "The nightmares are freaking you out, I get it… the whole thing is still fresh in my mind, of course I'm still thinking about it, but I'll move on from it, we all will." He said, "You worrying about is making me worry." He told her honestly, "So please, believe me… I'm ok. You know I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"Would you?" AJ asked him.

"Have I ever lied or kept anything from you before?" He asked her as she shook her head, "Well then." He said as she nodded, resting her head against him, "How's the divorce stuff coming along?" He asked her as she sat Dean's phone down and curled into him more.

"I think I've filled everything in that I need to." She nodded, "I just want it over with." She sighed as he kissed her head.

"It will be soon." Punk nodded, "Are you gonna go see him?"

"I've been thinking about it." AJ said, "In my mind I didn't think I would want to but… maybe for some sort of final closure." She nodded, "I don't know." She sighed truthfully.

"Whatever works best for you." He reminded her as she nodded. He'd been great with supporting her throughout all of this. Their help and comfort was very mutual at this time. He'd sat with her all night one night, helping her fill in different forms to do with her house and her divorce. She knew what she was doing anyway but she liked him there to keep a check on things. It was just nice not to feel alone. Both of them could agree on that.

* * *

Later that night, AJ walked into the bedroom where Punk was lying up. Although he was very much healing and feeling his strength getting back to normal, he was still taking it slow. She felt a little bad for being so obsessive over him trying to get over everything that had happened. She figured if anything, she was making it all more apparent, but she just wanted to help him.

"I have a surprise for you." AJ smiled, climbing onto the bed and sitting beside him with her legs crossed in a basket as he looked at her, "So that high school reunion thing, it's at a really nice hotel… I checked it out." She said as he smiled, "So I booked us a room to stay that night." She nodded as he raised his eyebrows.

"So that's the only way you'll go? If we sex it up in a hotel room after it?" He smirked as she nodded.

"You know me." She teased, "It can be a little night away for us." She shrugged, "Hopefully by then I'll have this divorce sorted." She nodded. She felt excited again. Due to both her and Ben always working extremely hard, they never got much chances to go on little nights away. She always remembered how much fun her and Punk had before they split up. She liked the romantic side to it, feeling like it was always just the two of them, and that was something she never had with Ben.

"It's a good idea." Punk smiled, "But I know that look on your face… you're feeling guilty about something and I hope it's not what I think it is." He warned.

"I just feel like I'm so caught up in trying to get through this with you that… I'm the one making it worse and bringing it up all the time." She said, "And I'm sorry."

"April." Punk shook his head and sat up a little, "Don't ever be sorry for that." He said, "You're being here for me. You checking up on me means a lot, and you're right, it is hard, of course it is… but don't ever think you're making it worse. In fact, you're the one keeping me going." He nodded. He didn't want her to feel guilty for caring and making sure he was ok. He loved that about her. She was so selfless, "Don't be sorry about that." He said as she nodded and smiled, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning into him.

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	32. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

* * *

"How do I look?" AJ smiled, walking out of the bathroom in a simple black dress and cardigan, her hair straight with a little bit of make-up on. She figured she'd dress accordingly for all the people who told her she looked like a boy in a high school.

"Um… do you wanna just… stay here? I think I've changed my mind." Punk smirked, pointing to the bed in their hotel room as AJ laughed and smiled.

"Don't tempt me because I will." AJ told him, "I look ok?" She asked him for real.

"Gorgeous." Punk smiled, walking over to her and kissing her cheek, "You smell good too. Are you trying to impress someone?" He asked her with a smile.

"Only you." She smiled, "You look handsome." She smiled. He had some jeans and a checked shirt on. He was no doubt probably going to be shocker of the night considering he looked a lot different from when he was eighteen.

"And I'm bandage free." Punk told her, lifting his shirt up and showing her his side as she smiled, grazing her hand along his scar.

"How does it feel?" AJ asked him.

"Back to normal." He nodded to her as she smiled. Over the past few weeks, AJ had officiated her divorce and was still contemplating on whether or not she was going to visit Ben. She'd also moved back in with Punk and sorted out the mortgage she had been paying. Things had been good, and they'd been helping one another through their own problems which was great. Life just made so much more sense back together, but of course they were still overcoming a lot.

"Ok, can we go get this over with?" AJ asked him as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we can." Punk nodded, "Dean is already down there." He said as AJ nodded, taking their room key and opening up the door as he followed behind, taking her hand and walking down the corridor as she smiled.

He knew she loved little things like holding hands, and it felt good to have her back by his side. He felt like his life was back to making sense again, and after being so close to death, twice, he didn't want to have any regrets what so ever. He knew every minute was precious, and every minute he wanted with her.

They got to the reunion and managed to find their way to Dean who was sat at a table with some of the guys he used to play football with.

"I thought I told you to get a table on our own." Punk whispered to Dean, taking a seat with AJ.

"Uh… I wasn't gonna come sit myself." Dean whispered back.

"Phil?"

Punk looked over as one of the guys shouted on him. He remembered all their names. It was strange to see everyone so old and grown up. Most people in the room he hadn't saw since high school literally.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Punk nodded politely to Freddie, who used to be captain of the football team.

"You're a walking miracle, huh?" Freddie smiled, "God was looking out for you, man." He nodded as Punk just nodded along, "How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" Punk shook his head as AJ distracted herself by looking around, figuring out which girls were married and which weren't, shadily hoping the girls that used to call her a boy weren't married, or even there for that matter.

"You know, almost dying." Freddie said as Dean rolled his eyes, "It's just a wonder, that's all."

"Something's telling me you wouldn't have been able to handle it." Punk smirked as Freddie laughed.

"Same old Phil Brooks I remember." Freddie nodded.

"I'm gonna get some drinks." Dean said, patting Punk on the back and leaving the table as Freddie looked over to AJ and Punk, not recognising AJ at all, watching as they spoke to one another.

"Hey, Phil. You not gonna introduce us to your wife?" Freddie said, only assuming.

"Uh…" Punk shook his head, "April?" He pointed as AJ looked over at Freddie, "She's not my wife." He said.

"Holy shit." Freddie sat up straight, "April Mendez?" He smirked.

"I don't look that old, do I?" AJ smiled nervously to Punk.

"No, you look great." Freddie said, "Incredible." He corrected as Punk narrowed his eyes a little, "Who knew you two would have lasted this long... I thought you just had a fetish for emo kids, April." He smiled as AJ forced a fake smile.

"I did. I still do." AJ nodded as Punk smiled to himself.

"Maybe I should have taken a page out of the Punk bible." Freddie smirked, "I'll catch you guys later." He said, leaving the table once he saw another familiar face. The ngiht basically consisted of spotting people and rushing them to ask, do you remember me? Which AJ and Punk found amusing.

"Well he's as annoying as I remember." AJ laughed to herself, leaning into Punk as they looked around at everyone.

"He asked you to your formal. Remember?" Punk said, his hand at the small of her back as she nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me not to go with him. You didn't trust him." AJ said, "And that was before we dated." She smiled up at him.

"I had my eyes on him." Punk nodded, "Do you regret not going?" He asked her.

"Where?" AJ said.

"Your formal." Punk said, "I know you secretly kinda wanted to go." He nodded.

"Not really." AJ shook her head, "I think I spent it… in a much better way." She smiled up at him as he smirked and nodded, giving her a sweet kiss as she leaned back into him and waited for Dean to return with drinks.

* * *

" _Oh my God." AJ moaned, laying on her back in her bedroom, eighteen years old and spending the night of her school formal with someone she actually wanted to be with and spend time with._

" _Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Punk grunted, thrusting into her as he felt her legs curl around him, looking down at her naked body as he pumped in and out of her, groaning to himself as he leaned down and kissed her softly as she ran her hands through his blonde hair, moaning into his mouth, breaking the kiss as she rolled her head back._

" _Yes! Right there." AJ cried out, "Please cum inside me." She whispered to herself, feeling her body reach her release as she tightened around him and reached her peak, her body going rigid underneath his as he came just after her, spilling himself inside her whilst burying his head at the curve of her neck, groaning to himself with every spurt he let go of._

" _Fuck." He moaned as she smiled, cupping the back of his head as he eventually pulled out of her and collapsed beside her in the bed as she turned to him and smiled._

" _It's almost like you can't keep up." She smirked, looking over at him as he laughed._

" _Well your hips don't stop for no one." He said as she laughed to herself and curled into him, still trying to find their breaths, "You regret not going to the formal?" He asked. She'd been beside herself all week on whether or not she was going to go to her formal. She knew Dean was going so it wasn't a case of her feeling scared in case she didn't have anyone to sit with, but she just didn't know if she was even feeling up to it anyway. She knew her mom was out of town and so decided she would have rather spent her time with her boyfriend._

" _No." AJ shook her head, "No, there's no place I'd rather be right now than here, with you." She nodded, looking up at him as he smiled._

" _I was the better option, it's true." Punk nodded as she smiled, "We're at that annoying age where we gotta start thinking about what we want." He said, fixing the pillow behind him, getting comfortable as she lay against his side with the sheets covering them._

" _What do you mean?" AJ asked him, her head resting on his chest._

" _Well, I know I'm not at school and I have my job… saving for the apartment… but… you gotta start asking yourself where you wanna go… what you wanna do… who you wanna do things with." He nodded as she looked up at him, "Like where do you see yourself in…. ten years?" He asked her._

" _Hopefully I'm an attorney. But right now my only focus is actually getting into law school." She laughed a little._

" _You'll get in." He nodded. He knew she was smarter than anyone he knew._

" _Hopefully." AJ said, "Maybe I'll have a house too… I always wanted a nice garden. You know in movies where you see them having barbeques, and there's jugs of lemonade being passed around, and there's music…" She smiled as he nodded._

" _That's way too happy." Punk laughed as she nodded._

" _Yeah, I know." AJ smiled, "Babies too. I think… I think I want babies." She nodded, "Everyone's goes through a phase where they decide they don't want kids, right? They're gross." She nodded, "Dirty. Loud." She shook her head as Punk laughed a little, "But I guess they're cute sometimes." She nodded._

" _We'd have cute kids." Punk nodded as she looked up at him, "They'd be like half Puerto Rican, half pasty skin, half Punk rock, half brains, half cute, half terrifying… that's a good vibe." He nodded as she laughed._

" _It doesn't sound it." She said as he smiled, "What do you want?" She asked him._

" _I don't know, really." Punk shrugged, "I mean… I think I just wanna be happy and… have the people around me happy." He nodded._

" _God, why are you only sweet when it's only me around?" She said._

" _Because I hate everyone else." He said bluntly as she nodded._

" _It makes sense." She nodded, "Well, ten years wherever we are… I hope you're with me." She smiled up at him as he nodded._

" _Yeah, me too." He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers softly._

* * *

The night carried on and what was a few hours AJ was dreading, she actually enjoyed sitting with Punk and Dean, laughing at all the people they used to laugh at in high school. It was nice to see the people who they did get along with, and of course every now and then someone wanted to ask Punk what it was like being on death row, but she was trying to forget about that.

"We're gonna split to our room." Punk told Dean, "I think we've had enough reuniting to last us a lifetime." He said whilst AJ put her coat on.

"I might stick around." He nodded, eagerly looking over at the bar where a few girls were standing, girls whom he thought were cute in high school and who he thought were still attractive.

"Good luck with that. They were horrible people." Punk noticed him staring and smiled, patting Dean on the back as he stood up.

"Yeah, back then. They're surprisingly nice now. Even nicer to look at." He nodded as Punk just shook his head.

"Hey, you go on." Punk encouraged, "I'm not gonna stop you." He said, turning to AJ, "You ready to go?" He asked her as she nodded and smiled, eventually leaving the party once saying goodbye to Dean and others whom they cared enough to say goodbye to.

It was nice to get out, and AJ didn't expect it to be as enjoyable as it was. There was a lot of normality that was brought with it, and it took her mind off of a lot of things.

"Do you have the key?" Punk asked her whilst taking the elevator up to their floor and walking along to their room.

"Yeah, here." AJ said, taking the pass key from her bag and handing it to him as he opened up the door and walked on in, "How is your side?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's alright. Little aches every now and then but… that's normal." He assured her, "That wasn't so bad after all, was it?" He said as she smiled and walked over to him, standing at the end of the bed.

"No, it wasn't." AJ smiled and nodded, "It was nice to see people who were actually nice to us." She nodded, "But I know for a fact that a lot of people didn't know who we were." She laughed a little, playing with the buttons on his shirt as he nodded.

"Well, that is their loss." Punk said, "It was even good to see the jerks too." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, a lot of them haven't changed. At all." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I'm just glad we could go together and… take our mind off of things for a night." He smiled to her, "I know it's been pretty busy trying to move on and carry on as if nothing even happened, but we're getting there, right?" He said as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "Yeah, everything feels like it's falling into place again." She nodded.

"Yeah, it does." Punk agreed, "I'm just glad you're here with me." He smiled to her as she nodded.

"Me too." She smiled. This time around for them seemed much more serious. Not that it wasn't ever serious before when they dated, but now they knew what it felt like to miss one another, and to attempt to have a life without each other in it, and it didn't work out, clearly. This time they knew there was no giving up on one another. They knew what their love was worth.

"I'm gonna go freshen up." She told him.

"Ok." Punk smiled to her, pecking her on the lips before walking around the bed and laying up on one of the sides.

AJ discretely grabbed her bag and took it into the bathroom with her, closing the door over as she unpacked the lacey underwear set and stockings she had bought, stripping out of her clothes and putting it on, fixing her hair and make-up as she done so.

He always brought out a side in her that wanted to have fun, whereas Ben… she couldn't remember a time where she tried to dress nice for him… in fact, she couldn't even remember going away to a hotel for a night with him either. And she knew it was wrong for her to compare, because her relationship with Ben was different, and she knew she wouldn't be able to live her life normally if she kept comparing them, but she knew one thing for sure, and it was that she felt more comfortable with Punk than anyone else. That would always be the case no matter what.

She smirked to herself, already imagining the drop in his mouth when she came out of the bathroom. She made sure everything was sitting right, turning around and looking at her ass in the mirror, adjusting her stockings around her thighs before tidying the bathroom back up, spraying some perfume and opening up the door.

She walked out of the bathroom and around the corner, standing against the wall as he lay on the bed and looked up from his phone, dropping it out of his hand once he noticed her.

"Hey," AJ smiled, leaning off the wall and walking over to the end of the bed as he stared at her, looking her up and down, watching as she turned around for his benefit as he groaned to himself.

"Oh my God." He said, looking on at her black stockings and the black lacey underwear that was teasing him terribly. He hadn't even expected it. He knew they would have had a nice night, but he didn't know she was going all out.

"You ok over there?" She asked him, turning back around and looking over at him as he nodded, "Do you want me to go put my clothes back on?" She teased.

"No." Punk said immediately as she smiled, "No, don't do that." He shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows as his eyes feasted on her. She was literally the most insane looking thing he'd ever known, and he had missed this devious side to her.

"Are you just gonna sit and stare?" She asked him as he nodded honestly causing her to smile, "So you want me to just… stand here all night?" She asked him.

"Come here." Punk nodded as she smirked, walking around the bed to the side he was laying at, running her hand along the bed as she walked, placing one knee down and climbing over him as she straddled his hips and lowered her face down to his.

"I take it you like this?" AJ whispered, kissing his neck as he ran his hands up her thighs, over her stockings and to her waist as he nodded, "Well, I know someone likes it." She smirked, feeling him hard already.

"You're fucking beautiful." Punk said, lacing his fingers through her hair as she pressed her lips against his, beginning to unbutton his shirt whilst his hands continued to run up and down her thighs and over her waist.

As soon as his shirt was off, he flipped them over where AJ was on her back and he was on top. He couldn't wait to dive straight into her. All of her, and she was just as eager to feel him. She felt powerful and confident in herself with him, and it always resulted in them having A plus nights.

* * *

Meanwhile at the reunion, Dean was at the bar and had bought a girl he was talking to a few drinks, talking to her in their own private conversation. He remembered her being in a few of his classes, but they'd never really spoke.

"You're not how I remember you." Anna shook her head as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, most people have said that." Dean said, "You're exactly how I remember if that helps." He said as she smiled.

"A bitch?" Anna smiled.

"Well." Dean scoffed.

"It's so weird how everyone is still in their cliques…" She looked around as Dean did too, nodding to himself.

"Maybe at the next one we'll mingle a little better." He said as she smiled to him.

"You're a lot nicer than I thought you were." Anna admitted with a small smile as Dean raised his eyebrows, "I don't know, I used to be afraid of you and your brother… or maybe it was just your brother." She shook her head.

"Were we that scary?" Dean laughed a little.

"A little." Anna smiled, "But I think I might have got it wrong." She nodded to him as he looked into her eyes and nodded. He wasn't drunk enough to not know what he was doing, but drunk enough to know he wanted to go home with someone.

"You uh… you wanna get out of here?" He smiled to her as she smiled back and nodded, about to grab her jacket quickly when Freddie approached them, wrapping his arms around both of them, drunk of course.

"Where are you off to so quickly?" Freddie asked them with drunk, hazy eyes, breathing alcohol in their faces.

"I'm just walking Anna out to get her cab." Dean explained, "You should have a seat." He said as Freddie stumbled around and collapsed on a bar stool, finishing the drink Dean had left.

"Freddie, maybe you should go home. You look rough." She said.

"Only if you come with me." Freddie teased as Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's going for her cab, c'mon." Dean took her hand.

"No, wait… I don't know if… if I trust you." Freddie got back to his wobbly feet as Dean looked across at him, "I mean… let's face it… we… we all remember you and your brother as like… the outcasts… like you'd been zapped by lightening or something." He laughed, looking to Anna who he wanted to laugh, but she didn't.

She had once been the so called popular girl at school, but after realising there was more to life than boys, make-up and hair extensions, she realised she wished she had been nicer to people. Freddie hadn't realised that just yet, which was embarrassing.

"Freddie, you're embarrassing yourself." Anna told him.

"Oh, saint Anna." Freddie laughed, "Don't pretend you weren't… you weren't amongst the people who would talk about it… how you and your brother were like wolves." He said, "No family. No home." He said, "You're just being nice to him now because you want his dick in your mouth." He looked to Anna.

"Hey, that's enough." Dean warned, "C'mon, your drunk. This isn't what this night is all about."

"You know I wasn't surprised." Freddie shook his head, placing his hand on the bar to keep himself steady, "As soon as I saw those… those news headlines, I… I messaged Danny up and the rest of the football team… and I said, hey that… messed up kid, Dean's brother, he's getting the lethal injection in a few months… no motherfucker in here was surprised." Freddie laughed as Dean's nostrils flared, "In fact, I was more surprised when they released him-" Freddie couldn't talk much more as Dean let loose of a hard right hook, knocking Freddie off his feet as Dean launched himself over him, his anger snapping completely as he let loose of the only way he knew how to release his anger… fighting.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	33. Temper

**Temper**

* * *

Punk and AJ had fallen asleep after a steamy night. Punk lay on his back in the comfortable bed whilst AJ lay into his torso. Punk woke up when he heard the sound of his phone vibrating on the night stand.

He opened his eyes, screwing them up once coming into contact with the brightness of his phone, opening it up and reading the message from Dean as he sighed to himself.

He put the phone back down and slid out of bed, making sure not to disturb AJ, taking her hand which sat on his chest and resting it down on the bed, placing a kiss on her head and pulling the sheets over her. He really wanted to stay in bed with her. It was peaceful, quiet and comfortable, but his brother needed him.

He threw on some clothes and left the hotel room, getting down to the first floor and heading outside where he saw the blue flashing lights already there, walking through the automatic doors and shaking his head as he saw his little brother standing in handcuffs.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Punk shoved him brotherly as Dean just grumbled, "What happened?"

"Just a fight." Dean told him.

"With who?" Punk asked.

"Freddie." Dean said as Punk shook his head and turned to an officer.

"Alright, is this necessary? It was just a drunken bar fight." Punk said, "Happens all the time I'm sure." He said with ease as the officer shook his head.

"The other man is in hospital." The officer said, "He's coming to the station with us." He pointed to Dean as Punk rolled his eyes and turned back to Dean.

"You're an idiot." Punk shook his head, looking at Dean who didn't seem bothered.

"He was talking shit about us… you." Dean said, "I wasn't just gonna stand there." He defended, sobering up a little now as Punk just shook his head.

"Yeah, well now you're gonna spend the night in jail until I get bail you out." Punk said, "I'm unemployed by the way." He reminded him, "You're a grown man. I thought you were beyond this stage now." Punk said.

"He was talking shit about you. Alright?" Dean said angrily, "I couldn't just ignore it."

"Well you should have." Punk said, "The guy is in hospital, what'd you do to him?" He asked, shaking his head.

"I just punched him a few times." Dean shrugged modestly as Punk narrowed his eyes at him, "Maybe a kick." He said slowly.

"Alright. I get it." Punk said, "Hey, officer." He called over to one of the cops, "Is there any way we can just forget about this? I mean, some words were exchanged, too much alcohol had been drank… is there any need to take him in?"

"Yeah, there is." The officer said, "Once we know the severity of the injuries sustained, we'll charge him on the basis of that. Just because he was drunk doesn't give him a free ticket." He said, taking Dean by the arm and leading him to the car.

"Yeah, well I never said that." Punk said bitterly.

"Just come get me in the morning." Dean said as Punk nodded and sighed, watching the police car door shut as he watched it drive off.

He made his way back into the hotel and up to the room. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight thinking and worrying about Dean.

"Hey, where did you go?" AJ asked, sitting up in bed holding the sheets to her body. She noticed he was gone very quickly. She didn't like waking up and not knowing where he was, and was glad to see him back in the room.

"Dean was arrested." Punk shook his head.

"What? Why?" AJ shook her head, leaning over and switching the lamp on from the bedside table to give the room a tiny bit of light. They'd had the best night, it was hot, passionate, sexy and AJ hadn't felt that in a long time. It was an even better feeling to fall asleep with one another afterwards, but that had been cut a little short.

"He got into a fight with Freddie. Dean said he was talking shit about me. He's at hospital." Punk shook his head.

"Oh my God." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I know he loses his cool if someone says something to him that he doesn't like… but I don't know how much he's fucked up Freddie." Punk said, worrying in case the injuries were severe.

"Hey, I'm sure it was just a sloppy bar fight. If Dean was drunk and so was Freddie, they probably weren't on target, and I'm sure someone stopped it quickly." AJ nodded, "The most he has is probably just a broken nose or a cut lip." AJ said as Punk sighed.

"Well hopefully." Punk said, "They've taken him to the station. He'll probably be out tomorrow morning." He nodded.

"If the injuries are just some cuts and bruises then he'll be released sooner, probably." AJ nodded, "Did Dean say what Freddie had said?"

"No, I didn't get the chance to ask him." Punk said, "He just he was talking shit about me." He said.

"Dean can't just walk away, can he?" She sighed.

"You know he's got a bad temper." Punk said as AJ nodded, "We've all been on the other side of it. He's scary when he's angry."

"Yeah, trust me. I know. I've saw it." AJ said.

" _Hey, why don't we clear all this away." AJ said softly, walking into the kitchen of Punk and Dean's house which they lived with their mom. It was the night of their mother's funeral. It had been a terrible day for both Punk and Dean. They knew their life was going to be uprooted now that they had lost their mother. Not only had they lost her, but they were going to lose a home together._

 _AJ had done everything she could to make it an easier day for them. She was there from morning until right now, where everyone had left and it was just the three of them. She was still only good friends with Punk, their feelings hadn't been confronted yet, and she was even more sure of her feelings because it killed her to see him upset like this, the same with Dean too._

" _Just leave it." Dean shook his head, nodding to the empty coffee cups lying around. After the funeral, they had just the very people who had come back to the house. It was mostly just friends and work colleagues since they had no other blood family._

" _It's one last thing you guys need to do in the morning." AJ said, "I can do it." She told him as Dean looked up at her._

" _What part of leave it don't you get?" Dean asked her bluntly as AJ looked down at him._

" _Dean." AJ said sadly whilst Punk stood over against the kitchen counter._

" _In fact, why are you even still here?" Dean asked her, standing up as his hair chair screeched back, "There's no reason for you to be here."_

" _I just want to make sure you're both ok." AJ defended lightly._

" _Well we're not. You know we're not and there's nothing you or anyone else is gonna do to fix it. Ok? So why don't you just go home." He told her angrily as AJ looked across at him._

" _Someone should be here with you. I just wanna help." AJ said innocently._

" _We don't need your help!" Dean yelled angrily, grabbing a cup and throwing it on the ground as it smashed, "Unless you can magically whip up a house for us to stay in, or you can time travel and bring our mom back… then you're fucking useless, April. Just go away." He sighed angrily as AJ swallowed the lump in her throat._

" _Yeah, alright, Dean. That's enough." Punk warned his brother, "She's just trying to be here for us."_

" _I don't need anyone to be here for me!" Dean yelled, "Alright?" He turned back to AJ, "You tiptoeing around us, isn't helping us. At all. We don't need you here."_

" _I know you're upset but don't take it out on me." AJ shook her head, "If you look around, I'm the only one here." She said as Dean looked across at her. She understood he was upset of course, but she'd never saw him angry like this, especially when it was directed at her._

" _Yeah because you have nowhere else better to be and you don't wanna be at home with your strange mom." Dean hissed as AJ raised her eyebrows, "You're not the only thing we have, April. Alright. We got each other. We're the only thing that you have!" Dean reminded her as AJ looked across at him, extremely hurt._

" _Dean, shut the fuck up." Punk told his brother bluntly, "She's our best friend, obviously she's here. Check yourself out." He said as Dean just shook his head._

" _I… I need to go." AJ looked down at the ground to hide the tears in her eyes, turning around and walking out of the kitchen as Punk followed her._

" _Hey, he doesn't mean that. You know that." Punk followed her down to the front door._

" _I should go." AJ said, managing to avoid looking him in the eye as she quickly left the house, closing the door behind her as Punk sighed, turning back and looking at Dean sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands._

"Yeah, he's no fun if you're on the receiving end." Punk nodded, pacing up and down in the room.

"There's nothing we can do." AJ said, "Why don't you come back to bed." She said, "He's spending the night in jail either way, we'll go first thing in the morning and if he's not out already, we'll get him out on bail." AJ nodded as Punk sighed, "Come on." She encouraged as he nodded, stripping back down from his clothes and getting into bed as she lay back down into him.

"You know you don't need to protect him anymore." AJ said, tracing her fingers around the tattoos on his chest.

"Clearly I do." Punk shook his head.

"He just lost his temper." AJ said, "We all lose our temper." She said.

"What if that's his way of letting it all out? He's always been a fighter, not a talker." Punk said, "What if all this shit is affecting him more than he's letting onto." He sighed, "Why won't he talk to me?"

"He's probably trying to deal with it as best he can, just like the rest of us. We all deal with things in our own ways." She said softly as he nodded.

"I just don't want him to not talk to me about it." Punk said, "He doesn't need to pretend he's not phased by it all. It's gonna take longer than I thought for it to all really sink in." He nodded.

"We'll get there." AJ nodded, kissing his arm and looking up at him , "We'll get him out first thing in the morning. I doubt there will be any charges. Freddie was an idiot but I doubt he'd wanna take it further." She said.

"Hopefully." Punk sighed.

"It'll be ok." She nodded, reaching up and pressing her lips against his softly, climbing over his body as he smiled, "Don't worry." She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck and kissing down his body as she disappeared under the covers.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews.**


	34. Mom Knew

**Mom Knew**

* * *

Punk and AJ left early the next morning and headed straight to the station where Dean had been released after no charges were pressed and no further action was going to be taken. AJ knew that would be the case. It was a petty bar fight. They happened all the time.

Dean didn't say much on the way home and when they got to the apartment he headed straight to his bedroom.

"Is he ok?" AJ asked him, sitting her overnight bag down.

"I'll check in on him." Punk assured her, "Do you still have that meeting with the realtor?" He asked her as she nodded, taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah." AJ nodded. She was still in the process of selling her house and finding her best way around it, as well as having her divorce filed, "I can cancel though, maybe we should both check on Dean." She said as he shook his head.

"No, it's fine. You go see her and sort it out." He nodded, "He'll be alright. He's probably just got a hangover." He smiled as she sighed.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Well call me if you need anything, I shouldn't be long anyway. I'll pick some things up for dinner." She said casually. It was nice being back to their old comfortable ways. There was no need to get used to it. She felt like she'd never even left sometimes.

"Ok. I'll see you later." He said, kissing her softly as she grabbed her keys and left the apartmet.

Punk took their bags into the bedroom and dumped them on the bed, walking back out of his room and over to Dean's, knocking on the door and hearing no response.

"Hey, man. Can I come in?" Punk asked him, hearing no response, "I'm coming in anyway." He said, opening up the door as he saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face, "Rough night, huh?" Punk asked him, folding his arms.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "My head is bursting." He sighed, "Sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't." Punk said, "I'd already had my fun." He let him know.

"I don't need to know that really." Dean said as Punk laughed a little and nodded, "I just lost it."

"What'd he say?" Punk asked.

"Just that he wasn't surprised that you were in prison and getting the penalty." Dean said, "And that we were lone wolves… outcasts." He said, "Rubbed me the wrong way. And… And I was this close to going home with Anna Ferris. You remember her?" He asked as Punk smiled and nodded.

"My only remembrance of her is her telling me I looked like a recycled chip packet." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, well she's nice now." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"You should have let it go over your head." Punk said, "Who cares what anyone else thinks? I'm innocent. We all know it. They got their killers." He said, "You don't have to defend me." He reminded him.

"I know that." Dean said.

"I know you know what today is." Punk said as Dean looked at him, "Maybe… some fresh air will do your head some good? We can buy some flowers on our way there." He said as Dean nodded.

"Alright, let me get a shower first." He said as Punk nodded.

* * *

AJ got home later on, walking into the apartment with some bags from the grocery store as she felt it oddly quiet and empty. She'd managed to sort out her situation with the house, and was still waiting on an update from her divorce. She couldn't wait for it to be all out the way, although, she was debating back and forth about going to visit Ben. She figured it may be the best way to give herself some closure, but she also wasn't sure if it would benefit her much. She was scared in case it would mess with her even more. But he was where he was because of the choices he had made.

"Phil?" AJ said, dumping the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and walking through the apartment, "Dean?" She called, but got no response.

She figured maybe they had gone out for food. She knew better than anyone that Punk was an extremely loyal and dedicated big brother. He put his little brother before him in every aspect of life. It warmed her heart in that way and she figured maybe he had taken Dean out to talk about things.

She walked back into the kitchen and unpacked the grocery bags, putting things in the fridge when she noticed the calendar hanging up, looking on at the date and sighing to herself, placing her hand on her forehead and leaning against the kitchen counter. She hadn't even realised, not because she didn't remember, but because she didn't even know the date until she saw it just now.

She abandoned the shopping and left the apartment.

* * *

"What do you think she would have done?" Dean asked, sitting on the grass whilst Punk sat across with his legs crossed, looking on at the headstone of their mother's grave which they had laid some flowers on. They only came when it was her anniversary and her birthday. Other than that, they tried to avoid it, for the soul reason that it was just too upsetting to constantly be reminded.

"About what?" Punk asked.

"You being on death row." Dean said, "What do you think she would have been like?" He smiled.

"Like AJ." Punk nodded, "Determined." He said, "You know… eighteen years and I don't think I remember her crying once. Even that time dad came around. She was cold as ice." Punk smiled to himself.

"Must be where you get it from." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"Well I don't think dad had many emotions either if that contributes." Punk shrugged.

"Where do you think he is?" Dean asked.

"Who cares?" Punk said bluntly, "He's probably dead."

"Surely we weren't that bad. Why'd he not want to stay?" Dean shook his head as Punk shrugged.

"Cause he was an abusive drunk. Didn't know what he had in front of him." Punk said, "We done just fine without him, and so did mom."

"I don't think she was happy." Dean shook his head as Punk looked over at him, "From what I remember as a kid, she was always exhausted, working all those hospital hours, and then as a teen she was always busy making sure we weren't getting mixed with the wrong crowd." Dean said, "Did she even have time for herself?" He wondered. They both had a lot of questions about their mother. Questions they'd never get answered. She left at a very unfortunate age for them. An age where they knew the important of her, but in a way, still didn't really know her.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Well she went out with friends, didn't she?" Punk said, "And she didn't let dad put her down, that was for sure." He said, "And I know we made her laugh." He nodded as Dean smiled.

"You made her laugh." Dean corrected.

"She was happy." Punk answered him, "I don't know much but I know she loved us." He nodded as Dean smiled, "She would have been so desperate to see us get married and have kids." He nodded.

"Yeah, she would have lived for that shit." Dean agreed, "Instead, here we are, you've just gotten off of death row, I just got released from an overnight stay in jail, you're unemployed and I'm in a job that I hate." He shook his head as Punk looked over at him.

"None of that would have mattered to her. You know that." Punk said, "I'd say we done not bad for having no one." He said, "That would have probably eased her mind. She knew we always had each other." He nodded as Dean smiled.

"What was the last thing you said to her? The night she left for work… when we last saw her?" Dean asked him curiously.

"I was talking to her about air fresheners." Punk shook his head, "She'd uh… she got a new one for her car… I didn't like it." He remembered clear as day, "So she said she'd pick a new one up on her way home." He sighed.

"I told her she had to stop working night shifts because you didn't get up for school anymore. She just laughed and told me not to worry about you so much." She smiled.

"Well she was right… you don't have to worry about me." He nodded to him as Dean sighed.

AJ eventually caught Punk's eye as he saw her walking up the graveyard row, holding a small bunch of flowers in her hand as she smiled to herself.

Dean turned around when he noticed Punk looking over, smiling as he saw AJ appearing.

"Hey." AJ said softly, "I didn't even realise the date." AJ shook her head.

"It's ok." Punk nodded to her, watching as she sat down the flowers beside the ones they had lay down. She then sat down on her knees beside Punk, kissing his cheek as he smiled to her.

One way he always knew she was still there for him when they had broken up, was when he would visit his mother's grave on the certain occasions, and notice that AJ had sat down some flowers on her grave. It meant a lot to him and Dean, and he was glad she was here with them this time again.

* * *

" _Uh mom." Sixteen year old Dean announced, walking through to the kitchen where his mother was starting her second attempt at dinner. She liked to cook homely foods, but sometimes they didn't' always work out._

" _Mhm, what is it?" Vanessa asked, concentrated on her cooking._

" _This is AJ." Dean announced as Vanessa dropped her wooden spoon, turning her head quickly as she looked over at AJ standing with Dean._

" _Oh my God. You're gorgeous." Vanessa raised her eyebrows as Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm Vanessa." She smiled, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel as AJ smiled to her. She had just recently befriended Dean who she sat with in most classes, and she had also gotten to know his older brother too, and after an argument with her mother last night, Dean told her it was ok for her to come for dinner at their house._

" _Thanks for having me for dinner, Mrs Brooks." AJ smiled to her._

" _Oh, sweetie that's alright." Vanessa smiled, "Just call me Vanessa. Brooks came from that horrible thing called my ex. That's about the only thing he gave Phil and Dean." She shook her head._

" _We don't need a sob story." Dean reminded her as Vanessa made a face at him._

" _So you two are… friends?" She smirked to her son._

" _Yeah, friends." Dean nodded bluntly, "Where is Phil?" He asked._

" _In his room. He came home at lunch apparently. Free periods." She shrugged as Dean scoffed._

" _His free periods were this morning." Dean shook his head._

" _Go get him anyway, dinner is ready." She told him, "Honey, make yourself at home." She nodded to AJ who smiled._

 _AJ was nervous about starting a new school and living in a new city, but meeting Dean and Punk had really calmed their nerves, and their mother was so lovely. It was such a change of scenery from her own home, "So you're new?" Vanessa asked, dishing out the dinner whilst Dean had gone upstairs to get Punk._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "I came from New Jersey." She said, taking a seat at the table, looking on at her. She was definitely a young mom like her own, and she was beautiful. She noticed different pictures on the fridge, ones that looked like Phil and Dean as kids, some recent ones also. There was a warm atmosphere in the house._

" _And what's Chicago got that New Jersey doesn't?" She smiled._

" _A new start. Well, that's what my mom says." AJ said, "She wanted to go back to Puerto Rico but I managed to convince her to stay somewhere in the states." She nodded, "Just by luck she found a job here at the same time I suggested it." She nodded._

" _It's good to wipe the slate clean." Vanessa smiled, "I've thought about it myself, but before I knew it the boys were too old and settled. I didn't want to disturb that." She said as AJ nodded, "Here you go." She said, putting down the dinner plates down._

" _Thank you." AJ smiled, "It smells really great."_

" _Well it was my second attempt." Vanessa smiled, "Boys!" Vanessa yelled out of the kitchen, "Hurry up!" She said as AJ laughed a little, "I swear, I think twins would have been easier than them." She admitted as AJ smiled._

* * *

 _They had dinner and whilst Vanessa pretty much held up the conversation, she noticed a lot of things which caught her eye. One being that her eldest son couldn't keep his eyes off their guest. Everytime she looked over to him he was gazing over at her and that made her smile._

 _She knew her sons weren't very good at making friends, and so having a friend of theirs home for dinner meant the world to her as a parent, even if it wasn't a friend she expected._

" _Ok, you two, washing up." Vanessa looked to her sons._

" _Oh, I can help." AJ said timidly._

" _Oh, absolutely not." Vanessa laughed, "The washing up is their job." She said as the boys grumbled and collected in the plates, "What they don't tell you about being a single mother, is that we all become feminists, isn't that right, boys?" She looked over to her sons._

" _Mhm." Punk said as Dean nodded._

 _AJ just laughed to herself. Their mom was perhaps a little crazy but she loved it. She was fun and sweet, and clearly a very good mother._

" _We can go sit down." Vanessa nodded to AJ, walking on out of the kitchen and into the living room as AJ turned back to Dean and Punk who were splashing one another with the water. She was almost jealous that they had such a warm home to come home to._

 _She made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room where Vanessa was already sat on the couch, "Oh my Gosh, is that Phil?" AJ couldn't help laugh as she looked at the framed picture of Punk on the mantel. He had longish hair with glasses and the most dorkiest little adorable smile she'd ever seen in her entire life. It didn't match his frame now, that was for sure. She thought he was the cutest boy she'd ever seen right now, in fact._

" _Oh, yeah." Vanessa laughed, "I keep that up to annoy him." She nodded, "Poor thing had terrible eyesight and he wouldn't part ways with his hair. Still won't." She said as AJ took a seat beside her, "Dean isn't much better actually." She nodded as AJ smiled._

" _You have such a nice home." AJ said as Vanessa smiled._

" _You're almost too nice to be hanging around with my boys." Vanessa said, "Is there a catch? Are they paying you?"_

" _No." AJ laughed, "I wasn't really fitting in. They gave me somewhere to sit at lunch, Dean helped me with my biology work in class... they've been good friends to me." She said as Vanessa smiled._

" _Well I'm glad they're nice to someone." Vanessa nodded._

" _They uh… they don't talk about their father… is he just not around?" AJ asked._

" _No. He never was." Vanessa said, "We're much better without him, trust me." She said, "No good drunk." She whispered to herself as AJ looked at her._

" _My mom feels the same about my dad." AJ nodded as Vanessa turned to her, "He's never been in the picture either."_

" _Sometimes we're just better off." Vanessa nodded, "I think you could do my boys the world of good." She nodded, "I just hope it doesn't turn into some teen drama love triangle." She laughed to herself as AJ laughed too._

" _I don't think you have to worry about that." AJ smiled to her as she nodded._

" _Go on, stick the TV on." Vanessa nodded as AJ grabbed the TV remote and sat back on the couch._

 _Vanessa smiled, looking from AJ and then turning back, looking through the kitchen door where she saw Punk drying a plate and putting it back in the cupboard, smiling to herself as she looked back to AJ._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	35. That Someone

**That Someone**

* * *

"Did you and Dean talk?" AJ asked, later that night, lying in bed with Punk before drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, we talked on our way to the grave." Punk said, "I'm not as worried about him. I think he just snapped. We all reach a breaking point, right?" He said as AJ nodded, "He promised me that if things were getting too much he'd come talk to me, and I believe him. He's always came to me if he's had a problem." Punk nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "I worry about both of you." She said.

"Don't." Punk said, "We're fine." He said, "We're all trying to move on from this. If anything, being in prison for those few months… thinking my life was over, it's made me appreciate my life a lot more than I ever did before." He told her, "And I don't want to have any regrets. Hopefully when I'm all old and grey and wrinkly, I'll be happy with my life… I'll be ready to die, you know?" He said.

"You'll still be gorgeous." AJ whispered as Punk laughed and nodded.

"Well I know that." Punk said as she smiled, "And I know you'll still be right beside me." He said as she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I think… being married, being with Ben… I think it was just me convicning myself that I was ok without you, and that I could have a life with someone else, someone who I thought could understand me more but… well I just wanted to reassure myself, didn't I?" She shrugged, "I knew deep inside that no one understood me like you did. I just didn't wanna face it." She shook her head.

"Why did you never come back?" Punk asked her quietly.

"I don't know." AJ said, "I guess since you were the one who called it off, I thought maybe you didn't even… maybe you didn't love me anymore." She shrugged.

"You thought that?" Punk asked her as she nodded, "That's ridiculous." He said as she smiled.

"And I thought maybe it was for the best. I focused on getting my degree, and then I was with Ben. He understood my job and the stress of it, so that helped, and then we got married." She said, "I guess things moved so quickly. It wasn't until I flew out to Florida where I got a chance to take a minute and think about… how much I had missed you… missed being with you." She said, tracing her fingers around his chest.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"Regret what?" AJ asked.

"Marrying Ben? Trying to move on?" He asked her.

"I don't think I regret it. I had to move on. I couldn't just stop my life because we broke up." She said, "It took a while to get used to but… I had to make a life without you, which was bizarre since… well you've always been in my life since I was a kid." She said, "I think we know better now… not that we didn't love each other enough before or anything but… well we know what it's like to live without one another." She said, "It sucks." She whispered to herself as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it does." Punk agreed, "Did I tell you about the dream I had? The night before I was gonna be put to death?" He asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head, looking up at him.

"We were married." He nodded as she rested her head back down on his chest, "We had two or three kids… it was kinda hazy. Dean was there, mom was there." He said, "We were all in this field. You were all just… looking at me." He shook his head, "I don't believe in God, you know I don't, and I don't buy into any sort of spiritual shit… but I woke up and I felt calmer. Like it was trying to prepare me. I don't know." Punk shook his head, "It was nice, though. Guess it left a sour taste in my mouth when I realised that… you weren't my wife, mom was dead and the kids were non-existent." He said.

"Sounds nice." AJ smiled to herself, "Maybe one day." She looked up at him as he smiled, "Your mom would have loved to see you get married." She sighed.

"Me and Dean were saying that earlier." Punk nodded, "It would have been the highlight of her life, probably." Punk said, "Gets to me sometimes that she left so soon. We were still kids." He shook his head, "Dean asked me today if I thought she was happy and the more and more I think about it… I'm not so sure." He shook his head.

"Phil." AJ looked up at him and sat up, "Me and your mom weren't the best of friends, but the times that I saw her in passing, or she made me some dinner or a late night snack if I stayed over… she looked pretty content and happy." AJ said, "You two were all she cared about. You two made her happy." She nodded, "Don't ever think that she wasn't."

"Maybe she was just good at hiding it. I mean… all the stuff with dad-"

"She got over it." AJ said, "She done the one thing that probably made his blood boil. She got over him and she moved on. For you and Dean." She said as Punk nodded.

"She liked you." Punk nodded as she smiled, "She thought you were the most gorgeous person ever." He said as AJ smiled.

"I think she liked that I kept you both in check." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, probably." Punk smiled, "What about your mom?" He asked her as she crossed her legs in a basket.

"What about my mom?" AJ asked.

"You really had no contact with her since you had that argument?" He asked her.

"No contact what so ever." AJ said, "I'm not making the effort. For me to even consider talking to her, she needs to come to me and apologise, and then maybe I'll talk to her… but I know she won't do that." She shrugged.

"Maybe one day." Punk said as she just nodded and looked down, "You thought anymore about visiting Ben?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I feel like it's been the only thing on my mind." AJ shook her head, "I think I'm gonna go to him. I'm gonna go to him, cut all ties, tell him what's going on between me and you, and try and find some closure out of it." She said as he nodded, "Maybe… you could come with me?" She asked.

"I vowed to never step foot in any part of Florida ever again." Punk teased as AJ nodded.

"Ok." She said, "But… I didn't just buy the one pair of stockings for you." She smirked to him as he raised his eyebrows, "In fact, I got more than just stockings." She smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his as he smiled and pulled back.

"Ok, you've convinced me." Punk nodded as she smiled, resting on top of him as the continued to make out.

Meanwhile, there was a knock at the apartment door, and whilst Dean knew Punk or AJ wouldn't get it if they were in bed, he got out of his room and headed to answer it, opening it up and seeing Anna standing.

"Oh." Dean shook his head with surprise, "Hi." He smiled.

"Hey." Anna smiled.

"How did you… find me?" Dean laughed a little.

"Oh, your brother gave me this address this morning when he left the hotel." She said as Dean nodded, suddenly listening as he heard AJ squealing and giggling from her and Punk's bedroom, "Oh… I didn't know you had… company." Anna backed away awkwardly.

"No… no no…" Dean shook his head immediately, "That's just… that's my brother and his girlfriend." He shook his head, looking back and scoffing, "They're inconsiderate, as you can see." He said, stepping out of the apartment and closing the door over to block out the noise as Anna laughed a little, "Not to be rude but… can I help you with anything?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Freddie was way out of line last night. He shouldn't have said what he said to you." Anna said, "He deserved to be knocked down a few pegs." She said as Dean just nodded.

"I'm glad you think so." Dean nodded.

"And… I did say some mean things about you in high school… more so your brother… but there was no excuse and… I'm sorry." She said.

"Well what'd you say about me?" Dean smiled, getting a kick out of it as Anna smiled a little.

"I… I started a rumour that you were on drugs." Anna shook her head as Dean laughed to himself and nodded, "I also stole your clothes from the guys changing room one time." She gulped as Dean raised his eyebrows.

"That was you?" Dean laughed, "I thought that was Freddie." He said.

"No. Guilty." She raised her hand as he smiled, "And I did think that your brother looked like a serial killer." She nodded as Dean smiled to her.

"Most people did." Dean said, "The good news is, he's not." He said, "It was high school. People say mean things in high school. I appreciate you telling me but… honestly… I don't care." He assured her as she smiled.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm two faced." She said, "I'm not like I was back then."

"I think we've all grew up a little." Dean said, "And hey, if you count weed as drugs… your rumour wasn't a rumour." He said as she smiled, "So is that all I can do for you? Accept your apology?" He smiled to her as she nodded, "Apology accepted."

"Ok." Anna smiled, "Well then maybe… we could have our own high school reunion. One that includes just… me and you." She said as he looked down at her.

"Sounds much better than the first one." Dean said as she smiled, "You busy tomorrow night?" He asked her.

"I'm not." Anna shook her head as he nodded.

"You know Jules bar a few blocks down from here?" He asked her.

"I do." Anna said.

"7pm?" He asked her as she nodded and smiled.

"Sounds great." Anna smiled.

"See you then." Dean said as she nodded, leaving the apartment landing and heading downstairs as he headed back into the apartment with a smile on his face. He'd had dates here and there and short lasting relationships, but he hadn't been as intrigued for a date as he was with Anna.

He headed back into the apartment with a permanent smile on his face, walking towards his bedroom as he heard the loud noises coming from Punk and AJ's bedroom, shaking his head.

"Shut up!" He shouted, grabbing a shoe that was sitting and throwing it at the door, listening as AJ and Punk just laughed and carried on, shaking his head and walking into his room where it was thankfully less loud. He wondered about the day they'd eventually have their own houses… But right now, all he was thinking about was Anna.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	36. Closure

**Closure**

* * *

"Where you going all smelling clean?" AJ asked as she more so smelt rather than saw Dean walk by her around the kitchen, "Hot date?" She smiled, grabbing a bag of popcorn from the cupboard, already in her pyjamas as her and Punk's hot date was planned in front of the TV watching movies all night.

"As a matter of fact. I do." Dean nodded to her as she smiled.

"Anna?" AJ asked him as he nodded, "Good for you. She's hot." AJ nodded.

"She's a nice person too." Dean said, "She's not like she was in high school." He shook his head.

"Well here's hoping. She used to tell people I had a penis." AJ said.

"You have a penis?" Punk asked, creeping up behind her, wondering where the popcorn was at.

"I did in high school." AJ nodded as he grinned and laughed to himself whilst opening up the fridge.

"We all said a lot of mean shit in high school. She just… spread it a little more." Dean said, "She's not like that anymore. Actually, if I didn't know any better, she's trying to redeem herself. She's actually pretty sweet, and funny." Dean said.

"We're only kidding." AJ placed her hand on his arm and smiled, "I'm sure you'll have a great time." She nodded as Punk agreed with his head in the fridge.

"Hey, if you're not home too late, maybe you could bring a pizza home with you?" Punk suggested, closing the fridge over.

"Who says I'm coming home?" Dean winked.

"Oh." Punk nodded, impressed, "Good, that means we can be extra loud tonight." He nodded to AJ.

"Extra loud? How much louder can it get?" Dean screwed his face up, "Don't… just don't answer that actually." He shook his head, "I better go. I don't wanna be late." He said.

"Have fun." Punk nodded, watching as Dean left the kitchen and headed out of the apartment, "They grow up so fast." Punk sighed dramatically as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Real talk, when do you think you and Dean are gonna… I don't know, not live together." AJ looked up at him, "Not that I don't love Dean being around." She said, "But well… we're gonna need our privacy at some point." She said.

"I don't know. I guess it's always just been convenient. And then when you left there was no reason for us to get separate places." He shrugged, "If we'd stayed together, maybe we would have moved out by now." He nodded.

"Maybe." AJ smiled, taking the bowl filled with popcorn and heading back into the living room as he followed her, "Something you think about?" She asked him, collapsing down on the couch as Punk sat down beside her.

"Yeah, of course." Punk nodded, "Especially if Dean ends up seeing Anna on a regular basis."

"Well this is just their first date. Don't spook him." AJ smiled, "He deserves someone. Someone good. Someone who loves him." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "To be honest, it's not like he's been looking for it. He's been pretty happy just going about his life. I always felt bad that he'd always third wheel with us but… he really didn't care. I think it's maybe getting to him now. We're older, it's natural I guess." Punk shrugged, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl in between her legs.

"I hope it goes well for him." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Did you book flights today?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah. Cheaper than I thought which is always a bonus." She said, "Next week. Just one night." She nodded to him.

"You figured out what you're gonna say to him?" Punk asked her.

"Not exactly." AJ said, "But I know I'm gonna tell him the truth." She said, "Regardless if you were back in the picture again or not… if I found out that he was doing something that was criminally wrong, as severe as what he was doing, even if it had nothing to do with you, our relationship would have been over." She nodded, "But… you were involved and… it brought feelings back… feelings that never left… I'll tell him all of that." She said, "I don't know how he'll react."

"Well it's not like he can do much about it." Punk said bluntly, "He ruined it. I'll give him the tiniest bit of acceptance because he turned himself in, he owned up to it, other than that… lock the door and throw away the key for all I care." He shook his head.

"It's just… it's still not sunk in. That he was a completely different person to what I thought he was. It's weird. You think you know someone… for so long." AJ shook her head, "And they're not who they say they are." She shook her head, "To be honest, I felt used a little."

"For what it's worth, I don't think he used you. Actually, I think he did love you. Even if he did… punch you." He said, feeling himself get aggravated just at the thought, "Doesn't make a difference though, he still did what he did, he can't change it." He said, "I'm sure if you say all of that to him, he won't have much to say back."

"I just wanna close that door with him. Really end it so we can move on. I feel like he's just gonna say that I never loved him and that me being back with you shows that he was right, that he was always second best… and that's gonna make me feel like an idiot." She sighed a little.

"He assisted a murderer, rapist, paedophile and a drug dealer in trying to not only murder me, but murder two innocent kids." Punk said, "If he has the cheek to call you anything, you let me know I'll come to talk to him." He scoffed as AJ sighed, "You have nothing to feel guilty or bad about. We had a past. Our door never closed. And through all of this chaos that Ben helped create, we found our way back to each other again. Let's face it, we would have gotten back together sooner if we'd bumped into one another and you were single." He said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "But I know it'll get inside my head."

"Once you see him, you can forget all about it, all about him." He nodded, "And we can… we can start thinking about us." He turned to her as she smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." AJ smiled, reaching up and kissing him softly.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had fallen asleep on top of Punk on the couch where Punk had happily kept the popcorn to himself and watched the movies he wished to watch. Of course he made sure AJ was peaceful and comfortable, and threw a blanket over him as she slept against him.

He lost track of time and figured it was late when he heard Dean come through the door, turning his head around and looking over.

"Hey." Punk smiled quietly, looking over at Dean, "Well?" He waited, watching as Dean made his way over, noticing AJ fast asleep and lowering his voice too.

"Yeah, it was good." Dean nodded, taking a seat on the couch, "We just had a few drinks, got to know each other a little." He said as Punk smiled. He could see Dean was happy and he loved to see his brother happy. He deserved happiness. They all did.

"So is there gonna be a second date?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah." Dean said, "She's not like she was before, man. She's really nice. You'd really like her. So would AJ." He nodded.

"I never hated her." Punk laughed a little, "She was just… well she was one of the popular kids. I felt like they hated me more than I hated them." He shrugged.

"Well she's not like that anymore." Dean shook his head.

"Hey, I can tell you like her." Punk assured his brother, "Maybe we can double date at one point." He nodded as Dean scoffed.

"That's be like going on a date with my parents." Dean shook his head, "No thanks." He said as Punk laughed.

"Maybe." Punk said, "Hey, man as long as you're happy then I'm happy. We've been through a lot of shit. I know you and AJ think that it's me you guys have to worry about because I was the one about to die but… we all went through shit. We all deserve a bit of happiness, and when I told Anna our address so she could come talk to you, she did seem nice, and she did apologise to me for saying I looked like a recycled chip packet." Punk smiled as Dean laughed a little.

"We'll see where it goes." Dean nodded. He'd never had a serious relationship. He'd had dates here and there, but nothing that ever made him feel legitimately interested and excited, "Keep her asleep. I don't want any noise from you two tonight." He warned, standing up as Punk laughed.

"I'm taking advantage and watching star wars." Punk told him, "That's why she fell asleep." He said.

"Star wars probably gives you a quicker boner." Dean rolled his eyes as Punk scoffed, "Goodnight." He said, shoving Punk's head playfully as he walked around the couch and headed into his bedroom.

Punk smiled to himself, glad that his brother had a good night and was possibly seeing something hopeful with Anna. They deserved good things coming their way.

He gave AJ a kiss on the head, curling back down on the couch and unpausing the movie as he basked in all his glory.

* * *

The next week, Punk and AJ had headed back to Florida in hopes for AJ to gain some closure from a visit with Ben in the lead up to their divorce being finalised and the house they once shared being back on the market. She didn't know if she'd be able to fully move forward if she didn't get the chance to sit down and tell him what was going on with her life now and why he deserved to be in prison for the things he had done.

She was glad Punk had come with her. She wouldn't have forced him. She knew that it wasn't a great place for him to be considering what happened there, but he assured her he'd be fine, and he wanted to come with her to be there for her.

She'd left Punk at the nice hotel they were staying at and headed to the prison in hopes to close this off once and for all.

She waited in the visiting hall, sitting at the table and playing around with her hands until the prisoners were released, spotting Ben who looked tired, frail and beaten up, watching as he approached her table.

She didn't feel bad for him after all he had done. He'd chosen to take part in something so despicable, and had tried to somehow turn it around on her because he suspected she didn't love him. That annoyed her the most.

"Didn't think I'd see your face again." Ben admitted, looking across at her as she looked back.

"You won't after this." AJ assured him, "I just wanted to come here before our divorce is finalised, so I can… say what I need to say." She said as Ben looked across at her, "You're in here because you deserve to be, so don't think that I feel any sort of sympathy for your situation." She said. She wasn't afraid to tell him what she felt. She wasn't afraid to tell anyone what she felt.

"Always count on honesty from you." Ben nodded.

"Well that is me being honest." AJ said, "It's not even like you can say that Phil was in my life again and you wanted him out of it… because you took part in this before I had to go see him again." She said, "No excuses can be made for what you've done, either way." She concluded, "I don't know what your thought process was. Whether it was Alberto and the situation you had with him, or if you really felt that threatened by a man who wasn't even in my life anymore, that you jumped at the first opportunity to get rid of him, knowing fine well that two innocent lives were going to be killed. Two young girls with their whole lives ahead of them." AJ said.

"You'd never understand the situation I was in." Ben said.

"I don't want to understand." AJ told him bluntly, "Phil had to wait on his death. You were happy to just sit and watch an innocent man count down the days he had left until he was gonna die, and… and what hurts more is that you knew how much it was upsetting me." She said.

"Because you still loved him and I was just a distraction for you." Ben nodded.

"No." AJ said simply, "I had a life with you, and it's hard to believe it now given how much you ruined it but… I did love you, Ben. You were good to me." She said, "But you're not who I thought you were, and in the end it's brought me full circle, back to where I was before I met you… and this time I know better." She said.

"So you're with him?" Ben nodded, already suspecting it.

"Yeah." AJ said, "Whether that was something that was gonna happen at one point, I don't know, but that doesn't excuse you being a part of this ordeal. Setting someone up for murder. Helping a drug dealer and a… a child abuser?" She shook her head, "You made that choice, and I won't feel guilty or ashamed for getting back with Phil, because he doesn't lie to me, he doesn't betray me… he doesn't hit me." AJ spat.

"I lost my temper and I didn't mean that." Ben said immediately.

"Right." AJ nodded, "I think it was wise of you to turn yourself in and in the process, you may have saved Phil's life. Maybe some people will look at that as redemption for trying to have him killed in the first place… but I can't look past it. I never will." She shook her head.

"So you came here to… rub it in my face that you're with your ex that you always wanted to be with anyway? And that I'm in here for no doubt, the rest of my life?"

"That was your choice, Ben. You made the decision to take part. You played me like a fool, trying to pretend you were out here helping me and Dean." She shook her head, "You can't be forgiven. Not by me, not by those girls who are dead, not by Phil… I don't think you've realised what you've actually done." She said, looking on at how calm he was. It was abnormal. Scary almost.

"I was caught up. I didn't know what I was doing." Ben said.

"That sounds like a guilty man talking." AJ nodded, "I came here to get some closure. To end this part of my life and move on, because I'm not gonna let you make me feel anything other than relief that you're not in my life anymore." She said as he just nodded, "The divorce should be settled within the week." She told him.

"I hope you have a nice life, April." Ben nodded to her coldly, "I really do." He said, staring inot her soul as AJ looked back. She was almost frightened of him. He was never this way before. He seemed out of character. Creepy. Haunting. And she really wanted to leave now.

"I will." She stood up, "And I hope you think about it every day in your cell… how good a life I'm having." She nodded as he looked up at her, "Goodbye." She said, turning away and leaving the room as Ben sat and watched her every move until she disappeared out of sight.

"Bye." Ben nodded to himself, cracking his neck from side to side as a guard collected him to take him back to his cell.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	37. Moving On

**Moving On**

* * *

"He seemed… different." AJ whispered, later that night as she lay naked with her boyfriend. Her lingerie set lay discarded along with his clothes on the floor after a steamy night, now heading into early hours of the morning.

They'd gone for some dinner in a low-key restaurant near the hotel, where AJ told Punk about what she had said to Ben and how the visit had gone. They then moved things to the bedroom and funny enough, she was still thinking about the visit, and how, almost out of character Ben seemed.

"What kind of different?" Punk asked her, his head resting on the pillow where she curled into his body. It was nice to get away again and spend the night together in a nice hotel.

"He… He wasn't as mad as I thought he'd be. He seemed really calm and… understanding. I mean, he was still trying to make an excuse here and there but… he just seemed strangely ok with what was going on." She shook her head.

"Well he kinda has to accept it. The quicker the better. He's not getting out of there for a long time." Punk shrugged, "At least now you've got a little tiny bit of closure. You can maybe try and move on… we can move on. Start something good together and not look back." He said as AJ nodded and smiled.

Although she was thinking about how strange Ben seemed to be acting, she was happy with the closure she'd gotten from going to see him and say her final words to him. It really felt like she could close that door over and start to look to the future with Punk, which was a nice thing to do.

"Maybe we could even… start looking for a place of our own." She said, tapping her fingers up his chest as he smiled, "That'd be nice." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled as he imagined it, "It would." He agreed, "I think I'm gonna try get my old job back with Doug at the garage. I know he fired me but it wasn't personal." Punk said, "And it was good money, really good. And I was a good worker." He nodded to himself.

"You liked that job too." AJ remembered as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it was ok." Punk said, "The guys were great and I was good at it." Punk nodded, "Either way, I need to get a job if we wanna start looking to move." He said.

"What do you think Dean would say?" AJ asked him, "I mean… you guys have never lied apart. How will you cope?" She asked as he laughed a little.

"I'm sure we'll get by." Punk smiled, "He'd probably keep the apartment. It's a good place for him and… well, if things work out with Anna." He shrugged, "I'll leave it up to him." He said.

"I'd quite like a place where it's central but it's close to my firm, close to your work and close to the apartment too, if Dean continues to stay there." AJ said.

"You're awful precise." Punk laughed a little, "Who would have thought a few months ago that we'd be looking at houses together?" He shook his head. It was sometimes strange to think that they were even broken up, because it felt like nothing had changed and no time had been lost.

"I know." AJ nodded, "It feels right." She said, "Like I have butterflies for the first time in so long." She said. She was excited about the future now, because she believed it would be a good one, an exciting one. She'd always wanted her own home, and when she got the house with Ben, it was great, but there always felt like something was missing, now she had butterflies about the thought of having a home with Punk. With someone she really knew inside and out.

"Yeah, it's exciting." Punk agreed. It was nice to finally have something good going on for them, something to look forward to.

"Do you think Dean had Anna at the apartment tonight?" AJ asked him.

"Maybe." Punk said, "I don't know, I think he wants to take it slow with her. First time I've saw him like this over a girl." He admitted truthfully as AJ smiled.

"Good for him." AJ nodded sincerely, "He deserves someone good in his life. I always think about what we have and good that is… I want the same for him." She said, "And she really is gorgeous." She noded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed as AJ looked up at him.

"You aren't allowed to agree." She said as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, you know my eyes are only on you. Always." He said as she smiled.

"I'm kidding. I'm not that insecure." She assured him as he smiled, "Maybe we can double date." She laughed a little.

"I suggested that to him but he said that'd be like him double dating with his parents." He shook his head, "What do we know about new, fresh relationships, right?" Punk said as AJ laughed and smiled.

"Hey, baby I like where we're at now." She said, looking up at him and smiling, "And I'm excited about having a life with you." She said, "Well… a more serious life." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Especially after all of this that's happened. I just wanna hibernate with you." He said as she smiled.

"And never see anyone ever again?" AJ laughed, looking up at him.

"That would be ideal." Punk nodded, "I'll see Dean maybe a few hours every day." He nodded as she laughed.

"Yeah, right. You'd be like a lost puppy without him." She said, "What'd you two even get up to when I was gone?" She asked.

"Do you want a day-to-day run down?" Punk laughed, "You were gone for quite a while." He said as she slapped his chest.

"I just mean in general." She said.

"Nothing that we weren't doing before. Working, cubs and hawks games, we used to Mrs Kerr's grocery shopping for her at one point. She fell and broke her hip on the ice one winter so we took over doing her shopping." He said.

"You're so nice it's sickening." AJ shook her head as he laughed.

"Hey, I only done it until her hip healed." Punk said, "And… she was seventy. I do have a little tiny bit of a heart." He said, "We didn't take money from her but she'd always tell us to buy a cake for ourselves."

"Oh, you are grown ass men." AJ shook her head, "You didn't actually take the cakes, did you?"

"Uh yeah, she had a lot of shopping. I wasn't gonna take her money but… a cake I could do." Punk nodded as she laughed.

"Well you're a good man either way." She nodded.

"Sometimes." He said, "Apart from that, nothing exciting happened. We didn't get married or anything." He said as she gasped and looked up at him.

"Phillip Brooks, was that a dig?" She asked as he grinned.

"No." He said sarcastically as she nudged his side, only causing him to nudge her back as they began messing around where she wound up back on top of him. They were ready to make each second count, and have that life they had always wanted with each other since they got together. They'd just hit a few rocky bumps on the road, some that lasted longer than others. Now they were back on track.

* * *

 _6 months later…_

"I'm just saying, I don't think you need to move out so soon." Dean shrugged, sitting in the living room of the apartment with Punk. Practically all of AJ and Punk's things were packed up after they had finally closed in on a deal for the house they wanted. It was exactly what they were looking for and it was pretty much perfect location like AJ had suggested.

In the past six months, Punk had also managed to get his job back at the garage. There was no bad blood, and he promised Doug that he'd work twice as hard. Whether it being the sympathy for a man who was almost killed when he was innocent, or if he just needed extra staff, Punk didn't know, but he gave him the job back anyway and it was nice to finally get money back in his bank again. AJ had also gone back to work.

Dean was still seeing Anna and things were going well. Slow, but well. But Dean wasn't all too pleased that he now had an apartment to pay full rent for, and he was also secretly sad that his brother and AJ would no longer be living with him.

"It's not so soon." Punk laughed a little, "Forget about the few years we were split for… we've been together for the longest time." Punk said, "It's time we both start getting our own space." He said, "I'm like five minutes down the road." He reminded him.

"It's not the same, though." Dean huffed like a kid.

"I know but we'll get used to it. We weren't gonna stay like this forever." He said. It was a big change for them. They were very close brothers, and had always lived together either way, so this was a big change for them to go their separate ways and become more independent in their own lives. It wasn't like they were never going to see each other again, that was for sure.

"I know but… it's gonna be so quiet here." Dean sighed.

"You've got Anna." Punk reminded him.

"Yeah, but she's not always here." Dean said.

"It's been going good for you guys for a few months now." Punk acknowledged. He and AJ had met with Anna on a few occasions and they were getting familiar with her on a regular basis. Dean was right, she was different from high school, and she did appear to be a very sweet girl, and Punk was glad, because he knew how much his brother had taken a liking to her.

"Yeah, I know." Dean nodded.

"Look, we've got a spare bedroom. If you're feeling lonely you can always stay a night." Punk teased as Dean just grumbled to him, "Hey, man. You'll be fine here. You're liking your new job, right?" He asked as Dean nodded, "And it's better pay." He said, "You've got a good girlfriend. You've got it good." He said as Dean nodded.

"I know it's just… it's always been the two of us. No matter what." Dean said.

"It still is." Punk assured him, "We're just moving on with our lives now. I know, it's all very adult like and sickening but… it's kinda nice that we both have a life of our own now." He nodded.

"Yeah." Dean agreed with him. Things had been going great with Anna, and Dean really did feel like things were coming together pretty well. He'd gotten a new job which he actually was interested in and which paid him more, and of course he had a great relationship with Anna on the go. He was just going to miss his brother, that was all.

"When are you officially gone then?" Dean asked.

"Probably in the next few days. We just need to move the rest of our stuff." He said, "We've got the day off tomorrow so it'll probably be all shifted by then… and then, this place is all yours." He nodded.

"Well at least it'll be a lot more peaceful." Dean nodded.

"That's true." Punk said, "Ok, I gotta go pick AJ up from work. I'll just bring a pizza home or something." He waved his hand, grabbing his keys and standing up from the couch.

"Bring extra, I'm gonna go see at Anna at work, she doesn't get off until later but she might want some leftovers."

"You're romantic." Punk nodded.

"Shut up." Dean said.

"Ok, extra it is." Punk said, leaving the apartment to go pick AJ up from work at the firm she was based in. Things were good in the aftermath of what they had all been through, and like Punk said, they were all moving on and carrying on with their lives. If anything they weren't wasting a single second of living, because they knew, especially Punk, what it felt like to feel trapped, and scared, and in his case, near to death.

* * *

Later on, Dean had headed off to wear Anna worked. She was a hairdresser in a salon in the city. He'd never visited her work, mostly because she always told him that by the end of the day she looked a mess, which he didn't believe. He was enjoying getting to know her and letting someone into his life. He always felt like he had an issue with that, but he trusted Anna, and they really were clicking well.

He stepped into the salon which was close to shutting anyway. He was also thankful that she was getting along with Punk and AJ too, which obviously was a big thing for him.

"Can I help you?" A girl at the front desk smiled.

"Is Anna around?" Dean asked casually over the sound of blow dries going on.

"Anna?" She shook her head with confusion, "Was she getting her hair done here?" She wondered.

"No… no, she works here." Dean nodded.

"Um… no Anna works here." She shook her head, "Maybe you've gotten mixed up." She said as Dean just shook his head.

"Right, sorry." Dean said, walking out of the salon and shaking his head. He knew that was the one she had told him, but he also remembered her enforcing how much she didn't want him to see how much of a mess she looked like at the end of the day, practically wanting him to stay away… and now she didn't even work there apparently. He was confused.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	38. Play The Game

**Play The Game**

* * *

"What do you think?" AJ asked Punk, standing in their new living room in their new house. Punk was in the midst of building the coffee table whilst AJ was standing by the mantel.

"About what?" Punk shook his head, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"Uh… the clock. How nice is it?" AJ pointed as Punk looked at the very simple and basic clock.

"Gorgeous." Punk hummed, turning back to the coffee table as AJ made a face. They'd been moving things into the house and buying new things, and it finally felt like it was all coming together. Upstairs was completely finished. It felt bizarre to even have an upstairs for Punk. He'd only ever known the apartment. The kitchen was also done with just a few finishing touches, and the living room was just a coffee table away.

"You've been trying to build that all morning." AJ grumbled, walking over to him where he was building the coffee table.

"Yeah well me and Ikea instructions don't get on well." Punk informed her, "They always end up sending you the wrong parts or no parts. One or the other." He moaned as AJ smiled.

"We all love a trier, though." AJ assured him as he nodded, "Did you tell Dean that we'd be officially moving into tonight?" She asked him. She couldn't help but feel more at home and content in their new home than she ever did with her house with Ben. It really felt like they could have a home here. A place to make amazing memories.

"Yeah, he knows." Punk said, "Although, I've not saw him since a few nights ago when I picked the pizza up for us on the way home from your work. He's been either at work or we've just missed one another coming and going." He said.

"Maybe he's with Anna." AJ shrugged.

"Maybe." Punk said, "But I don't know… was it just me or was it kinda awkward the other night?" He asked her as she sat down on the couch in front of him.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked him.

"Well they barely spoke to one another." Punk said, "I don't know, maybe I just sensed it." He shrugged.

"They were quieter than usual I guess but they were both just finished shifts at work. They were probably just tired." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, trying to screw a screw into the table which didn't fit, "Fuck this shit, honestly." Punk started to lose his cool as AJ smiled watching him, "Why can't they just make fold up coffee tables or something? What's the point in all these fucking screws?" He cursed as AJ smiled.

"You're supposed to be a handy man." AJ laughed.

"Yeah, with cars." Punk said, "I don't know coffee tables." He said.

"You can do anything you put your mind to." She reminded him, "I'm gonna make sure all the boxes are unpacked from the kitchen." She told him, standing up and leaving the living room.

They're house was adorable and perfect for what they were looking for. It was warm and cosy without it being too small. It was a three bedroom, they obviously took the big one because of priorities. Their room had a bathroom in it, as well as a bathroom in the hall too. The kitchen was huge with a dining table across the space and also with an island in the centre of the kitchen, and their living room next door was warm and comfortable with the mantel, their couch, their TV and other bits and pieces. It really felt like their home already.

"Motherfucker!" Punk yelled from in the living room as AJ smirked to herself as she made sure all the kitchen appliances had been unboxed, she then heard a knock at the door which confused her a little, "You get it, I'm mad." Punk told her as she laughed and left the kitchen to go answer the door.

She swung it open and saw an older woman standing with a casserole dish it looked like.

"Hi." AJ smiled pleasantly.

"I thought I'd come introduce myself." The woman smiled cheerfully, "I'm your neighbour." She said, "Lesley." She introduced, "I made this dinner for you, just as a welcome gift. It's nice to have new neighbours." She said as AJ smiled. She was a very cheery woman and it was nice to be positively welcomed into their new home.

"That's so kind of you." AJ smiled, taking the dish from her, "Come in. My boyfriend is just in the living room." She explained as Lesley stepped into the house, and AJ cared to notice as she began to look around curiously.

"What a lovely place." Lesley said as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, it's perfect for us. Just what we were looking for." AJ explained, walking into the living room where Punk was still concentrated on the coffee table.

"April, I'm gonna boot this fucking table out the window, I swear." Punk shook his head as AJ coughed loudly as Punk looked up and saw they had company, "Oh." Punk shook his head.

"Phil, this is our neighbour… Lesley." AJ said, "She brought us some dinner." She said as Punk got to his feet.

"Nice to meet you." Punk extended his hand.

"Oh, and it's lovely to meet you." Lesley smiled dreamily as AJ watched closely.

"Yeah." Punk said, wondering when she was going to give him his hand back, "Just trying to build this stupid thing." He shook his head.

"He's been at it all morning." AJ said, "He's losing his patience." She said.

"I bet." Lesley said.

"Well thank you so much for this." AJ nodded to the casserole, "It was nice to meet you." She smiled, walking out of the living room with her and back to the front door to escort her out.

"Oh, you two." Lesley smiled, "Is it just the two of you?" She wondered.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "And you? Is it just you next door?" She asked.

"Me and my son. He's fourteen." Lesley nodded as AJ smiled.

"Well it was nice of you to come around. Looks like we have tonight's dinner sorted." She said as Lesley smiled.

"Enjoy it." Lesley nodded to her, leaving the house as AJ shut the door over, taking the casserole into the kitchen and sitting it down as she headed back into the living room.

"She was nice." AJ nodded, "Although, I think she liked you better than me." AJ teased, folding her arms as Punk laughed.

"Well can you blame her?" He said as she laughed, "No, for real. I don't think she was gonna let my hand go." He said, screwing away at the coffee table.

"She was sweet." AJ waved her hand, "She didn't have to come introduce herself." She said.

"Ah hah!" Punk smiled triumphantly as he turned the table onto all four legs, "Who would have thought?" He smiled to himself, standing up as he looked on at the coffee table he had finally built successfully.

"You really are my hero." She said, resting her head on his arm as he smiled.

"I know I am." Punk said, kissing her head as she smiled. It was so exciting making this move in their life. It was something that she always thought would have happened, and it felt so right to finally be putting the wheels in motion. They were really getting the chance to move on now, and although everything that had happened in the past year was still something that played with them, they had each other to get through it, and they weren't wasting any more time.

* * *

Dean had just gotten home from work. Everything had been down on the low-key ever since he found out that the place Anna had told him she worked, wasn't actually where she worked. He'd tried to paint so many scenarios in his head of why she would lie to him about her place of work. There were so many possibilities, but either way, he was mad and upset she had lied to him, and he had yet to call her out on it, wondering if he could catch her out without having to confront her. He was a little mean like that.

"Dean?" Anna exclaimed as she walked into the apartment. She'd got a key for the apartment which Dean had given her, as she was pretty much always around.

"Yeah. I'm here." Dean walked out of his bedroom wearing a pair of basketball shorts with nothing on his top half after just getting out of the shower.

"Oh, hi." Anna smiled over to him as he smiled back.

He wasn't playing her by any means, but he figured that if she was lying, he deserved to wait for her to explain why, and catch her out, as he felt pretty hurt that she had been lying to him in the first place. He thought things were going great with them. They'd been dating for six months. They spent a lot of time together and there was no denying that it was working for them both. He'd never felt the way he felt about her before, which made her lying all the more upsetting.

"How was work?" Dean asked her as she smiled and nodded, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Exhausting." Anna said, "I had a lot of clients today." She said casually as he nodded, watching as she leaned up for a kiss as he kissed her back, "What about you?" She asked, pulling back and taking her coat off as Dean watched.

"Yeah, it was alright." Dean nodded, following her into the living room, "That's AJ and Punk officially moved out now." He said.

"Oh, is it?" Anna asked, "Are you gonna miss them?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but… they're just five minutes away. I'll still see them." He said, "At least now we got a little bit of our own space." He said, taking a seat on the couch as she sat down with him.

"Yeah, I like that." Anna smiled up at him, "I could really go some Chinese food in front of a good movie." She said, curling into him.

"We can make that happen." He smiled, playing with her hair as she smiled to herself. He felt like a home itself to her. He made her feel comfortable with herself. He made her feel safe. She'd never had that with anyone before, "Hey, why don't we grab some breakfast tomorrow before work too? I can drop you at work?" He asked her sneakily.

"Oh, I'm uh… I'm off tomorrow." She looked up at him as he just nodded slowly, "And you know I'm not big on breakfasts anyway." She said, "I don't stomach much in the morning."

"That wasn't the case this morning." Dean nudged her as she looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, certain things maybe." She smiled.

"What about the next day then?" He asked her, kissing the side of her head as she tensed a little but stayed calm.

"You don't need to be running around dropping me off anywhere. It's fine." She told him, "We can always meet for lunch on our breaks." She said as he just nodded to himself. He wondered how long she'd keep it up, and he wondered how long he could play the fool.

"Ok." Dean nodded to himself, continuing to play with her hair whilst she leaned into him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	39. A Feeling

**A Feeling**

* * *

A few weeks later and Punk and AJ were fitting into life at their new home. There was a calm around them that they hadn't known since before their break up. Waking up in the morning with each other was something they had missed dearly and something they would never take for granted ever again. They'd then go to work, AJ would either be at the firm or on a trial somewhere, and then they'd see each other again at night. The issue of never seeing one another like last time wasn't an issue anymore, partly because Punk believed they had a better understanding, but there was also a clear routine, and it was nice to come home at the end of the day and see one another, shower together, have dinner together, cuddle on the sofa in their new living room and then head on up to bed together.

All the while Dean was still trying his best to tiptoe around Anna. He didn't doubt that her feelings weren't real, because she seemed way too genuine to be playing him, and he didn't believe she would do anything to hurt him, but he was very confused as to why she was so guarded about her job and why she lied about it also. He wanted to talk to his brother about it, but he also wanted to deal with it in a private manner. He wasn't trying to catch her out, but he also didn't want to confront her just yet.

"April." Liz smiled, walking into AJ's office with some paper work as AJ looked up and smiled, taking her glasses off, "Since I've been off I didn't get a chance to give you a house warming present." She said cheerfully, handing over the wrapped box as AJ gasped.

"Liz, you already got me one when I moved in with Ben." AJ shook her head, "You didn't have to." She said, taking the box from her.

"Oh, but I did." Liz smiled, "I can see a huge difference in you. You seem a lot happier." She nodded. It was hard to miss it. She almost had a glow about her.

"I am." AJ smiled and nodded, "This was so kind of you. Thank you." She nodded, sitting the box down underneath her desk, "Have you been out on a trial?" AJ asked her.

"No, I had a few weeks off on holiday. We took the kids on a vacation whilst the schools were off." She said as AJ smiled, "It was nice to get away from court rooms for a little while." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I felt the same when I took the time off." AJ nodded.

"So how is it going in the new house? Have you settled in?" Liz asked. Liz was the only one in the firm who knew about AJ's bipolar disorder. AJ had told her in confidence after a particularly bad week at the office where she found her in the toilets crying in one of the cubicles. Ever since then, Liz had really looked out for her, like a big sister would for her little sister, and AJ appreciated that as sometimes she did have particularly bad days, especially at work. It was nice to know someone had their eye on her and was making sure she was doing ok.

"Yeah, well we got everything moved in right away and we've been sort of settled for the past few weeks." AJ nodded, "It's been great. And I know it seems fast but I dated him since I was seventeen. It feels like the break-up we had never even happened now." She admitted truthfully.

"So no thoughts of that evil ex of yours?" Liz asked, "Forgive me but… it's just how I feel."

"Don't apologise. That's what he is." AJ said, "He's on my mind every now and then, not for any other reason than he really wasn't the man I thought he was. That's playing with me the most. I don't miss him if that's what you're meaning. What he done has completely changed my entire perspective on him as a person." She nodded, "He's not who I thought he was. Who I thought I was in love with." AJ said, "And I've moved on."

"And so you should." Liz nodded proudly, "I will really need to meet this… Phil." Liz smiled, "He sounds like a treat."

"He is." AJ smiled, "Maybe we could have you guys around for dinner one night. I know Phil would get along with Grant. It would be nice." AJ nodded as Liz smiled.

"It would. We'll organise it." Liz said as AJ smiled, "I'll let you get back to your work. I just passed by from getting my lunch." She said, holding the brown paper bag up.

"Yeah, that doesn't smell so good." AJ laughed a little as Liz smiled.

"Really? It's just ham salad." Liz shrugged with confusion.

"Oh, no. It smells off." AJ laughed as Liz looked in the paper bag worriedly.

"I'll inspect it before I eat it." Liz smiled as AJ nodded, watching her as she left her office, looking back down to her paper work she was concentrating on as she took a second to herself, sitting her pen down and leaning back on her chair, playing with her hands nervously as she thought of the possibility.

* * *

Punk had gotten home from work earlier before AJ did and had taken a shower after feeling a little dirty from a hard day's work. He enjoyed working at the garage and was glad that Doug had given him his job back. He lost it over stupid reasons and for mostly not knowing when to keep his mouth closed, but he was glad to be back there working again.

After showering he got out in time to answer the door. It still felt strange walking up and down a set of stairs, but it was nice. It was nice to finally have their own place called home.

"Anna?" Punk said politely, opening up the door and seeing her standing.

"Hey." Anna smiled to him, "Do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

"No, come in. Is everything alright?" He asked her as she walked into the house as he shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Anna smiled, following him into the kitchen, "How are you guys finding it here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it's great." Punk nodded, not being able to help the smile on his face. He was incredibly happy. After being so close to not having any life at all, it was the greatest turn around to be living a life that he was happy and content in. He was incredibly grateful, "How is Dean? Lost without me?" He asked.

"Didn't you see him yesterday?" Anna smiled as Punk nodded.

"I suppose." Punk smiled, "You want a drink or something?" He asked. He liked Anna. He saw how happy she was making Dean and he saw first-hand how good they were together. If she ever needed help, he'd always help her out, she was becoming part of their very small family that was for sure.

"No, I'm alright. Actually, Phil… I wanted to come talk to you about Dean's birthday." She said, "I am… so stuck for ideas. I know what he likes and I've got an idea for some little side presents but do you have any ideas for me?" She asked him, "I know he loves his sports, so maybe something to do with that?"

"He needs a new hawks jersey." Punk nodded, "I was gonna get him it but… you go on ahead, I'll think of something else." He said, "They don't come cheap but he'll appreciate it." Punk nodded.

"Yeah?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, he ripped his old one." Punk nodded, "I can't remember what size he is… let me go check what mines is and I'll be able to tell you." He said.

"Thank you." Anna smiled, watching as he left the kitchen and went on ahead upstairs as she immediately dug into her purse and pulled it tiny chips, walking around the kitchen and placing them in hidden away places just in time for Punk to come back downstairs.

"Yeah, he's a large." Punk nodded, "Thought he'd maybe be a medium but obviously the kid's been hitting the protein." Punk said as she laughed a little.

"Large it is." Anna smiled, "Thank you, that helps me out a lot." She said, leaving the kitchen as he walked her out to the doorway, "I was on my way to the apartment and I thought I'd just come in and see you, instead of calling or texting… I was on my way anyway." She said.

"Yeah, whatever you need." Punk smiled, "You're part of the family." He patted her on the back as she smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded up to him as he smiled, seeing her out of the house and closing the door over to head back into the kitchen and make some dinner for AJ coming home.

* * *

AJ eventually got home later on and whilst Punk was finishing off dinner, she headed upstairs for a shower. It was nice after a long day at work to come into their cosy home and destress herself with so many comforts, but she only had one thing on her mind, one thing that had been on her mind for the past few days now.

"Hey, that was a long shower." Punk smiled, watching her walk into the kitchen with her shorts and t-shirt on and her hair still wet, "You ok?" He asked her, giving her a kiss on his way by.

"Yeah." AJ smiled. Seeing him instantly made her feel calm, "Actually baby, we need to talk." She said, walking over to the island in the kitchen.

"Mhm, what's up?" Punk said, not really paying attention as he cut up the flatbread that he had slaved over by putting in the oven.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said in a confused tone as Punk just laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk said casually as AJ looked over at him.

"Phil, I'm serious." AJ said as Punk turned around to her, "I'm not eating the same. I'm really restless. My boobs are really sore." She sighed a little, "I don't know, maybe I'm just being over-dramatic." She placed her hand on her forehead.

"You really think you're pregnant?" Punk asked, having thought she was joking at first.

"Yeah." AJ nodded as he looked across at her.

"So…what do you… what do we do?" Punk asked her, having gone a little pale as he realised she was being deadly serious.

"I bought a test on my way home from work. I guess I do that." She nodded to him as he nodded back.

"You wanna do it now?" He asked her.

"Do you want me to do it now?" She asked him.

"Well… no point in delaying it." He laughed nervously as she looked over at him, "You really think so?" He asked her again.

"Yeah, I think so." AJ repeated, "Ok, we'll… we'll take the test just now then." She nodded.

"We?" Punk asked, "Do I need to do something?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, sit and wait with me." She said, "Hurry up." She told him, walking out of the kitchen as he followed her and headed upstairs.

"What if you're pregnant?" He asked her with terror.

"Let's just do the test." AJ sighed, walking into their bedroom and into the bathroom as she took the box out of the cabinet and took the test out as Punk watched, "I might just be paranoid but… it's been a few days with a lot of the same symptoms." AJ said, pushing her shorts down and sitting on the toilet as Punk watched her, "Stop staring. You're putting me under pressure." She told him as he tried to look elsewhere around the bathroom.

"Do you actually pee on the stick?" Punk asked whilst looking up at the ceiling, "I thought that was a myth."

"You actually pee on the stick." AJ answered, doing exactly that, "What do you think you do?"

"I don't know. Maybe you… put it up there…" He shrugged.

"Yeah, because that makes more sense." AJ rolled her eyes.

"And peeing on a stick makes sense?" Punk asked, all the while looking up at the ceiling as AJ shook her head.

"Here, hold it." She told him as he looked down and took the test and made a face, "It's closed." She scoffed, fixing herself and washing her hands as he looked at the test.

"It doesn't say anything." Punk waved it around.

"Stop shaking it." AJ shook her head, taking it back from him and sitting it in the sink, "It takes like… five minutes." She read the box as he groaned.

"It should be instant feedback." Punk said, sitting down against the bath as AJ sat down beside him on the floor.

"What if I'm pregnant?" She whispered to him, turning her head as he turned his and looked into her eyes. She looked scared, and he didn't want her to be.

"Hey, we'll deal with it." Punk said, placing his hand on her knee as she sighed to herself.

"I thought we'd be married at least." She shook her head, "I've been on my pills. How can I be pregnant?" She asked.

"Maybe you're not." Punk shrugged, "Maybe it's a false alarm."

"And what if it's not?" AJ asked him.

"It's not the end of the world." Punk assured her as she sighed, leaning against his shoulder, "How long has it been?"

"Like one minute." AJ sighed. The time seemed to be deliberately dragging by and they couldn't bear it for much longer.

The next few minutes eventually passed.

"Do you want me to get it?" He asked her as she nodded, watching as he reached his arm up and took the stick from the sink, bringing it down and looking at it, "What's two lines?" He asked her, turning to her as she gulped.

"Pregnant." AJ nodded as his chest tightened and they both looked on at the test.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably one of the least dramatic pregnant reveals I've done lmao. They deserve babies, that's my final verdict. Let me know what you think! Lots and lots more drama to come, Anna drama, baby drama, past drama. It's all very dramatic.**


	40. Our Secret

**Our Secret**

* * *

AJ and Punk sat on the bathroom floor for quite some time just staring at the test which indicated that she was pregnant. Punk tried on many occasions to say something, but then his mind went black and went back to freaking out. AJ tried to take deep breaths and remember that it really wasn't the end of the world, but it was just a shock and something they didn't plan until maybe a few years down the line.

"What do we do?" Punk whispered to her as if scared to speak too loud.

"I don't know." AJ looked at him, "I mean… it's not like I'm dying." AJ nodded positively.

"Yes, that is a positive." Punk nodded, "So do we… go to the hospital or something?" He shrugged. He'd never been in this position before and neither had she, which made it a little easier because they both were freaking out.

"I think so." AJ nodded, "We go for a scan, right?" She asked, "See how far along I am and if everything is ok." She shrugged. She assumed that's what people done when they found out they were pregnant.

"And you get to see it on the monitor thing?" Punk asked as AJ nodded, "Ok so we make that appointment. What else?" Punk asked her as she shrugged.

"I don't think we do anything else." AJ shook her head as he nodded.

"Ok. Well it doesn't seem so bad." Punk assured her, "It's just a baby." He turned to her as she looked back at him and smiled a little.

"Our baby." AJ smiled. She found a wave of excitement and joy at the thought of them having their own little version of themselves. Someone they could love and care for. Being a mother wasn't something she was desperate to become. In fact, if anything it was probably the last thing on her list, but with Punk, there was a tiny part of her that was excited, and overwhelmed with joy.

"Yeah, our baby." Punk smiled, looking down at her stomach, "What does it feel like?" He asked her as she laughed a little.

"Nothing." AJ smiled, "It's probably the size of a grain of rice." She laughed, "It'll be tiny." She nodded, "I can't believe I'm actually pregnant." She shook her head, looking down at her tummy as Punk watched her. Her smile was infectious, and although he knew she was absolutely terrified like him, and very shocked, he couldn't help smile when he saw how happy she looked. It wasn't like they weren't stable, and it certainly wasn't like they didn't know one another and had been dating for a year. He felt overwhelmed joy also, but they couldn't deny how scared they were.

"I can't believe it either." Punk shook his head. It was going to take a while to wrap his head around it.

"People have babies, right?" AJ shrugged, looking at him, "It's not like it's anything out of the norm." She said as he nodded, "And we've got like nine months to get ready… that's plenty of time." She assured herself as Punk smiled.

"This went better than I expected." Punk admitted, "I thought-"

"That I'd have a mental breakdown and start crying?" AJ asked him.

"No." Punk said loudly, "But… well I did think you would freak out… I thought I would too but… it doesn't actually seem that horrifying." He shook his head, "Maybe because it feels like we're already married and we've been together for a long time." He shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong… I am terrified." AJ laughed to herself and nodded, "Like, shakenly terrified." She nodded, "But… it's not like we've got money issues, housing issues… anything like that." She said, "And I'm glad that my first baby I'm having is yours." She smiled to him as he laughed a little.

"Will the second one not be mine?" Punk laughed a little.

"You know what I mean." AJ said, "I could have had a kid with Ben." AJ shrugged, "We talked about it. I mean we were married and settled down." She said, "But I'm glad I didn't… and we're doing this together, and it's new for both of us." She smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He said, taking her hand in his, "We're in it together." He said, kissing her hand as she smiled to him.

"Oh my God." AJ said suddenly.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Dean will faint." AJ turned to him as Punk laughed, "I don't think he'll like sharing us with anyone else." She said as he smiled.

"Well looks like he'll have to. He has no choice." He said as AJ nodded, "He'll be a good uncle." Punk nodded, "This is crazy." He shook his head, trying to drill it into his head that his girlfriend was really pregnant. It was something that was hard to digest.

"I know." AJ agreed, feeling just as overwhelmed. But she was glad they weren't freaking out completely. It was still calm, and she was glad they had found out together instead of having to find out on her own and sit him down to tell him, "I'll make an appointment for our next day off together. For now, we should just keep it between us, just until we go for the first appointment." She nodded to him.

"Yeah, ok." Punk agreed, "I still can't believe it." He smiled to her as she looked up at him and nodded.

"No, me neither." AJ shook her head, "But we have each other." AJ smiled. That was enough to keep her fears at bay for just now. She was absolutely terrified about the whole thing but having him by her side made such a big difference, and he felt the exact same way.

"Yeah, we do." Punk smiled, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on her lips, feeling her cup his cheek as she deepened the kiss, kneeling up and putting her leg over him as she straddled his hips, sitting on top of him on the bathroom floor as they kissed passionately. It was something they had both wanted with one another, it just seemed to have been sped up a little, and it was a mixture of excitement, joy, fear and love all wrapped up in one.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna had headed over to Dean's apartment after they agreed to cook dinner together. Dean was surprised at how much he actually enjoyed having his own space in the apartment now. Of course he missed AJ and Punk, but he felt a little more independent now.

However, Anna's lie she had been feeding him was still on his mind, and even though he was trying to be as discrete as possible about it, he was starting to get too suspicious to hold back. He really couldn't understand why she lied to him about her job. The only reason he could see sense in was that she was perhaps ashamed of her actual job, which made him sad. He thought that she felt comfortable enough with him to be honest.

"Where'd you learn how to cook so good?" Anna asked him, standing in the kitchen taking a sip of her wine as she watched Dean finish off dinner. She'd done some chopping and cutting up but he seemed to take charge and know what he was doing.

"AJ is a good cook." Dean nodded to her, "She taught me a few things. She tried to teach Phil but he didn't have the patience" He said as Anna nodded.

"Were you not ever… jealous of them?" Anna asked him, "Seeing them together all the time?"

"No, not really." Dean shook his head, "I was happy for them. I knew they cared a lot about one another." He said, "And I never minded being on my own." He said honestly as Anna nodded.

"I think it's great how close you guys are." Anna smiled, "I literally don't talk to anyone in high school anymore."

"Well… Phil is my brother. I don't have the choice." He teased as she smiled.

"I guess you guys have always just had to stick together." Anna nodded.

"Yeah." Dean said, "He's the only family I got left." He shrugged, "So as you can imagine, him being on death row wasn't my finest moment." He shook his head as Anna frowned.

"I can't imagine how that felt." Anna shook her head.

"It was even more annoying that… I knew he was innocent." Dean said, stirring around the pots.

"Was there ever any doubt?" She asked.

"With what?" He asked.

"That he was innocent." Anna said.

"Look, my brother is impatient and you probably wouldn't want to cross him when he's pissed… but… is he a killer? A rapist?" Dean said, "Absolutely fucking not." Dean said, "So no, there wasn't any doubt. We knew he was innocent and we proved it." He said as Anna nodded.

"He's lucky to have you." Anna smiled, "You're a good brother." She nodded as he smiled to her. Although the lie had thrown him off guard, he wasn't treating her any different, because he still cared about her and he believed that things were still going well for them. He was trying his best to wait off for her to explain to him, instead of him having to confront her about it. If it was the case that she was embarrassed about her job, he didn't want to make it worse by confronting her on it.

"So how did you become a hairdresser?" Dean asked casually, draining the pasta over by the sink as Anna looked over at him and sat her wine glass down next to his beer he was drinking.

"Just… fell into that career, I guess." Anna shrugged, "My mom was a hairdresser so… I'd always been around that sort of environment." She nodded.

"You enjoy it?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, it gets me by." Anna said.

"Maybe you can start giving my hair a trim instead of me paying money to get it done in some barbers." Dean hinted as she just laughed it off and nodded, "Hey, I'm serious." Dean smiled as she nodded.

"I know you are." She laughed a little, "This smells really good." She smiled, kissing his shoulder and walking on by him with their drinks to sit them at the dinner table as Dean watched her.

He desperately wanted her to be honest with him. He would never judge anyone. It was only a matter of time before the truth had to come out, and he just wanted her to be the one to tell him instead of having to call her out on it. Never in his wildest dreams did it cross his mind about what she was actually up to…

* * *

The next week, Punk and AJ had gone to the obstetrician for their first appointment. They'd spent the week keeping their news to themselves as they wanted to wait until they knew everything was ok.

At first the obstetrician just gave AJ a regular check-up, checked her blood pressure, asked some questions and also explained to her about her options with her medication she took for her bipolar disorder. Once the talking was over she then done a scan. Because she was still very early in her pregnancy, the scan was done internally and so she sat up on the seat type bed whilst Punk stood by her head.

"Will you be able to tell us how far along I am?" AJ asked. She felt like she'd just been constantly asking questions, but she didn't feel ashamed, this was her first time doing this after all.

"Yeah. And I can give you a due date." She smiled to her whilst getting a clear image of the baby up on the screen as Punk looked on, "Here we go." The doctor smiled them, "So there's the head, arms…" She pointed out as AJ and Punk looked on, "By my exam you're approximately 8 weeks." She nodded, "Let's listen to the heartbeat." She said whilst AJ swallowed the lump in her throat.

She didn't think it would be something that would make her emotional, she was mentally blaming it on her hormones, but seeing the image of the baby on the screen, as blurry as it was, as well as eventually hearing the heartbeat, it made her tear up.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Punk asked.

"Mhm. Like a little train." She smiled, "It's a really healthy heartbeat. Healthy baby." She nodded to them both, "I'll print you out a picture of the sonogram." She smiled to them, leaving the room as Punk looked down to AJ who was wiping her eyes.

"Hey." Punk noticed, taking her hand. He was so distracted with looking at the baby he hadn't really looked down properly, "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." AJ smiled a little as he sat down beside her on a chair, "I just can't believe it." She laughed nervously, drying her tears as he smiled.

"It's amazing." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"I didn't think I'd be like this." She shook her head as he smiled. It was overwhelming for him to see her so overwhelmed. He could see that this already meant so much to her, and that made it mean all the more to him. It was something that they deserved to celebrate. Some good news. Another reason to live their life to the fullest.

"It's pretty overwhelming stuff." He smiled to her, "I feel the same."

"You're not crying like a baby." She rolled her eyes.

"I also don't have hormones going crazy." He smiled, "It's a big thing. We've never been through this before, and we're only gonna go through having our first kid once. The second will be boring as hell." He teased, massaging his hands through her hair and head as she smiled.

"Please. Let me get through this one first." She smiled to him as he nodded and kissed her head. The best thing was they were doing this together. They were experiencing this journey side by side, and she really couldn't have done it with anyone else.

"Ok." The doctor smiled as she came through the room again, "Here's your strip of pictures." She smiled to them, handing them over the sonogram pictures as AJ took it from her and smiled, looking on with amazement, "I'll let you get yourself together and then just pop out to the front desk and make another appointment for four weeks time for your twelve week scan." She nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "Thank you." She said as the doctor nodded and left the room for AJ to fix herself and for them to have a few minutes looking at the pictures.

"So that's it's head?" Punk asked, pointing to the picture.

"No, I think that's the body." She nodded, tilting the picture around to try and work it out as they had a chuckle to themselves.

"Well I know those little blobs are definitely it's arms." Punk pointed, "I feel bad saying _it_. When do we know if it's a boy or girl?" He asked.

"Few weeks time." AJ nodded, "I don't think it's ever gonna sink in." She shook her head.

"It will." Punk nodded, "We'll do this together." He promised her as she smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy right now." AJ nodded to him tearfully as he smiled and nodded, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	41. Bump

**Bump**

* * *

"Anything?" Anna asked the next morning, after walking down a row of offices and into a particular one where an older woman sat behind her desk.

"Nothing particularly interesting." The short haired woman named Jean said, "But… she's pregnant." Jean said, "Still early from what I've heard." She said as Anna took her coat off and sat down across from the desk, "Anything from the brother?"

"No. Nothing." Anna shook her head, "She's really pregnant?" She asked as Jean nodded and looked across at her.

"What? You wanna go congratulate her?" Jean asked cheekily.

"No, I just-"

"May I remind you that you get paid for doing this and you are bringing nothing to the table here." Jean shook her head.

"Well maybe that's because there's nothing to bring anyway." Anna said, "I'm a journalist not a spy." She reinforced, "What I've done is illegal."

"It's for business. That's all." Jean said.

"They've caught the killers. One of them is dead. Two are in prison." Anna said, "So what is it you want me to get out of this? I'm messing with people's feelings here." She said as Jean laughed.

"Don't act so high and mighty." Jean smiled, looking across at her, "Don't tell me you've got feelings for that man." She laughed to herself as Anna looked across at her and stayed silent.

"They're just trying to live their lives now." Anna said, "What you want to hear from them isn't going to happen. What you want to hear from him…" She emphasised.

"Anna." Jean said, "Do you know what would happen if we uncovered that the apparently innocent man, freed from death row, actually did have something to do with that notorious murder?" She asked, "I'm talking big numbers. More attention." Jean nodded.

"You can't uncover something that isn't there." Anna told her, "I've put chips in their freaking kitchen." She shrieked, "I… I paid that stupid idiot at the reunion to start a fight." She rolled her eyes, "You just need to face it that what you're looking for… you're not gonna find." She said, "So I'm done with this."

"You're not done with this." Jean hissed, "You're not done with this until I say you're done, young lady." She spat.

"You can't tell me what to do, mom." Anna shook her head, looking across at her own flesh and blood.

"I can. Your job depends on it." Jean said, "Your job that you love so dearly. You'd never write again." She warned as Anna looked across at her, "I'd make sure of it." She emphasised as Anna gulped, "How bad can it be, Anna? You're getting to sleep with a man every night, pretend you're living this wonderful life… it's not like I'm asking you to murder anyone." She laughed as Anna sighed.

"You're messing with things that doesn't need to be messed with, just for the sake of… being on top and having something fresh to have everyone talking." Anna said, "Phil was taken off of death row a lot of months ago now, he's in a new house, he's having a baby… why are you trying to make things difficult for him when he's completely innocent?" She asked.

"Because what if there is more to it, Anna?" Jean asked, "What if there's something he's hiding. Could you imagine us being the one to have the first story on it? To reveal it all." Jean smirked, "Just keep doing what you're doing. Ok? Report back to me on anything worth mentioning." She said.

"I am your daughter. Not your slave." Anna shook her head, standing back up.

"In here you are my worker, and I like my workers to be… doing work." She looked across at Anna fiercely, "So go on. Try and not be a disappointment… for just once." She nodded as Anna put her coat back on and left the office.

* * *

"So we're not telling people then? Aka Dean?" AJ asked, standing in the kitchen, having breakfast before they both left for work.

"I thought you wanted to wait until your next scan. Isn't that when we've got the go ahead that everything is really ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I guess it's best to just wait until then." AJ nodded, "I wonder when I'll start gaining weight." She said, placing her hand on her tummy over her dress as she looked down whilst Punk smiled. Ever since they got home from their scan yesterday, it was like she really was glowing. She had this essence of happiness around her, and that made him incredibly happy, "Will you still love me when I'm all fat and big?" She asked him as he smiled.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You're gonna be so sexy. I can't wait." Punk smirked as she smiled, "Can we still have sex?" He wondered suddenly as she laughed.

"Yeah." AJ assured him.

"Seems kinda wrong, doesn't it?" He said, "Like… what if my… what if it sees it?"

"Oh, Phil. Don't be ridiculous." AJ slapped his arm, "Do you normally reach my intestines and uterus?" She asked him and scoffed.

"I'm just concerned about the baby, that's all." Punk said freely.

"Baby will be fine. Baby appreciates sex according to my books." AJ nodded. She'd already been getting stuck into the pregnancy books the hospital had given her.

"Well that's weird." Punk cringed.

"Well, that was my own context." AJ assured him, "Think of it as this, you're keeping me healthy, I'm keeping the baby healthy. We're all doing our part, even though it's mostly me." She nodded.

"Well, anything I can do to help." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Mhm." She nodded, "When are you home tonight?" She asked, putting her coat on.

"6pm finish but I could be later with a few drop ins." Punk said, clearing up the dishes from breakfast as she nodded.

"I'll be home around then too." AJ nodded, "I gotta go. I'll see you later." She said, rushing over to him, pressing a loud kiss on his cheek, "Have a good day." She told him.

"Yeah, you too." Punk said as AJ left the house where he eventually left after her to go to work.

* * *

Later that night, Punk got home from a long day at work and when walking into the living room, he saw AJ was laid up on the couch fast asleep, her arm dangling off the edge of the couch, weakly holding onto her book which was close to dropping.

It made him smile and he took the book from her and made sure she was comfortable, throwing a blanket over her and pressing a kiss on her head softly. He was glad she was taking this as such a positive, not that he expected her to take it as a negative, but it was a big thing, and for both of them to be calming the other down, it helped.

Punk went for a shower, feeling fresh and clean after a long, hard day at work, putting some comfortable shorts and t-shirt on before going back downstairs, walking into the living room where he saw AJ was awake and sitting up.

"Hey." He smiled as she looked up at him tiredly and smiled, "Tired?" He smiled softly, walking over to her and sitting down as she nodded and sighed, "Tough day at the office?" He asked.

"Yeah, Liz sent me home." AJ nodded.

"What? Why?" Punk asked her with concern, "Are you feeling ok?"

"I just feel down." She said quietly, looking up at him, "Tired and sad." She nodded as he frowned, "Just hit me." She shook her head, as if frustrated, "I've been sleeping since I came home." She told him.

"Are you stressed? Overworking?" Punk asked her, wrapping his arm around her as she rested into him. He wasn't foreign to her depressive cycles. He knew what to do, what to say and how to help her, but he just hated to see her in them, especially when they sprung on her so quickly.

"I think just everything going on this past week. Going from being elated to… pausing for a second and… stressing myself out about all the things that could go wrong." She sighed to herself, "I wish my brain just… functioned like a normal person." She shook her head.

"Hey, you are normal." Punk said, "It's ok to feel like this. You're right, a lot has gone on and… we've not had a chance to let it really digest." He nodded, "I'm here for you… whatever you need to get through this little bump." He smiled to her, brushing her hair from her face as she nodded and smiled.

"I just feel like shit." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. After spending an hour or so in her office this morning, the stress of work lead her to thinking about the stresses of being pregnant, the stresses of having that pressure on her, and suddenly She started thinking about everything that could go wrong, and it just swept over her like dark cloud and suddenly she felt so much more heavier, and tired, and down. She started wondering if she could really be a good mother, if she had the patience and the kindness, because her own mother certainly didn't. All the thoughts became too much and before she knew it she was asleep on the couch trying to discard all her thoughts.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, kissing the side of her head, "Just take some time out. Do what's best for you." He said. Her disorder wasn't foreign to him. He'd been there since the get go and knew that it was unpredictable. It was way more stable than before, and she definitely had more control over her cycles, and she most likely knew when she was about to go into one, but that didn't mean that it still didn't get her down. He knew his job was just to be there for her, understand her, and help her in any way he possibly could.

"I just want to sleep." She sighed, cuddling into him with the blanket wrapped around her as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his body.

"Close your eyes, baby." Punk nodded softly as she sighed, closing her eyes over. She had been so happy, on cloud nine even, thinking about the positivity and excitement of having their first child, that she was suddenly hit by the alarming thoughts of what if. Now she just wanted to sleep and take a time out.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	42. Doubts

**Doubts**

* * *

"Did you… put me to bed last night?" AJ asked, waking up the next morning in bed, which she couldn't recall going to, watching as Punk walked around the room in his boxers, getting ready for work.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I also called… uh… Liz, I assumed that's who your boss is… I told her you wouldn't be in today. You're taking a day off." He said.

"She's not my boss." AJ assured him, "And you didn't have to do that. I can go to work." She nodded, even though the only thing on her mind right now was staying under the covers and closing her eyes. She felt tired, down and weak.

"I think maybe you should just take a day off. Lie in bed, eat some cake and watch some movies." He nodded, "Have a bath. I remember that used to help you before." He said. He wondered if the things that used to help her before when they dated were still the same, or if they had changed as she grew older.

"Yeah, they still do." AJ smiled to him, "I wish you could stay here with me." She sighed a little, sitting up against the headboard. Sometimes it did frustrate her when she would go into a depressive cycle, but she'd learned to not throw a pity party and feel sorry for herself. She knew what made her feel better, and she knew that she could power through and that she'd be feeling ok in a few days.

"I wish I could stay too but I gotta go to work." Punk said, "I'll go to the store on my way home, get some things to cook dinner." He said as she nodded and smiled.

"I might go see my therapist today." She nodded, "Once I get myself up." She said as he nodded.

She'd always had a therapist, since she was diagnosed many years ago. Sometimes she didn't see her as often as she'd liked, and she found it very helpful when she was in her depressive cycles to go visit her.

"Is it still the same therapist?" Punk asked her whilst putting his clothes on.

"Nicole? Yeah." AJ nodded, "I don't see her as much as I would like." She admitted, "I don't know, maybe just… everything with the baby, as happy as I am about it, I'm still terrified, and maybe that's just caught me off guard a little." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, well you do what's best for you right now." Punk nodded, "In a couple days you'll feel back to your normal self." He said as AJ smiled and nodded. It helped a lot when her significant other knew just as much as about her illness as she did. With Ben, he always acknowledged it was part of who she was, but she always got the impression he tried to avoid it or any conversation about it, "Do you want anything? Breakfast?" He asked her.

"No, I'm ok." AJ nodded, "Thank you. You're too good." She said as he smiled.

"Just for you." He said, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her lips softly, "I'll see you later, ok?" He said.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Have a good day." She told him as he cupped her cheek and kissed her head.

"You too." He said, leaving the room and heading off to work whilst she slid back under the covers, feeling pretty heavy and dull.

* * *

"Hey, Doug. Is my brother here?" Dean asked as he walked into the car garage which Punk walked in, having decided to take a trip on his own lunch break.

"He's in the office, just took his lunch break. Go on in." Doug nodded.

"Thanks, man." Dean nodded, patting him on the back as he walked by the cars and machinery and into the office in the back where he saw Punk swirling around on one of the chairs whilst looking up at the small box TV where the cubs game was playing, "Busy at work, huh?" Dean said as Punk turned around.

"Don't be a smart ass. This is my lunch break." Punk said, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Feel like I haven't saw you in years." Dean admitted.

"You saw me a few days ago." Punk laughed a little. For both of them, it was hard getting used to not seeing each other as much.

"Still feels like years." Dean said, "I won't be long. I just wanted to ask you something. Some brotherly advice if you will." He nodded.

"Go on." Punk said.

"Have you ever caught AJ in a lie?" Dean asked him as Punk looked across at him.

"How big a lie are we talking?" Punk asked.

"Big enough." Dean said, "Big enough to cause a fight, I guess."

"Uh… no, I guess I haven't." Punk said, "She's honest with me, I'm honest with her. We've always been like that. Small lies, sure. Happens from time to time. As long as it's not hurting anyone." Punk nodded, "Why are you asking?" He asked.

"No reason." Dean brushed it off as Punk looked over at him. He knew his brother better than he knew himself sometimes.

"Anna lying to you?" Punk suspected as Dean looked across at him, "Kid, I've been around you since I was one. I'm practically inside your head." He nodded as Dean smiled, "What is she lying about?" He asked curiously.

"She doesn't know that I know." Dean said, "She told me she worked in a hair salon. Even told me which one." He said, "One day… few weeks ago, I went to the salon to pick her up, but no one working there was named Anna. And now I'm starting to realise how… secretive and defensive she gets when I bring up her job. Everytime I hint about picking her up she tells me not to, gives me an excuse…" He said, "And I don't wanna be the guy to sit her down and call her out, make her feel bad for lying to me when… maybe there's a fair reason why she lied." Dean nodded.

"Fair or not. She shouldn't be lying to you. Especially about something like her job." Punk said, "Maybe she's got a shit job and… she doesn't want you to know." He shrugged, "Maybe she's a hooker." He teased as Dean looked at him.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Dean said, "Don't put that shit in my head."

"I'm kidding." Punk stood up, "Look, maybe there's a valid reason why she's not telling you. But she can't lie to you about something that big. You shouldn't wait for her to tell you. She might never. So… if I were you, I'd call her out. Don't tiptoe around her. She's not a little girl." Punk shook his head.

"Maybe AJ could talk to her." Dean shrugged.

"Why would AJ talk to her?" Punk shook his head.

"Well, maybe… she'd feel more comfortable. AJ could just say that she wanted to go for lunch with her and that's when she realised she didn't work in the salon." Dean nodded, "Then AJ could tell me what it's all about so I know the right way to go around it."

"No, c'mon man. Don't involve AJ." Punk shook his head, "She's got enough on her plate right now." He said.

"With what?" Dean asked as Punk looked across at him.

"Just… work." Punk said, "She's not feeling good right now. She had to take the day off today." He said as Dean nodded. He too understood AJ's illness, "This is between you and Anna. Just… sit her down and ask her what the deal is. It doesn't have to turn into a fight." Punk said as Dean sighed.

"Yeah, ok." Dean nodded, "Ok, I need to get back to work." He sighed.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Stay good and just talk to her about it. You're entitled to ask her about it." He said as Dean nodded.

"I'll catch you later." Dean said, leaving the office as Punk nodded.

* * *

"We're not telling people yet." AJ shook her head, sitting in her therapists office whom she had been going to since she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and had been seeking treatment. After staying in bed for the longest time, she finally found the strength to get out and get herself ready. Once she'd gotten out of the house and arrived at therapy, she did feel a little better.

"That's so exciting." Nicole smiled, "A new baby. A first baby." She grinned, a middle-aged woman, perhaps in her 40s.

"Exciting." AJ nodded, "And also terrifying." AJ nodded to herself, sitting on the couch across, "I am… I'm so happy about it. I feel like it's good timing. We just moved into the house, we've got good jobs, we know what we want…" AJ said, "But there's this… dread in the back of my mind… what if I'm not cut out to be a mom?" She looked across at Nicole, "I mean, my own mom was hardly an aspiring mother to look up to." She shook her head, "What if I'm just as bad as her… what if I'm worse?" AJ shook her head. It was thoughts that had been playing on her mind after she'd let the excitement and joy settle down.

"April, all new mothers have that dreaded thought of… what if, and in your case with the experience you had with your own mother, it might be even worse… but… it's normal you feel like that." Nicole said, "No one finds out they're having a baby and thinks they're gonna be the best parent in the world. No one is." She assured her, "The main thing is that you're stable, financially, and although you don't feel it, you're mentally stable too. You've been on such a good path for the longest time." She nodded, "And I know the love you have for your boyfriend. I feel like I've been on your shoulder this entire time. When you would come see me throughout your marriage so you could find a way to talk about him, I saw how much you missed him. How much you… weren't ready to part ways." She nodded.

"It was that obvious, huh?" AJ sighed with a smile as Nicole nodded.

"I'm not saying you were unhappy, but… there was something missing in you and I can see you've got it back." Nicole nodded, "You're gonna have all different worries about your baby, and then when the baby is actually here, you'll have more worries about it, and I hate to tell you but it carries over until they're adults themselves." She smiled, "It's just… what being a parent is, and you've already got those motherly instincts of what your baby is gonna think of you and… how much you want to be a good mother, and how much you… don't want to be like your own mother." She nodded.

"I just… I just want to give my baby a life I never had. A mom I never had. A dad too." She nodded to herself.

"And you will." Nicole smiled, "It's a scary thing for most of us. Having a baby. There's no one to tell you what's right and wrong, but… you learn as you go, and you have someone you love right beside you which will help, I'm sure." She smiled as AJ nodded, "Did he take the news well?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I can see he's nervous. But… I think to prevent me from being nervous he's trying to pretend that he's not." She laughed a little, "I still worry about him. Sometimes he'll still have a nightmare or two. Or I'll wake up and find him sitting downstairs because he couldn't sleep, and I know why." AJ nodded.

"He's been through a lot. You both have." Nicole nodded, "This is something good for both of you to focus on. You're both going to be nervous. Of course. But the good thing is, you can also be really excited by it all."

"And we are." AJ nodded, "We've been together since I was seventeen. I couldn't have a better person by my side, and I'm sure… him sitting on death row, it's made us realise how precious life is, how we have to live it with zero regrets." She nodded, "But I'm just scared I'm gonna let him down… and I'm not gonna be a good mom."

"These are just early thoughts. As time goes by, you're gonna have a bond with your baby, and you're not gonna feel as scared to meet it and be a mom." She nodded, "It's all a learning process, for you and your boyfriend." Nicole said, "it's about taking one step at a time, and it's important you focus on your health. Healthy and happy mom makes a healthy and happy baby."

"You sound like my OB." AJ laughed a little as Nicole smiled.

"You're gonna have bad days, April. You know that by now." She said, "But you've got something really great to look forward too, and like you said, the timing is perfect. Maybe you would have wanted to wait to be married or…. Whatever, but no one is ever ready for kids. No one is ever prepared." She assured her as AJ nodded.

"I just wanna be the best I can be." AJ nodded, "For Phil and the baby." She said as Nicole nodded.

"And you will be. I don't have any doubt about it." She nodded as AJ smiled to herself. Therapy helped her a lot. Not only was there a lot of reassurance she got out of it, but it made her feel less alone in her feelings. Although she always talked to Phil about her feelings and what was on her mind, it was also helpful for her to talk to someone else, and she already felt like that heavy weight was slowly but surely trying to lift from her shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	43. Lie On Lie

**Lie On Lie**

* * *

"Hey, babe. I'm home." Punk called out as he walked through the house, heading for the kitchen with the grocery bag after popping in on his way home, "Hey." He smiled, seeing her pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey, I'm just in." AJ smiled to him, "You're a dirty boy." She noticed as he nodded.

"Yeah, I had a dirty day." Punk nodded, looking at his hands which were practically black, and he knew he had some marks on his face. After spending so much time around oils and pulling at things under cars, he always seemed to come home dirty. Some days worse than others.

"Hey, I like it." AJ smiled, walking over to him as he dumped the grocery bag on the counter, 'Makes you look rough." She smiled, wrapping her arms up around his neck as he smiled.

"I'm glad it does something for you." Punk nodded sincerely as she smiled, "How'd therapy go?" He asked her as she nodded, taking her hands from around him.

"Yeah, I felt better once I got there. I know I'm not one hundred percent but talking to Nicole really helped me. Lifted a lot of weight from my shoulders." She nodded.

"Good. I'm glad." He smiled. He was glad to see her feeling a little more like herself again. He supported any treatment that she took to help herself get better. At first when he knew she went to therapy, he felt like she was doing it because she couldn't talk to him, but he knew that was never the case, "What'd you talk about?" He asked her.

"Well I had to tell her about the baby." AJ said, "I know we're not telling anyone but, well that's what I talked about for the most part." She said, "Just doubts I had, you know." She nodded, "If I'm gonna be terrible mother or not." She looked up at him.

"That's what you think?" Punk shook his head.

"Well I don't know, do I? I don't know what a good mom does. Maybe I'll be terrible." She shrugged, even though she was feeling better about the whole thing after speaking to Nicole.

"April, do you think I know what a dad does?" Punk asked her, "The only time I saw my dad was when he was drunk and beating on my mom." He said, "I don't exactly have that much… inspiration either." He said, "But… doesn't that give us all the more reason to… be the best we can be. Give this kid a life, a family that we never had." He nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah, I realise that now." AJ smiled, "She's gonna be so loved." AJ smiled to herself.

"Uh… she?" Punk raised a brow.

"He, she, it… whatever it may be." She corrected with a smile.

"Well let's hope it's not an it." Punk laughed, "Although a little alien baby would be cute. Don't you think?" He asked her.

"You're watching too much V at night." She said.

"I know I am." Punk nodded casually, "Alright, I got some stuff for dinner. I'll go for a shower and come down and start it." He told her.

"I'll start it, you go enjoy your shower." She nodded, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back deeper, wrapping his arm around her waist as she pressed her body further into his, feeling him pick her up and lift her onto the kitchen counter.

He stripped his t-shirt off as she bit her lip and watched. She felt a lot hornier than usual and needed her urges to be fulfilled.

"I've not showered yet." Punk said, kissing her neck as she rolled her head back. Even just him kissing her neck felt so much different than before.

"Fuck." She moaned as Punk raised a brow, "I don't care." She told him, "I need you inside me." She moaned, unbuttoning her jeans, shimmying them down with her panties as he undone his own, freeing his hard length and finding her entrance, scooting her hips forward to him and sliding inside her, "Oh my God." AJ moaned blissfully, laying back on the counter as Punk smirked, "Fuck, that feels so good." She moaned as he thrust into her, holding her by the hips as she sat back up and cupped his face, "Really hard." She whispered and nodded, "Please." She begged.

Whenever he heard her beg, he just lost it sometimes, and so he started thrusting into her hard, giving her what she wanted as she placed her hands behind her to keep her up, rolling her head back, jumping a little when she felt him rub her clit at the same time.

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, "Yes, do that." She nodded, "Fuck, you're so good." She smiled to herself as he leaned forward and pressing his lips against hers, kissing her as he thrusted hard into her, smiling against her mouth hearing her moans. It was safe to say, dinner was delayed tonight.

* * *

When Dean got home to the apartment later that night after work, he saw Anna was already there. After seeking brotherly advice, he figured that he really did have to ask her about it now, he couldn't let it go on for any longer.

"Hey." Anna smiled upon seeing him, "How was work?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Work was ok." He nodded with a smile, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips. He really loved her. He thought they were pretty compatible in certain areas, and they clicked the way he'd never clicked with another woman before, so it did hurt him to know she was lying to him, he just hoped it was for a good reason, "What about you?" He asked, pulling back from the kiss.

"Yeah, it was ok." Anna smiled, "Glad to see your face." She smiled, cupping his cheek and playing with the curls in his hair, "You wanna just order a pizza?" She asked him.

"Actually, first… I wanna talk." Dean said, leaning against the counter and folding his arms.

"Is everything ok?" Anna asked, her stomach suddenly in knots.

"I know you don't work at that salon." Dean nodded.

"What?" Anna shook her head.

"I went to pick you up one day from work, you weren't there and no one had any knowledge of an Anna who worked there." He said, "So… what's the deal? Why are you lying to me about where you work?" He asked her as she gulped and looked across at him.

"Dean, I didn't want to lie to you." Anna shook her head, seeing how hurt he was killed her. She did care about him. She did love him. She never intended for that to happen, and she was scared he would never believe her true feelings once he knew the truth, and… she didn't want to lose him. She wanted to tell him the truth a long time ago, but the thought of her mother was terrifying her.

"Well you did." Dean said bluntly, "So now… this is the part where you tell me the truth." He nodded as she looked across at him and sighed.

"I'm…" She looked down at the ground. She didn't want it to be like this and she hated herself for hurting someone she really did love and care about. He was the first man who'd ever clicked with her, and she hated what she was doing to him, but she'd been on the receiving end of her mother's disappointment before. It wasn't good. "I'm unemployed." She looked up at him as he looked across at her, "I was embarrassed. You have such a strong work ethic and I didn't want to say I had no job." She said, hating herself completely, but she was scared to lose him and scared of her mother.

"You thought I would have cared about that?" Dean asked, "I hardly work in a suit and tie with a briefcase." He said, "But you always go out. Like you're going to work." He said.

"I… help out doing some charity work." She said, which wasn't a lie, she did do that, "Makes me feel like less of a joke." She said.

"You're not a joke." Dean shook his head, "You really should have just told me. I really wouldn't have minded." He said.

"I know, I just… I wanted you to think of me in a certain way and once I got to know you, I realised you didn't care about that stuff." She nodded, "I'm sorry I never told you." She said. She felt beside herself for turning a lie into an even bigger lie, but she just couldn't come clean. She cared about him too much to lose him, and she knew what would happen if her mother found out. She really would have been unemployed. From a job that she had always wanted. The intention was never to fall for him. But she had. Pretty hard.

"It's ok." Dean nodded, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her as she rested into his body and sighed.

* * *

Dinner for Punk and AJ ended up being delayed and due to it being so late they just sat on the couch with their food.

"Dean came to see me at work today." Punk said as AJ turned to him, placing her empty bowl on the coffee table.

"Is he ok?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah. Fine." Punk nodded, "Asked me for advice." He raised his eyebrows.

"With what?" AJ laughed a little.

"Relationship advice." Punk said as AJ smirked, "He found out that Anna isn't working where she said she was." He said, "I don't know, I told him just to ask her about it but… I don't want involved." He shook his head.

"She's lying to him about where she works?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded, "That's shit." AJ frowned, "Why do you think she's lying?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's ashamed of her actual job." Punk shrugged, "They'll talk it out, I'm sure." He said.

"Dean really loves her." AJ said as Punk nodded, "And I know she loves him. Why would she feel the need to lie? It's not like Dean is judgemental." She said as Punk nodded.

"I know. Hopefully they sort it out." Punk said, "But it's between the both of them. I don't want involved in it." He shook his head.

"Unless she hurts him." AJ warned as Punk nodded.

"Well, of course." Punk said, turning to her as she watched the TV, "You feeling a little better?" He asked, placing his hand on her thigh as she turned to him.

"Yeah, a little.' AJ nodded, "Going to therapy really helped. I really need to… start going back regularly, not just when I'm in a depressive cycle." She nodded, "We're not the only people in the world to become parents." She said, "For a minute I thought we were." She said as he smiled, "And we've got each other. We can help one another. We're in it together." She nodded.

"We are." Punk nodded, "We'll learn as we go." He said as she smiled and nodded, "It's still early days. We'll have time to… prepare ourselves, at least a little." He nodded, "We'll be a good mom and dad." He said as she smiled.

"Yeah." AJ smiled to herself, resting against him comfortably. She knew now that they were both learning, and no parent was ever ready to have a baby, no matter what age they were or what situation they were in with their lives. All she knew was that their baby was going to be so loved and taken care of.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	44. Breaking The News

**Breaking The News**

* * *

"I can't believe how much bigger it's gotten." AJ smiled, looking on at the sonogram picture a few weeks later after their twelve week scan at the hospital, sitting in the passenger's side of the car whilst Punk drove home, or more so drove to Dean's apartment as they just couldn't wait any longer to tell him. They'd finally got the go ahead that the baby really was perfectly healthy and growing right on track.

"I know. And did you hear the heartbeat?" Punk asked, keeping his eyes on the road as AJ nodded and smiled to herself, "It's so fast. I thought that wasn't normal at first but she said that's healthy, right?" He asked.

"Really healthy." AJ nodded, "I can't wait to find out what we're having." She smiled to herself.

After her first little hurdle with her mental health, she'd bounced back after a few days and with her boyfriend's help, was feeling back to her usual self. She knew there would be doubts, of course there would be, Punk had them too, but they were in it together and she felt so blessed to know their baby was healthy and happy. She was making it a regular occurrence to go to therapy again as she'd forgotten how much it really helped her in her everyday life, and Nicole, her therapist, was glad to see her coming more frequently.

"I think it's a girl." Punk nodded.

"You think or you want?" AJ smiled to him as he kept his eyes on the road and laughed.

"I want? Are you crazy? Imagine having a miniature version of you. Torture." He teased as she smiled.

"And having a miniature version of you would be easier?" She laughed as he nodded.

"Fair point." Punk nodded, "I don't know, I just gotta feeling it's a girl. I'm not that bothered either way." He said honestly. He just wanted the baby to be healthy.

"Yeah, me too." AJ nodded, "As long as it's healthy." She said, "But we are finding out what it is, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'm not that patient." He said, "And plus, you'll wanna decorate the nursery up and it'll be a bit hard to do it neutral." He said as AJ nodded.

"What do you think he's gonna say?" AJ asked.

"Dean? He probably won't believe us." Punk nodded, pulling up to the apartment in a space outside on the sidewalk.

"I hope he's excited." AJ said, getting out of the car as Punk got out too, locking it behind him and joining AJ as they walked into the apartment block, placing his hand at the small of her back as they climbed the stairs and knocked on the apartment door. It felt weird knocking on the door where they used to live for so long.

"Come in!" Dean yelled from inside as Punk and AJ walked on in, "Why are you knocking, idiots?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Because it's not our place anymore." Punk laughed, "Is Anna not here?" He asked.

Dean had filled AJ and Punk in on what happened when he confronted Anna. They thought it was sad that she felt ashamed of being unemployed, and figured it was a valid reason to lie. Her and Dean were right back on track and things were going well for them as they had been. Only Dean didn't know the real truth yet, which was killing Anna slowly but surely.

"No, she's visiting her mom." Dean nodded, walking over to the couch as Punk and AJ followed, "Why the sudden need to visit?" He asked them casually, taking a seat back on the couch as he reached for his soda, looking over to the TV where the cubs game was playing, which attracted Punk's attention also as he sat down on the couch.

AJ nudged Punk, getting his attention as she sat down beside him.

"Oh, right." Punk nodded, turning away from the TV, "Uh… we have some news." Punk said as Dean turned to them.

"What news?" Dean asked, taking another swig of his soda as he looked on at them curiously.

"You're gonna be an uncle." AJ smiled cheerfully as Dean looked at them both, looking from Punk to AJ.

"You're pregnant?" Dean asked AJ who nodded, "And it's yours?" He turned to Punk who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we're pretty sure it's mine." Punk nodded sarcastically.

"You're having a baby?" He asked them as they nodded.

"Here." AJ smiled, sliding over the scan picture on the coffee table as Dean looked over and picked it up, "I'm already three months gone." She said as Dean looked at the black and white picture and smiled.

"Oh my God." Dean laughed to himself as he looked at the baby in the picture, "Oh my God." He turned to them, shaking his head and standing up, "Come here." He said to them both, embracing them both tightly, kissing AJ on the head and messing with Punk's hair as he went back to looking at the picture, shocked but equally as excited, "Was this planned?" He wondered.

"Well not exactly." AJ said, "But we're happy." She smiled, nodding to Punk who smiled to her and nodded.

"I'm gonna be an uncle." He smiled happily to himself as Punk smiled, "Can it like… stay with me sometimes?" He asked them as AJ and Punk smiled.

"Yeah." Punk laughed, "As long as you don't drop it or anything." He teased as Dean rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe it." Dean shook his head. He always thought that his brother and AJ would go on and get married and have a family. Even when they had broken up, he always saw it happening, but he was still shocked and surprised, but so happy for them and excited. It was nice to expand on their small family, "So how many more months do you have to go?" He asked, handing AJ back the picture.

"Six. Well, five and two weeks I think." She said as Punk nodded, "We get to find out what it is next month." She nodded.

"If it's a boy, you gotta call him Dean." Dean nodded.

"Uh no we don't." Punk said, "We haven't even talked about names." He shook his head.

"Man, are you guys nervous?" He asked them. He was so excited for them, but even he felt nervous for them becoming parents. It wasn't something he would have been prepared for at any time in his life, and he figured it was the same for them, especially since they hadn't planned it.

"Yeah, of course we are." AJ nodded, "But… we'll manage." She said, turning to Punk and smiling as he nodded.

"We've got nanny Dean on standby anyway." Punk teased as Dean nodded

"Damn right you do." Dean said, "You guys should stay. Anna will be home soon. We can order some food. Have a toast. I'll have a beer for me and you to celebrate." He nodded to Punk as they both nodded.

"Yeah, ok." AJ smiled, taking her coat off. They had every reason to celebrate and enjoy this moment with their family, as small as it was.

* * *

Once Anna arrived home, she was told about the news and congratulated both Punk and AJ. She was close to them both and had grown to become a part of the small family, which she loved, which she didn't want to hurt or jeopardise, and which killed her to know that she was.

Whilst waiting on the take-out food to be delivered, AJ and Dean were sitting in the living room area, having a special heart-to-heart whilst Punk was getting drinks with Anna.

"Must be an exciting time." Anna smiled to him as he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." Punk said, "It's pretty scary but… we've got a lot to look forward to." He assured her.

"Has it always been her?" Anna asked him, topping her wine up whilst opening Dean's beer.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked her.

"Well, you dated in high school… was it always her you envisioned yourself settling down with?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "No doubt about it. It's the only thing that makes sense." He said.

"Aren't you worried that… one day your kids are gonna be grown up and realise their dad was on death row?" She asked boldly, turning to him as Punk was taken back a little by the question.

"Excuse me?" Punk shook his head.

"No, it's just a wonder." Anna said casually, "I mean, you were the face of one of the most notorious murders in America in the past twenty-five years." She said.

"Yeah, and I also didn't do anything. Why would I be worried?" Punk asked, feeling a little uneasy with her now that she had asked such a strange and intrusive question. They knew one another, but not well enough for her to ask something so bold like that.

"Just incase they get the wrong idea." Anna said.

"The truth is out there. All I am is the wrong guy that was put on death row. Who was innocent. My kid will know that and… it won't be an issue." Punk made clear.

"You still have nightmares about it?" Anna asked him as Punk looked at her, "I mean… they say you were seconds away… they had the needle right at you-"

"You know what… I don't really wanna talk about it. I'm here to celebrate my girlfriend being pregnant, not reminiscing on the time I was waiting to be killed." Punk said, mad that she had brought that horrifying past back up for him when he was so excited and happy about what was going on in his life at the minute.

"Sorry, I just… well I thought we were close enough to… talk about it. I didn't mean to upset you." She said.

"You didn't." Punk said, trying to find his calm, "We are close. You can talk to me about anything. Dean cares about you and I know you care about him, but… there's a time and there's a place." He told her as she just nodded, "It's not a part of my life I like looking back on, as you'd imagine. I'm trying to focus on the now, and the good things that are happening." He said.

"Of course." Anna nodded, "I understand, I'm sorry." She said as he just nodded.

"You're alright." Punk said, patting her on the back before taking he and AJ's drinks in as Anna leaned against the kitchen counter, sighing to herself and rubbing her hands over her face. She didn't know how long she could do this. How long she could hurt someone she'd grown to love, how long she could hurt his family when there was no need to hurt them. She just wished her career and her livelihood didn't depend on it, and the fact her crazy mother would take physical action if she didn't comply.

* * *

Later that night once AJ and Punk had taken off, and Dean was asleep in bed, Anna left the apartment, walking down the block stairs and out of the building, meeting her mother outside who was waiting in a black car with tinted windows.

"What is it?" Anna asked, sliding into the back seat where her mother sat.

"Did you get anything?" Jean asked her.

"Get what? The man is innocent and he's trying to move on with his life. Just leave him alone." Anna said with exhaustion.

"That sounds a lot to me like giving up, Anna." Jean hissed as Anna sighed, "We're gonna publish a story soon. I got his juvenile records. We all know the public loves a link between troubled youth and upbringing with killings later on in life." She said, "it'll have people talking. Is he really innocent or did he just get a quick escape?"

"Mom. He's innocent." Anna shook her head, "You know he is."

"Does it matter?" Jean asked, "I want headlines, I want eyes on our papers, I want people talking about our columns." She nodded.

"Your columns." Anna said, "You don't let me write anything. You just send me out to do your dirty work." She spat.

"Which I am thankful for." Jean said, "Look, baby… surely these people don't think they can go about living normal lives now? No one sits on death row, escapes it and doesn't hear from anyone again. People like to talk. Just because they've apparently got the real killers won't take the spotlight off of that man." Jean said, "We'll make sure of it. It's all for a good story, right?"

"You're desperate." Anna said, "And you're hurting people."

"I'm creative." Jean corrected, "And I don't care about those people. It comes with the job. You always found that part hard." She nodded as Anna shook her head.

"I can't keep doing this." Anna said, "I'm not hurting Dean like this anymore." She shook her head.

"Oh, don't tell me you have feelings for him?" Jean laughed as Anna turned away from her, "Oh, you do?" She asked genuinely.

"It's none of your business." Anna said, "They don't deserve this. They've been through enough." She shook her head, "And I'm not helping you destroy their lives." She shook her head, about to get back out the car when her mother grabbed her by the wrist, tightly.

"I broke your wrist once, Annabelle. Don't make me do it again." She warned as Anna winced a little and looked across at her, "You do what I tell you until I say otherwise." She said as Anna gulped, "Am I clear?" She said as Anna nodded slowly, feeling the grip on her wrist loosen, "Go on then." She said as Anna got back out of the car, closing the door over as she watched the car drive off, hugging her arms in the cold wind and placing her hand over her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	45. Found

**Found**

* * *

"Look at you." Liz smiled, walking into AJ's office, having been off for a few weeks, noticing how much AJ's bump had grown since the last time she saw her, "How far along are you now?" She asked as AJ sat down some of her papers.

"Six months." AJ nodded and smiled. She had a very sizeable bump shown over her dress which had been growing over the past few weeks.

"It's gonna fly in." Liz said, "Did you find out what it is?" She asked curiously as AJ nodded.

"It's a girl." AJ smiled and nodded. After finding out it was a girl, both AJ and Punk were elated with the news and were already starting to have such a close bond with their baby girl. AJ felt so much love growing already, and really couldn't wait to meet their daughter. The past few months had been great. She was still carrying on with her work and everyday life, whilst trying their best to prepare for their new arrival.

"Oh, a girl." Liz smiled happily, "That's wonderful." She nodded, "How have you been feeling?" She asked.

"You know what, I've been fine." AJ laughed a little to her own surprise, "I've had no morning sickness, no back ache, I've not been overly tired… I think the biggest problem I've had is how horny I am." She rolled her eyes as Liz laughed, "I'm serious. It's like ridiculous." She shook her head.

"Well, I'm sure you have ways to help that situation." Liz smiled.

"Well of course." AJ nodded as Liz laughed.

"So how long are you gonna stay at work for? You're getting big." She nodded, "Can I touch?" She pointed to her stomach.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, letting Liz place her hand on her tummy, "You know, me and Phil were at the mall the other day, we're trying to get the nursery sorted… and this woman just walked up to me and put her hand on my stomach." She shook her head, "I thought Phil was going to spear her through the wall." She said as Liz laughed.

"Yeah, it's a little strange." Liz nodded.

"I guess I'm just staying at work until I can. Nothing past eight months." She nodded, "But I've been given lighter work to do anyway." She shrugged.

"You're looking amazing." Liz said as AJ smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, "I've not hit the… feeling sorry for myself, can't tie my shoe laces stage yet." She said, "I assume that's when I'll stop coming to work." She smiled as Liz nodded.

"As long as you're taking care of yourself." Liz nodded.

"I am." AJ smiled, "I'm going to a parenting thing tonight… well actually it's not necessarily parenting it's just for mom's. My OB recommended I go. It's with other new, first-time mom's." AJ shook her head.

"That sounds good. Sharing fears is a good thing." Liz nodded.

"Yeah, and I also don't have any friends besides you and Phil's brothers girlfriend, who I don't see that much." She shrugged, "But my OB scares me so I feel like I have to go." She said as Liz laughed.

"It won't be so bad. It might ease your nerves a little." Liz said as AJ nodded, "At least now I know it's a girl I can start buying things."

"You don't have to buy anything." AJ warned.

"Oh, be quiet. I'll be kitting her out with a full wardrobe. It's been a while since I got to buy baby clothes." She said as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, we've already started." AJ nodded, "Phil just wants to keep buying headbands for her." She shook her head as Liz smiled.

"That's sweet." Liz said, "I'm glad everything is going well." She nodded, rubbing AJ's shoulder as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, things are good." AJ nodded, looking down at her bump and smiling.

"Ok, I better get back to work, tell me when you're going for lunch and I'll come along." She said as AJ nodded, watching her leave the office as she smiled to herself.

* * *

After work, AJ had gone to the mom class she'd signed up to go to. She didn't really want to go, but once she was there she felt better about it, and she enjoyed talking to the different new moms about their crazy cravings and awful morning sickness.

She then took a lot of excitement in standing at the stand where some cookies were set up and different slices of cake.

"That one is nice." A woman smiled, pointing to one of the cakes as AJ turned around, "I told myself I'd stop coming over here." She laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"I've been standing here for fifteen minutes." AJ said, "I think I'm more interested in this stand than anything else right now." She admitted as the woman laughed.

"I'm Colette." She said.

"April." AJ nodded, "I assume this is your first?" She asked as Colette nodded.

"Yeah." Colette smiled, "Probably last too. The morning sickness has been ridiculous." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I feel out of place here. I've not been sick once." AJ shook her head.

"Then you're incredibly lucky." She said, completely jealous.

"I feel it, listening to everyone's stories." AJ nodded, "How far along are you?"

"Just gone on 7 months." Colette nodded, "What about you?"

"Six." AJ smiled, "She's been kicking a lot recently." AJ nodded. It was nice to speak to women who were in the same situation as her, so they could exchange stories and worries with each other. She didn't think it would help, but it really had.

"She?" Colette smiled, "You found out?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend is like a kid. He's extremely impatient." AJ nodded as Colette smiled, "You haven't?"

"No. I like the idea of being surprised." Colette nodded, "I think we might just be the only two women in here who aren't married." She laughed as AJ smiled and looked around at all the other mom's, "I can't believe how many times I heard the word husband tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"At least they've got it figured out." AJ said as Colette nodded, "So you're… just in a casual relationship?" AJ asked.

"No, no relationship." Colette nodded as AJ looked at her, "My boyfriend died on tour. He was in the army." She said.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." AJ shook her head, "I-I can't imagine how that feels." AJ sighed.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until after. He'd gone back and just a few weeks later I got the phone call." Colette said as AJ frowned, "I try to come to as many of these little group things as possible, in case I meet another mom who is single and… doing this on her own." She said, "But everyone seems to have these picture perfect lives." She sighed as AJ shook her head.

"I think they just want us to believe that. No one has it figured out." AJ shook her head.

"Your boyfriend is the guy that was on death row, right?" Colette asked as AJ nodded, "Must be a nice turn of events now." She smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, something good to look forward to. Finally." AJ nodded, "I may not be single or… doing this on my own but… we're all scared, we're all not sure what we're doing, but we'll learn as we go. That's what I tell myself anyway." She laughed a little as Colette smiled.

"Yeah." Colette smiled, "Will you take another slice of cake if I do? I don't want to look greedy by myself." She said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"That's an offer I won't refuse." AJ nodded, taking another slice and continuing to chat with the friendly woman.

* * *

"So it went well?" Punk asked, lying in bed later that night, having gotten home from work later than usual, looking on as AJ walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, you know… it wasn't as bad as I thought." AJ nodded, "I got free cake." She said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. You must have had a great night." He said as she nodded, getting into bed as he watched with a smile. She had been glowing through her pregnancy, and he thought she looked even more beautiful with her bump. He was just as excited to meet their daughter as she was, and he was trying his best to figure out he was going to be the best father he could be to her.

"I did." AJ smiled, sitting against the headboard as he looked up at her, "I met this woman… she was super nice." She nodded.

"You made a friend too?" Punk asked, gasping dramatically, "I can't believe it." He said as she shoved him and laughed.

"Her boyfriend died overseas and she found out she was pregnant a few weeks after." AJ shook her head as Punk frowned, "I really wanted to run home and hug you." She admitted, looking at him as he smiled up at her, "I can't imagine how that would feel." She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about Colette. She was such a nice woman who seemed incredibly strong. Her story really made her thankful that she wasn't doing this alone.

"You don't have to." Punk nodded, "I'm here." He reminded her as she smiled and nodded, "Did you take her number?"

"I did." AJ nodded, "We bonded over eating too much cake and being horny." She said.

"April, you're draining me." Punk laughed to himself tiredly as AJ gasped.

"I'm sorry, do you have little feet kicking you in the stomach all day?" She asked him, "It's like she's trying to kick her way out." She groaned a little, "So if the one thing you can do for me is put your dick in me, then you'll do it." She said, "It's how we got here in the first place." She said as he laughed and nodded.

"Hey, I'm not complaining about the sex, I just can't keep up." He said as she smiled.

"Don't act like you could keep up before I was pregnant." She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"So you're gonna meet this woman again?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, she has my number." AJ nodded, "I couldn't believe how strong she was." She shook her head, "I couldn't imagine having our baby and her… not knowing you." She shook her head, tensing at the thought of it as he sat up against the headboard, "She needs to know how great you are." She said as Punk smiled.

"She will." Punk said as she nodded and smiled, "Is she kicking?" He asked her, placing his hand on her tummy.

"No. She's probably sleeping. The minute I'll try fall asleep she'll wake up and start kicking me. She hates me already." She shook her head as Punk laughed.

"She doesn't." Punk said, "She loves you." He kissed the side of her head, "Do you think she'll believe us when we tell her we met in high school?" He asked as AJ laughed a little.

"Why wouldn't she?" AJ asked.

"Well it's not common these days, is it? Relationships from high school lasting." He said.

"I think she'll think its romantic." AJ smiled to him.

"We're her parents. Anything to do with how much we love each other she'll avoid." He laughed.

"Not when she's like 4 or 5." AJ said, "She'll love it." She smiled. It was sometimes surreal to remember that in a few short months, it wouldn't just be the two of them anymore like it had been since they were kids.

"Do you still remember the day we met?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Of course I do." She smiled to him.

" _Did you get me an extra brownie?" Punk asked, sitting down in the school cafeteria, the first day back after Summer, already exhausted from doing pretty much nothing._

" _No, I didn't. I'm not stealing them for you anymore. I always get caught." Dean shook his head._

" _Pussy." Punk teased, sitting across from him as Dean kicked him under the table._

" _Shut up." Dean spat, "Maybe you should lay off the brownies."_

" _Yeah, alright, mister I just got onto the football team." Punk made a face._

" _I'm gonna get all the girls now." Dean smirked._

" _I'm sure you will." Punk laughed to himself, fixing his bandana holding back his blonde hair, "Is mom working night shift tonight?" He asked him._

" _Yeah, I think so. She said she'd leave us dinner to heat up. If you listened to her this morning." Dean said._

" _I don't listen to anyone in the morning." Punk informed him as Dean nodded._

" _Hey, what's the deal over there?" Dean pointed as Punk turned around, looking over at the few kids around a girl sitting on her own, a girl they didn't recognise at all. Punk watched as one of the kids took some of the food from her tray, another pushing her a little whilst another went through her bag._

" _What the fuck." Punk shook his head, standing up from the table as Dean joined him and walked over to the table. He couldn't tolerate any type of bullying._

" _Hey!" Punk shouted, watching the kids standing around the girl turn to him, "Put the food back, stop touching her and sit her bag down." He warned as Dean stood beside him._

" _Who the hell are you?" One of the boys laughed as Punk grabbed him by the throat._

" _Someone who hates bullies." Punk spat, choking him as the others backed away, "Get the fuck away." He pushed him away, watching the kid fall back onto his back, watching as they cleared off immediately as he and Dean looked on at the girl sitting with her head down, "You alright?" Punk nudged her as she looked up at both of them and nodded._

" _Did they take your brownie?" Dean cringed as Punk rolled his eyes._

" _Do you wanna sit with us?" Punk asked her bluntly as she looked up at both of them, "We don't bite." He laughed a little as she just nodded._

" _Ok." She said, standing up and taking her things over to where they were sitting._

" _What's your name?" Dean asked her._

" _April. Just call me AJ." She said._

" _AJ." Punk nodded, "I'm Phil. This is my little brother Dean." He said as Dean nodded to her._

" _Oh, you're brothers?" AJ shook her head. They didn't really look like brothers._

" _Unfortunately." Dean smiled, "There's just a year between us." He said, "You're in my biology class, right?"_

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "I just moved here. I came from New Jersey."_

" _Welcome to Chicago." Punk smiled to her as she just nodded, "No one will bother you if you sit here." He said as she just nodded. They seemed friendly enough, and she liked that they were brothers, and she was glad that at least someone had noticed those kids harassing her._

" _Do you want another brownie?" Dean asked her._

" _Oh, I don't have anymore money." AJ shook her head._

" _That's ok. I'll just steal it." Dean said, standing up and wandering away as AJ gulped._

" _He-He doesn't need to." AJ shook her head worriedly. She didn't want anyone stealing for her._

" _Oh, it's fine. He does it all the time." Punk waved his hand as AJ watched closely as Dean made his way to the front of the line, slipping two brownies in his pocket and casually walking back over to the table._

" _Here you go." Dean smiled, passing her the brownie as she took it and smiled to herself._

" _No one has ever stole a brownie for me." She teased with a smile, "Thanks." She nodded to them both as Punk just smiled to himself._

* * *

Later that night, AJ lay in bed, watching Punk enviously as he slept so peacefully and calmly, meanwhile she lay on her back, feeling their baby girl kick and jab at her repeatedly. She was very energetic at night, and AJ couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent sleep.

She sighed to herself and got up out of bed, leaving the bedroom and walking off downstairs to get herself a glass of water and maybe a snack if she felt hungry enough to make one. She hoped that the walking around would stop the baby from kicking.

She got herself a glass of water and then looked in the fridge, humming to herself trying to figure out what she could make when she spotted something over in the corner of the kitchen counter, raising a brow as she leaned over and picked up the black little ball, almost like a button or chip, keeping it in the palm of her hand, wondering where it came from and what it actually was.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	46. Scare

**Scare**

* * *

"Hey, baby. Does this belong to you?" AJ asked the next morning as she walked into the kitchen and picked up the black chip which she had found through the night. Punk was over at the table eating breakfast.

"What is it?" Punk asked her as she walked over to him, taking a seat across from him as she sat it down on the table. It really was just like a tiny black bead, "What's it supposed to be?" He laughed a little.

"I don't know. Maybe it's fallen off of something." AJ said, "Or maybe you've brought it home by accident from the garage. It was tucked away behind the fridge. I found it last night." She told him as he just shook his head and continued to eat his porridge.

"No, I don't recognise it. It's more likely it's off one of your dresses." He said.

"Maybe." AJ nodded, "Not down here, though." She shook her head.

"We have an awful lot of sex here." He reminded her as he walked off to put his bowl in the sink as she nodded.

"I guess you're right." AJ nodded, "You won't be working late again tonight, will you?" She frowned, dismissing the black chip, not knowing where it could have come from, and not thinking anything else of it, in fact, she was putting it straight in the trash.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, pouring himself a glass of orange juice as she walked over to him, "You know it depends on how the schedule runs." He said as she nodded, "I won't be really late. 9 at the latest.' He shrugged.

"That is really late." AJ frowned.

"There's nothing I can do about it. You know that." He said as she just nodded and sighed.

"I just miss you, that's all." She said.

"I miss you too." Punk said, "It's my day off tomorrow. I can pick you up from work and we can eat out, if you want." He suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." AJ smiled and nodded, "Is the crib coming tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's why I took the day off." He reminded her, "Between 9 and 12." He said as she nodded.

"We really need to start getting the nursery together." AJ nodded as he just smiled. He found her cute when she got all stressed about being prepared for when the baby was coming. Of course he didn't like seeing her stressed, but sometimes he just found her adorable when she wrote down all her little plans and schedules.

"We've already got it painted." Punk said, "Dean said he'd buy the changing table for us."

"Yeah, and I can't exactly say to him, hey Dean, thanks for the changing table gift, but when can you order it cause we need it soon." AJ said.

"He said we've to pick one and he'll just pay for it." Punk shrugged, "Stop stressing, c'mon." He told her, "We've still got three months to go. That's more than enough time." He said as AJ just nodded.

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect." She said as he nodded.

"And it will be." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her lips as she kissed back. He'd been so good and calm with her during her pregnancy. Which made her all the more calm, "I'll see you later, ok?" He smiled as she nodded, watching as he crouched down, placing his hands on her stomach as he gave it a kiss, "Be good, baby." He said as she smiled, "You be good too." He said, standing back up straight, kissing her cheek as she smiled.

"I'm always good." She replied.

"Mhm." He hummed as he left the kitchen and headed out of the house to go to work as she smiled to herself.

She then picked the little black bead up from the table, about to put it in the trash when she ran her fingers over it, feeling the almost speaker like material on it and raising her eyebrows with confusion. It baffled her on what it could be, tucked in behind the fridge so randomly, and it seemed more like a technology piece than anything else.

She figured she'd drop by a tech shop on the way to work and maybe ask them if they knew what it was for. She didn't want to throw anything out that may have came from something…

* * *

"This is definitely a chip of some kind." The man behind the desk in the tech shop said as AJ shook her head with confusion.

"A chip?" AJ laughed, "Like a wire?"

"Yeah, like it picks up sound." He said, speaking to her like she was five.

"I know what a chip does." AJ made a face at him as he just nodded, "But you're sure that's what it is?" She asked.

"Yeah, these little gristle parts here." He showed her as she looked on, "That's like your speaker if you will. It's picking up sound."

"So is it from some sort of… machine or computer or something? My boyfriend works with cars and different machinery there, maybe it's from there?" She shrugged.

"No. This is like… FBI tech." He said as AJ just raised a brow, "I'd be careful, Miss. I wouldn't like to find one of these in my house." He admitted.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." AJ laughed, "There's no one else in my house besides me and my boyfriend, and I doubt he's gonna be planting this to check up on what I'm saying to myself." She shook her head.

"Hey, I'm only telling you what it is. Usually with these types of chips, it comes with a set." He said.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"So, someone, somewhere will have another part to it which… detects the sound." He shrugged, "Are you… some kind of criminal or something?" he smirked, stretchers in his ears and a tattoo on his face and neck as AJ just shook her head.

"No, I'm not." AJ said, "Are you sure that's what it is?" AJ asked him as he nodded, "I only came here cause I thought it'd be from a radio or something." She said, "Figured you maybe had better use for it than me." She said.

"No, that's a chip." He said, "And if it's got FBI all over it then we don't want it." He warned as AJ just nodded.

She couldn't think for the life of her, why such a piece of equipment would be put in her kitchen. It wasn't like many people were in their house. The only visitors they really got were Dean and Anna, and Punk clearly didn't recognise it when she showed him it. It was beginning to scare her a little.

"Yeah, ok." AJ nodded, "Thank you." She said as he just nodded.

* * *

AJ had been at work all day, and she really hadn't been feeling great. Despite the fact she was thinking about this chip which had appeared in their house so randomly, she really wasn't feeling great physically, and what worried her the most, was that she hadn't felt the baby move around or kick since this morning, and that seemed pretty unusual since their baby girl was always on the move.

She felt weak, tired and for the first time, a little nauseous, and was starting to panic a little, to the point where she called for Liz and asked her to take her to the hospital.

She called Punk on the way there who dropped everything he was doing and left the garage to meet her at the hospital. She wasn't in pain necessarily, but she just didn't feel good, and it alarmed her that their baby hadn't moved since early this morning.

"Hey, what's going on?" Punk asked worriedly after being directed up to the department AJ was waiting in, walking over to her as she sat with Liz who excused herself to go get a coffee.

"Something isn't right." AJ shook her head.

"What does that mean?" Punk asked her, "Are you in pain?" He asked her.

"No, no pain. But… she's not moved since this morning." She said with worry, "And I don't feel right, I feel tired and sick. And she's not moving." AJ said, which was her main concern.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Alright, well they'll give you a check over and make sure everything is going good." He said, placing his hand on her arm, watching her as she tried to avoid his eye contact, noticing how worried and upset she looked, "It's ok, April. Just take a deep breath, ok?" He said, kissing her head softly as she nodded and sighed.

She was eventually called for, speaking to her doctor who had been monitoring her pregnancy since the very first appointment, telling her her concerns before she gave her a thorough examination.

"Ok, April. You look healthy and fine. And you said you just felt sick, you've not actually been sick?" She asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed whilst Punk sat beside. He was dirty and in his work clothes, but he got a fright when he heard AJ was going to the hospital.

"Ok." The doctor nodded, "And you said the baby hasn't moved since this morning?"

"Yeah." AJ said, a lump in her throat as Punk rubbed his forehead, starting to worry himself.

"Ok." The doctor smiled calmly, "I'm gonna get you to lie up on the bed for me and I'll take a look at the baby. Make sure she's alright in there." She said as AJ nodded, "Try not to worry." She said as AJ sighed and lay back on the bed as Punk took her hand.

AJ watched the screen above once the doctor placed the probe on her stomach, moving it around to get a clear image of the baby which they did, listening desperately for the heartbeat.

She could have cried when she heard that glorious swishing noise fill the air, racing ahead which Punk loved to hear, taking a deep breath to himself as the doctor smiled and turned to them.

"I think maybe all that kicking she's been doing is making her tired." She smiled to them, "She's perfectly fine." She assured them as AJ placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She really was beginning to worry, "You know, she'll have good days and bad days, just like us." The doctor said, turning the machinery off, "Some days she might feel like kicking all day, other days she might just wanna chill out." She said as AJ smiled and nodded, "You've got nothing to worry about." She assured her as AJ nodded.

"What about her feeling sick and tired?" Punk asked.

"Well I think that you maybe need some more iron, April." Her doctor nodded, "Some mother's just need it more than others." She said, "So we'll take some blood and sort you with some iron meds if that's the case, alright?" She said as AJ just nodded, "Ok, I'll let you get yourself together and come see me at the front desk." She said as AJ nodded, watching her leave the room as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hear her? Everything is fine. She's just having a lazy day in there." Punk smiled, helping her sit up as AJ nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just… I just freaked out." She sighed.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You didn't feel good and I was ahead of schedule at work anyway. Doug covered for me." He said as she nodded, "You know you always call me if anything is up." He said as she nodded, fixing her clothes back to normal.

* * *

Once AJ had gotten herself together and they had left the hospital, thanking Liz for taking her in the first place, they headed home and AJ finally got to tell Punk about the chip. She figured that maybe part of the reason she felt so nauseous was because of the what she had found out about the chip. Obviously there may have been problems with her iron levels, but she figured that might have contributed also.

"You wanna have a bath?" He asked her as they got into the house, "I'll go run it for you." He said as she shook her head.

"No, maybe later." She nodded, "I need to talk to you." She said tiredly, walking on ahead to the kitchen as Punk followed her.

"What is it?" Punk asked her.

"I… I went to a tech shop on my way to work this morning." She said, "I noticed the little holes in this." She showed him the black chip again as he looked at it, "So I thought maybe it had come off of an appliance or something. The guy told me it was a chip, that picks up noise." She said, "And he said it had FBI written all over it." She shook her head with disbelief as Punk shook his head.

"And it's just magically appeared behind our fridge?" Punk said, "It's probably just fallen off of something." He shook his head.

"No, this guy said it was definitely a chip. And they normally come as a set with other parts, which means someone out there is listening to us through this." AJ nodded as Punk looked at the chip in her hand, taking it from her and walking over to the counter, "What are you doing?" She asked him, watching him sit the chip down on the kitchen counter, taking out the rolling pin from the drawer, watching as he slammed it down on the chip, breaking it into tiny pieces and throwing the rolling pin down.

"No one is listening to shit." Punk said angrily as she watched him.

It wasn't hard to believe that people were still trying to keep a scope on his life after being on death row for such a notorious murder. In fact, he was surprised that things had been so calm up until now. He had expected more harassment upon his release, but over the past few months, there had been nothing, but it was like he was waiting on this.

"What should we do?" AJ asked him, watching as he began looking around the kitchen frantically, "Phil, what are you doing?" She shook her head, watching as he started pulling out their microwave, their kettle, looking behind ornaments as he tried to find anything else suspicious, finally finding another chip as AJ raised her eyebrows.

She watched as he grabbed the rolling pin, smashing the second chip into tiny little pieces as AJ jumped, "Phil, we need to go to someone about this." AJ said.

"Just leave it to me." Punk said, "Don't you worry.' He told her, "I'm gonna run you a bath." He said, walking by her and out of the kitchen as she looked over at the smashed up chips, sighing to herself. It did seem too good to be true that Punk sitting on death row had just been so easily dismissed, and Punk wasn't surprised that there were people out there wanting to keep tabs on his life, but no one was getting access to his personal life, and no one was going to pin anything else on him when he had nothing to do with any murder. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	47. Published

**Published**

* * *

"I've ran the bath for you." Punk said, sitting on the edge of the bed, stripping his t-shirt off as AJ walked into their room. His need to avoid this situation they were in made her want to question it all the more.

"Phil." AJ said, "C'mon, don't avoid this."

"No, I'm not. You are. You don't need this. I'll handle it." He said.

"By doing what?" AJ asked, "Someone has been in our house and… put those chips there. Yet there was no sign of anyone breaking in." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "And you… just broke any sort of evidence that may have had fingerprints on it." She looked at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, well I got mad." Punk said.

"I saw that." AJ nodded.

"Your bath will be getting cold." He said, "You've had a long day. You should go." He nodded.

"Only if you come with me." She said as he turned to her, "Please." She nodded, tugging on his hand lightly as he sighed and nodded.

"Ok." Punk said as she smiled, standing up and pulling him away into the bathroom with her. She couldn't think of anything better than laying against him in the bath, closing her eyes and pretending everything was still perfect.

They got stripped off and into the bath. Punk lay behind whilst AJ lay in between his legs, resting her back against his chest whilst he rubbed shampoo through her hair, making it as comfortable as he possibly could for her.

"I think you could make me cum doing that." AJ admitted as Punk laughed, massaging his hands through her hair.

"I wouldn't be surprised with how you've been these past few months." He laughed a little as she smiled.

"Are you worried?" She asked him.

"It'd be stupid if I said no." Punk said, "Someone came into our house and put those chips there because what? They think they're gonna hear me talking about how I actually did murder those girls? Or how I did have something to do with it?" he asked, "They caught their killers. What have I got to do with it anymore?"

"I guess people still see you as… the guy who was at the murder scene. The guy who had blood on his pants." AJ said.

"Which I didn't put there." Punk said, "It's pretty well documented I was set up, so what do these people want?" He asked, "I guess it was dumb for me to think I could go on and have a normal life. I was still the guy who was put on death row, whether I was guilty or not." He said.

"But they have no right to intrude on your privacy like that." AJ said, "Whether or not we should have expected it or not." She said, "You're right. It's well documented that you were set up so… what is it these people are after?" She said.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, "They obviously have nothing else to do." He said.

"What are you gonna do?" AJ asked him.

"I'm gonna go to the police, tell them about it, see what they can do. If they do nothing for me, maybe I'll contact Michael from Florida. He's about the only cop I've known to actually listen to people." He shook his head, "But you're the attorney, what can we do? Is this… is this legal what they're doing? I say they, I assume this is cops, feds, private investigators." He shrugged.

"It's not legal at all." AJ said, "Breaking into someone's house. Invading their privacy like that." AJ shook her head, "No, that's not legal. Not even for cops to do." She said.

"So I'll go to the station tomorrow, once I take that crib in, and I'll tell them what's going on, see what they say about it." He shrugged as AJ nodded, "Must be disappointing for the only thing they hear is us screwing in the kitchen." He said as AJ laughed to herself and nodded.

"I couldn't think of a bigger fuck you." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"It'll be alright." Punk nodded, "Maybe best getting new locks changed, some security alarms wired up. Doug knows a guy, he fitted them in the garage a year ago. I can ask him." He said as AJ nodded, "I don't want you to worry about this." He said, kissing her head over her wet hair as she rested back against him comfortably. It was the most comfortable she'd been all day, obviously because she was in his arms.

"I just don't want them to think they can haunt you with this just because you were the wrong guy they got." AJ said, "Yes, you were on death row for a few months and… it was pretty convincing you done it but… you're a free man and there's no reason for anyone to be snooping around our life." She said.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "But you worrying isn't good for the baby." He said, "Maybe that's why you didn't feel so good today." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think that played a part." She agreed with him, "She must have sensed I didn't feel good." She frowned, placing her hand on her tummy.

"Well we can't have that." He said, "I don't want either of my girls worrying." He said as she smiled.

"Your girls." She smiled to herself, "She's gonna have you so whipped." She laughed a little as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I can't disagree." Punk nodded, "If she's anything like you I'll just be suckered into anything." He said as AJ smiled.

"You're gonna be a good daddy." She smiled, "She's lucky to have you." She said. She already knew he was going to be the best dad. A mix of being protective, and fun, and caring, and embarrassing which every little girl needed. And she was so glad every day to wake up with him, knowing that it was his baby she was having. He wouldn't ever be anything less than the man she loved. He was irreplaceable, she'd found that out the hard way. He was her first love, her only love, and she was so glad he was by her side for this.

"She's lucky to have you." Punk replied, kissing her neck as AJ smiled, rolling her head to the side, "We'll get this sorted out." He whispered to her as she nodded and relaxed, feeling his hands roam her body under the water as she smirked.

"I think we should get out now." She whispered longingly as Punk smirked.

They got out and Punk carried her through to the bedroom, placing her down in the centre of the bed, both of them still wet as he climbed over her, settling between her legs and kissing her neck as she smirked and rolled her head back.

"Mmm, baby. I want you so much." She whispered desperately, wrapping her legs around his waist as his length found its way inside her, treading his fingers through her wet hair as he began moving in and out of her.

"Fuck." Punk groaned, thrusting deep in and out of her, running his hands up her body, cupping her breasts as she moaned out.

"Fuck, baby. Just like that." AJ moaned blissfully, "Don't stop." She whispered, cupping his neck and pulling him down as she pressed her lips against his whilst he continued to thrust into her, fulfilling all her needs as she moaned out in all her pleasure.

* * *

The night went on and during her pregnant state AJ seemed to never get enough, and it was also the best way for them to forget about everything they had to deal with.

AJ straddled his hips whilst he thrust up into her, a little more difficult with her bump but managing just fine as she placed her hands on her chest. It was her favourite position whilst pregnant and was her favourite way to let go.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned loudly, "Don't stop." She panted, her hair now damp as she lowered her face down to his where he ran his fingers through her hair, thrusting up into her hard as she moaned out.

"Fuck, April." Punk groaned, feeling his own release creeping up on him, placing his hands on her hips whilst thrusting up into her as she met his thrusts on the way there.

"Baby, please make me cum." AJ moaned, cupping his face and moaning to herself with every thrust he made, "Right there!" She moaned over and over again, finally reaching her release as she let out a loud moan, his name rolling off her tongue over and over again as she felt her juices run out of her, collapsed over him as she kissed his neck with thanks.

"Fuck." Punk moaned to himself as he came straight after her, moaning into her ear as he spilled himself inside her as she smiled, turning her head and looking at him as he moaned whilst spilling every drop he had inside her.

"You're so sexy when you cum." She grinned, kissing the corner of his mouth as he laughed a little whilst breathing heavily, still buried inside of her until she lay over beside him, pulling the sheets over herself and trying to find her own normal breathing pattern, "Oh." AJ jumped a little, placing her hand on her stomach as Punk turned to her.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"She's kicking." AJ smiled.

"That just weirds me out." Punk shook his head, "It's like she knows what we're doing."

"All she knows is that her mommy is happy. She doesn't know the details." AJ shoved him.

"Whatever you say." He said as she smiled, curling in against him.

"I guess that defeated the purpose of the bath." She said as he nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Punk said.

"Everything is gonna be alright, isn't it?" She asked him, looking up at him as he looked down at her.

"Of course it is." He nodded, placing a soft kiss on her head as she relaxed into his body. She could only hope it would be.

* * *

It was still early in the morning when Punk was woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand, he turned to AJ who had woke up by the sound of it also, turning on the light on the bedside table, screwing his eyes up and sitting up against the headboard as AJ looked up.

"Who is it at this time?" AJ asked, looking to the clock which read 5am.

"Dean." Punk said, screwing his eyes up at his phone as AJ sat up, wearing one of Punk's t-shirts, having put it on before they had fallen asleep earlier on, "Read the newspaper. Not good." Punk read the text message out as he turned to AJ who shook her head.

"He knows we don't read the paper." AJ shook her head, "It's 5 in the morning." She shook her head tiredly.

"I'll go online and read it." Punk shook his head curiously as AJ watched him on his phone, looking on as he got the newsfeed up, watching his eyes as they followed the articles until she saw him pause on one, his eyebrows raising.

"What?" AJ shook her head with worry, "What is it?" She said as he passed her the phone to let her read the headline.

She took the phone from him and read the headline to herself as well as the mini introduction.

 _Behind the man who escaped death row. Was it just a matter of time anyway? Did they get it right?_

 _Phillip Brooks, sentenced to death just a few months ago managed to get his one way ticket out of prison and back in amongst the public, but is he really the innocent man we've all been told he is? After spending time with various foster parents, getting wrapped up in a relationship with a mentally ill woman, in and out of juvenile detention centres, is there any shock this man ended up on death row?_

AJ stopped herself from reading any further, turning to Punk who looked ready to burst into flames, not knowing what to say or think.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	48. Calm In The Storm

**Calm In The Storm**

* * *

"Phil, where are you going at this time in the morning?" AJ asked, shoving some clothes on as she watched her boyfriend leap out of bed and get into clothes himself. He looked like he was on a mission. She knew him well enough to know that whenever he got angry to an unbelievable extent, he didn't talk, he just had this terrifying look on his face, a look that said all hell was about to break loose, and she couldn't watch him go on and make any angry mistakes. She didn't know what he was capable of in this state, "Phil, look at me!" AJ shouted as he briefly looked over at her, "Ignore that for a second, just look at me." She nodded, walking over to him as he stayed still and looked at her, "We know the truth, no matter what that… what that article says, we know the real story." She said, "And I'm not gonna let you lose your cool over this and… get imprisoned for real this time." She said.

She saw in his eyes that same teenage look he had which lead him into detention centres. She knew him too well, and she didn't want him to go and do anything he regretted.

"I gotta go to the police." Punk said.

"We will." AJ nodded, "But right now, we're gonna go to Dean's, we'll sort out what we're gonna do. I work in this field, I know what you can and can't get away with." She nodded as he ran his hand over his face.

"They brought you into it." Punk said, "Like you were… like you were part of this downfall they're saying I had. Using your illness to define you." He said, "I can deal with whatever they wanna say about me, but they're crossing a line bringing you and Dean into it." He shook his head, "That's why I'm mad."

"These people don't know us, alright?" AJ said, taking his hands in hers, "They don't know anything about what we've been through… what you've been through. They wanted a story, they wanted some attention, they'll get it for a few days and… then it'll disappear, because people know that you're innocent, and they have the real killers locked away." AJ said, "Ok?" She cupped both his cheeks, trying her best to calm him down, noticing that he seemed a little more settled.

"Ok." Punk nodded calmly, trying his best to not let his temper and anger get the better of him.

"We'll go over to the apartment and we'll talk to Dean about it, and then we'll go to the police a little later on, I'll work with them in figuring out if we can take whoever it is down who planted those chips and who published that article." She nodded, "I'm assuming that they're linked."

"So it's some journalist who put those chips in the kitchen?" Punk asked, "How would anyone get in here? I figured if it was FBI then they'd have a trick or two up their sleeve, but what do journalists know?" He shook his head.

"We'll find out." AJ nodded, "The main thing is, you keep a cool head." She said as he sighed and nodded.

She was the only one who could ever calm him down. She had learned that from a young age.

" _Gin." AJ smiled, showing her cards, sitting on the floor whilst Dean sat across from her, leaning against the wall whilst Punk sat on the edge of the bed, the bed in their new room with yet another foster family. They had to share a room, and their foster family were extremely straight laced. Attended church on Sundays, had no TV only a radio in the kitchen. Punk and Dean were dying of boredom._

 _It was after school and they had told AJ to come to the house since their foster parents were out for most of the night. They brought home a pizza and played some card games._

" _I'm fed up losing." Dean groaned, rolling his head back against the wall as AJ collected the cards in, "Can we play something different?"_

" _You're just shit." AJ concluded as Punk nodded in agreement, handing her the cards._

" _I'm not shit." Dean defended._

" _Why don't we play strip poker?" Punk smirked._

" _Oh, yeah. You wanna see me naked, big bro?" Dean nodded as Punk kicked him._

" _I was thinking more for humiliation, not for sexual reasons. But nice to know where your head is at." Punk nodded to him._

" _Let's play it then." AJ shrugged, shuffling the cards as Punk and Dean turned to her, "What? It sounds fun." She shrugged innocently._

" _You know the concept of strip poker, right?" Dean asked her._

" _Yeah, I'm not an idiot." AJ said, "I'm basically one of the guys anyway." She shrugged._

" _I was… just sort of kidding." Punk assured her, laughing lightly._

" _I'm not." AJ shrugged, "Unless you're both too scared to show me how little you guys work out." She smiled, "All those times you apparently go to the gym." She scoffed as they laughed._

" _Fine then." Dean said, "Little miss cocky. Won't be that when you're sitting in your underwear."_

" _I really wasn't being that serious." Punk said, never thinking she would have agreed to it. They were all really close friends, and he really did mean for it to be more of an embarrassing thing than anything else, but he just assumed she wouldn't be up for it anyway._

" _Well I am." AJ smiled to him, "Are we using real money?" She asked them._

" _Yeah, cause we're all rich as fuck." Dean said, "What do you think?" He asked._

" _Why don't we just toss shit in from around this room." Punk said, "We can always sell it and make a few bucks." He shrugged, looking around at the different statues and ornaments._

" _Alright." AJ nodded, dealing the cards out in stacks, "You guys better hold onto your clothes."_

 _The night progressed, and whilst Dean sat in just his boxers, Punk sat fully clothed, as did AJ._

" _I'm fed up of this shit." Dean grumbled as AJ laughed to herself, "I'm not taking my boxers off." He warned._

" _Yeah, no one is asking you to." Punk nodded, looking over at AJ, "You good?" He said as she smirked and looked at her cards. She couldn't possibly have a better hand than him, which made it all the more amusing for him, watching as she sat her cards down._

" _Beat that." AJ smiled cockily, "I think you owe me a t-shirt." She said as he laughed._

" _I don't think so." Punk said, sitting his cards down, "Full house." He smirked to her as her smile faded, "So… I think it's you who owes me the t-shirt." He smiled._

 _AJ just laughed to herself and nodded as Dean watched._

" _Alright." AJ nodded, taking her t-shirt by the hem and pulling it up over her head. Punk tried to make it less obvious that he was starting, he even tried to not look at all, but he didn't have that much self-control._

 _She threw her t-shirt at him, "Happy?" She smiled, sitting in just her bra and jeans._

" _I am." Dean piped up from the corner as AJ turned to him._

" _Stop staring at my chest." She shook her head._

" _Right." Dean turned away as Punk looked over at AJ, pretending he wasn't staring, but he couldn't help it. He'd always thought she was beautiful, and he knew that he looked at her the way a friend wasn't supposed to look at their friend, which made this a little more awkward._

" _Ok, next stack." AJ said, just as they heard the front door open and close._

" _Phillip? Dean?"_

" _Oh fuck." Punk shook his head, kicking the pizza box under the bed, grabbing the different ornaments that were in the centre piece of their game, placing them back where he got them from as they heard the foster parents climb the stairs whilst Dean and AJ both tried to get back to being fully clothed, not succeeding in time as the bedroom door opened just as Dean was buttoning his jeans up and AJ was putting her t-shirt back on._

" _What on earth?" Their foster mother, Barbara shook her head. The scenario looked seedy, of course it did._

" _This… it's not what it looks like." AJ smiled sweetly to them as she fixed her t-shirt, "We were just…" She turned to Punk and Dean, "Looking at scars." She waved her hand as they both stared at all of them._

" _Is that a pizza under the bed?" The foster father, John asked as Punk kicked the pizza box further under the bed._

" _No." Punk scoffed._

" _We were… doing some school work up here, it's all good." Dean nodded casually as AJ nodded along._

" _Why were you not wearing any clothes?" Barbara asked him, "And you?" She turned to AJ, "And… why are my ornaments all out of place." She noticed, horrified._

" _Are you from the street?" John asked AJ who gasped._

" _Oh my God, no." AJ laughed a little, "No I go to the school with them." She nodded._

" _What would you honestly do if we were up here having a big massive orgy?" Punk asked them, "Huh?" He asked as Dean cringed to himself as AJ stood back a little, watching Punk walk over to them, "What would you do? It's not like you can take anything from us? It's not like you can ban us from watching TV." Punk said._

" _Watch your mouth." John warned._

" _Oh, I'm sorry." Punk said, "Am I being disrespectful?" Punk asked._

" _You are." Barbara said._

" _What's disrespectful is that you don't actually talk to us, and you have no interest in approaching us or getting to know us." Punk said, "Your names are on the system as foster carers because what? I bet God told you to. God said that all those poor, fucked up kids need parents so… you gotta do what God tells you." Punk nodded, "We had a gangbang in here. Go get your holy water." He spat, getting in both of their faces. His number one problem had always been never knowing when to shut up._

" _Boy, you better take a step back." John warned._

" _Or what?" Punk hissed._

" _Phil." AJ said as Punk gulped a little, slowly turning around to her as she shook her head, desperate for him to stop and calm down as he looked at her face and instantly felt calmer._

 _He turned back around to their foster parents and took a small step back._

" _You two are going straight back to the foster home." Barbara shook her head, horrified by the use of language as she ran off downstairs._

" _Pack your things." John told them, "You leave right now." He turned to AJ before leaving the room himself as Punk turned around to them._

" _Nice one." Dean shook his head angrily as he put his t-shirt back on as Punk sighed to himself, "Can't just keep your mouth shut, can you?" He spat as Punk sat down on the bed whilst Dean began to get their things together._

" _I should go." AJ said, "I'll see you guys at school." She said as Punk watched her closely. No one had ever been able to make him snap out of it. Not the way her voice did. With her there, there was a calm around._

 _That didn't change the fact that they were going to be moved onto another foster family, though._

* * *

AJ and Punk eventually got ready properly and headed over to Dean's apartment where they planned to sit down and figure something out. When they got there, Dean was sat on the couch with Anna, his arms folded, almost staring holes through her as Punk and AJ walked in.

"Hey." Punk said tiredly, not really noticing the atmosphere, too busy wrapped up in what was going on, but AJ noticed it right away. She could feel the tension in the room, and when she looked over at Dean and Anna, she saw Dean looked completely pissed, in fact, he looked ready to explode.

"What's going on?" AJ asked, walking further over to the living room as Punk looked over to Dean, starting to sense the atmosphere now that AJ had pointed it out.

"What now?" Punk shook his head with exhaustion as they both stood looking at Dean and Anna, noticing Anna was avoiding eye contact with them.

"Anna has something to say." Dean spat, looking over at Anna who looked back at him and sighed, turning to AJ and Punk.

"I… I need to talk to you both." Anna nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	49. Together And Apart

**Together And Apart**

* * *

"This is a joke, right?" Punk said, standing with AJ, looking over at Anna whilst Dean sat with his arms folded, looking down. Anna had just confessed to planting the chips in their house and helping her mother, even though she had tried so hard not to, with publishing the news story about Punk, putting him back in the public eye again.

"I am… so sorry." Anna shook her head, "I tried so hard to stop her but she… she doesn't listen to me. She threatened to take my job away from me and… I love my job." She said, "She also got physical with me too."

"So… you got with Dean, in order to get with me?" Punk asked. It was a straight forward story, he just couldn't believe it. Anna seemed so sweet and innocent. He never thought this was what she was capable of. No matter who was pulling her strings, he didn't care, he was mad that she had done this to them when they welcomed her with open arms. More so mad that she had hurt his little brother.

"At first." Anna nodded truthfully, "But… I love Dean." Anna said, "At first I had to be here, around you." She turned to Dean, "But then I wanted… to be here." She said as Dean just shook his head. He didn't even want to look at her anymore.

"You're gonna lose your job anyway after pulling this stunt." AJ said, "We're trying to move on with our lives. What more was there to say?" She asked, "So what Phil was in a detention centre a few times. Quite a lot of kids go there." She nodded as Anna sighed, seeing how mad AJ was, "And bringing my mental illness into it, as if that was a contributing factor to anything? And their mother?" AJ shook her head, stopping herself from going on as she put her hand on her forehead, "How dare you." She shook her head.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." Anna stood up, looking at them both and then to Dean, "Really." She said as Dean looked up at her. But he wasn't interested.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Punk asked, "Tell us that your mom works for the newspaper and was writing a story on me and how fucked I am." He spat, "When did you even put those chips in our kitchen?" Punk asked, "You're never at our place."

"I… I came around to ask about Dean's birthday present." Anna said, "Then." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"And what did you do when you… or whoever it was listening in, realised that there was something useful to hear?" AJ asked, "Because there's nothing going on."

"I-I don't have anything to do with that. I just-"

"Do all the dirty work?" AJ spat, "Like a snake in the grass." She said, walking further towards her as Anna gulped, "If I wasn't pregnant right now, I'd jump on you." She hissed as Anna looked across at her, "You lied to us. All of us. We just wanted to carry on with our lives. Don't you think Phil suffered enough when he was sitting, waiting on death row for a crime he didn't commit, a crime he had nothing to do with?" AJ said, "How can you even stand there?" She spat with disgust, walking away back to Punk who was more concerned about Dean who was sitting in silence.

"I can get over this." Punk said, "Yeah, the article has pissed me off, it's crossed a lot of lines and… well you or anyone else working for that newspaper, had no right to do this. I'm trying to live a normal life here." Punk said, "But I guess I can get over it, maybe… what I'm not over… is you bullshitting my brother, just to get to me and make some money off of me." He said.

"And I am so sorry." Anna shook her head, turning to Dean, "I love Dean. And this has killed me, not being able to say anything."

"You could have said something." AJ said, "You could have told us, easily." AJ said.

"My mom… she just… her job is everything and she lives for news and… being the most talked about newspaper in Chicago, and when she wants something she just… she gets it, trust me." Anna shook her head, "It's been like that since I was a kid. Once I got into the business and I actually enjoyed writing, for legit, real stories… she just started using me to do her dirty work." She said.

"Are we supposed to feel sorry for you?" AJ asked, "We're trying to move on. Have a normal life without this shit following us." She said, "You should have said something and you had no damn right to put those chips in our kitchen. You can go to prison for things like that." She warned as Anna nodded.

"I'll accept any sort of punishment that you want me to have." She said, "I just want you to know how sorry I am. All of you." She turned to Dean, "Dean, I know this won't mean anything to you anymore but… I do love you." She said, sitting down next to him as he turned to her, "And it's killing me to know that you don't believe that." She said, looking into his eyes as he just shook his head.

"You blew it." He said quietly, standing up from the couch as she watched.

"Where you going?" Punk asked him, noticing him grab his jacket.

"Out." Dean said bluntly, heading towards the apartment door and leaving quickly as Punk sighed and looked back to Anna.

"Give me your mom's name and where I can find her." Punk said, "After that, I think you would do good to stay out of my road." He warned as Anna nodded and sighed. She felt like the worst human being alive, because she'd gotten to know these people, how good and truly innocent they were, and she really had fallen for Dean, so much that it really hurt her to know she'd lost him. But she knew she didn't deserve forgiveness. But she was just so caught up.

"Here you go." Anna nodded, scribbling down her mother's details and handing it over to Punk who snatched it from her, "I'll never be able to… tell you how sorry I am. Truly." She said, "And my feelings for Dean, they're real. I promise that." She said as AJ and Punk looked across at her.

"I don't see how that matters much now." Punk said, "What gets settled between you two isn't my business, but any sort of friendship we developed over these past few months… that's gone." Punk assured her calmly, "Let's go." Punk nodded to AJ who headed on for the door, leaving the apartment together as Anna ran her hand through her hair and collapsed back on the couch.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna talk?" AJ asked, walking into the living room later on where she saw Punk sat on the floor building the crib which had been delivered for them. He had been pretty distant all day. She decided to work from home for the day as it was easy enough for her, and given what was going on and the shocking revelations of who planted those bugs in their kitchen, she wanted to be there for her boyfriend as much as she could be.

"About what?" Punk asked her, twisting a screw tight whilst looking over at the instructions which hardly made sense.

"You know what." AJ said, walking further into the living room and taking a seat on the couch, "Never in a million years did I think she would… have anything to do with this." She shook her head.

"She didn't write it at the end of the day, though. Did she?" Punk shook his head.

"She still put those things in our kitchen." AJ said, "And she lied to Dean. I'm more mad about that than anything else." She shook her head, "He looked so hurt."

"Yeah. He won't answer my calls." Punk shook his head, "Like you said earlier, it's just some idiot who wants some attention, some publicity. The story will die down and… we'll move on again." He nodded.

"Yeah, ok. It's easy for us to say that but… I think what's more sad is that, we both trusted Anna. I feel like we won't be able to trust anyone." She shook her head.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "But we can't think like that I guess." He looked at her, "What did we expect? Not many people can say they've sat on death row and got released to tell the tale." Punk said, "We're gonna hit bumps in the road. I'm still gonna be that guy who was on death row." He nodded to her.

"But that doesn't mean these journalists can use that as a way to… dig at your life and pick out your flaws, as if we all don't have them." She shook her head, "You're innocent so… that doesn't mean they can start looking for other things to accuse you of. Like bringing up you being juvie a few times-"

"A few." Punk laughed at her chosen words.

"Ok, a lot of times." She smiled to him, "That has zero to do with you being on death row." She said.

"I know." Punk nodded, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly, trying to figure out which part needed to be put on next for the crib he was attempting to build, "I'm gonna go visit Anna's mom tomorrow after I finish work." He said.

"Is that really a good idea?" She asked him.

"I can stay calm when I need to." Punk assured her as she just raised a brow with uncertainty, "I can." He nodded, "I just wanna know why. Why she spent so much time digging up my past." He shook his head.

"Because people will be talking about it and she'll be getting money out of it." AJ shrugged, "She'll probably tell you it's not personal."

"Well it is to me." Punk said firmly, "Do you reckon we can sue her?" He asked her.

"If she… made statements that weren't true, which could harm you then yeah, we could try something but… I've been reading it all day and she's… well she's smart. She's worded it in a way that still… tears you apart without actually making up lies or harming you. If you know what I mean?" She said as he nodded, "The chip situation we could definitely go to the police. That's an invasion of privacy." She nodded.

"You know what the hard thing is?" He asked her whilst playing around with the different screws, "The fact that… most of what she's said, makes sense." He nodded.

"No." AJ shook her head, "No, you're not doing this." She warned, "None of it makes sense. Her pointing out your struggles, your upbringing, your personal life, in order to depict you as some poor thing just waiting to be killed off for being lead down a bad path… she had no right and it doesn't make sense." She said, "You going to juvie and losing your mom, all of that… that had nothing to do with how you ended up in that warehouse staring at two bodies which you didn't touch." She said, "That's what she's implying."

"Yeah, I know." Punk said tiredly.

"And if you're trying to say that this was your fate, to be on death row… then look at you now. You got out. Which not a lot of people can say. You got out, we… we figured things out, we're having a baby." She smiled to him as he smiled back, "And she's gonna know how amazing you are. We're so imperfect that she's gonna know that it's ok to have flaws, and it's ok to make mistakes." She said, "I couldn't think of a better example to set for her." She smiled, placing her hand on her bump as Punk smiled.

"Look at you." Punk smiled, standing up and walking over to her, taking a seat beside her on the couch, "Being all sweet to me." He smiled.

"Hey, I'm always sweet." AJ smiled.

"Mhm." Punk hummed, "I'm not worried about this." He said, placing his hand on her thigh, "Yeah, it sucks. Doesn't feel good. But you're right. I'm here now. And we're doing good. So let them say what they wanna say." He nodded, "But… I'm a little worried about Dean." He admitted truthfully, "I mean… his feelings are involved here. This was his first proper girlfriend. And I know he really cared about her." He said as AJ nodded.

"He's strong." AJ said, "And he will bounce back and figure something out with Anna. He's probably just in shock and feeling hurt right now. Maybe he's best to be on his own."

"Yeah." Punk nodded to himself, "I just hope he's ok." He sighed.

"Drop him another call tonight, if he doesn't get back to you then we'll go see him tomorrow night, once you're back from scolding that woman alive." She said.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded, turning to her and smiling, "I love you." He smiled to her.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on her lips as she felt the baby move inside her as she pulled back and smiled, taking his hand and placing it on the right place to feel her.

"Damn girl." Punk laughed as he felt the kicks as Punk smiled, "She really goes for it, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does." AJ smiled to herself, "Probably telling us to hurry up and build her crib." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, probably. If she's as demanding as her mother." Punk said as AJ gasped dramatically, watching him get up from the couch and head back over to the crib, following him as she helped him build the rest of it.

Meanwhile across town, Dean was sat on a bar stool, having spent his entire day there, taking round after round to forget all about the mess he was in.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	50. The Struggle

**The Struggle**

* * *

"What's that on your face?" Dean slurred, sitting on the bar stool as he looked over at the bar attender, who he and Punk knew from around the block. Punk had fixed his car up a few times and Dean was a regular in the bar. He'd never stayed until closing time however.

"Dean, you gotta go home now."

"Sal, what's that on your face?" Dean chuckled, falling off his stool a little and leaning over the bar, "Look, right there." He pointed as Sal, the barman shoved his hand away.

"It's a fucking mole." Sal said, "Look at the state of you, you won't be able to walk home."

"Oh… please." Dean sniggered to himself, tripping up a little, holding onto the bar to steady himself as he looked around at the empty space, "Where is… where'd everyone go?" He asked with confusion as Sal shook his head and groaned.

"Don't make me call your big brother." Sal shook his head, "It's embarrassing for both of us."

"Oh no… he doesn't drink." Dean pointed, "And… he doesn't drink." He repeated drunkenly.

"I mean to come pick you up, idiot." Sal said, "I can't have you walking home in this state." He shook his head as Dean just scoffed, "Give me your phone."

"What if I don't want to?" Dean laughed, hazy eyes upon him as he fell all over the bar, trying desperately to stay on the stool.

"Just give me it." Sal demanded as Dean grunted to himself and took his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and passing it along to Sal who reached Punk's name on the contact list and gave him a call, even if it was 2am, he couldn't let Dean walk home the way he was.

* * *

Punk was fast asleep in bed, AJ curled into him as he felt her bump against his side. She was getting bigger every day, and they were growing more and more closer to their baby they were longing to meet. They were keeping him going. The thought of coming home to them made every bad moment and feeling disappear, and he was aware that Dean didn't have that.

He jumped a little when he heard his phone start to vibrate on the night stand, screwing his eyes up as he looked at the caller ID, getting worried when he saw it was Dean, quickly answering and sitting up as AJ stirred a little, but was tired enough to turn around and carry on sleeping.

"Yeah?" Punk answered, listening to the unfamiliar yet familiar voice, "Sal?" Punk shook his head, "What-" He listened as Sal explained what was going on and that he needed him to come collect a drunk Dean so he could close the bar up.

Punk rubbed his forehead and sighed to himself, "Yeah, man. I'll be right there. Give me five minutes." He said, hanging up on the call and sitting his phone on the night stand, rubbing his hands over his tired face. There was only a handful of times that he'd had to take his drunk brother home.

He got some clothes on and left the house, locking up behind him, not wanting to disturb AJ from her sleep. She needed as much as rest as possible.

He drove to the bar which he knew was Dean's local, parking outside and walking on into the bar where Sal was standing behind the counter whilst Dean was sitting on the stool, the box of straws tipped out on the table as he was making a trail along the bar top.

"Hey, sorry Sal." Punk shook his head, taking out his wallet, "Any damage?" He asked.

"No, you're alright." Sal assured him.

"Well here, here's for the… inconvenience." Punk said, sitting down some money as he turned to Dean who barely even noticed him.

"He's been here since this afternoon." Sal said, "I couldn't let him go home like that." He shook his head.

"Yeah, thanks for calling me." Punk said, "I'll get out of your hair." Punk said, tidying up the straws from Dean.

"Hey." Dean whined, stumbling off his stool again, "What are you doing?" He asked sadly.

"C'mon, we're going home." Punk nodded, "This way." He encouraged, taking Dean by the shoulder and guiding him to the door.

"Do you know he has a mole on his face?" Dean whispered to Punk, pointing to Sal who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, keep moving." Punk shook his head, "Sorry, Sal." He called whilst leaving the bar with Dean, helping him into the car as he got in himself and drove back to the apartment.

Dean was in and out of consciousness on the way home, falling asleep and then wakening up to ask what was going on and where he was. Punk hated seeing him this way. It was a type of drunk that wasn't healthy. A type of drunk that happened from stress, or sadness. He never had a problem with his brother drinking, but this just wasn't healthy at all, but completely understandable.

"Alright, let's go, kid." Punk sighed after reaching the apartment, helping Dean out as he walked like a deer who had just been born, tripping up over his feet as Punk kept him steady.

"Fuckin' hell I'm wrecked." Dean muttered to himself, climbing the stairs of the apartment block which Punk practically carried him up.

"Yeah, you are." Punk agreed, getting to the apartment door, taking the keys from Dean's pocket and opening it up, "Alright, can you make it into bed yourself?" He asked.

"Pfft… yeah." Dean laughed to himself, stumbling off to find his bedroom whilst Punk headed over to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for him and making his way to the bedroom, not finding him there, but in the bathroom, standing and wondering where he was.

"You're in the bathroom." Punk let him know as Dean looked around with drunk, almost closed eyes, "This way." Punk said, guiding him back out and into his bedroom where Dean collapsed onto the bed on his stomach, "Here's some water." He said, sitting the glass down on the night stand.

"I'm a fucking idiot." Dean groaned against the pillow as Punk sighed and shook his head.

"Trust me, you're not." Punk said, "You're gonna have the worst headache tomorrow." He said.

"I thought she was… thought she was the one." Dean slurred as Punk sighed.

"You two can talk." Punk said, "Hopefully when you're a little more sober and easy to understand." He said.

"It's all… all fucked." He spoke to himself, "And you got… you got your… your own life now." Dean said, "Do you think… do you think your kid will like you?" Dean said, his face squashed against the pillow as Punk laughed to himself.

"I'm really hoping she does." Punk admitted.

"Yeah… yeah she'll… she'll like you… you always… always take good care of me. Since we were just… just little guys." He slurred, "So she'll be fine." He nodded as Punk smiled to himself, "We're all… we're all fucked up." Dean grumbled as Punk's smile faded, "Ever since… since mom left. It all…" He grumbled and moved around, "It all went to shit."

"We're all a little fucked up anyway." Punk nodded, "No one is perfect. And I'd say we done ok after mom died." Punk said, "I know everything with Anna must be tough, but we've still got good lives." He said, "You and her, you'll talk it out, figure out what's best for you guys." He said, "But you gotta sober up." He said.

"I wish she was here." Dean said, "Mom." He grumbled as Punk sighed.

"Yeah, I do too." Punk said, "I'm gonna go into the living room and stay, if you're sick I don't want you to choke." He shook his head as Dean just grumbled to himself whilst Punk headed out of the room, rubbing his forehead and sighing.

* * *

" _Where is Dean?" Vanessa asked, walking into the kitchen where Punk was doing the dishes from dinner. She'd raised her sons to be gentleman. Small things like doing their own dishes and washings not only helped her, but it matured them and humbled them a lot more. She knew they'd both be someone's husband one day and she wasn't for raising sloppy boys._

" _Out with his new football friends." Punk said, practically throwing the plates in the cupboard._

" _Easy on the plates, kid." Vanessa smiled, "Feeling a little… jealous?" Vanessa asked him, leaning against the door. The new school year had just started back. Dean had tried out for football and made cut, and him having new friends to hang out with, she could see that was bothering Punk a little._

" _Not jealous." Punk assured her, "Just… don't see why he hangs out with them. They're all idiots." He mumbled._

" _He's probably just trying to fit in." Vanessa said, "He's still your little brother. Nothing. No football team or new friends will change that." She reminded him as he nodded, "Why don't you go hang out with April?" She asked. It was only last week that the boys had introduced her to their new friend. And it was then that she realised her eldest son perhaps didn't see her just as a friend. She was his mother. She knew everything._

" _Myself?" Punk turned to her with confusion, "No." He scoffed._

" _Why not?" Vanessa smiled, "It's not a crime to go hang out with a girl." She said as Punk just shook his head, "Do you like her?" She had to ask._

" _Mom." Punk rolled his eyes._

" _I'm only asking." Vanessa put her hand up, "I think she's great." She admitted, "You're both really similar actually."_

" _I'm not interested in her like that." Punk assured her, even though he wasn't sure himself._

" _Alright." Vanessa put her hands up, "I won't say anymore." She said, "Even just as a friend, I think she's pretty great." Vanessa nodded, "And she's super pretty."_

" _Mom." Punk groaned._

" _Ok ok." Vanessa smiled, "I promise I'll stop." She said as he shook his head, "Don't worry so much about your brother. You'll always be his best friend. I'm sure of that." She smiled as he just nodded, "When was the last time we watched a movie together?" she wondered._

" _A long time ago, because you have terrible taste in movies." Punk answered._

" _Well I'm sorry but I don't watch those scary films you like. I mean, what's the point? Movies are supposed to be sweet and funny-"_

" _That's just your preference." Punk laughed._

" _I guess." Vanessa nodded, "Well, if I let you pick a movie will you watch it with me?" She asked, "I finally got a day off tomorrow." She smiled._

" _Ok, go on then." Punk nodded as she smiled happily and headed off into the living room as Punk smiled to himself._

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ had just woken up by the sound of a knock on their door. She turned to Punk's side in bed, only to find that he wasn't there, which alarmed her as it was through the night.

She got up out of bed and left the bedroom, walking downstairs and over to the front door which she unlocked and opened up, looking on as she saw Anna standing at the door.

"What are you doing here? At this time?" AJ asked tiredly.

"I just… I want to talk to you." Anna said desperately as AJ nodded. She was pissed for what this woman had done to them, betraying their trust, hurting Dean, but she still had the decency to listen to what she had to say.

"Come in." AJ said, her eyes still adjusting to the lightness, shutting the door over behind Anna and walking on into the living room.

"Is this the crib?" Anna asked, noticing the built crib sitting in the living room.

"Oh, yeah. We were too tired to take it upstairs." AJ said, "Actually, Phil isn't here and I don't know where he is." She shook her head.

"He's with Dean. I saw him take him into the apartment. I think he'd had one too many." Anna said.

"Right." AJ nodded, "Well what is it you want to talk about?" AJ asked, sitting down on the couch tiredly.

"I thought you… better than anyone would understand what it's like to have a… an awful relationship with your mom." Anna said as AJ looked over to her, "She's meant to be your role model, someone you can talk to about anything, someone you look up to… and instead, she's the complete opposite… someone you fear."

"You don't know my mother." AJ warned, "And you don't know my relationship with her."

"Dean told me. He didn't give me details but he just said you had it pretty hard with her." Anna nodded, walking over and taking a seat beside her, "I'm hoping that you'll understand the position I was in. I've tried so hard to please my mom since I was a kid. To be who she wanted me to be. And it's resulted in hurting a lot of people." She sighed.

"You're old enough to tell her to back off." AJ said.

"It's not like that with my mom, though. She sinks her teeth into anything that will jeopardise any sort of happiness in my life." She said, "When I first started working for the newspaper, she… broke my wrist when I didn't do something she told me to." Anna said as AJ raised her eyebrows, "I was just doing what she told me to, because I know what she's like." She said, "I don't know the full details of what went down with you and your mom, but… I hope you can understand how difficult this was for me, especially knowing I had hurt people who trusted me." She said, "And my feelings for Dean are real. I swear."

"You can… explain to me all you like, but I'm probably the least affected person here." AJ said, "I do get it. Mom's. If you've not got a good one, it can suck. And I get trying to please them and be who they want you to be, but… you're old enough to tell her that she doesn't control you anymore. Even if it means you lose your job. It might mean you're unemployed but… you'll be happier probably." AJ nodded, "I can't speak for Dean or Phil, but… I can see you've been caught up in something you didn't want to be caught up in. That doesn't change that you still betrayed our trust, and you still hurt Dean, really bad." AJ said, "It's them you should be seeking forgiveness from."

"I know." Anna said, "I just wanted you to know because I feel like you'd understand." Anna nodded.

"I do." AJ said with a sigh. She did understand the sadness in not having a perfect relationship with her mother, and anyone could see how sorry Anna really was, but there was a lot of wounds made through this, and most of them were with Punk and Dean.

"I'm gonna wait until things cool off and then I'm gonna talk to Dean and Phil." Anna nodded, "I don't expect them to forgive me, I just… I want them to know sorry I am." She said as AJ nodded.

"They're understanding people. Just give them a bit of time." AJ nodded as Anna smiled, "I'm gonna make myself a tea, do you want anything?" She asked, getting back to her feet as Anna looked up at her.

"Just whatever you're making." Anna nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, walking off to the kitchen.

It wasn't her saying that she sympathised with Anna, but she always had time to listen and hear someone out, and it did make her think about her own relationship with her mother.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	51. Nothing Else Matters

**Nothing Else Matters**

* * *

"Oh my God." Dean groaned as he walked out of his bedroom, holding his head as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. He'd never felt a headache like it.

"At least you're alive." Punk said as Dean turned to him over on the couch, "I thought your liver would have disintegrated overnight." He said as Dean groaned.

"I think death would be less painful." Dean groaned, walking over to the couch, "You stayed here all night?" He asked as he sat down on the couch across from Punk.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I was scared to leave. Didn't want you to choke on your own vomit or anything." He said.

"I'm not sick when I drink." Dean reminded him.

"No, but… I wasn't chancing it." Punk said, "You were… you were pretty wrecked last night." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Dean nodded, "Did you take me home?"

"Yeah. Sal called me. He didn't want you to walk home yourself." Punk said, "So I came and got you."

"Phil to the rescue." Dean nodded, "You let AJ know you were staying here? She'd be worried."

"Yeah. I dropped her a text." Punk said, "She's off to work right now, and I'm planning to go visit that bitch who wrote that article about me." He said.

"Don't do anything crazy." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"I just wanna have a chat with her. I know you think Anna is in the wrong too, I don't disregard what she's done, but it looks like she's got a really fucked relationship with her mom." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"She still could have told us." Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "But I'm just saying. A conversation between me and her is gonna be a lot different from a conversation between you and her." Punk reminded him, "I'm not the one who was in a relationship with her."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said, "I just feel like an idiot."

"Don't." Punk said, "It's best you two talk on your own." He nodded, "Maybe you'll come to an agreement, maybe you'll be able to see past everything, I don't know. It's between the both of you."

"Could you forgive her?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know." Punk said, "Maybe." Punk nodded, "She was doing what her mother told her, her mother who she seems terrified of. She was scared to lose her job, and maybe by not telling us, she thought that would be better."

"I doubt that." Dean said.

"I'm just trying to put myself in her shoes." Punk said, "I mean, clearly she loves you, or she wouldn't seem so sorry about the full thing." He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm looking at it as… she didn't write the article, she didn't push for it to be written and to dig up my past. That was the newspaper, her mom." Punk nodded.

"She still kept things from us and worked for her mom behind our backs." Dean said.

"I know." Punk said, "it's a hard one." He nodded, "Obviously you might feel stronger about it because… you're at lot closer to her than I am." He said, "So… you and her should talk."

"If it was AJ would you forgive her?" Dean asked.

"It's not realistic to compare. I've been with AJ since I was a kid. She wouldn't do something like this." Punk said.

"Well if it was back then, when you first started dating, and she lied to you, betrayed your trust… would you have forgave her?" Dean asked.

"I would have talked with her." Punk nodded, "For sure." He said, "And I'd try and see her side of the story. Because there's always two." He said, "I don't know, it's a hard one. If you love her the way I love AJ, then yeah, maybe you will find it in your heart to forgive her, but… it's not my place to say."

"It's all a fucking mess." Dean shook his head.

"It'll work itself out." Punk nodded, "Just hang low and drink some water." He said, standing up and stretching, "I needa go home and get changed before I go visit this woman." He said.

"Can I come with you?" Dean wondered as Punk looked across at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Ok." Punk nodded.

* * *

"Is this the tiredness starting to settle in?" Liz smiled, walking into AJ's office, catching AJ resting her head back on her chair whilst pretty much doing anything but work. Of course she made a light-hearted joke about it.

"I'm starting to feel it." AJ nodded, "Or I don't know if it's because of everything going on." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I read it in the paper." Liz said, "Awful what some people will do just to… pull a publicity stunt like that." She shook her head, "Trust me, in a few days it'll die down. No one wants to hear about the man who was falsely accused of a crime. No offence. I think they'd much rather focus on the bastards who actually did it." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to tell Phil. I know it'll fade out but… I know it bothers him. He acts all calm, like it doesn't matter what they've said in that article but I know he's bothered by it, and that bothers me."

"Well of course he'll be bothered by it." Liz said, "I would be if some stranger dug up my past and put it in the paper." She nodded, "He's probably trying not to worry you. You have more than yourself to look out for remember." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know." AJ smiled, rubbing her belly, "I can't believe I'm seven months gone already. I'm starting to feel so unprepared." She shook her head.

"Oh, you'll just be panicking. It comes in waves." Liz nodded, "With my first, every second day I seemed to be worrying about something that didn't need to be worried about." She laughed a little, "If I could go back and give myself some advice it would be to enjoy it and stop worrying so much. You're only pregnant for the first time once." She said, "Second time won't be as special. Well, of course it'll be special but… you know what I mean."

"I really just wanna concentrate on this one first." AJ laughed a little as Liz smiled.

"Have you got a name picked out yet?" Liz asked her.

"We have but… we're… we're keeping it private." AJ nodded, "Even Phil's brother doesn't know and, he's desperate to find out." AJ smiled.

"Oh, of course." Liz smiled, "I can't wait to hear it." She said as AJ nodded, "If you're starting to get too tired and you're starting to feel the stress here in the office, you know you can take your leave soon." She said as AJ waved her hand.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just need a rest every now and then." She laughed a little, "I'm still good to go."

"Alright, but no one is forcing you to be here." Liz reminded her.

"I know but I want to be here." AJ said, "If I stayed at home I'd just be on the couch eating chocolate all day. It's healthier for me to be here." AJ said as Liz laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Liz smiled, "Well just take it easy." She said as AJ smiled and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, once Dean had gotten ready and powered through his awful hangover, Punk had also gotten changed and they both headed to the building which the newspapers were written in, going by the address Anna had gave him.

"Just stay calm, alright?" Punk asked Dean who was already twitching upon the environment they were walking into, strolling up to the reception area.

They stuck out like sore thumbs of course in their jeans and t-shirts amongst suits and dresses.

"Can I help you two gentleman?" The lady at reception asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for Jean Ferris. She'll wanna talk to us, trust me." Punk nodded as the women nodded and gulped.

"Her office is on the thirteenth flour." The woman said, "I'll let her know you're on your way up." She said. She recognised who they were of course.

"Thanks." Punk nodded, heading off to the elevator with Dean who had taken a handful of mints from the front desk, throwing them up and catching them in his mouth as they entered the elevator to take them up to the correct floor.

They walked out of the elevator once reaching the floor, walking along the corridor to find the correct office as they both walked in one after the other, not knocking, not being subtle, but pushing the door opened and walking straight in. They didn't have to show this woman respect at all.

"Got a minute?" Punk asked as Dean closed the door behind them, looking over at the woman behind her desk who seemed to be loving the scenario already.

"Actually, I was-"

"Great." Punk ignored her, "No, go on. Get your notebook and pen out… you gotta be a fast writer if you wanna get all of this down." He smirked as Jean just laughed and nodded.

"Phil, this was never personal, I mean c'mon… you have a… a unique story. Why would you not want people to know about it?"

"Unique?" Punk laughed, turning to Dean, "Unique?" He said as Dean shook his head, "That's not what that article insinuates." Punk said.

"In this day, not a lot of people get casually released from death row." Jean said.

"Ok, ok… then you tell me the link between me being on death row, and me having a girlfriend who is bipolar?" Punk asked, "Because that's what you wrote, that's what you brought up." He said.

"I was just stating facts." Jean shook her head, "Your girlfriend is bipolar. It's a fact."

"Yeah, and whose business is that to know? Not everyone in Chicago." Punk hissed, "And my mom… bringing her death into it? Newsflash, lots of kids lose a parent when they're young. So don't… don't act like that had anything to do with me being on death row either." Punk said, "I was on death row because-"

"Because one of your foster carers didn't like you and picked you out to cover up for a job he collaborated in with a drug mob boss." Jean said, "So that's when you ask yourself why you were in foster care? Because your mom died." Jean said, "There's always a link." She nodded.

"What'd you get out of this?" Dean asked, "Besides the money. Besides putting your daughter in a position she didn't want to be in. What's in it for you?"

"I love a good story." She said bluntly, looking at both of them in the eye, "And if you two want to sympathise with Anna, then be my guest, she loves the attention, she always has done." She waved her hand.

"You make her do your dirty work." Dean spat, "You threatened her job against her."

"I didn't exactly hold a gun to her head." Jean rolled her eyes as Dean shook his head, "And now she has feelings for you, which… isn't acceptable from where I'm standing." She said, "She's a beautiful young girl, intelligent, determined, gorgeous… why hang around with a damaged little boy with only his big brother to depend on." Jean looked at Dean fiercely who tensed angrily.

"This isn't about Anna." Punk said, "You wrote it. You envisioned the story. You told her to go plant things in my kitchen to listen in to my conversations with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, very sweet might I add." Jean smiled, "Although, all the sex was extremely off-putting." She shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad for thinking I could feel comfortable and safe in my own home." Punk spat, "You're incredibly lucky that you're as smart as you are, that you managed to write an article which has no skin to pick at for us to take you down for this, but don't you think that I won't go to the police for those chips you planted in my house."

"Oh, Phil. Why do you think I have Anna do those types of jobs?" Jean asked, "It'll be her who gets arrested. She put them there." She shook her head, "So go ahead, be my guest. I need a break from her anyway." She said, taking a sip of her water as Dean folded his arms. He'd never been more infuriated by a woman before, and was starting to wonder how Anna had dealt with her all this time.

"I hope you enjoy this whilst it lasts." Punk nodded, "Because in a few days, no one is gonna care about your story. There's other important things going on in the world right now. No one cares about the innocent guy who got let go from death row." Punk said, "So I hope you enjoyed this. Picking at my life, putting it out there for everyone to know about, for everyone to feel sorry for." Punk said, "But I'm gonna keep living my life. No matter what you or anybody else thinks of me." He said.

"Good for you." Jean nodded, "Now I'd stay away from me if I were you." She said, "You don't wanna make me angry." She shook her head.

"No, you don't wanna make me angry either." Punk said, walking further to her desk and placing his hands down on top of the wooden desk, looking into her eyes, "You're pathetic." He whispered as Jean just smiled to him.

He then pushed her glass of water over as it spilled all over the papers on her desk, "Oh my-" She stood up from her chair and desperately tried to save all her wet papers as Punk smiled and backed away, walking out of the office as Dean followed, smiling to themselves as Dean shoved Punk and messed around with one another as people in dresses and suits watched with confusion as they walked down the corridor.

* * *

Punk drove to Dean's apartment to drop him off. He felt so much better after talking to Jean and telling her where to go. It made him feel more confident in his life that no one could ever make him feel small or worthless of the life he was now living. He no longer cared about what people thought about him, all he cared about was his family, now more than ever.

"The look on her face man." Dean whistled as Punk smiled, sitting in the car outside the apartment.

"She can write what she wants. Doesn't matter." Punk shook his head, "We all know the truth. Who the fuck cares what she wants to say about me?" He shrugged as Dean nodded, "You might wanna… get out." Punk said, nodding over to the apartment block where Anna was standing outside waiting, "Hey." Punk said as he noticed Dean gaze over at her, "Talk it out. I'll back you with whatever you wanna do. She's still not in my good books but… despite what she's done, I know she's genuine… and her mother is literally the devil incarnate." Punk shrugged as Dean nodded.

"I don't know what to do." Dean sighed to himself.

"Go. Go talk to her." Punk squeezed his shoulder, "You'll work something out." He nodded as Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair and nodded.

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you around." Dean said casually, getting out of the car and closing the door over as he headed on over to Anna as Punk watched with a small smile, watching as they small talked and then headed on into the apartment block.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	52. A Hand To Hold

**A Hand To Hold**

* * *

 _2 months later…_

"I thought that was a monster coming upstairs." Punk said, sitting on their bed, leaning against the headboard as he watched his very pregnant girlfriend walk into their bedroom. She was just two weeks away from her due date and was finding it hard to do simple things like walk upstairs.

"Very funny." AJ shook her head, past the stage of allowing him to joke with her. She felt hormonal, tired, hungry and occasionally horny which weren't all that great combined together.

"Get into bed already. You've been walking around too much." He told her.

"Well I do have to walk, Phil." AJ shook her head, walking around the bed as he watched her. She wasn't completely massive. The doctor had said on occasion that their baby girl wasn't particularly a big baby, just AJ was small in height and mass which made her look bigger.

She'd only just taken her leave from work the previous week after being practically forced by Liz. She knew herself that she wasn't managing to do her work to the best of her ability and so figured it was time to take her leave.

"How can you even think I'm attractive like this." AJ shook her head, groaning as she got into bed, leaning against the headboard with him whilst placing her hand on her tummy as he smiled.

"I think you're gorgeous." He told her, "And sexy." He smiled, kissing her cheek as she rolled her eyes.

"You just feel sorry for me." AJ shook her head as he laughed a little.

"No… well I do feel sorry for you, but that's not why I'm saying it." Punk said, "You're always gorgeous to me." He said as she smiled lightly, "It won't be long until she's out." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I've never wanted to push something out of me so much before." She admitted tiredly, resting her head back on the headboard as he laughed a little.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"To give birth?" AJ asked him as he nodded, "Yeah, I guess. How hard can it be? Tons of women do it every day." She shrugged, "It's all worth it I'm sure." She said, placing her hand on her tummy. They'd grown so close to their baby girl that they were just so excited to meet her now. They were prepared pretty much in all aspects. They had the nursery ready for her which was the most adorable thing AJ had witnessed. She'd pretty much left the whole thing to Punk and he'd made it like a little fairy-tale nest. She was in love with it.

"I'm nervous and I don't even have to do anything." Punk said as she laughed a little.

"Yeah, you can just stand by and let me do all the hard work, like I've done for the past nine months." AJ nodded.

"My queen." Punk nodded as she smiled, "What are you up to tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I'm meeting Colette for lunch. If I can make it there." She shook her head, "It's the first time I'm gonna see her since she's had her baby. Hopefully she can give me tips on what to expect." She said, referring to the friend she had made at one of her mom classes she'd gone to. She'd stayed in good touch with Colette and now that she'd had her baby, she wanted to meet up and congratulate her.

"Can you still fit behind the wheel in the car?" Punk asked her.

"No. It's too uncomfortable. I feel like I'm squashing her." AJ sighed, "I'll just walk." She said as Punk nodded.

"Well I think I'm going to stop by at Dean's on my way home tomorrow, watch the game and have dinner there. You good with that?" He asked her.

"Yeah, of course." AJ nodded, "The less I see of you right now is for the best probably."

"Why?" Punk laughed.

"I don't know. You've just been annoying me lately." She admitted honestly as he laughed out loud.

"Doing what?" Punk laughed.

"Just… things. Like at dinner when you kept hitting your fork off the plate. It was really annoying me." She told him truthfully as he raised his eyebrows, "And when you sit on the couch and do that shaking thing with your leg." She said, "Like you're having a frickin seizure." She grumbled, "That annoys me too."

"Anything else?" Punk laughed, amused.

"Oh, I could write a list." She waved her hand as he nodded.

"Fair enough." Punk nodded.

"How are things going with Dean and Anna? Do you know?" She asked him, rubbing her belly. She'd enjoyed her pregnancy for sure, but now she was at the stage of really wishing for their baby girl to hurry up and make her entrance. They were as prepared as they could be for her.

"Uh… good, I think. As far as I know they're still taking it real slow. Keeping their space. I know Anna isn't talking to her mom, she's not working for the newspaper anymore."

"Sucks how that worked out." AJ said, "She shouldn't have had to… leave the workplace that she loved just because her mom is a bully." She said.

"It's probably for the best." Punk said, "Dean said she's been doing some freelance writing, though, even though she's working as a secretary in an office." Punk shrugged.

"I'm glad they're working it out, slowly." AJ nodded, "Not that I dismiss anything she did, but… it was obvious she was just being her mother's puppet. I know what it's like, trying to please your mom, trying to be who she wants you to be." AJ said, "But getting away from her is the best thing for Anna right now." She said, "I can say that from experience."

"You been thinking about your mom?" Punk asked her.

"Ever since it all kicked off with Anna." AJ nodded, "It's just strange how you can go from being with someone, living with them, thinking they were the only family you needed… and then they just disappear and they're suddenly not in your life anymore." AJ said, "I mean… I know that it was my decision to cut her off but… she didn't even tell me she was bipolar. I feel like the mom I had, I didn't even know." AJ shook her head.

"It was never great with you two, huh?" Punk said as she shook her head, "Remember when she took your birth control from you?" He laughed a little as AJ nodded and then shook her head.

"I should have known something was wrong with her before." She said.

"No, you couldn't have predicted that." Punk said.

"I just wonder where she is now… what she's doing… she might not even be alive." AJ shook her head.

"Do you ever think you'll see her again?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "I try not to think about it." She admitted as he nodded, "Do you ever think your life would be different if… if your dad stuck around?" AJ asked him as he leaned his head back on the headboard.

"No, I don't think so. He'd still be an abusive drunk. Only… he'd be an abusive drunk in our lives." He said, "He's always just been better off… better off not in our lives." He said, "I don't really think about him, and I'm not just saying that, but… I really don't." He nodded.

"Why'd you… take his name?" AJ asked him as he looked down at her, "Dean didn't."

"Well mom and him were still together when they had me. They broke up when she was pregnant with Dean so… mom gave her own name to him and… mines just stayed Brooks." Punk shrugged, "I never bothered much about it. It's just a name." He said as she nodded.

"Do you think your mom still loved him? I mean… he had to have been a decent guy at some point. I know they were young but… I knew your mom, it wasn't like she was stupid or easily manipulated." She said.

"No, definitely not." Punk laughed a little, "I mean, personally I can't remember seeing any sort of love shown from her towards him. I think they were just two kids who made a mistake, didn't really love each other in the first place… and then having Dean just sent it all over the edge." He said, "He was in and out our lives until I was about 6 or 7. Last time I saw him he punched my mom in the face." He said as AJ nodded, "Like I said, he's never on my mind." He told her, "What about you? What do you even know about your dad?"

"Nothing." AJ said, "I don't even think my mom knows anything about my dad." She laughed a little, "She was just a kid too." She nodded, "But I just… I don't know, I couldn't imagine us falling apart if we had a baby when we were younger. Wouldn't have been easy but… we wouldn't have stopped loving each other."

"AJ, I don't think our parents loved each other full stop." Punk said, "They're not the best examples to go by, relationship wise." He laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." AJ nodded.

She didn't want to say things were perfect, but things seemed the best they'd ever been. Whilst they'd faced some hiccups along the road since Punk got released from prison, a lot had really come together, the big thing of course being getting ready to become parents. Everything with Anna and her mother had been settled. Whilst Anna's actions weren't completely dismissed, her and Dean were trying to give themselves some time and space to figure things out. Punk and AJ respected that, and they also could sympathise with how controlling Anna's mother had been, especially AJ.

"Oh, man." AJ sighed uncomfortably, placing both her hands on her tummy as Punk watched.

"You ok?" He smiled.

"I don't know. I've just felt bloated all day and just… not right." She shook her head.

"Maybe you're just tired." He said, kissing her head as she nodded and sighed.

"When am I not tired?" She laughed a little to herself.

"Go on. I could do with an early night anyway." Punk said, reaching over and switching the light off as he slid down the bed whilst AJ did too, only finding it comfortable to lie on her back.

"Say goodnight to her." AJ told him, hitting his chest when she saw he was almost about to fall asleep.

"Oh, right." Punk nodded, shifting down the bed to her tummy, "Hey, baby girl. I don't know if you're awake in there." He said, placing his hand on her tummy as AJ smiled, "But do me a favour and give your mommy a good sleep tonight, yeah? If she doesn't she just gets cranky with me." He said as he felt AJ shove him, "See." He said as AJ laughed to herself, "Ok, but we love you and we hope you sleep well. Goodnight." He said, kissing her stomach and then moving back up the bed as AJ smiled to him.

"You're such a good dad." AJ said tearfully as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Control your damn hormones, woman." He laughed as she frowned, cuddling into him as he smiled.

* * *

 _Five hours later…_

"How did you not know you were in labour the entire day?" Punk shook his head, sitting by AJ's bedside in the hospital where she was hooked up to machinery and puffing on gas and air.

After waking up through the night with severe pains in her stomach, and then eventually having her waters break, they headed straight to the hospital, both in shock. When her doctor said that she'd probably been in labour all day due to how she was feeling, despite it being just mild feelings of discomfort, AJ was just as shocked as the next person.

"I don't know." AJ whined, "I don't think I wanna do this anymore." She cried, feeling a contraction take over her body as she rolled her head back on the pillow and moaned into the gas and air tube.

"Ok, it's almost done." He said, watching the monitor and holding her hand, "That's it, it's almost over." He nodded soothingly as the contraction passed and she sighed.

"Why can't you do this part?" AJ cried, "Haven't I done enough?" She asked him seriously as he smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I would if I could, baby." Punk said sincerely. He hated seeing her in pain and felt completely helpless, but he knew all he could do was show her support and encouragement.

"Have you text Dean? He'll-He'll want to be here." She nodded to him.

"He's already on his way." Punk assured her as she nodded.

"Ok, April… how are we doing?" The doctor asked, walking into the room as AJ sighed.

"We want her out." AJ answered firmly as the doctor smiled and nodded.

"All in good time." She said, checking to see how far AJ was dilated, "You're getting there." She nodded, looking over at the heart rate monitors and wandering over curiously.

"What?" AJ said, looking at her face which seemed worried and concerned.

"The baby's heart rate has dropped… quite a lot." The doctor said as AJ and Punk looked at her with concern, "It might be her positioning, let me just take a look." She said, feeling around AJ's stomach whilst AJ gulped.

"Is she ok?" AJ asked with concern, "Why is her heart rate dropping? That's not good." AJ said.

"Her positioning seems fine." The doctor nodded, "It's not alarmingly low but… it's not how it should be." She assured her, "So I'm gonna keep a close eye on it, if it doesn't improve any… we'll do an emergency C section and get her out right away. I can have her out in a matter of seconds, ok?" She said as AJ groaned a little, feeling the next contraction as she squeezed Punk's hand. Combining her pain with worry was not great at all.

"And if it does improve?" Punk asked whilst letting AJ crush his hand in hers.

"The we'll proceed as normal." The doctor said, "It can be normal for the baby's heart rate to drop, especially during a contraction, I'm just not pleased with how low it's gotten." She said, "I'll keep a close eye on it. Just keep doing what you're doing, April." She nodded as AJ nodded and sighed, watching as she left the room.

"What if something is wrong?" AJ asked worriedly.

"There's not." Punk said, not wanting her to worry, "You heard her. The heart rate can drop from time to time during labour. She's fine in there." Punk nodded.

"I just want her out." AJ sighed sadly in pain as Punk nodded and kissed her hand.

"It won't be long, sweetheart. I promise." He sighed.

* * *

Another few contractions past and the doctor returned to find that thankfully, their baby's heart rate had gone back to normal, bringing so much relief to Punk and AJ. It wasn't long after until AJ was taken to delivery and gave birth to a completely healthy baby girl.

"Does she have a name?" The doctor asked with a smile, walking over to the bed where AJ lay, sweaty and exhausted, just seconds off from giving birth, never feeling such joy like having her baby girl placed on her chest with Punk by her side. She was feeling all kinds of emotions and strength, and she couldn't wait to properly hold her.

Punk was not only amazed by witnessing his first child being born, but seeing the strength of his girlfriend and how incredibly powerful she was throughout the full thing was mind blowing, and seeing and hearing their baby girl after so many months of waiting was incredible. He was so proud.

"Yeah." Punk nodded to the doctor whilst she placed the baby girl in AJ's waiting, desperate arms, "Keala." He said, looking down at the baby girl, finally seeing her gorgeous little face and already melting.

"What a beautiful name." The doctor smiled.

"She's amazing." AJ cried, looking down at their baby girl whom they had decided to name Keala Vanessa Brooks. They loved the name and the meaning behind it, and ever since they both heard it, they couldn't think of naming her anything else, and now she was finally here, they had the prettiest little face to match her name.

The doctor smiled, wandering away over to the corner of the room to give them a minute with their few minute old daughter.

"She's like you." Punk smiled, noticing the baby girls chocolate eyes, and soft caramel skin. She was like a little angel. Punk couldn't believe they'd made something so precious and perfect. He was lost for words at this moment.

"I love her." AJ said tearfully. It had been such a rollercoaster and finally getting to meet their daughter, their baby girl they would love forever and ever, it was the best day of her life.

"I love you." Punk said, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around AJ's shoulder and kissing her sweaty head as AJ smiled.

"I love you." AJ smiled, looking up at him as he pressed a kiss on her lips whilst she held their little bundle of joy. She'd never felt a more special moment in her entire life, and she was so glad she was sharing this moment with him. Her soulmate, her best friend, her everything.

"Look at her." Punk smiled, breaking away from the kiss as he looked down at their daughter, "She's perfect." He whispered in awe. He wasn't being biased, he really thought she was the most perfect baby he'd ever saw, and strangely, he had thoughts back to those awful, cold, terrible months where he was sitting on death row waiting on death and he was just so grateful for this moment shared with the woman he loved. The only woman he would ever love.

"She is." AJ smiled tearfully, taking the baby girl's hand between her thumb and forefinger and smiling whilst Punk kissed her head softly as she rested into him.

Nothing could ever beat this moment for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	53. Meeting The Family

**Meeting The Family**

* * *

"I don't wanna put her down." AJ said, still in awe as she held their baby girl against her chest. She'd been taken to a recovery room and set up there, and although she was completely exhausted, she just couldn't stop looking at their baby girl. She really couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"She's so beautiful." Punk shook his head, sitting on a chair beside the bed whilst looking on at Keala, sleeping against her mother's chest. He too just couldn't keep his eyes from her at all. She was perfect in every way possible, and he couldn't believe he was a father now.

"I can't believe she's finally here." AJ whispered. For going so long with only the bump on her stomach to talk to their baby girl, and not really being able to hold her or meet her, this was a moment they'd longed to have for a while and AJ couldn't believe she was really here and in her arms. She already knew she'd go to the ends of the earth for her daughter.

"Me neither." Punk shook his head, "Have you felt her skin? It's so soft." Punk said, stroking the top of the baby's tiny hand as AJ smiled and nodded. She'd not only loved meeting their baby girl, but watching Punk with her was something she never thought she needed until right now. He was already so good with her, so protective and gentle, and she could already feel the unconditional love he had for her. To think that just around a year and a half ago he was sitting on death row, waiting to be executed was unbelievable. It'd put things into perspective. It made her realise it had always been him she wanted, to eventually share moments like these, to do all the things they wanted to do together. She was so glad she could tell her daughter that she'd met her father in high school and had loved him ever since.

"Look. She's yawning." AJ smiled, looking down at her and smiling to herself. Any little movement from Keala amazed them both. They were new parents, of course they were paying attention to everything, and she really was the cutest little thing, especially whilst yawning.

"She's only been here a few hours and she's tired already?" Punk teased as AJ smiled.

"She's had a long day." AJ said, "Haven't you, baby?" She looked down at her, kissing her head softly as Punk smiled, just as the door to the room opened with Dean walking in with a balloon in his hand and a teddy bear tucked under his arm as Punk and AJ smiled.

"Hey." Dean whispered with a smile, sitting down the balloon, walking further to the bedside, passing the teddy bear to Punk who had no choice but to take it as Dean looked over at the baby, "Oh my God." He smiled, "She's actually there." He said as AJ and Punk smiled.

"You wanna hold her?" AJ smiled to him as Dean nodded immediately, reaching down and scooping up the baby in his arms. It wasn't just his niece to him, because his brother wasn't just a brother to him. He himself was down to do anything for this little girl, and he couldn't wait to watch her grow just like AJ and Punk.

"Man, she's so perfect." Dean smiled, "Wait… what's her name? Do you guys know?" He asked them. AJ and Punk had kept the name they'd picked private because they wanted it to be kept close to them until she was born.

"Keala." Punk said, "Vanessa Brooks." Punk nodded as Dean smiled.

"Keala." Dean smiled and nodded, looking down at the baby, "She suits it." He nodded, "She's a lot like you." He nodded to AJ, "You must have the dominant genes."

"Well hello." AJ smirked as Punk laughed.

"I can't believe you guys are parents." Dean shook his head with disbelief, "She's amazing you guys." He smiled to them both as Punk and AJ smiled whilst Punk looked up at Dean, seeing the glint in his eye.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Punk nudged Dean and stood up as Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Dean said, "Here, go back to your mama." Dean said as AJ smiled, taking Keala back from Dean and into her arms again. She was too exhausted to notice that Dean was in fact drunk.

"Here." Punk said, sitting the teddy bear down beside AJ who rested back on the bed, letting her baby girl rest on her chest as she rubbed her back softly whilst Punk and Dean left the room.

"Congratulations, man." Dean nodded, "She's amazing." He said as Punk nodded and smiled, folding his arms.

"You drunk?" Punk asked him calmly as Dean looked at him like he had two heads, "Or are you high? Which one?"

"I… I had a few beers, yeah." Dean nodded, "You text me telling me AJ was in labour so I had some to celebrate my niece being born. Is that alright?" He asked.

"It's 10am." Punk said.

"So what? Since when did you become the fun police?" Dean asked, "Is it cause you're a dad now?" He teased.

"No, I just… well you've been drinking a lot lately. More than usual." Punk admitted, "Are things not working out with Anna?" He asked. No matter if he had a daughter or not, he'd always be there for his brother to help him, even if he had priorities elsewhere, his brother would never be shut out.

"No, they are." Dean said, "It's just going really slow. We thought it'd be best if we just take our time. Don't smother each other." He said, "And yeah, I've been having a few drinks here and there, big deal?" He shrugged.

"I just don't want you to make it a hobby, that's all." Punk said, "Keala needs her uncle around, preferably sober." He said. He was never one to tell his brother what to do. He was never against him drinking, he encouraged him to have a drink, it was healthy, socially and mentally to have a break, he understood that, but it was beginning to seem more and more apparent that Dean had been drinking a lot more than he usually did, and of course that worried him.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Dean said, "I'll be there for Keala. I really just had a few to celebrate. I was excited for you guys." He said as Punk nodded and smiled.

"I know, man. I don't wanna be on your case or nothing, I just worry, that's all." Punk said.

"I know you do." Dean said, "But don't. You've got more things to focus on now than me." He nodded, "I'm fine."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Ok." He said, not wanting to go on anymore. He took his brothers word.

"So when will they get to go home?" Dean asked, walking back into the room where they noticed AJ had fallen asleep with Keala in her arms, she still had her grips on the baby girl, but her eyes were closed, no doubt from sheer exhaustion.

Punk smiled to himself and walked around the bed, lifting Keala up from AJ, "Uh… hopefully tomorrow. They're both really healthy so the doctor doesn't see why they can't go home right away." He nodded, smiling as he placed Keala down in her bassinet, turning his attention back to AJ who he slid further down the bed and pulled the covers over, making sure she was comfortable so she could get a good sleep.

"Look at you." Dean smiled, "Such a dad already." He said as Punk nodded and smiled.

"It's weird." Punk said, "Today I've just been thinking about… being on death row." He said, "I mean, obviously not the entire time, but before AJ gave birth, and a little after once we came back to this room… I don't know, I just kept thinking about sitting in that cell, twenty three hours a day, waiting to die…" He said, "Made me all the more grateful for this. Making it right with AJ, getting back together, having Keala." Punk nodded, "Puts a lot of things into perspective for you."

"Yeah, I bet." Dean nodded, "Well I for one am glad you're still here." He said, "I know AJ is." He said, "That night that… that we thought you were gone, after final visitation, I'd never saw her like that before. She didn't look like she was in there anymore. I was worried about her." He nodded as Punk looked over at AJ.

"It's all in the past now, right?" Punk said as Dean nodded, "And we don't need to imagine what would have happened." He said, "I just think we're all a little more grateful now, I know I am." He said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I'm grateful your stupid ass is still here." Dean said as Punk smiled.

"You can't say ass in front of the baby." Punk told him with a smile.

"Can I say any curse words in front of her? Dean asked.

"Not in front of AJ you can't." Punk said, "She wouldn't even let me curse when she was pregnant. She said she doesn't want Keala's first words to be fuck, anything Star Wars related, Duncan Keith or practically anything to do with me." He laughed as Dean nodded and smiled.

"We gotta make Keith happen. I'll drill it into her, make that her first word." Dean nodded as Punk smiled.

"She'd kill you." Punk said, looking over at AJ, "Like, legit, she'd kill you." He laughed as Dean nodded.

"It'd be funny." Dean smiled as Punk nodded, "Are you happy?" He asked as Punk looked over to him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I used to think people were just over exaggerating when they said their kids being born is the greatest thing to happen to them but… I feel it, man." Punk said, looking over at Keala. He was just swelling with pride, "She's perfect." He shook his head, still in awe.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "She is.' He said, wandering over to the bassinet and looking over at Keala, "She's gonna be a little mini AJ." He laughed a little.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Punk shook his head as Dean smiled.

"A good thing until she reaches eighteen, I'd say." Dean nodded.

"Oh, she's not even a day old. Eighteen is a lifetime away." Punk waved his hand as Dean smiled, "AJ is in love with her." Punk smiled, looking over at AJ as she slept peacefully. The love AJ had for her daughter was something he loved to see. Especially since they had been through so much.

"Well I should hope so." Dean chuckled a little.

"Well, you know what I mean." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"She's got her eyes opened." Dean smiled, leaning over the bassinet, looking down at Keala who was laying looking up at Dean, making soft little baby noises, "Hiya." Dean smiled, "How is this life thing working out for you so far?" Dean asked, stroking her cheek softly as the baby girl stayed quiet, looking up at him.

Like he referenced before, she was more than just his niece, because Punk was more than just his brother. He was all he knew. The only family he'd known along with AJ, and he promised that he'd always keep Keala safe and be there for her in a heartbeat if she needed him.

"You've got a good family, kid." Dean smiled, "I mean… the best uncle ever above anything else." He smiled as Punk laughed to himself, "Your mom and dad are alright I guess." He teased as Punk smiled, watching as Dean continued to talk away to Keala, whilst he turned back to AJ who was fast asleep, taking her hand and kissing it as he smiled. Things felt pretty perfect right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! More to come.**


	54. Not As Easy

**Not As Easy**

* * *

"April? April, how do I do this again?" Punk called, standing in Keala's nursery at the changing table where she was lying on waiting for her diaper to be changed. Punk was having some difficulties.

"What is it?" AJ asked tiredly, walking into the nursery where she saw him standing puzzled by the changing table. They'd only been home for a week and although Keala was a good baby, and let them have fairly decent sleeps, she wasn't prepared for how tired the early stages of motherhood would make her.

"Her diaper… is it back to front?" Punk tilted his head, trying to figure it out as AJ walked over to him and looked on at Keala who was laying quite happily, despite her father's attempts to give her a clean diaper.

"Yeah, and it's upside down." She smiled up to her boyfriend who folded his arms like a kid, "Think of it like an envelope." She said, turning the diaper around the right away, "Seal it here and here." She said as Punk watched closely, "There you go." She smiled, looking down at Keala. It was impossible not to smile when looking at her, "Daddy just needs a few more lessons, baby. He'll get there." AJ smiled, leaning over and kissing Keala's cheek as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Who knew they'd be so difficult to put on?" Punk shook his head, tidying up the nursery whilst AJ lifted up Keala into her arms as the newborn rested into her chest.

"Have you got a onesie out?" She asked him.

"Yeah, here." Punk pointed to the little white onesie sitting on the changing table as AJ nodded. Their life had turned into diapers, onesies, bottles and spit-ups all in the matter of a few days. The good thing was, they were both learning together as new parents, and Keala was really taking it easy on them. She looked completely chilled out for most of the time. Dean had nicknamed her the chiller. Anytime he came to visit, which had been frequently these past few days, she was always either sleeping or just casually resting in her mother or father's arms looking around.

"Liz is coming around today. She said she has a gift for her." AJ said, placing Keala back down on the changing table to get her onesie on her. It was still all very surreal having their baby girl home with them, and trying to adapt to life with her. They'd been so used to it just being the two of them for such a long time, that it really was a big change to have someone else in their small family now.

"I didn't know so many people visited you when you had a baby." Punk admitted. They'd had such great support from people in their lives who were close to them. Dean of course being number one on the list. Anna had always came by to congratulate them and give them a gift from her. Collette came to visit as had a few guys from Punk's work.

"People are just being nice." AJ said, "And Liz has been good to me over the years." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, watching as AJ lifted Keala back up. Sometimes he just couldn't stop staring at her. She was just so perfect.

"I'm trying to figure out if I have time for a nap." AJ laughed a little, walking back into their bedroom as Punk followed.

Punk could see how tired his girlfriend was, and he really didn't want to see her get overtired or stressed, because he knew as did she, that she was vulnerable to more depressive and manic cycles after having Keala.

"Hey, you go for a nap." Punk nodded, "I'll take her down. If Liz comes and you're still sleeping I'm sure she'll understand." He said.

"Oh, no. That's really rude. You need to wake me up." AJ nodded, passing Keala to her father as Punk cradled her into his arms.

"Ok, then. I'll wake you." He nodded as AJ smiled, running her hands over her hair. She was feeling very post baby tired, and was also trying to make sure that she didn't find herself in a depressive or manic cycle. She wanted the first few weeks of her daughter's life to be special. She didn't want to miss any of it. But sleep was a priority.

"Ok." AJ nodded, laying down on the bed, "I just need to rest my eyes." She told him, closing her eyes over as he smiled and nodded.

"Ok, then you rest them good." He said, "We'll be downstairs." He said as she was already falling asleep.

He left the bedroom and headed downstairs with Keala, noticing the card which had been put through their door, "Who knew so many people liked us?" Punk spoke to Keala, crouching down and picking the card up, walking on into the living room, placing her down in the little basket they had for her at the side of the couch where she could fall asleep in. Sometimes Punk just liked to sit and watch her the entire time.

"Who do we think this is from?" Punk asked her, sitting down on the couch and opening up the card as he was pleased to see it was from Michael, the detective whom helped free him from prison. It was a thoughtful thing to do and it made Punk smile, "That was nice." He said to himself whilst walking over to the mantel and sitting the card next to the few others.

* * *

AJ woke up later that night, having slept right through. She woke up and barely knew what time it was, looking around the dark room and sitting up. She felt like the room was spinning and had the worst headache ever.

She got up from the bed and headed downstairs, walking into the living room where Punk was sat on the couch with Keala sleeping in her little basket beside.

"Oh, hey." Punk smiled once noticing her come through the living room.

"Hi." AJ said, "Is… Is Liz on her way?" She wondered as Punk looked across at her, watching as she took a seat on the couch.

"Uh… she's already been." Punk said, "She didn't want me to take you and I didn't want to wake you either. You need your sleep." He said.

"I told you to wake me." AJ shook her head angrily, "She's going to think I'm so rude."

"No, of course she doesn't." Punk said, "She couldn't stay long anyway. She just dropped off the gift, had a little hold of Keala and then left." He said.

"I told you to wake me." AJ repeated angrily as Punk looked across at her.

"Yeah well I think you needed your sleep more." Punk said as AJ ran her hands through her hair and sat back on the couch, "Are you ok?" He asked her curiously. He knew when she was off.

"Fine." AJ nodded, scratching her arms and fidgeting around with her hands, irritated, as Punk watched her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head, looking around the living room, noticing the new card which wasn't there before, "Who is this from?" She asked, walking over and taking the card from the mantel, "Michael?" She turned to Punk, "Who is that?" She asked fast paced as Punk gulped and rubbed his forehead.

"Michael… from Florida. The detective." Punk told her, "Nice, right?"

"Strange." AJ shook her head, putting the card back down and walking back over to the couch, sitting down and then standing right back up as Punk watched her, "Is she ok?" She asked, looking over Keala who was fast asleep.

"Yeah, I was just gonna put her in her crib. She's had her bottle." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, walking back over to the couch and sitting down.

"You ok?" He asked her softly, "It's ok, if you're not." He assured her as she just nodded and gulped.

"Mhm. I'm fine." AJ nodded repeatedly. She forgot that he knew her, maybe better than she knew herself, and sometimes it was hard to pretend she was ok when her illness made its presence known.

"Ok, I'm gonna go put her down." Punk told her. He knew better than to keep asking her if she was ok, once or twice was enough, but he already knew that she wasn't her normal self.

He scooped up Keala from the little basket and took her upstairs whilst AJ sat on the couch, a lump forming in her throat as she felt tears welling in her eyes. Tears from the frustration that she couldn't have this precious moment of enjoying her daughter's first few days at home because she felt herself going into a depressive episode.

By the time Punk had come downstairs, she was full on crying on the couch where he immediately sat down beside her and gave her his shoulder to cry on, wrapping his arm around her as she let her tears smudge on his t-shirt.

* * *

The next day, the doctor was coming to the house to visit, not just for AJ but also to check up on Keala to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be. After getting upset last night, AJ fell asleep with Punk on the couch. She struggled to get herself up in the morning, but knew the doctor was coming around so forced herself into the shower.

"Can I get you anything?" Punk asked the doctor as he let her into the house.

"Oh, no I'm alright." She smiled as Punk nodded, walking her into the living room where AJ was sitting on the couch with Keala, holding her in her arms after feeding her and burping her, "This must be Keala?" She smiled, her name Joan, sitting down on the couch beside AJ.

"Yeah." AJ nodded as Punk watched her. He hated to see AJ this way, but he was lucky that he knew her and knew what was best for her when she was going through rough times like this. However, they'd never had a baby in the past.

"She's beautiful." Joan smiled, taking her coat off and sitting it down beside her whilst Punk sat over on the opposite couch.

Joan gave Keala a little examination and asked AJ and Punk some questions about her. There wasn't a doubt that Keala was healthy and happy and Joan could see that. She then moved onto AJ whilst Punk took Keala over into his arms.

"April, I'm gonna ask you some questions, I just want you to answer yes, no or sometimes to them, ok?" Joan smiled as AJ nodded. She'd not really said much for the entire visit, she would look to Punk for guidance to answer some of the questions, which made her feel even more stupid and helpless.

"Ok" AJ nodded.

"Ok." Joan smiled, "Have you been able to laugh and see the funny side of things?" She asked as AJ turned back to Punk, "Just tell me what you think, April." Joan nodded as AJ turned back to her.

"Sometimes." AJ answered.

"Do you look forward to the enjoyment of things?" Joan asked.

"No." AJ said, answering truthfully, answering with how she felt right at this very moment.

"Do you blame yourself unnecessarily for things that aren't your fault?" Joan asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, looking down.

"Have you been anxious or worried for no particular reason?" Joan asked her.

"Yes." AJ nodded whilst Punk sat over listening in sadly, cradling Keala in his arms. He really hated to see AJ this way and know how down she was feeling. They'd talk to many doctors about her illness through her pregnancy, and they had all said it could be a weakness more so after the baby was born. He was just glad that he was familiar with how to help her and what was best for her. There wasn't a doubt that they wouldn't get through it.

The questions continued on where AJ answered truthfully and honestly.

"Have you felt unhappy that you've been crying?" Joan asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Have you had any thoughts of harming yourself?" Joan asked her.

"Sometimes." AJ whispered.

"Have you had any thoughts of harming Keala?" Joan asked.

"No." AJ said firmly, one answer that she was most definitely sure about.

"Ok." Joan nodded and smiled, "April I think you have some post-natal depression, which you might even confuse for just a depressive cycle through your bipolar disorder." She said, "Let me be the first to tell you, a whole lot of mother's, especially first time mom's, experience post-natal depression, so there is nothing to feel embarrassed about it." She assured her, "You're on your medication again, aren't you?" She asked whilst looking at AJ's medical reports.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Ok, well they'll start to kick in." Joan nodded, "Have you had trouble bonding with Keala?" She asked.

"No, not really." AJ said as Joan nodded.

"Ok, well the main thing is that you know this is normal, and you'll feel back to yourself soon. It's not easy with a new baby, but Keala is doing great, and I can she's got a very loving home here." She smiled as AJ nodded, "I'll be back next week. For now it's about what's best for you, finding a routine of some sort that works for both of you, making sure you're getting plenty of rest, and you're getting plenty of nutrition. No skipping meals." She nodded, "You see a therapist, is that right?"

"Yeah, I do." AJ nodded, "Not at the minute, I guess."

"Maybe it'd be ideal to seek some therapy with her." Joan nodded, "Your medication should kick in and these feelings you have, they won't last forever." She said as AJ nodded, "I'm going to leave my on call number here." She said, taking her card out, looking over at Punk specifically as she placed it down on the coffee table, "Anything at all, any worries or concern, call me." She said, "You're not alone." She assured her as AJ nodded and forced a smile, "I'll let myself out." She nodded, standing up and putting her coat on as Punk insisted walking her out of the house whilst AJ sat on the couch fidgeting with her hands.

Punk returned back to the living room, sitting down beside AJ with Keala in his arms as she sighed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"What? For what?" Punk said as she cupped the back of Keala's head, looking down at the baby girl.

"For not making this all that enjoyable." She said, "It's not fair on you."

"April, don't do that." Punk said, "We're in this together and we'll get through whatever you're going through together. You heard the doctor, lots of mom's experience this. It's common." He said, "It's not gonna last forever, we'll do whatever we need to do to help you through this." He said, kissing her head as she nodded and sighed, "And you know you can always talk to me, about anything… even if you think it might upset me." He said as she nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder whilst looking down at Keala as the baby girl slept. He'd always been there for her at her lowest. No one could be there for her like he was.

* * *

" _I'm just saying… our defence strategies were terrible." Punk said, walking down the sidewalk with Dean after coming home from the hawks game they'd gone to, "We weren't as sharp as last week." He shook his head._

" _Well you know what they're like, up and down." Dean shrugged, "Hey, I'm gonna go across to the store for some things, you need anything?" He asked him as they reached their apartment block._

" _No, I'm good. AJ is probably up to her neck in work. We'll probably order a pizza." He shrugged._

" _Ok, man. I won't be long." Dean said, running across the road to the little twenty-four hour store as Punk headed into the apartment block, climbing the stairs to their floor and walking on into the apartment. AJ had just gone into her first year of law school and he knew that some nights it was quick and easy for them to order in or make something quick. He admired how dedicated she was to her studies. It was an ethic he wished he had._

 _He walked into the apartment, throwing down his keys and groaning tiredly, "Ape?" He called, walking through the apartment and into their bedroom once he saw she wasn't in the living room or kitchen, "April, you here?" He called out. He couldn't remember her telling him she was going anywhere, in fact, when he left he was sure she said she would see him when he got home._

 _He walked back into the living room, standing in the centre and looking around where he saw some of her work sitting on the coffee table, turning his head as he looked at the bathroom door which was half opened._

" _April?" He said casually, "You ignoring me?" He laughed to himself, walking on into the bathroom, not being able to budge the door as he felt something heavy behind it, pushing it a little further when what he saw made his stomach sink, feeling like it almost hit the floor._

" _A-April." Punk gulped, pushing the door open as it banged back against the wall, crouching down where she was lying on the cold floor, a tub of pills which were full before, completely empty with the cap lying off beside her, "April." Punk shook her, trying to comprehend what he was actually seeing. He knew he had no time to sit in shock._

 _He slammed the toilet lid up and lifted her up, "C'mon, you're not doing this to me." Punk shook his head, watching as her eyes rolled back and forth, crouching down behind her, holding her up as he stuck his fingers down her throat, desperate for her to throw up, never being so desperate in his life before, "C'mon." Punk begged, his hands shaking, hitting the back of her throat as he heard her choke, removing his fingers as she threw up a little over the toilet, "Ok, alright." Punk nodded, grabbing a cloth as she tried to push him away, her eyes half closed, her body weak and limp, "No, you're not going anywhere." He told her, "You gotta throw them all up." He said, sticking his fingers back down her throat as she threw up a little again, but he knew that they were still in her system and that she wasn't going to throw them all up._

 _He then heard Dean walk into the apartment, calling on him as he walked to the bathroom where all the noise was coming from._

" _What the hell-" Dean paused at the bathroom door, shaking his head._

" _Call… Call an ambulance." Punk nodded frantically, trying to continue to make AJ throw up the pills, holding her up as Dean froze, looking on at the empty tub of pills, watching as AJ came in and out of consciousness._

" _Oh my God." Dean shook his head._

" _Do it now!" Punk yelled desperately as Dean nodded, taking his phone out and calling 911 whilst Punk stayed with AJ, "It's ok. You're gonna be alright. Just stay with me." He nodded desperately, repeating it over and over again._


	55. The Right Talk

**The Right Talk**

* * *

"Where is AJ?" Dean asked, walking into AJ and Punk's house, finding Punk in the kitchen feeding Keala.

"Upstairs." Punk nodded.

"She still not feeling good?" Dean asked him.

"No. I mean, she's feeling better, for sure." Punk nodded, "But she's not herself. She's been going to therapy but she's just really tired all the time. She's not really spending much time with Keala." He said as Dean frowned.

"You think she's finding it difficult?" Dean asked him, taking a banana from the fruit basket and peeling it for himself whilst Punk sat over at the table feeding his daughter.

"I don't think she's finding it difficult… it's just her illness. Her moods just take over her and it's like she can't do anything until she's gotten out of the episode." Punk said, "It'll just take some time." He nodded to himself.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "At least you both know how to deal with it." He said as Punk nodded.

AJ was still feeling pretty down and Punk was doing everything he knew that helped her. He knew that the episode would pass and she'd be back to her normal self again, but it was hard for him to see her so sad and down, especially when they had so much to be thankful for and joyous for.

"How is it going with you and Anna?" Punk asked as Dean wandered over to the table, taking a seat across from Punk whilst eating his banana.

"Uh… it's going ok, I guess." Dean nodded, "Kinda slow, but I guess that's what we agreed on, to try and make it work." Dean said, "She's not got much family, we can bond over that now, and I feel like I really know the real her now which is great, but I don't know, there's still some trust issues there, definitely." Dean nodded.

"Well there's bound to be." Punk nodded, "If it's meant to be it'll work." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"You know we were talking last night when she came around, and I thought of a really cool idea. Remember when we always said how annoying it was that we never had any like home videos of us when we were kids?" He asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Well I was thinking we could make one for Keala." Dean said, "I'm not talking videoing her every day but… the important stuff. Stuff you can look back on when she's eighteen. Stuff for her to look back on when she's grown up." Dean said as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's a nice idea." Punk smiled. It was thoughtful and an idea he really liked, because they both knew that every moment was precious. Punk especially.

"You don't worry about it. I will just… I'll take care of it." Dean nodded, "It'll be like a really long project." He smiled as Punk laughed and nodded.

"Ok, you're in charge." Punk nodded, listening as he heard AJ coming downstairs.

"Hey." AJ smiled to them, still in her pyjamas as Dean stood up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How you doing?" He asked her softly as she smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'm ok." She nodded. He really was just like her brother.

"Yeah?" Dean nodded, "Don't beat yourself up about this. She's not going anywhere." Dean said. He knew just as well as Punk did that AJ got angry with herself when she felt herself going into a depressive cycle. It was like she was mad for missing out on so much, but she couldn't help it, and they understood that better than anyone else.

"I know." AJ smiled and nodded, looking over to Punk who was feeding Keala.

"She's so greedy. I keep thinking she's choking but she's just gulping so much." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled, walking over and smiling on at the baby girl. She was feeling a little better every day, and felt her spirits being lifted with the help of her boyfriend. He knew the right things to do that would help her feel better and get back to her normal self.

"Dean, tell AJ your idea." Punk said as AJ looked over at Dean.

"I'm gonna make little videos for Keala to watch when she's older." Dean said, "And for you guys to watch too." He said, "Make sure to get those special moments." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"I hate how soft she makes the both of you." AJ laughed a little but smiled, "That's a lovely idea." She nodded to Dean, "We can watch it when she's eighteen and out with her friends clubbing." She nodded.

"Uh… clubbing? I think the fuck not." Punk laughed as AJ slapped the back of his head.

"Don't curse in front of her." She said as Dean laughed a little. It already seemed like AJ was getting back to her usual self by the looks of things, "Well if she's anything like me then she won't be clubbing, but who knows? She might fit in with people better than the three of us." AJ shrugged, walking over to the kitchen, "Dean are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"If you've got enough going." Dean nodded.

"We always buy extra for you." AJ smiled to him.

"Well then count me in." Dean nodded as AJ smiled.

"I can give you a hand if you like. She's just about finished." Punk told AJ.

"No, it's alright." AJ waved her hand as he just nodded and watched her. Her ability to carry on and keep her head up reminded him of how lucky he was that his daughter had such a strong mother to look up to, to have as a role model.

* * *

Dean stayed for dinner, and once they ate, he headed through to the living room to spend some time with his niece. He liked to just sit and watch her. He planned on being Keala's first best friend. He wasn't quite sure if kids were going to be on his agenda, but being an uncle was already such an important role in his life, and he promised himself and his brother that Keala would always have him to depend on if she couldn't reach her mother or father.

Meanwhile AJ and Punk were in the kitchen, sitting at the table with the empty plates.

"How you feeling?" Punk asked her, sliding his hand across the table and taking his in hers as she smiled and played with his hand.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Better than the past few days." AJ told him, "I don't wear sleepless nights, stress and post-partum well, do I?" She smiled to him.

"Hey, it's not been easy." Punk assured her, "What are you stressed about?" He wondered.

"Trying hard to be a good mom." AJ nodded, "Ever since everything happened with Anna… I've just been constantly thinking about my relationship with my mom. How toxic it was. How much she… she wanted me to be someone else, feeling like she wouldn't love me for who I really was." She said, "I can't do that to Keala."

"You won't." Punk said, "You and your mom are completely different people, AJ." Punk reminded her, "There might be similar genes there but you're not your mom." He said, "You're amazing with Keala. She already loves you." He said.

"What if I'm not cut out for it? I mean… I'm pretty sure my mom stepped into motherhood trying to be the best mom and… she just lost it. What if I do too?" She asked him.

"You won't." Punk said, "I know you. I know how much you love Keala, and how much you want her to have a mom and dad that you never had." He said, "And we'll give her that." He said, "Dean is right, you can't beat yourself up about this." He shook his head as she ran her hands through her hair, playing with his hand with her other hand.

"I just don't want to let her down." AJ said.

"You won't." Punk said, "She's only a few weeks old. We've got a lot of time to be the best parents we can be." He nodded.

"Sometimes I just feel ill." AJ shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head.

"Like, literally like I'm sick in the head." She said, "It's not like I've got a broken leg that I can rest, or a tummy ache that I can take some tablets for." She said, "The whole thing just makes me feel like an alien." She told him truthfully.

"You are not an alien." Punk said, "Everyone is struggling with something. Your bipolar disorder is part of who you are, and it's a part that I love just as much as the rest of you, because I know I can be there for you, and it makes you stronger." He said as AJ smiled across at him, "You know, a girl once told me that our differences are what makes us all unique." He nodded as she smiled.

"They do." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, they do." Punk said, "I love all of you, and what you go through only makes you stronger. Keala will see that, and she's gonna think you're the coolest person in the world." He said as AJ smiled to herself. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

"I think she's gonna think you're the coolest." AJ disagreed with a smile.

"No." Punk shook his head, "She's gonna look up to you and she's gonna learn how to be brave and strong and fierce." Punk said, "I'm just here to put the diapers on backwards." He smirked as AJ laughed as Punk smiled. He loved that laugh. He loved hearing it. To think there was a time where he thought he would never hear that laugh again was terrifying.

"Maybe." AJ smiled to him, "How do you have the patience for me?" She asked him truthfully.

"Because I love you, April. And it's not a case of me having patience for you. I know what you go through isn't easy." He said, "But you'll get through it, you always do" He nodded, squeezing her hand as she smiled.

"I love you." She nodded to him as he smiled.

"I love you too." He said, "Go on into the living room, I'll clear up in here." He said as she smiled and nodded, making her way into the living room where Dean was sitting holding Keala.

"Should I teach her how to kick or slap first?" Dean asked with a smile as AJ laughed a little and sat down beside him, looking on at her tiny beautiful daughter fast asleep on her uncle's chest.

"Neither." AJ said, "Teach her how to hug and be kind."

"No one gets through life hugging." Dean laughed, "You know that."

"I don't want her to go through life the way we did." AJ told him truthfully and seriously as Dean nodded and smiled.

"No, she won't." Dean said, "She'll have the best childhood. I'm almost jealous." He smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, stroking her daughter's soft cheek, her eyes catching over to the hip flask sitting beside Dean behind one of the cushions as she tilted her head and looked at him, "Dean." AJ shook her head whilst Punk walked into the living room.

"Uh… there's ice-cream in the freezer if anyone wants some." Punk told them, collapsing down on the couch whilst AJ looked on at Dean, watching as he shook his head once noticing what she was about to say.

AJ watched as he slid the hip flask into his pocket, shaking his head desperately to her as she turned back around to Punk who was flicking through the TV channels.

"Uh… yeah, I'll go take it out." AJ said, looking on at Dean as she stood up, leaving the living room and heading into the kitchen with concern. She questioned why he was hiding the drink, and then wondered if she really wanted to question that.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Keala's name is pronounced kee-la. Just incase anyone is having trouble making out what her name is. I thought it was sweet. Let me know what you think! More to come.**


	56. Checking Up

**Checking Up**

* * *

"Dean?" AJ called, walking through the apartment door of Dean's place with Keala in her stroller, "Dean, you in?" She asked.

"Hey." Dean appeared from his bedroom as AJ smiled, taking her scarf off, "What are you doing here? How'd you get up all the stairs with the stroller? You should have called, I would have come help you." He said, walking over to her, giving her a hug and then looking into the stroller where Keala was fast asleep.

"Oh, Mrs Hale from upstairs helped me." AJ waved her hand, "We were just out on a walk, thought I'd stop by." She smiled to him as Dean nodded.

"And where's the third member of the new family?" Dean asked her.

"He's running errands." AJ said, "You'd be surprised how much you neglect when you have a baby. Our fridge has been empty for like… a whole week." She shook her head, "He's just gone to the store, bank, boring stuff that I wanted no part in." She smiled, taking her coat off and wheeling he stroller over to the living room as Dean followed.

"How you been feeling?" Dean asked her, continuing to look over into the stroller at Keala. She was such a little angel.

"Better." AJ nodded, "My therapist said I shouldn't trap myself in the house just because I have the baby, so I thought we'd come out for a walk and see her favourite uncle." She said, sitting down on the couch as Dean laughed.

"Yeah, she looks real fucking excited to see me." Dean laughed, "She good in there?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, she'll sleep in there fine." AJ waved her hand as Dean nodded and sat down on the couch. For Dean, it was strange trying to get used to the fact AJ and his brother now had a baby. He was so used to it just being the three of them, since they were just teens, and to now see them putting all their attention into Keala, it was hard to get used to but it was nice.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better." Dean nodded as AJ smiled.

She too was glad she was feeling better. She still didn't feel one hundred percent, but the balance of her meds, therapy and advice she'd been getting from the home doctor, she did feel herself getting through the tough little bump, and she had the most adorable baby and the best boyfriend to help her too.

"I am too." AJ said, "Anna working?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "She's really enjoying her job. She was worried it wasn't gonna be for her but she's liking it. She's good with IT stuff, and I think she thought she was just gonna be pouring coffee for people." He said as AJ smiled, "I think the most important thing is that she's away from her mom. I feel like we're actually getting to know each other better."

"Good." AJ smiled, "It's good you guys are taking it slow." She nodded, "I uh… I do wanna talk to you, though." She said as he looked over at her, "You… the other night, why were you hiding your drink and why was it in a hip flask?" She asked as Dean went silent, "I'm not here to tell you off or anything but… I've been around lately, just because I've been pregnant or up to my eyes in diapers doesn't mean that I haven't noticed that… you're drinking a lot more than you normally do." AJ said, "Phil told me about you in the hospital-"

"Yeah and I told him that I had a few beers to celebrate my niece being born." Dean said, "And yeah, I've been having a few beers here and there, it's not a crime."

"Don't get defensive with me." AJ shook her head, reminding him that she wasn't just his brother's girlfriend. She was like a sister to him, "I'm only worried about you. I mean… is everything ok?" She asked him.

"Everything is fine." Dean shrugged, "Seriously." He nodded.

"Work is ok? You and Anna are ok?" AJ asked.

"April, I'm fine. If I wasn't you'd be the first to know." Dean said, "Stop worrying about everyone else. Put yourself first for now." He nodded, "I've talked with Phil."

"But why were you hiding it and why was it in a hip flask?" AJ asked, "Why didn't you just bring some beers over with you? You know we don't mind." She said.

"I didn't know if you'd let me drink around her." Dean said.

"Dean." AJ scoffed, "C'mon, we're not angels, and we'd never tell you what to do." AJ shook her head, "I just don't want you to… have it become a habit and end up finding yourself in a situation you don't wanna be in."

"Like what?" Dean asked her.

"Well… sometimes one turns into two and then two turns into eight or nine." AJ said, "I just don't want you to depend on that all the time. It worries me. And Phil." AJ nodded, "You'd tell us if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "I would." He said as AJ just nodded, "Does Phil know about the flask?"

"No. I thought I'd come talk to you first." AJ said, "And if it's nothing to worry about then I won't bother telling him." She said as he nodded.

"Look, you guys have got your own lives now, you don't need to babysit me anymore. Focus on yourself, each other, and Keala." He nodded.

"We never babysat you." AJ said, "Phil just likes to look out for you. I do too."

"I know you do." Dean nodded, "And I appreciate it." He said, "But I'm fine." He said as AJ nodded. She would always take his word for it, and she never wanted to come off as telling him off, she really was just worried and didn't want him to pick up a habit which eventually would give him problems.

"Ok." AJ smiled.

"You want some lunch? I was just about to make something." Dean said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take whatever you're making. Keala is due a feed just now anyway so I have time." She smiled as he nodded and stood up as she watched him head through to the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't think our fridge has ever been this full." Punk shook his head whilst AJ sat over at the kitchen table with Keala in her arms, smiling and talking to her as the baby girl just stared up at her with those big brown eyes.

"It better not be filled with rubbish." AJ said, "Whenever I left you and Dean to do the grocery shopping, I'd come home to boxed food and every quick cook noodles under the sun." She said.

"I forgot you want five star quality every night." Punk nodded.

"Yeah I do." AJ nodded.

"Well I got a mixture of things." He waved his hand as she smiled over at him. She liked teasing him.

"You got more formula right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, and diapers, because you ever know how things are gonna go." Punk said as AJ nodded, "What'd you get up to when I was gone? I was away for quite a while." He realised, switching the kettle on and grabbing two mugs out to make them both coffee.

"We went for a walk." AJ smiled, "I got to try out that new blanket that Liz got her." She cared to let him know, "And we went and visited uncle Dean, didn't we?" AJ smiled, looking down at Keala, "And he gave you your bottle, and he almost choked you, didn't he?" She said in a soft, sweet voice as Punk scoffed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Punk shook his head.

"To be fair she does gulp pretty badly." AJ said, "But he was happy to see us." She nodded as Punk smiled walking over to the table and sitting her coffee down, "Thank you." She smiled as he nodded and sat across from her, "I've realised I'm one of those mothers." She said.

"What mothers?" Punk asked.

"The ones that are always paranoid about their child's temperature." AJ said, "I had her wrapped up in blankets and hats and more blankets going out today." She said, "Poor thing was probably melting." She shook her head, "But it's freezing outside and I wanted her to be warm."

"So you mean one of those caring mothers? I see." Punk nodded.

"Well." AJ smiled modestly, "She's just so perfect. I could literally just hold her all day." She sighed, looking down at Keala. She was such a precious little thing, still so tiny but so gorgeous. Her little brown eyes and her soft caramel skin made AJ so proud and she really felt like she had her own little mini me. She just wanted to be the best mom she possibly could be.

"You gonna teach her Spanish?" Punk asked her.

"Only for when we wanna talk about you." AJ nodded as Punk gasped.

"April." Punk said, "Mean."

"Well you're gonna piss her off way more than I will, probably." She nodded, teasing him of course as he just smiled, "I'm kidding. I don't know. For me I sort of grew up with it cause mom always spoke it for the most part." She said, "She might wanna learn a few things, and I'll teach her if she wants." She said, "As long as it's easier than teaching Dean and trying to get him to pass Spanish class." She shook her head as Dean laughed.

"The only word he actually learnt was putas." Punk said.

"It's more like… putas." She repeated in a Spanish accent as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"This guy isn't Spanish." He pointed to himself as AJ waved her free hand whilst coorying Keala in with her other arm.

"Yeah you never got the hang of it either." AJ shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee, "I'll teach her if she's interested." She nodded, "Do you think she'll be like one of those people who is interested in their family background and where they came from?" She asked.

"Well my family background isn't all that exciting." Punk said.

"Where did your mom come from?" AJ asked him.

"Here." Punk said, "She had a younger sister who died young. She was hit by a car I think." Punk nodded.

"Oh, I didn't know that." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, then her mom and dad divorced. She never got on with her dad anyway. Then her mom threw her out when she started hanging around my dad." Punk said, "I don't know anything about my dad's side." He shrugged.

"So you didn't meet your grandparents?" AJ asked him.

"I met my gran once." Punk nodded, "I think it was like my fifth birthday, maybe sixth, but that was the only time I remember seeing her, and even at that, I don't really remember much about her." Punk said, "Did you know yours?"

"My grandparents?" AJ asked as he nodded, "I knew my grandpa from Puerto Rico. Nana died when I was young. Don't know anything about my dad or his family." She shrugged.

"So she's not got that much to find out about her family." Punk said, "That conversation will be easy." He said as she smiled as AJ looked down watching as Keala yawned, her tiny little mouth making an O shape.

"Oh, baby are you tired?" AJ smiled, lifting her up against her chest, "Are you a tired girl?" She asked, kissing her head softly as Punk smiled. There was nothing he loved more than watching AJ with her. He really couldn't have saw himself having kids with another person. It was always AJ, "Do you wanna go to daddy?" She whispered, rubbing her back softly, standing up as Punk took her from her.

There was something so sweet about loving each other since they were teenagers, and seeing one another with their baby girl, having been through so many hurdles in their life together, at times they had both faced death and they always wound up back at each other's side. There was something special about that.

"She fall asleep in your arms quicker than she does in mine." AJ said, sitting back down and enjoying the rest of her coffee as Punk smiled.

"It's my muscles." Punk nodded as AJ laughed.

"Oh, get over yourself." AJ smiled to him as Punk nodded.

"It is." Punk said, "And I bet my tattoos soothe her. All the colours." He nodded.

"Can we agree that she gets no tattoos?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, ok. Well maybe when she's like thirty. We agreed she can get married at forty, right?" He said as AJ smiled.

"You agreed with yourself on that one." AJ reminded him as Punk just rolled his eyes, "I'm going for lunch with Colette tomorrow, so you're off dad duty for a little while. We're gonna eat some burgers and talk about how sleep deprived we are." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Sounds nice." Punk laughed a little, "I'm glad you've kept in touch with her. It's good you have a mom friend." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, and I get the impression she's not got many people to talk to either." AJ said as Punk nodded, "Why don't you go see Dean when I'm out?" She asked.

"Yeah, maybe. He's been on night shifts, hasn't he?" He asked as AJ nodded, "Yeah, I'll probably go see him." He said as AJ nodded, "How you been feeling? I hate asking you that but you seem a lot better."

"Yeah, I'm getting there." AJ nodded with a smile, "Turns out I have an amazing boyfriend to help me." She smiled to him, "And the most perfect baby to keep smiling for."

"You hear that Kee?" Punk smiled, "You're already moving mountains." He said, looking down at her as she slept in his arms, in her little white onesie, "Good, I'm glad you're feeling better." Punk smiled, "I'm always here." He reminded her.

"I know you are." AJ smiled. She'd had a good combination of therapy, doctor advice, love from her boyfriend, the right medication again, and she was starting to feel like her normal self again. She knew her illness and she knew there was times where it got her down like so, but she had a pretty good support system within her little family. She was truly thankful for that.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	57. What Came Before

**What Came Before**

* * *

"Where is AJ and Keala?" Dean asked after letting his brother into the apartment the next day.

"AJ's out with her mom friend." Punk said, "They met at a class when she was pregnant and they've kept in touch." Punk said as Dean nodded, "They were meeting for lunch, so I thought I'd come here and annoy you." He said as Dean nodded.

"Just like old times." Dean said, walking into the living room, "Well I hope you don't mind, Anna is coming around in a little while." He said.

"Of course I don't." Punk said, "In fact, I haven't saw her in a while."

"She's still under the impression you hate her." Dean admitted truthfully.

"Well I don't. I never hated her. I hated what she done, more so what her mom done." Punk said, "To be honest, I feel like she avoids me now." He admitted truthfully.

"Yeah, she does." Dean told him honestly, "She just thinks you don't wanna talk to her."

"Well that's not true." Punk said, "I found it hard just like you to accept what she did, but we talked about it, all of us, her mom had a bad grip on her and she was just doing what she told her to, we all saw how genuinely sorry that she was. I'm not some grudge holding monster."

"You do hold a grudge." Dean said.

"Yeah, for certain things. Not this." Punk said, "I don't want her to avoid me. She's still part of the family, and I know you love her, and she makes you happy." He said, "So I'm happy."

"It's between the both of you. You're both old enough to talk things out. It isn't high school anymore." Dean said.

"Yeah, clearly." Punk said.

"So how is it? Dad life? Would you recommend it?" He asked, taking a cigarette from his back pocket and lighting it up as Punk watched.

"I haven't saw you smoke one of them since a few years ago." Punk said.

"One hint of weakness." Dean said, "I'll get off them again, it's fine." He waved his hand, lighting the cigarette and puffing on it as Punk just nodded and let it go over his head, "Dad life? Good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I feel like a different person now. Like life has a whole different meaning." He said, "Like, there was nothing I would get out my bed for at 4am. You know that. But I do for her cause she's like this tiny little thing I need to give attention to." He said as Dean laughed, "And it's obvious I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I don't know what a dad does. Is he protective? What kind of jokes are acceptable?" He shrugged.

"She's just left AJ's womb. Give her a second before you hit her with any jokes." Dean laughed to himself, "You just learn as you go, right? It's probably best you don't really know what you're doing, no one really does, do they?" He said, "Look at mom, she was just a kid when she had us, she didn't have any support from anyone, we turned out alright." He said.

"Define alright." Punk laughed to himself, "She had dad for a little while."

"Oh, yeah he contributed to our upbringing a lot." Dean nodded sarcastically, "He wasn't even there when I was born." He said.

"They wanted me, they didn't want you." Punk teased as Dean nodded.

"They didn't want you either." Dean teased back, "You were the mistake and then I was the mistake to prove the first mistake wasn't actually a mistake." He said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "But it was all too much for poor dad." He said sarcastically, tapping his cigarette on the ash tray.

"Well like you said, we done just fine." Punk said, "But I'm gonna be there for Keala. It's nice, you know. Me and AJ have been through so much, and it's nice to watch her with Keala. We always said we wanted kids. Then we broke up and everything went to shit."

"Well you got there in the end." Dean nodded, "I think Keala's lucky to have a dad like you." He nodded, puffing on his cigarette, "You're the only dad I ever knew." He shrugged.

"Thanks, man." Punk nodded, "Ok, you want anything in?" He asked, standing up as Dean shook his head.

Punk headed into the kitchen, raiding the fridge and helping himself to some food, stepping on the trash can to put some rubbish in when he paused, looking into the trash where he saw glass bottle after glass bottle, not just of beers but strong stuff, spirits, whiskeys too. He put the lid down and sighed to himself. He was starting to get concerned.

* * *

" _Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you see the boys when you're like this?" Vanessa spat, twenty years old, looking on at her children's father who sat at the kitchen table, drunk, with high demands to see his one and three year old sons._

" _They're my sons too." Jack, or JC as he was known as said, looking over at Vanessa who shook her head._

" _It was Phil's birthday last week. He's three by the way." Vanessa said, "You didn't show then. You didn't even buy him a present." She spat, "So don't tell me that you're desperate to see them. Your guilt is just weighing you down now and you feel it's our obligation to come and test my patience, like I'd actually let them near you." She said._

" _I knew you wouldn't want me here on his birthday and I have no job. I'll buy him something to make up for it soon." He said._

" _Well then why don't you get a job?" Vanessa asked him, "Instead of blaming everyone and everything around you for the situation you've found yourself in." Vanessa said, "We could have had something good here. You ruined that."_

" _We're kids, Ness." JC said, "What the hell do I know about babies? And we had two?" He said._

" _Oh, good. You remember Dean exists." Vanessa nodded, "We could have learned together. We could have done this together." She said, "You quit on us. Not me."_

" _Because I didn't want this life for us." He said._

" _So your solution was just to walk out. What would happen if we both did that? Where would our sons go? Huh?" She asked, "What do you want me to say? Let's just ditch them and go off and have a better life?" She laughed a little at how crazy it even sounded, "They're our children. Our age doesn't change that. And I'll be damned if my kids don't have the best life I can possibly give them." She said._

" _You put too much on me." JC said._

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I thought I could depend on you and lean on you for support. My fucking bad." Vanessa shook her head, "We're not doing this. I'm not giving you anymore chances." She said, "My kids aren't gonna grow up with parents who can't get along." She said, "If you can't handle this I'd rather you leave and never come back." She told him truthfully, "Because Phil is getting older now, he's recognising things, and I'm not letting you near either of them when you're drunk or high most of the time." She said, "Am I clear?"_

" _You're trying so hard to be… the perfect mom." JC laughed, "You're gonna crack at some point, and you're gonna wish you let me in their lives."_

" _Oh, shut the fuck up." Vanessa laughed, "Don't act like you've not had plenty of chances." She said, "Every chance I've gave you, you either don't show up or you show up drunk. The one time I left you with the boys on your own I came back and Phil had a fucking concussion and Dean's diaper hadn't been changed in hours." She said, " So don't act like I'm being unreasonable for not letting you see them."_

" _I don't know what I'm doing, Ness. It's just came easy to you, alright? I'm still a kid. We didn't even get to finish high school."_

" _You never went anyway." Vanessa said, "You don't know what you're doing because you never bothered to learn." Vanessa said, "If you stayed and if you were committed to us you would know what you were doing." She said, "You don't even love them-" She jumped as she watched him stand up quickly, tipping the table onto its side as the chair scraped back against the floor._

" _Don't fucking go there with me." JC pointed at her, "Don't you fucking dare."_

" _Or what?" Vanessa laughed, "It only hurts because it's true. If you loved them, the way a dad is supposed to love their children, you wouldn't be wasting what little money you have on booze and cigarettes. You'd be here, helping me." She said, "You'd show at their birthdays, you'd be there at Christmas."_

" _What? For us just to fight and ruin it?" He asked._

" _You mean for you to start a fight with me and for you to ruin it?" She asked as he looked across at her, "I have no one." She looked at him, "You have your friends, you have your cousins… I have nobody." She said, "I lost all my friends because I chose you over them, even when they warmed me how… how dangerous you were." She said, "I lost my mom because of you."_

" _Oh, yeah. Go on. Blame everything on me. It's the only thing you ever do." JC laughed, picking the table back up and sitting back down, "All those choices, you made. Not me. You chose me over your friends on your own. And your mom wanted rid of you anyway, let's face it, you were just filling the void of your little sister for her." JC shrugged as Vanessa glared across at him._

" _You're pathetic." Vanessa shook her head, "And you don't deserve those boys. You really don't."_

" _You think you'll be able to prepare them for what's out there? On your own?" He asked._

" _I already am." Vanessa said as JC laughed, "Just get out." She shook her head, "I… I'm fed up of this. We're not doing this anymore. Where you come to me and you pour your heart out, you tell me you wanna be a good dad, I let you back in and you just disappoint. And you know what, I've almost gotten used to you disappointing me, but you will not disappoint those boys." She shook her head, "I won't let you."_

" _So you have the final say on whether or not I get to see my sons or not?" He asked._

" _Yeah, I do." Vanessa spat, "Unless you wanna take me to court, I'll go happily, I have plenty of stories about how fatherly you really are." She said as JC shook his head._

" _One was fine." JC said, "It was difficult, but we dealt with it, I tried hard to be a good dad, but two kids in the space of two and a half years-"_

" _You tried hard?" Vanessa laughed hysterically, "Oh, you're delusional, I love it." She nodded, "You were never even here. Phil was just a few weeks old and you were off on five, six day benders. You missed his first steps, his first word, his first haircut-"_

" _I get it." JC said._

" _No, I don't think you do." She hissed, "They are our responsibility. You don't get to choose when you want to be their dad, and I'm through with giving you anymore chances." She shook her head, "So you leave tonight and you never come back here." She warned him._

" _You don't want to do this. Trust me." JC shook his head._

" _I've already done it." Vanessa said, "Get out of my house and get out of my life." She spat as JC looked across at her coldly._

" _Mom."_

 _Vanessa and JC turned around where three-year-old Punk stood at the door rubbing his eyes tiredly and looking on at them._

" _Hi, baby." Vanessa smiled, watching as JC went to stand up and walk towards him, she quickly cut in front and picked him up, "Can you not get back to sleep?" She asked him, lifting him up and playing with the back of his hair._

" _No." Punk said, resting his chin on his mother's shoulder and looking on at his father behind._

" _Ok, baby. Let's get you back upstairs." Vanessa smiled, kissing the side of his head, turning around to JC, "I want you gone when I come back down." She whispered as JC looked at her coldly._

 _She then walked off as Punk kept his eyes on him, waving to him whilst his mother carried him down the hallway and out of sight as JC sighed and rubbed his hands over his face._


	58. Snappped

**Snapped**

* * *

"Ok, Keala. This is the first video we're making for you." Dean said, turning the camera to face him as he spoke into it, "So I figured we introduce ourselves." He nodded, sitting on his couch, "I'm your uncle Dean. I'm just about the coolest person you will ever know in your entire life. If you ever think you've done something wrong and you know that your mom and dad will shout at you, just come to me, we'll figure it out." He nodded, "Ok, moving on." He said, turning the camera around from facing him as he zoomed it over on AJ who was sitting across on the couch drinking a can of soda as she looked over at the camera.

"This is the living, breathing machine that made you. Take a good look." Dean said as AJ rolled her eyes and sat down her soda, "What do you want to say?" Dean asked her as AJ sat up from being slouched on the couch.

"Uh… be good." AJ nodded, "And please take my advice before you take your uncle or your fathers." She smiled as Dean just grumbled.

"Speaking of." Dean said, turning the camera a little to the side where Punk sat beside AJ with Keala actually in his arms, "Look, it's you and your dad." He said, zooming into Keala and then up to Punk's face who didn't look impressed, "What do you want to say?" Dean asked him.

"If I ever find out that your uncle buys any alcohol or cigarettes for you then I'll lock the both of you in a cupboard." Punk said, "And I love you." He smiled sweetly as Dean rolled his eyes and shut he camera off.

"That's the first video we've done and you're already giving her into trouble. Don't be that guy." Dean said, sitting in his apartment where AJ and Punk had come to visit with Keala and spend the night having some dinner and catching up.

"Technically, I was giving you into trouble." Punk said, holding Keala in his arms who was cradled in fast asleep, "I thought you said Anna would be here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she will. She was working so she said she'd get the first train she could, she should be home soon." Dean said, "Here, do some videoing whilst I go put dinner on." He said, standing up and passing the camera over to AJ who took it carefully and figured out how to turn it on.

"Maybe we should make some of our own private videos to look back on and see how hot we used to be." She said as Punk raised a brow.

"Like sex tapes?" Punk asked her.

"Did I mention anything about sex?" AJ asked him, "You need to get your mind out of the gutter, boy." She said.

"My mind is always in the gutter." He said as AJ switched the video on and moved close to Keala who was fast asleep.

"Look how sweet you are, baby." AJ spoke, "This is you, just a few weeks old." AJ said as the camera focused on Keala who was fast asleep in her father's arms, "You like to sleep on dad. I think you find him comfy."

"Well obviously." Punk added in, "Mom just doesn't want to admit that you already have your favourite parent." He said as AJ nipped his arm, "Don't njp me." Punk whined, "I bruise easily." He said as AJ rolled her eyes and turned the camera back off, sitting it over on the coffee table.

"Do you wanna put her down in her stroller? She'll sleep there." AJ said as Punk nodded, standing up and walking over to the stroller where he placed Keala down in, smiling down at her as he then returned back to AJ and sat down on the couch beside her, "Are you gonna talk to Anna?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just don't want her to avoid me the way she does." Punk said, "She made a mistake, and she had a lot pulling her in different direction. I'm human, I understand." He said.

"I think she still just feels really guilty." AJ said as Punk nodded.

He hadn't yet spoken to Dean about his findings of alcohol in the trash a few days ago. He didn't think it was his place. He was stuck in between minding his own business and still trying to look out for his little brother. He didn't want it to come across like he was telling Dean what to do, but he was only concerned and worried. He figured he'd keep it on the low for now.

* * *

Later that night after Anna arrived and they had dinner, AJ was sat in the living room with Dean, watching the end of a movie whilst Punk had made his way out to the kitchen where Anna was.

"Let me help you." Punk said, picking up a kitchen towel and starting to dry the dishes as Anna looked over at him.

"It's ok, we normally just let them air dry." Anna waved her hand.

"I don't mind." Punk told her as she just nodded, "No one has to point it out, it's very clear that anytime I approach you, you casually find your way somewhere else." He said, "And I know it's because you want to avoid me." He said, "I'm not mad at you if that's what you think."

"What my mom done was unforgivable and I can't-"

"Yeah, what your mom done." Punk nodded, "What you did wasn't much better but at least you owned up to it, and you were legitimately sorry about it. I don't know what it's like to have a hard relationship with your mom, but I can't imagine it's easy." He said as Anna looked up at him, "You're my brother's girlfriend, you're part of the family, and I'm not gonna hold what you did against you. No one is. We're moving on." He said as she nodded and smiled.

"I just didn't know if you wanted me around anymore." Anna said.

"Of course I do. You make Dean happy." He said, "We all make mistakes. It's all in the past now." He said, "Ok?" He nodded as she just nodded along and smiled, grateful that he'd cleared that air with her.

"Actually, while we're here being open." Anna said, "I uh… I'm worried about Dean." She admitted as he looked over at her, "He's been drinking a lot more than usual. A lot more." She nodded, "He's not… doing anything wrong." She immediately said, "We're not fighting because of it or anything." She said, "But… I'm worried that it's happening too often now, and I can't face telling him off for it because I think that will just make him mad." She said, "But I don't know what's brought it on."

"I've spoken to him… pretty lightly about it." He nodded, "I've noticed too." He said, "But I don't think it's because of anything in particular, as far as I know his job is still fine, he… he seems fine." He said, "I'm stuck between trying to be that big brother and trying to… let him live his life." He shook his head.

"What if he's not fine, though?" Anna asked, "So many people can seem fine and they're not. I mean, he's started smoking… I didn't know he even smoked."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Well he did before. He quit." He said, "I'll uh… ok, I'll talk to him about it again." He said, figuring it would be for the best, "Before it becomes a problem, you know?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded and smiled, "Thank you. I just worry about him, that's all." She said as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Punk said.

* * *

Once they finished clearing up, they headed back into the living room where AJ was giving Keala her last feed of the night before disappearing into her and Punk's old bedroom which was now just a spare bedroom, to change her diaper and put her down for her night sleep.

Anna had asked to come help AJ, saying she needed practise for when her and Dean got to babysit, leaving Punk and Dean in the living room themselves.

"You've had quite a few of them tonight. What you celebrating?" Punk said casually, nodding to Dean's beer in his hand as Dean just shrugged.

"Just a few." Dean nodded as Punk looked across at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Punk put his hand up, "Well, actually…" He shook his head, "Look, I may be moved out and I may have a kid to be looking after, but you're still my little brother and I'm still always gonna be making sure you're alright, that's never gonna leave me… so, yeah… the alcohol consumption seems a lot, man." Punk said, "I hate to be on your case about it, but… when I was here the other night, there was some strong stuff in the trash, and Anna's noticed it too." Punk said, "Please can you tell me if something is wrong?" He asked.

"Oh my God." Dean groaned tiredly, "What the fuck?" He looked at Punk, sitting his beer down and sitting up straight, "When have you ever cared about me drinking?"

"I haven't, Dean. But I care about how much and how frequently you're doing it. I was over here yesterday to pick up something and you'd already had a few beers. It was… 11am." Punk said, "You've never done that before. What's going on? Is it work? Is it too stressful?"

"No, it's nothing. It's me having some drinks every now and then." Dean said, looking across at him in denial, "It's just a few."

"No, Dean. It's not a few and I'm gonna let you just brush this aside, again." Punk said, "And I'm not gonna be on your case for it, but you're my little brother and I still feel like it's my place to look after you."

"Well it's not." Dean said, "Alright? Quit babying me." He warned, getting angry now, "Focus on your own life now, you actually have a kid who needs looking after, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I've fucking noticed, shut up." Punk spat back, "I can't be a concerned brother anymore? Because I've moved out and I have a kid?" Punk asked, "I don't want to see this become a habit for you-"

"A habit? You mean an addiction?" Dean smiled as Punk looked across at him, "Well it's not." He said, "Just quit getting on at me about it."

"Well then answer me this? Could you go without it for a week?" Punk asked him.

"What is this? An AA meeting?" Dean shook his head.

"Answer it." Punk gritted his teeth.

"Of course I could." Dean said, even though he wasn't quite sure, which suddenly scared him as he hadn't really considered his drinking problem a problem until now, "People like to have a drink, Phil. Ok, it's not a crime. Just cause you're too pussy in case you turn out like dad doesn't mean I am."

"Well good, I'm glad you have that much confidence in yourself." Punk nodded, "And you're right, that's why I don't drink, I am scared that I end up like him. I'm not embarrassed to say that, but I don't want to see you turn out like that. You've drank before but it's never been this bad. I mean, it's constant, Dean."

"You're giving me a headache." Dean shook his head and rubbed his forehead, turning away as Punk launched the cushion beside him at Dean and stood up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Punk warned as Dean looked up at him, "You better thank yourself lucky that I am around, because I'm the only one here that's gonna say it to your face that you may… you may have a problem, and as your brother, I want to help you." Punk said as Dean stood up and walked towards him.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do to fix it?" Dean asked, shoving Punk, "Huh?" He smiled, "You gonna go to juvie? Oh, wait… that's only for minors. Let me do you one better… are you gonna go put yourself on death row again?" Dean asked him as Punk pushed him hard.

"Shut your mouth." Punk warned, "All those times I went to juvie I went for you." He hissed.

"Oh, do me a favour." Dean rolled his eyes, "I've spent most of my life thinking that the reason you've struggled so much is because of me." He said, "Because you put me before you, but now… now I'm beginning to think that you were the problem all along." Dean shrugged. He'd had a lot of beers, and of course he was saying hurtful things he didn't mean at all, but he was angry and in denial, and unaccepting of his brothers help.

"Maybe I am the problem." Punk nodded, "Maybe you're right. But I still done my best by you." He said, "And how dare you bring up death row as if I brought any of that on myself." Punk hissed, "I'm trying to help you here, Dean. I don't wanna see you go down this road. You're too smart, you've got too much good stuff going for you."

"Like you actually care." Dean spat, "You don't care if I'm here on my own, drinking myself to death… no as long as you're ok with AJ and Keala-"

"That's not fucking true. I still put you before myself. I always have. And this is the biggest slap in the face right now." He said as Dean just scoffed.

"All hail saint Phil. I don't ask you to look out for me-"

"You're my brother!" Punk yelled, "That's what we do." He spat, "You're being ridiculous. Saying all this shit when I know you don't mean it." He said as AJ walked out of the bedroom whilst Anna stayed with Keala.

"What the hell is going on in here?" AJ shook her head as she looked over at the heated argument and walked towards them, "We're trying to put Keala to sleep." She said.

"Oh, look. Here's the second saint coming to save the day." Dean said, "She's already been here to question me on the alcohol by the way." Dean let Punk know, "I assume you both chat about it, talk about fucked up I am-"

"No, we don't actually." Punk said.

"What are you talking about?" AJ shook her head.

"Do you think I have an alcohol problem, AJ?" Dean asked, "Because your boyfriend does."

"Right now, I'd say yeah." AJ said, "Dean, we're just concerned." She shook her head, figuring that Punk had brought up the alcohol conversation again, and clearly it wasn't going very well, "Look, I know how it feels to feel down and useless… I know that feeling, but turning to alcohol won't help you-"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should just down a tub of pills on the bathroom floor and kill myself." Dean spat as AJ's voice hitched. He'd never said something so hurtful.

"Don't make me hit you." Punk warned, "Just don't." Punk shook his head.

"How dare you." AJ shook her head, "We're trying to help you. You're lashing out at us because you know yourself that there's a problem here." She said, "And we wanna help you."

"There's only a problem because of you." Dean said as he looked at Punk, "People still ask me… oh that was your brother who was on death row?" Dean said.

"Since when did you care what people think?" Punk asked.

"Since it follows me everywhere I go!" Dean spat, "You two dealt with it together, and you got by and you made it all sunshine and rainbows and had a cute kid. I'm still here thinking about those three months I spent thinking my brother was going to die." He said, looking at Punk.

"And how is that my fault?" Punk asked him calmly, "We've all went through our shit, Dean. I had night terrors for months after it. AJ went through a few bad spells of her own, you're going through your own stuff right now and I'm here to help you, like you were there for me." He said.

"No, I'm fine." Dean warned, "I can't just have a few drinks every now and then to ease the stress a little? Is that not allowed?"

"Not every day, every hour." AJ said, "You're gonna get addicted."

"Let us help you and stop lashing out at us." Punk said.

"I don't want your help." Dean said, "Just get out. Both of you." He pointed over to the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Punk said, "What the hell has gotten into you, man?" He asked. It wasn't like him to be this hurtful and angry, and he was starting to think this drinking problem had been caused from him bottling up so much, trying to carry on and pretend everything was fine, and now it was finally hitting him. What they'd all been through was very traumatic, and Dean hadn't quite figured out how to deal with it yet, and he wasn't open to letting anyone help him either, beside a bottle of something.

"Dean, we just want to help you." AJ sighed. She hated seeing him like this, and she knew it killed Punk.

"Well I don't want your help." Dean told her, "Alright? I don't have a problem. You guys are the fucking problem." He said.

"That's not fair." AJ said, "I almost lost him too, you know. You're not the only one who has felt the way you feel right now."

"You guys were broken up. He's my brother, you're just his girlfriend." Dean said, "I mean for Christ sake, you went and married someone else. How could you do that?" Dean asked her.

"This has nothing to do with anything." Punk shook his head, "You're just dealing with a lot right and you don't know how to go about it, and that's ok." Punk said, "I'm here to help you, Dean."

"Just like you were when you were in juvie and I was at different homes on my own?" Dean asked.

"Tell him why I kept going to juvie." Punk turned to AJ, "Tell him." He folded his arms as AJ looked over at Dean.

"Did you… not ever notice that you went to nicer families when you were on your own?" Dean asked him as he looked at them both with confusion, "Kids on their own, with no siblings, normally went to the better families, the families who wanted a kid." AJ said, "But… the kids with siblings normally went to families who were on the system just because they felt it was a job." AJ said, "Sometimes yeah, he got into juvie because of his own problems but, he mostly put himself in juvie so you could go to nicer families." AJ said as Dean looked over at Punk.

"Call me what you want." Punk said, "Don't ever question how much I care about you. Ever." Punk warned him as Dean ran his hands through his hair.

"Get out." Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Both of you, just take Keala and get out." He said tiredly.

"I'll pack up." AJ shook her head, walking away back into the bedroom, wiping her teary eyes as she done so. It was so rare to see Dean and Punk fight, she hated it, she was so used to them looking out for one another, looking out for her, and it upset her, especially when she could see how lost Dean seemed, and she knew that was killing Punk.

"I just… want to help you." Punk shook his head as Dean sat down on the couch and placed his hands over his face, not saying anything as Punk sighed, turning around when he saw AJ leave the bedroom with Keala, putting her down in her stroller and getting her ready to leave as quick as she could. The atmosphere wasn't fun to be in at all.

"Let's go." AJ nodded to Punk.

"When you wanna talk, you know where I am." Punk said, "Just let me help you." He said as Dean looked up at him.

"Go." Dean nodded to him as Punk sighed, walking away over to AJ, opening up the door as she quickly wheeled the stroller out, closing the door behind them as Punk helped her bump the stroller down the stairs, leaving the apartment block.

"C'mon." Punk sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked along the sidewalk, both almost in shock with what had just gone down.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	59. Admitting It

**Admitting it**

* * *

"Are you ok?" AJ asked, walking into her and Punk's bedroom after she had just put Keala down in her crib in her nursery. Both of them were still in shock after what had exploded earlier on at Dean's, and she didn't quite know what to say to him at this point.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Punk nodded as she sat down on the bed beside him, "Just trying to drill it into my head that he didn't mean any of it." He nodded as AJ rubbed his arm softly, "Maybe it is my fault-"

"No, hey… you're not doing this." AJ shook her head, "You've done nothing but protect him and put him before yourself. And he knows that fine well, he's just… he's hit a bump, we all do, we all did. If you think about it, he never really gave himself the chance to take a second and recover from what you guys went through. Him almost losing you, that was probably one of the most traumatic things he's ever been through, and he kept it together so well during and after it… and now it's finally hit him, and he just wants someone to blame." She said as he sighed, "Give him some time." AJ nodded, rubbing his back softly and kissing his shoulder.

"Trying to think about what I could have done differently." Punk said to himself.

"Nothing." AJ said. She didn't want him to feel guilty for anything, "You've done everything you could for him since your mom died, and you ending up on death row wasn't your fault, you were the victim in all of it actually-"

"Don't say that word." Punk sighed, "I hate that word."

"Well then you were a target." AJ said, "And you didn't ask for any of it. Deep down Dean knows that, he's just going through his own stuff right now and he wants someone to blame, and you're the closest thing to him." She said as Punk sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"He needs help with drinking." Punk said, "But God forbid I bring it up again and he explodes like he did tonight." He said, "I just wanna help him."

"He knows that. But you two are pretty similar that way. You both like to handle your things in your own way, without help."

"I don't wanna see him get beyond the stage of help." Punk said, "He could lose his job, he could lose Anna, his apartment… and then what?" Punk sighed, starting to worry himself.

"Well then we try and help him as quick as we can, without offending him or hurting him. I mean, do you really think he wants to admit that he has a slight problem, and that he might be going through a rough time?" AJ said, "I'd give him a few days, maybe him getting all of that out might have helped him. We'll go and see him in a few days and we'll talk, when he's a little more sober and accepting of advice and help." She nodded as Punk sighed.

"Here I was thinking that looking after my brother would have been a breeze compared to a baby." He shook his head, "At least Keala can't say any mean shit to us right now." He said as AJ smiled.

"All in good time." AJ smiled to him as he nodded, "Are you ok?" She asked him again, tucking a little strand of her hair around his ear, his slicked hair having fallen out of its place a little.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He nodded to her, "We've had fights before." He said, trying to look on the bright side, even though fights in their past never seemed as destructive as this one.

"You'll work it out. You always do." She nodded, leaning up and kissing his cheek as he smiled, "I'm gonna go make a coffee." She said, standing up and flicking his chin playfully as he smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right down." He told her as she nodded and left the room to go downstairs as he sat, running his hands through his hair and sighing to himself. He didn't really know how to go about this.

* * *

"Hey." Anna said softly, walking into Dean's bedroom where he was sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you ok?" She asked him, walking further into the room and sitting down beside him on the bed.

"No, I don't think so." Dean admitted truthfully as he sighed, "I can't stop it." Dean shook his head.

"Stop what?" Anna asked.

"Drinking." He turned to her, "And I lost my job." He said as Anna sighed.

"Dean." She sighed sadly, taking his hand in hers, "I don't think you've given yourself the proper… the proper time to rehab yourself after everything that happened with your brother. I can't imagine how traumatic it was for you to… to think you were gonna lose him." She said, "And it's like you've just carried on and not given yourself a chance to heal… and now it's built up to this." She said.

"I thought I was fine." Dean said, "And the drinking helps it." He nodded to her.

"Yeah, I bet." Anna nodded, "But it's not good for you. The last thing you want is an addiction." She said as he sighed.

"Well I think I've already got it." Dean sighed.

"And you'll get help." She said, "I'll help you… your brother and AJ, they'll help you." She nodded.

"I doubt it after what I said to them tonight." Dean shook his head.

"They know you were upset and not yourself. Your brother loves you, and so does AJ. They don't wanna see you like this." She said, "It's ok not to feel ok. I think your brother and AJ could be the first ones to tell you that. Do you think Phil had it easy after getting out of death row?" She asked him.

"He had night terrors for months." Dean said, "I didn't know he had them for so long." He admitted truthfully.

"So you're not the only one who has gone through something." Anna nodded, "And you'll get help. Take each day as it comes." She said as he sighed to himself, "You'll find a new job, and we'll do this together. Ok, I'm here for you." She said, "I love you." She nodded as he turned to her. For a split second he'd almost forgot that he did have people in his life who loved him and cared about him, and right now, he really did need their help, because he wasn't himself, and he felt so lost in amongst so much.

"I love you too." Dean nodded as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his softly. She didn't want him to feel alone, or like he had no one to turn to. He'd been through a lot and it was like he just couldn't keep it together anymore. She just wanted him to know she was here for him, to help him and understand him.

Dean deepened the kiss, feeling somewhat not alone for the first time which really helped, feeling like there was a tiny bit of light in all of this, collapsing back on the bed with her, pulling her on top of him as he hoped to drown his sorrows in something else other than alcohol.

* * *

The next morning, Punk woke up first when he started to hear Keala waking from the nursery next door. He got out of bed from a pretty sleepless night anyway, and walked on into her nursery.

Her nursery was like a zoo, there seemed to be every kind of stuffed animal known to man, and one of her walls had a rainforest wallpaper on it with lots of different animals on it. AJ just wasn't settling for pink.

"Hey, sweetness." Punk smiled, looking over the crib where Keala was laying, spotting him with her beady little eyes, making soft little baby noises with her mouth. She seemed to make everything ok. She was like a little ray of sunshine, "Did you sleep well?" Punk asked her, lifting her up from her crib and into his arms, "Well at least one of us did." He said, making his way over to the changing table, which Dean had bought for them, constantly reminded by the brother he still vowed to protect.

He lay Keala down and changed her diaper, putting her in a fresh onesie, having got quite the hang of the whole process now. By the time he'd gotten her changed, AJ had woken up and made her way into the nursery.

"Morning." Punk smiled.

"Morning." AJ hummed, walking over to them, kissing her daughter on the head as the baby girl rested into her father's chest, still so tiny and newborn like, "You were restless last night." AJ said, looking up at him.

"Sorry, I just… I couldn't sleep." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, me neither." AJ said, "You wanna go for a shower? I'll take her down and feed her." AJ said as Punk nodded, passing Keala over to her mother, "I'll start breakfast." She said as he nodded.

AJ headed off downstairs with Keala to give her a feed and start breakfast. Obviously her and Punk still had last night fresh in their minds. It was hard not to think about it. They were worried about Dean. He seemed so out of character, so lost and hurt, and that hurt both of them. They weren't taking anything he had said to them seriously, because they knew he didn't mean any of it. She just wished he would accept their help.

She was in the middle of feeding Keala, sitting at the kitchen table, smiling as she watched her take her bottle hungrily as always, looking up when she heard a knock at their front door.

She got up and wandered down the hallway, unlocking the door and opening it up as she saw Dean standing with a brown paper bag and three coffee cups in a holder. She sighed with almost relief.

"Uh… usual." Dean said as AJ nodded, smiling softly.

"Come in." She told him, opening up the door wider and letting him in as he walked through to the kitchen, "Phil is in the shower." She told him as Dean nodded.

"Well I got you guys the usual. Phil's waffles. Your pancakes. Coffee." He pointed out whilst unpacking the paper bag as AJ sat back down at the kitchen table, continuing to feed Keala.

"Thank you." AJ nodded as Dean looked over at her, "I hope that's not guilt breakfast, though." AJ smiled to him.

"Well it is." Dean said, "I uh… I said a lot last night." He said, "A lot that I didn't mean. The last people I've ever wanted to hurt is you guys." He said, "I've not been myself lately, that's been obvious." He said, "I think everything has just… caught up with me, sort of hit me at once." He said as AJ nodded.

"Why don't you get some plates out? Wait for Phil." She suggested as Dean nodded.

By the time it took him to get some plates out and sit the breakfast items he'd gotten on the table, Punk had come downstairs, pausing at the kitchen door when he saw Dean.

"Hey, man." Dean nodded.

"Hey." Punk said suspiciously, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I brought some breakfast." Dean said as Punk looked over to the table, "And I wanna apologise to you both." He said as Punk stood over where AJ was sitting, "Recently… things have just felt really… really heavy, like nothing is that good." He said, "And drinking has made it… not that way." He told them as Punk folded his arms, "I lost my job." He told them as they both sighed, "I lost my job and it was my own fault. But it only gave me more time to drink, and I know there's a problem, I don't need anyone to tell me that." He said.

"Why didn't you say?" Punk asked.

"You guys just had Keala, and AJ didn't have it easy the first few weeks… I didn't want to add anything else onto your plate." Dean said, "I don't think I gave myself the proper rehab from what actually happened. When you were on death row I just… I kept it together because I felt like I had to… and then after it, I don't know many it's like some form of PTSD." He shrugged, "But I don't think I realised how much it actually affected me." He said, "What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry for what I said last night, I meant none of it and…" He took a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck as he felt a lump in his throat, "I'm just… I'm a little bit of a mess right now." He said, his voice cracking as Punk's chest tightened. He could count on one hand the amount of times he'd saw his brother upset or shed a tear, "And I know I need help, I promise I'll get it… but I don't want you guys to hate me-"

"Dean, c'mon." Punk sighed, "We don't hate you. We knew you didn't mean any of it. I'm your brother, I know when someone is wrong with you, that's why I wanted to talk to you about it." He said, "We've all gone through our shit with this. If roles were reversed and it was you on death row, and I thought I was gonna have to live here without you around anymore, I'd be feeling the same." Punk said as Dean sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes so to clear the tears, "Come here." Punk shook his head, walking over to him as Dean walked forward, falling into him as Punk wrapped his arms around him tightly, "We're gonna help you, alright?" Punk sighed. It broke his heart to see his brother like this. But he would never turn his back on him. Ever.

"You don't have to apologise." AJ shook her head, watching as Punk and Dean broke apart from the embrace, "We're here for you." She nodded as Dean nodded along with her. It was hard for him to admit that his headspace wasn't right. He'd lost his job and an alcohol problem had taken over him. He knew he needed help, but most importantly, he needed his family, he couldn't ever push them away.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	60. Night Off

**Night Off**

* * *

 _4 months later…_

"When are they bringing her around?" Anna asked, walking from the kitchen into the living room where Dean was sitting.

"They said the afternoon." Dean said, "That could be between 12 and 4." He rolled his eyes as Anna smiled.

"I can't wait to look after her for the full night." Anna smiled excitedly, "She's such a cute size now. She's not too small but she's still just a little baby." She said as Dean laughed a little.

"You can take full control then." Dean nodded to her.

They were getting to watch five month old Keala for the night whilst her parents had a night off. They'd only ever watched her for a few hours, and so Dean was a little nervous about having her stay the full night. He was confident nothing bad would happen, his niece was a pretty easy going baby.

AJ and Punk eventually arrived and anyone would have thought Keala was staying for a month with the amount of things they had brought with them. Toys, teddy bears, a dozen bibs, a full two pack of diapers, extra clothes incase of any spit-up incidents.

"She's staying for a night, what's with all the stuff?" Dean laughed.

"Don't look at me." Punk shook his head as Dean turned to AJ who was holding Keala in her arms who was awake and looking around. She'd grown so much in the past four months. She wasn't that new born little bundle anymore, however she was still very cute, small and innocent.

"I just want her to have all her things, it'll make her more comfortable." AJ shrugged, "Won't it, baby?" She smiled to Keala.

"Oh, look at her little hairband." Anna clasped her hands over her mouth and smiled.

"Phil is in charge of hairbands." AJ nodded, "It's his favourite part of the day, picking one."

"The only area I operate in." Punk said.

"She's so adorable." Anna smiled, stroking Keala's cheek as the baby girl smiled.

She'd been doing all sorts of new things and her own little personality was starting to develop which Punk and AJ were already madly in love with. She was smiling, laughing and starting to sit up for long periods of time, as well as becoming fascinated with her toys.

Whilst AJ spoke to Anna, Punk and Dean ended up in the kitchen where Punk was unpacking Keala's formula bottles, "She's eating solids but you gotta like mash it down which defeats the purpose of saying solids." Punk shook his head, "She likes mashed up banana, mashed potato. Stuff like that." Punk told him as Dean nodded.

"Carbs on carbs." Dean nodded.

"We'll protein it up soon for those baby muscles." Punk teased as Dean laughed, "She still gets a bottle before bed and in the morning." Punk told him as Dean nodded.

"So what's your plan for tonight?" Dean asked him as Punk turned to him.

"We're gonna go for dinner. Booked a nice place in town, and then home so I can get laid in peace." He said as Dean nodded.

"I figured." Dean laughed a little.

"We'll get her tomorrow sometime in the afternoon." Punk said.

"There's no rush." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"How you been doing?" Punk asked him as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Dean said, "Look, I got my… my four month clean sticker." He pulled the chart off of the fridge and passed it to him as Punk looked at it and smiled.

"So you're still going?" Punk smiled to him.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "It helps me, you know? I didn't think it would. And Anna comes with me sometimes, so it's not like this part of my life that I go through on my own." He said, "You were there the first time, you know what it's like." He said as Punk nodded.

Dean had been regularly attending AA meetings for four months now. At first it was difficult, and having to restrain from any alcohol was hard, which proved to him how bad his problem actually was, but he'd had the greatest support from his family. Punk had gone to the very first meeting with him, and now it was just a regular part of his life which he found comfort and stability from.

He'd gotten a job at Punk's work in the garage to pass time. He wasn't working hard long hours, but he was doing a few shifts a week to keep him going. He found it less stressful than his job previously and enjoyed the ethic in it all too.

"You don't realise how proud I am of you." Punk nodded to him, pinning the chart back on the fridge, "No, seriously." He said, "I'm so proud of you and how far you've come in just a short amount of time." He nodded.

"Stop." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Punk said, "You're doing great."

"I feel a lot better." Dean admitted truthfully. He really felt like he had come such a long way in just a short time like Punk had said. He felt better on the inside more than anything. He didn't feel it necessary to bottle things up and act like he was perfectly ok. He and Anna seemed to get on even better now, and she'd been there by his side throughout everything, which he loved.

"Good." Punk nodded, "And thanks for looking after Keala for the night. She's pretty chilled out so she shouldn't give you too much hassle." He said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Dean assured him, "You go have a nice night." He said as they walked back into the living room where AJ was still holding onto Keala whilst Anna was making faces at her and trying to get her to laugh.

"Ok, we should go before you change your mind." Punk said to AJ as she frowned and rested her forehead against Keala's softly.

"I'm gonna miss her." AJ sighed, "Aren't you?" She asked him.

"Of course I am." Punk said, leaning down and kissing Keala's head softly as the baby girl turned to him, "But she's gonna have one with Uncle Dean, aren't you?" He smiled to her, "Aren't you?" He flicked under her chin playfully as the baby girl laughed a little.

"Why does she always laugh for you?" AJ asked.

"Because she loves me." Punk said simply as AJ nodded. It was true, Keala had a soft spot for her father already, and was already enjoying climbing all over him and laughing with him. AJ loved watching them together.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Please call us if you need anything. Even if it's something small." AJ said, passing Keala to Anna.

"Just go enjoy your night." Dean shook his head, "She'll be fine here." He said as AJ smiled and nodded, giving him a hug and then kissing their baby goodbye as Punk had to drag her out of the apartment.

"She's literally the cutest baby ever." Anna shook her head, holding Keala in her arms as the baby girl rested into her, "I mean… look at her." She said as Dean smiled, looking on at Keala.

"I think she's tired." Dean said, "She really looks like AJ, it's scary." He shook his head. She had AJ's skin tone and her big brown eyes, and the little button nose. There really was no hints of his brother through her just yet, which made him think she was going to be cursed with his attitude and sense of humour.

"She does." Anna nodded, "What if she misses them? And she doesn't go to sleep?"

"Are you kidding?" Dean laughed, "She's gonna be celebrating that they're out her hair." He teased, "Aren't you, kid?" He smiled, stroking her cheek as Keala looked at him tiredly, "Yeah, she's definitely ready for a nap." He nodded, "I'll set up her crib in the spare room." He said as Anna nodded.

Dean headed off to set the crib up whilst Anna sat down on the couch with Keala who curled into the curve of her arm whilst she showed her all the different toys that AJ and Punk had brought along.

* * *

"This is a nice place, how come you've never taken me here?" AJ asked, sitting by the window in a small little retro restaurant with her boyfriend. There were string lights around the bar area and everything seemed to be made from wood. She loved it, and the food that was coming out looked amazing.

"It just opened up. Boys in work were talking about it." Punk told her as she nodded.

"How is work?" She asked him, topping up her glass of water with the jug they'd gotten for the table.

"It's alright." Punk nodded. He'd recently returned back to work after taking time off to be with AJ and the baby. He wasn't working as many shifts as he was before which made it a little easier. He still wanted to be around for Keala and AJ as much as he could.

"Just alright?" AJ asked him.

"Well it's better now that I got Dean working with me." He shrugged.

"How do you two even get any work done?" She laughed to herself, "Don't you get into trouble all the time?" She asked him.

"No." Punk scoffed, "Ok, maybe sometimes." He nodded, "But it's not hurting anyone, and the work still gets done." He said, "I think he's liking it. The job." He said.

"Well you always liked it. You always said there was something satisfying about fixing things."

"Yeah, there is." Punk nodded, "But I wasn't sure if it would be for Dean, but he's digging it." Punk nodded, "He got his four month clean stamp." He said, "He showed me earlier when we dropped Kee off." He said.

"I'm so proud of him." AJ shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with… taking help. I know that first hand." She said, "And he's done so well. I don't think he even realises it." She admitted as he nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "I feel like he's getting back to his normal self again." He nodded, "I mean we all hit our own little bumps on the road. It was a traumatic thing for three pretty average people to go through." He admitted as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think we all gave ourselves the time to let it really sink in." She said as he nodded, "Do you think she's ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Who?" Punk asked.

"Keala." AJ said, fidgeting with her hands nervously, "I mean, we've never left her for a whole night before." She said.

"AJ, c'mon. She'll be fine. She knows Dean and Anna, and I'm sure she won't miss us that much." He said as AJ sighed.

"I didn't think I'd be like this." She admitted.

"You're allowed to miss her." Punk said, "But we're also allowed to have our own time together. We've not done this since you were pregnant." He said as she nodded.

"I know." She sighed, "I know and I hate that." She frowned, "I miss you like this." She said, sliding her hand across the table and holding his.

"I'm right here." He smiled to her cheerfully as she smiled back.

"You are." She nodded, "And we're gonna enjoy our night. Keala is fine." She nodded to herself, "But I will phone Dean in an hour to make sure she's sleeping ok." She said as Punk nodded.

"Whatever keeps you happy." He laughed a little as she smiled.

* * *

They eventually had their food and managed to feel a little normality again. Not that they didn't enjoy it, but parenthood had taken a massive toll on them, and it was hard to find time to themselves when Keala enjoyed getting their attention. There was absolutely no strain on their relationship by any means, but it was nice to be out and feel back to their normal selves.

"Do you think this is what it's going to be like now?" AJ asked, walking home holding his hand and walking close to him.

"What?" He said.

"Us just being parents, working, date night every now and then." She smiled up at him.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He looked down at her.

"No, it's not." AJ shook her head, "Actually I think it's hot." She said.

"You think everything is hot." He scoffed.

"No, I'm serious." AJ said, "You being a dad coming home all dirty making dinner… that shit is fucking hot." AJ nodded.

"I do try." He said sarcastically as she smiled up at him, "When our second kid happens, we'll see how attractive you still find me." He nodded to her as she laughed a little.

"Nothing could ever put me off you, Phil Brooks." She said as he smiled.

"The feeling is mutual." He nodded as they approached their house.

"Good." AJ smiled, walking up the steps to the house as AJ unlocked the door and they walked on in, already taking her coat off and hanging it at the bottom of the stairs as Punk closed the door behind them and locked it, turning around where AJ was standing right in front of him, moving forward as he leaned against the door.

"Not even in the door five seconds." Punk whispered as she smiled up at him.

"Is that a complain I hear?" She asked him quietly.

"No. Not at all." He said.

"Stay down here if you like. But I'll be in the bedroom." She told him, walking away as he watched her walk upstairs, smirking to himself. He waited downstairs for a little bit before heading on up. They'd been having sex pretty casually again, in fact, it was as frequent as it was before they had Keala, but he had a feeling tonight was going to be a little more planned out.

He reached the top of the stairs and walked into their bedroom, not seeing her anywhere but hearing her in the bathroom in their bedroom, smiling to himself as he walked over to the bed and sat down, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off whilst he then heard the bathroom door open, turning his head as he gulped and looked on at her.

She stood in a underwear set with suspenders and stockings, all black which she knew was his favourite. He felt spoiled, and extremely hard.

"You like?" She smirked as he nodded immediately. She still remembered the first time she'd ever bought such promiscuous lingerie before. She was just eighteen and so desperate to impress him. A part of her still felt like that eighteen year old girl.

"You're too good to me." Punk shook his head as she smiled, walking over to him as he looked her up and down.

She smiled, crouching down in front of him and playing with his belt as he looked down at her, noticing her other hand was inside her panties playing with herself, "Tell me then. What do you want?" She asked him, unbuckling his belt and button as he shoved down his jeans and boxers.

"I think you know." He said as she eyed up his length, taking her hand from inside her panties and wrapping it around his length, stroking him up and down as she looked up at him.

It didn't take her long before she started using her mouth on him, allowing him to set the pace as he thrusted into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat at times and moaning to himself as he gripped her hair tightly.

Once she happily stayed on her knees in front of him for a while, he then pulled her up and pushed her onto the bed as she laughed and looked up at him.

"I want you to be rough with me." She smirked as he pulled her towards him by her legs, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, pulling her panties down whilst her stockings and suspenders stayed in place.

Whilst kissing her he began stroking her clit, making sure she was wet which she already was, breaking from the kiss and sitting back.

"Get on your hands and knees." He told her as she smirked, turning around on her hands and knees as he lined himself up with her from behind, sliding himself into her as she moaned out loud and clenched the sheets in her hands.

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, feeling how deep he was and moaning, burying her face down into the sheets whilst keeping her ass in the air as he thrusted in and out of her, not taking her lightly as he thrust in and out.

AJ smiled when she felt him grab her hair, tilting her neck back as he pounded into her, "Fuck, yes! Just like that." AJ moaned. She didn't normally like to feel overpowered by anyone, but right here, with him in their bed, it turned her own, and she could only ever trust him this way.

She moaned a little sadly when she felt him stop inside her, not moving and letting go of her hair as she turned her head and looked back at him, "Don't tease me." She moaned.

"Fuck me back then." Punk said as she smirked to herself, beginning to thrust back into him as he stayed behind her, watching her as she backed into him desperately to feel him moving in and out, moaning to himself and suddenly watching as she stopped, "Did I say stop?" He grunted, grabbing a fistful of her hair as she giggled to herself, she wanted exactly this.

"Sorry, baby." AJ moaned in a frail voice, moving back against him as he let go of her hair, "Fuck." She moaned, eventually feeling him thrust back into her again as she moaned out loud again, feeling him hit off her g-spot over and over again as she eventually reached her first orgasm which he felt around him.

He waited a few minutes before he then pulled out of her and pushed her around back on her back where the view was incredible. He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. She was gorgeous, but she was also everything else to him.

He slid himself back into her as she moaned out, rolling her head back as she felt him thrust deep inside her, suddenly feeling him wrap his hand around her neck, smiling to herself at the feeling.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk grunted, "Huh?" He said, pulling out of her as she looked down.

"Mmm, give it back." She moaned desperately as he turned them around where he was on his back where she climbed over him, "Fuck." AJ gasped as she slid down on top of him, placing her hands on his chest as she moved her hips up and down on him as he looked down and moaned to himself.

"Don't stop." Punk warned her as she bit her lip, moving up and down on him as he then gripped her hips and thrust up into her, causing her to fall over him at how hard he was thrusting into her, moaning into his neck as he thrusted up into her.

"Oh my God, baby. Just like that." AJ moaned, feeling him slap her ass as she smirked and laughed, "I'm so fucking wet for you." She whispered in his ear as he thrust up into her, keeping his grips on her hips whilst she whispered into his ear all sorts of wishes and statements. Something told him he was in for a long night.


	61. Visitor

**Visitor**

* * *

"Can you hear that?" AJ asked, the next morning waking up between the sheets. Her stockings were ripped with her suspenders hanging off, her leg tangled over his whilst she rested her head on his arm, playing with his chest.

"What?" Punk asked her.

"Nothing." AJ smiled to herself, "When was the last time we literally woke up to silence?" She asked him as he smiled and nodded.

"A long time ago." Punk said. Although Keala wasn't a needy baby, and very rarely cried, she of course woke her parents up in the morning by crying like every other baby.

"I miss her but I don't miss her crying me awake." AJ smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me neither." He said, "I wonder how Dean and Anna got on with her. She probably screamed the apartment down."

"God, don't say that." AJ shook her head, "They'll never babysit her again." She said.

"We can't have that." Punk gasped dramatically as she laughed.

"Yeah, we can't." AJ said, looking up at him, "Because that means we don't get nights like last night." She said as he smirked down at her.

"We really can't have that." He said as she smiled, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. They loved their baby unconditionally, but it was nice and healthy to have had a night off together.

"I don't know what we're going to do when I go back to work." AJ admitted, resting her head back in the curve of his arm, "We'll have no one to watch her." She said worriedly.

"Well Dean and Anna are always there, and we can always find a sitter." He said.

"Could you imagine my anxiety? Leaving her with someone we don't know?" AJ asked him.

"Well if it's gotta be done." Punk said, "I'd take her to the garage with me but I don't think Doug would be down for that."

"I wouldn't be down for that either. All those fumes and ugly men walking around." AJ shook her head.

"Ugly?" He laughed.

"Besides you of course." She stroked his cheek lovingly as he laughed, "There's no way I could take her with me. Could you imagine me showing up to court and sitting her down in the gallery." She laughed to herself a little.

"Look, I'm sure there are plenty of babysitters in the area, one we'll learn to trust." He said, "What do you think everyone else does?"

"Everyone else probably has a lot more family members who can help out." She sighed a little.

"Yeah, well… there's nothing we can do about that." Punk told her, "Don't worry so much, we'll figure something out." He told her as she nodded and smiled, feeling him massage his hand through her hair.

"You know…" AJ said, "I'm loving this right now but… I wouldn't change a thing. I couldn't imagine life without Keala, and I don't regret a single thing about having her." She shook her head and looked up at him.

"I don't either." Punk said, "She's way too cute not to love." He teased as she smiled and nodded.

"She is." AJ smiled, "I'm so excited just to… watch her grow up, I'm not wishing her life away or anything but... to see her take her first steps, say her first word… my stomach is doing flips just thinking about it." She smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be good." Punk nodded, "But also I hope she stays a child forever and never leaves me." He said quickly as AJ laughed a little.

"Yeah, I bet you do." She smiled, looking up at him, "I'm really happy right now." She whispered as he looked down at her, "I… I never thought that this was how my life would be. For all I know… I could have still been with Ben right now." She shook her head, crazy to think about it, "But… I'm really happy and I… I'm glad that I'm with you right now, and you're my baby daddy." She smiled as he laughed a little.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, "At least we have the old death row to thank for bringing us back together. Proved to us that… that we were never meant to be apart." He said as she nodded, "Do you still think about him?" He asked her.

"Who? Ben?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Not in a way that I miss him." She said, "A lot of things change when you realise that someone you thought you loved and trusted lied to you, especially about something so… so horrifying." She said, "And he sealed it all with a punch in my face, literally." She said, "I just dread to think what could have happened if… if we stayed together. Would he have eventually got violent? Would I have been trapped?"

"That's not anything you need to think about." Punk told her, "He's in prison. Ok. You don't have to worry about him or think about him." He said as she nodded.

"It was always you I had a home with anyway." She said, "It never really felt authentic, trying to live this happy life with him." She shook her head, "It's weird I just… I get frustrated when I think about why we broke up." She said, "It was so stupid and yet it was so serious and we really just… left each other alone."

"I would have annoyed you and came and found you but… I really thought you were wanting to split up. It made sense at the time, now it just seems really stupid." He nodded.

"We'll never be back there again." AJ shook her head.

"No. Definitely not." He shook his head, "Why don't we go for a shower and then I'll go make us breakfast before we go pick up Keala." He said as she smiled and nodded.

* * *

They eventually got up and enjoyed their morning before heading over to Dean's, walking on in as AJ was now desperate to see Keala. Punk wouldn't admit it, but he was also pretty excited to see her.

"Hey." AJ smiled happily, walking on into the living room where Dean was sitting on the floor with Keala who was sitting up and trying to play with her toys which Dean was assisting her with whilst Anna sat supervising, "Hi, my baby." AJ smiled gleefully as she clapped her hands and crouched down to Keala, "Did you have fun staying with Uncle Dean and Aunt Anna?" She asked her as Keala looked at her, "We missed you so so much." AJ smiled, crossing her legs in a basket and lifting Keala to sit in the basket of her legs, giving her a little hug and kissing her head softly whilst Dean smiled.

"How was she?" Punk asked, taking a seat on the couch beside AJ who was on the floor, stroking his daughter's cheek as she was more interested in the toys she had been playing with.

"She's an angel." Dean nodded, "Definitely not your kid." He said, getting up from the floor and sitting back down with Anna, "She was fine." He assured his brother who nodded.

"She went down after her bottle about eight, right?" Anna turned to Dean who nodded, "And that was her until about 7 this morning." She said, "She's great."

"What about when you guys changed her?" Punk asked, "She's been shifting away now and then every time we try change her diaper. She'll try slid up the mat with her legs."

"Yeah, she was doing a bit of that." Dean laughed, "I thought it was funny, and when I laughed she started laughing." Dean said.

"It was adorable." Anna nodded as Punk smiled. He was glad Dean and Anna had gotten on good with looking after Keala, he didn't have any doubts but he hoped that Keala wouldn't give them too much trouble, which she hadn't.

"So you didn't miss mommy and daddy?" AJ asked her as Keala sat in the basket of her legs playing with one of the little hammer toys she had, picking it up and throwing it away, then picking it back up again with fascination at all the different colours.

"I think you probably missed her more than she missed you." Dean laughed a little, "How was your night?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was good." Punk smiled as AJ nodded, trying not to smile too much, "We did miss her though." Punk said, "But it's good to know she enjoys staying here, we'll be calling you up to babysit more often now." He smirked as Dean laughed.

"Hey, as long as I'm handing her back after a night, I'm cool with it." Dean raised his hands as Punk laughed a little, "I'll go get her things together from the kitchen." He said.

"I'll give you a hand." Punk said, both of them heading through to the kitchen whilst Anna crouched down to Keala with AJ, talking to her about how the night had gone, filling her in on any details.

"She already does that thing you do when your mad." Dean said, standing in the kitchen whilst Punk packed away the formula bottles.

"What thing?" Punk laughed.

"When you scrunch your nose up and your whole face goes tight." Dean said, "She was getting cranky before we put her down last night and she kept making that face. It was haunting." He said as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Ape has pointed that out to me before." Punk said, "I don't see it."

"She's pretty cool, though." Dean said as Punk laughed.

"I'm glad you think so." He nodded.

"Mom would have loved her." Dean nodded to himself, "That's all I kept thinking about. She would literally probably babysit for you like five nights out of the week." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded sadly, "Wish she was here to meet her." He said as Dean smiled and patted him on the back.

"Me too, bud." Dean said.

"When is your next meeting?" Punk asked him.

"Next week." Dean nodded, "Trying to figure out when is the best time to stop going." Dean said, "I feel better, on the inside and the out. But I guess I'm scared that if I stop going then… I might fall down a bad path again." He said.

"Well it's what you think. What you think you can handle. If you don't feel ready then keep going, and if you've got the confidence that you know you're good, then maybe it is time to call it a day. No one knows what's best for you better than you do, especially for this type of thing." Punk nodded, "I just want you to know how insanely proud I am of you." He said.

"Alright, stop it." Dean shook his head.

"No, you need to hear it." Punk said, "I won't lie to you, I was worried, I was really worried about you. At one point I barely even recognised you." He said, "But you done one of the toughest things ever and you admitted there was a problem, and you helped yourself fix it." Punk said, "It didn't look easy, and I saw how much you struggled, but I am so proud of you for finding yourself in all of this. We all went through our shit, yours came a little later, a little heavier, but you bounced back." He nodded as Dean smiled, "You're stronger than you think. I know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, well I had a good support system." Dean said, "A good brother." He nodded as Punk just smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Likewise." He said.

* * *

Later that night, Punk and AJ had taken Keala home, thanking Dean and Anna for babysitting her as they really enjoyed having the night off from parenting, even though they missed their baby a lot.

"Why don't you wanna eat this?" AJ said, sitting at the kitchen table at the edge, trying to feed Keala some pureed vegetables whilst Punk sat across.

"Well look at it, would you wanna eat it?" Punk asked, watching as every time AJ raised the spoon to Keala, she shut her mouth and turned her head, causing him to laugh. She was still a baby, but she wasn't dumb.

"She's a baby, Phil." AJ rolled her eyes, "She's supposed to be eating some solids if they're soft enough." She said, "All she likes is banana." She rolled her eyes.

"All you like is bananas." Punk said as AJ turned to him.

"Is that meant to be a joke?" AJ asked him.

"April Mendez, get your head out of the gutter." Punk gasped, "And you said I had a dirty mind." He said as AJ shook her head, "But it's true, you only like bananas. Maybe she'll be the same."

"I don't mind some vegetables." AJ shrugged as Punk looked at her plate where she hadn't touched a single vegetable.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Punk said, "Maybe she's just not ready for solids yet. Some babies take longer." He said as AJ sat the small bowl down and sighed.

"Can't you just eat a little bit?" AJ asked Keala, resting her head on her hand and staring at the baby girl who stared back, "Please? Pretty please." AJ asked her as Punk just laughed and shook his head.

"Here, you want some of this?" Punk asked, taking the little baby spoon and giving her a little bit of mashed potatoes, leaning over as she immediately opened up her mouth and ate it off the spoon, "There's my girl." Punk smiled as AJ folded her arms, "What?" Punk laughed, "She likes the carbs, what can I say?" He said.

"She can't just be eating potatoes and bananas." AJ said.

"Well for now it's a start." Punk said, "Look at her, she loves the mashed potatoes. She really is my kid." He nodded, giving her another little spoonful as AJ just shook her head, but smiled as she watched Keala take the little bits of mashed potato.

"She's gonna be a fussy eater, I can tell." AJ nodded.

"Like you." Punk raised a brow.

"I'm not fussy." AJ said.

"You are." Punk replied, "And you know you are." He said as AJ just waved her hand at him just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." AJ said, "Maybe it's Dean bringing around that teddy bear we left." AJ said, walking on out to the hallway and reaching the door, opening it up as she looked on at the familiar yet unexpected face.

"Michael?" AJ shook her head, looking on at the detective from Tampa, "Hi." AJ shook her head with confusion.

"Hi, April. Sorry to bother you." Michael said, "Do you mind if I come in?" He asked.

"No, come in. We're just at dinner." AJ pointed through to the kitchen as Michael nodded, "What are you… what are you even doing here?" She asked, closing the door over and walking through the hallway, leading him into the kitchen as Punk looked up and saw Michael, shaking his head with confusion.

"Phil." Michael nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk asked, in a friendly way of course.

"Oh, this must be Keala." Michael smiled, crouching down by Keala's high chair as Keala looked at him, "Anyone tell you you look like your mom?" He said, stroking her cheek softly as Keala smiled, "Oh, man. She's adorable." Keala smiled, standing back up straight, "My wife just had our first daughter a month ago." He nodded.

"Congratulations." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, both of them however desperate to know why he was here, "Not to be so rude but… well, I don't assume you're here just to say hello… what-what's up?" She asked.

"I uh… I need to talk to you both." He nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	62. Moved On

**Moved On**

* * *

"What's going on?" Punk asked, waiting for Michael to say something whilst Keala banged her spoon off of his hand, impatiently wanting more mashed potatoes.

"Well as you know they've been carrying out the trials all this time for Alberto and Ben." Michael said as AJ and Punk nodded, "They're not giving Alberto the penalty." He said as Punk looked up at him.

"But I was getting it?" Punk asked.

"The argument was that… he didn't physically murder or touch those girls. That was Dennis, and he's dead." Michael said, "So Alberto is still getting life imprisonment but… no death penalty." He said as Punk shook his head.

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it." Punk said, "He was the one who planned it all, he was the one who made sure everything worked in favour of them, to make sure I went down for it… he deserves the exact same punishment that I was falsely given." Punk stood up, "I was in a cell every day, twenty three hours, in complete isolation from everyone, in the dark. When my brother visited me I was literally sitting in a cage. I had chains around my ankles like an animal." Punk said as AJ sighed, "And he… he just gets off with it? Gets to go to gen pop, sit back in his cell with a buddy to talk to? Gets to socialise, eat food in the hall, take part in PI… how's that fair?" Punk asked.

"I knew you'd be mad." Michael nodded, "I don't give out sentences." He reminded him as Punk sighed, "He still won't have a life. He still won't ever get out of prison. He'll die there." Michael said, "He'll never have a life like this, right here." He looked around, more specifically looking at Keala who was babbling away and making noises, "He's still getting his punishment, and this way, he has to live with it for the rest of his life."

"Oh, they pick and choose when they wanna use that term." Punk said, "With me it was, oh kill that son of a bitch. Make him suffer. And now all of a sudden the new punishment is to keep people alive to live with their guilt?" Punk asked, "The whole justice system is a joke." He shook his head.

"I think so too if it helps." Michael said.

"What about Ben?" AJ asked, "What… What did he get?"

"He got eight years. Probably be out in half that time, maybe less if he's good." Michael said as AJ shook her head.

"That's all he got?" AJ asked, "He played a big part in this. I mean he was practically Del Rio's inside information to anything legal. He showed him out to get away with certain things."

"Well actually because of Ben's job, how normal and successful he was, that's what gave him a little bit of leniency, and this is his first ever offence." He said.

"That makes it alright then?" Punk asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just trying to think what the courts would be thinking. You're an attorney, you know how corrupt the whole thing is." He looked at AJ who sighed and nodded.

"You came all the way to Chicago to tell us their sentences?" Punk asked him, "Or are you after something?" He asked.

"Well I'm hoping this part you… might like." Michael said, "As you can imagine, wrongful convictions happen from time to time." He nodded, "Given what you went through, which I can't really imagine… you're gonna be entitled to some compensation. And by some… I mean a lot of money." Michael nodded as Punk looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't want the money." Punk told him bluntly, sitting back down at the kitchen table, taking the spoon from Keala and giving her a little more food, "Money from the same government who were happy to sign over my death certificate?" Punk asked, "Keep it."

"Money isn't going to change what happened." AJ shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't think so, but I'm just telling you what you're entitled to." Michael said, "It's up to you whether or not you wanna pursue it-"

"I won't." Punk answered quickly, "I appreciate you coming here, and we also appreciated the card you sent when Keala was born." Punk nodded sincerely, "But I'm not after money." He made clear as Michael nodded.

"I uh… I had a feeling you would say that." Michael nodded, "I had to fly out here for a work related task anyway, so I wanted to stop by, let you be the first to hear about the sentences." He said.

"We appreciate that." AJ smiled, "You didn't have to."

"I know but… I felt like I had to." Michael said, "I get it, no money could ever buy back what you went through, and to me, it looks like you guys are doing pretty great here." He said, "I assume you're just trying to move on?"

"Trying." Punk nodded to him.

"If it's something you want, the compensation is there." Michael said, "I'm sure you'll know a bit about it." He turned to AJ who nodded, "But… it's your decision." He said, "I'll leave my number with you." He said, pulling out a card and sitting it on the table, "I'll see myself out. I wanna wish you both good luck with the rest of your lives." He nodded.

"Thank you." Punk nodded to him as AJ smiled and nodded too, watching as Michael then left the kitchen and walked out of the house, "I can't believe that scum isn't getting the penalty." Punk said as AJ sat back down across from him.

"Michael is right. This way he… he suffers for the rest of his life in prison. He'll die there." AJ nodded, "Maybe it's better."

"They were so quick to sentence me to death." He shook his head.

"Well I guess it's down to that argument of… he didn't really kill the girls. They thought you did. I know how court works, things can be changed and dodged." She nodded.

"I am just… I'm so over it." Punk looked across at her, "I'm over it ruining all of us. Being at the back of our minds, making us think what if." He said, "I don't want their money and I don't want their reminders." He said, "I'm happy here, I'm living my life, that's all I wanted." He said as she smiled. He was so brave, and she knew that he wouldn't be interested in any money. He would never be bought and he wouldn't take money as an apology. He just wanted to live his life with his family and move on. They all did.

"That's all I want." She smiled, reaching her hand across and taking his in hers whilst Keala banged her spoon off of his other hand whilst making baby babbling noises happily, "We're moving on." She nodded, "We don't have to remember it as a nightmare. It's just the past. We can't change it. Why should we be so afraid of the past when we have tomorrow? And the next day? And our whole lives ahead of us?" She asked him as he smiled, "It's always gonna be a part of your life, all of our lives, but I'm more excited about looking to the future than I am about the past." She said as he smiled and nodded

"Me too." He agreed with her, squeezing her hand softly as she smiled, turning their attention to their loud baby who was eager for their attention, "What are you saying, lady?" Punk asked Keala as AJ smiled, watching as the baby girl looked up at him and silenced her noises, "Oh, now you're quiet?"

"She wanted your attention." AJ smiled. This was all she wanted. She never thought it would be, but she was so thankful that she was back with the man she loved and they were having that life they'd always wanted to have.

* * *

 _7 months later…_

"What do you guys wanna say?" Dean asked, holding the camera towards AJ and Punk who were in the kitchen putting candles on a birthday cake.

"I wanna say get that out of my face." Punk shoved Dean.

"C'mon, it's her first birthday. You gotta say something for the tapes." He said.

"Ok fine." Punk grumbled, "Happy birthday Keala." Punk said, 'We hope you have the best day. And I swear you better play with all those toys we got you, otherwise they're going in the trash." He said.

"Phil." AJ scolded whilst preparing the birthday cake.

"What? She only ever plays with the same two toys and you made me go buy her a shit load for her that she won't play with." He said to AJ who rolled her eyes, "So you better play with them." He looked back at the camera.

"Ok, that's plenty from you." Dean rolled his eyes, "Let's get a close up of the cake." He said, budging by Punk and zooming into the cake which AJ had gotten made from a bakery, "Hey, look at that. Is that bunny rabbits?"

"Yes, it is." AJ smiled, "And squirrels."

"Yes, AJ thinks we're raising a woodland creature." Punk said.

"You wanted to put skulls on the cake." AJ rolled her eyes.

"I compromised with making them pink, didn't I?" Punk said as Dean got the full thing on camera. He figured this would make Keala laugh when she watched the tapes when she was older.

"She likes animals." AJ explained, "And she has a stuffed bunny rabbit that she takes everywhere, so I thought she'd like it." She smiled.

"I mean… she probably won't know what it is." Dean said.

"She's one. Not two days old." AJ scoffed, "Just… both of you go make sure she's sitting up and I'll bring this in. And you better both sing really loudly." She warned them as Dean shoved the camera off, smiling as he and Punk walked off into the living room.

The house was decorated in balloons and banners as Keala's first birthday was taking place. AJ couldn't believe her baby girl was already one. They'd already made so many beautiful memories together and she was so happy living with her little family, the happiest she'd ever been.

They were having just a small celebration in the house. Dean and Anna were of course there, Colette was there with her one year old son, AJ's therapist Nicole, their friendly neighbour who was probably more so there for Punk than to wish Keala a happy birthday, and a few people from Punk's work.

AJ had gone back to work full time like she had planned, as was Punk, and on the days that they weren't off, Keala went from being with Anna, Dean or Colette, they managed without a sitter as they had all the help they needed.

She took the cake into the living room with the candles on them, making sure not to drop it as she walked on into the living room, singing happy birthday to her precious girl who was sitting on her father's lap and watching as the cake got closer and closer to her.

She didn't know why but she felt really emotional, crouching down with the cake as she watched Keala giggle. She had grown so much already. She had dark wispy strands of hair and still looked like a mini version of AJ, but her little personality was so beautiful and she was so proud to be her mother.

"Ok, you need to blow the candles out now." Punk told her, holding her on his lap where Keala sat looking at the cake. She was just starting to take her first steps and was saying her first words here and there. It was a pretty exciting time.

"Will we help you?" AJ asked her as Keala looked at her, "Ok, on the three. One, two three." She said, blowing on the candles along with Punk as Keala pretended she was blowing them out too.

"Now we can eat it." Punk cheered happily as Keala giggled and collapsed back against him as AJ smiled.

He too had never been as happy as he was right now. To go from being a man who had nothing, who thought he was going to die with so many regrets, with so many things that he hadn't done, to managing to get it all back and have this perfect life with the girl he loved and their beautiful daughter, he felt pretty lucky.

"I'll cut some pieces then." AJ smiled as Punk watched her, seeing a glint in her eye as she walked back into the kitchen to cut some pieces of cake up.

"Hey, baby. You wanna go play with more toys?" Punk asked Keala who wriggled down from him and crawled over to the collection of toys she had. Although she had turned one, she was still just a baby in his eyes. She was wobbly on her feet, liked to drop her toys and pick them back up again, and say one or two of the same words over and over again. But man did she have him wrapped around her little finger already.

Dean and Anna crouched down to play with Keala whilst Punk made his way into the kitchen where AJ was cutting up slices of cake.

"Hey." He smiled, placing his hand at the small of her back.

"Hey." She replied.

"You ok?" He wondered, looking down at her as she nodded, "You looked upset." He said as she shook her head.

"No… no, I'm not upset." She shook her head, looking up at him and sitting the knife down, "I'm a happy upset." She laughed a little as he smiled, "I don't know I've just… I've been a mess all day." She waved her hand.

"Why?" Punk laughed a little.

"I don't know I just… I can't believe she's one. We have a one year old. It's terrifying." She laughed as he smiled.

"I think it's pretty cool." He smiled, "I feel like the luckiest guy ever." He smiled.

"Stop." AJ smiled.

"I do." Punk smiled, "Did you see her little face trying to blow out the candles?" He laughed a little as AJ smiled and nodded. To be together since they were kids themselves, and to now watch their own daughter grow up, it was something AJ never thought she was in desperate need for but it turns out she was. Keala was without a doubt the best thing they'd ever done. She was so bright and bubbly, with her own little personality, and every day she was just so glad to be her mother, and be doing this whole thing with the man she loved. The man she always loved.

"She'll love this cake." AJ nodded, "She's an icing maniac." She said as Punk laughed and nodded.

"She's gonna have it everywhere." Punk said as AJ smiled and nodded, "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." AJ smiled, "I'm just really happy." She nodded, smiling to him as he wrapped his arms around her. All he wanted since he was a teen when he first met her was to see her happy. To see her happy and see his brother happy, and right now, they were both doing pretty good, and so was he.

"Me too." Punk smiled, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on her lips as she kissed back, eventually breaking away, "Ok, let's go feed the monster with some cake." Punk said as AJ laughed a little.

"Are you talking about Keala or Dean?" AJ teased, taking some of the cake on the plates in her hands.

"Both." Punk smiled as they walked on into the living room with the rest of their family.

* * *

 **A/N: So I thought this story was getting sort of long now and I figured this was the perfect place to end the first part of the story! There will be a sequel following this story up as there is some unfinished business within the story that I want to touch down on! Also, I plan to have some more flashbacks again in the next story. So stay tuned for the sequel coming soon, and thank you for the support on this part of the story! I appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
